Love or true friendship? A Dilemma
by airedalegirl1
Summary: What would you be willing to do in the name of friendship? What sacrifices would you be willing to face? These are the questions Bella finds herself facing when she discovers her best friend is in terrible trouble. A friend whose sworn enemies just happen to include Bella's boyfriend. Bella/Jasper. Kat is taking an unavoidable break but will be back with us soon, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Peter**

I'd just about come to the end of my tether with The Major and had no idea where to turn next. It had taken years and more than a few dangerous trips to Mexico to persuade him to leave Maria before she had him executed. She had led him around by the bollocks for years and he just couldn't bring himself to make that final break despite the fact she was busy screwing Nathan to death at every opportunity. What would it take for him to see the truth before his eyes? I really began to think she had some kind of spell over him to keep him loyal while she did everything bar physically emasculating him and then it happened. He finally woke up, smelled the horseshit, and ran.

I knew it wouldn't be easy helping him start over but I owed him, as did Charlotte, he had quite literally saved our lives at great danger to his own and we heard he paid dearly for his actions that day. Living your own life after having every facet of it organized for you for years wasn't going to be easy but we were there to help him every step of the way. Hunting was his biggest problem in the end. He learned to do all the things he had enjoyed as a human like riding and reading again as a vampire but killing humans for food was never going to be easy for an empath, his gift was also his curse. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to feel the fear and pain of your prey and because of that I didn't understand his problem but he became more and more depressed and Charlotte was really beginning to worry for his sanity.

When Garrett arrived and offered to take The Major on a trek through the Rockies, on horseback for part of the trip, and he agreed, I was relieved. Charlotte and I could do with a break and I arranged to take her to Paris France, somewhere she'd been nagging me to take her for years. While there we met up with Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and made a foursome to go out to the theater and to sight see. It had been a fluke that we rented suites at the same hotel, not usually my style but I decided to push the boat out for Char, after all, she'd put up with recently, and we found we got along. One evening when I suggested we go hunting together they told us about their vegetarian diet and yes, I hold my hands up, I took the piss, but Charlotte realized this could be the answer to a maiden's prayer or The Major's anyway.

We explained the problem and they agreed to speak to Carlisle about it but then had a better idea and we flew back via Chicago where they were now living. The idea of a family set up made me nervous at first but we were welcomed warmly and I liked both Carlisle and his mate Esme. The other member of the family Edward gave me the creeps but then so would anyone who could read your mind across a room! Once I made it perfectly clear to him that I would personally rip his head off and shove it right up his ass we got along fine.

Charlotte explained The Major's situation and Emmett explained what he and Rose had suggested then we waited to hear what he thought.

"It seems to me that The Major has two very good friends in you and Peter. You've tried your hardest to help him but as an empath I can see how hard it must be to hunt. Maybe hunting animals for food would suit him better. He would certainly find it more peaceful and as long as Esme and the others all agree then he is welcome if he wants to try our way of life here where we can help him."

We were relieved when no one raised any objection and left to break the news to him as soon as he got back.

Garrett had the same general idea and had persuaded The Major to try hunting animals in the mountains even going so far as to indulge himself but animal blood just didn't do it for him,

"I can't get rid of the burn in my throat Peter. Animal blood is like drinking watered down human blood, it's disgusting but the peace was good if only fleeting."

We explained about the Cullens and Garrett said that's where he'd gotten the idea although he'd never met them personally.

"I've tried, it doesn't work Peter."

Charlotte sat him down and explained how trying it with Carlisle and the family to support him would be different.

"They are willing to help you, Major."

"Yeah? And do they know who I am? My reputation? Do they really want someone like me in their midst?"

 **Carlisle**

We had talked about The Major joining us for a long time and I explained that his past was influenced by his sire Maria and I was pleased to find that Rosalie had done some research on her and could show the others that it was she who forged the killer known as "The Major".

"We should help him to see that there is as much love as violence in our world, that people do care for him and will gladly help him to learn a new way to live, a way that doesn't torture him and if he makes mistakes we understand and we'll help him over those too."

I was proud of Rosalie because normally she took little interest in anyone outside the family. It had taken her years to become comfortable with Eleazar and the others in Denali but she seemed to be taking this man to heart. She continued,

"I think we should start by calling him by his real name. The Major is gone and it won't do him any good to be reminded of his past all the time."

And that is how Jasper Whitlock became a part of the family.

It wasn't all plain sailing although it was certainly easier than I feared it might be. He was so determined to stick to our diet and way of life that he took every slip hard, even when we explained that we understood. It was a part of his character, he hated failure, saw it as a weakness and was even harder on himself as a result. I think Rosalie was his saving grace, she became as close as a sister, closer than any of us, and she talked to him for hours when he needed to talk, hunted with him when he was ready to slip into depression and made him laugh when he wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from his frustration.

Slowly the soldier faded to be replaced by a young man who knew little about being a young man. He had joined the Confederate army way too young and been turned by Maria before he had a chance to experience his youth. Now he watched and learned, mainly from Emmett who would never be more than an over sized teenager unless danger threatened. His mind was razor keen and he loved to read and learn. School was paradise to a youngster who had never experienced more than learning to read, write, and add up. He learned rapidly, devouring anything put before him although his passion was historical warfare. He had the mind of a warrior yet the heart of a poet. He learned to play the guitar and Edward taught him the piano. Rosalie introduced him to the sciences and Esme, well she showed him the love of a mother, something he had lacked for many years.

We delayed our move back to Forks Washington, to allow him time to adjust to his new life in rural Missouri where he taught Rosalie and Esme to ride, it was something he excelled at, riding, and horses seemed to recognize that. They would come to him without being called and even the most highly strung stallions seemed to recognize him as their master. He had conquered his taste for human blood although hunting animals instead would never be as easy as for the rest of us. I admired him for that and I trusted his resolve and that was when we finally came back to our favorite place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

People moaned about living in Forks but after seventeen years I had become accustomed to the rain and cold and when I went to visit my mother in Florida, where she lived with her latest husband Phil, it seemed strange not wearing thick clothes and dodging raindrops. She had wanted me to leave with her when I was eight but I hadn't wanted to and as she had no steady job or place to live it was decided I would stay with my dad. The decision has been a good one as my mother had spent the intervening years wandering the United States and Central America with one boyfriend after another before settling down in Phoenix with her second husband Guy, a trucker. That had lasted two whole years before her itchy feet had her on the move once more, without Guy. After that, there was Tony the owner of a bar she worked at in Cincinnati and Jeff the fisherman on Cape Cod.

Here in Forks, things rarely changed, everyone knew everyone else and surprises were few and far between. I still had friends I had attended kindergarten with but my best friends were from the Quileute reservation. Dad had always been friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater which meant I spent a good deal of time in the company of their children, especially Jake and Leah although of late I had also made friends with Emily Uley, Sam's partner who was a few years older than us. The Quileutes and townsfolk didn't mix much but there was no animosity and we all got along pretty well, at least until now.

Everything changed when old Doctor Forbes retired to be replaced by a new doctor from Boston, a Dr. Carlisle Cullen who moved up with his family, a wife, and four foster kids. At school we were all excited, new students were a real treat in a place where we knew everything about everyone and we certainly weren't let down, not only were the Cullen kids interesting by their very novelty but they were stunning too. Edward Cullen the youngest was good looking with the strangest bronze colored hair and topaz eyes while the older ones were equally as strangely colored. All four had pale, almost albino colored skin and golden topaz eyes but the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, were blond while the other, Emmett, was a dark haired giant. Unfortunately, the three were older and in their last year at school so we had little to do with them. Edward, however, was in many of my classes and in biology and English we sat together although he wasn't very talkative. All the girls wished he would take an interest in them while the boys fumed that the new arrival was getting all the female attention.

I had never taken much notice of the boys, not in a dating kind of way, they just didn't appeal to me being so childish in many ways and only interested in sports. My one regret was that I hadn't taken after my dad who loved hiking, hunting, and fishing. I had inherited my mother's lack of interest in the great outdoors and being physically challenged by anything more than a small flight of steps that was probably for the best. I heard that both Jasper and Emmett shone in any physical activity while Edward seemed capable enough but disinterested. The guys started by complaining that the Cullens were outshining their own athleticism but after a couple of months and a few wins against other schools they soon changed their tune. Forks High soon captured some longed for trophies care of the Cullen boys.

It had been a while since I visited the reservation with school projects and my weekend job at Newton's Sporting goods store so I hadn't had a chance to tell Leah all about our latest arrivals. Going for a beach barbecue with some of my Quileute friends was my first opportunity to gossip but I was taken aback by their attitude to our latest arrivals. The guys merely snorted and went off muttering to each other but Leah was more forthright in her attitude.

"You should stay away from the Cullens Bella, they are bad news."

"God, you sound like the boys in school when they first arrived. I'd have thought you'd be interested in newcomers."

"Oh, I am."

"But not the Cullens?"

"No, not the Cullens. If they left it would be better for everyone."

All evening I tried to find out what it was about the Cullens that she and the rest of my companions hated but no one, not even Leah, was prepared to tell me. All I got were dark murmurings and black looks whenever I mentioned them and eventually Jake told me if I didn't stop my inquiries I would find myself with a lot fewer friends on the reservation. I stopped after this warning but when I got home I questioned my dad about it.

"No idea Bella but you have to understand the Quileutes are a very superstitious people, the Cullens are probably suffering because they are unknown. It's odd though because when I mentioned to Billy that we had a new doctor coming, one with a shed load of qualifications he told me the Quileutes wouldn't be using the clinic any longer. I thought, at first, they had a doctor of their own coming, like their own school teachers but he said no. Just that they wouldn't be using the clinic full stop. When I pushed him he started to get real agitated so I left it alone, I didn't want to start a row with him. I even tried talking to Harry but got the same response. There's just something about Doctor Cullen that they don't like."

"And it'd affected the way the young people see him too which is a shame."

"Especially as we were lucky to get someone as qualified as Dr. Cullen in a small town like Forks."

I hadn't noticed I was watching the Cullens so obviously but then both Angie and Jessica pointed it out to me.

"You know Tyler is spitting nails don't you Bella?"

I looked at Angie then Tyler who was sitting at the next table in the cafeteria,

"Sorry?"

"Tyler. He's getting really upset because you keep looking over at the Cullen table."

I blushed slightly at getting caught out but tried to make light of it,

"He knows I'm not interested Angie."

"Yeah Bella, you told him often enough but he's like a puppy following you around with those big doe eyes hoping you'll change your mind."

Both Angie and I frowned at Lauren's catty remark, she always had to say something unpleasant but it was water off a duck's back.

"Well, Bella you are making it a little too obvious that you fancy Edward Cullen."

I turned to Jessica startled,

"Edward? I don't fancy Edward Cullen Jessica, but if I did it is none of Tyler's business."

"You may not think so, but he has a different idea, Bella. Anyway, if it's not Edward then who? If you think you stand a chance with Emmett you must have a death wish. The Ice Witch will freeze your eyeballs if she even sees you looking at him for too long."

Jessica was right, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were an item and she looked like the kind of girl who took no prisoners. I'd heard she warned one of the girls in their year off for talking to him for too long. He was handsome and well muscled and he always had a smile on his face but he wasn't my type and I wouldn't try to poach another girl's boyfriend anyway. No, it was Jasper Hale who had caught my attention. I had wandered mentally and Lauren's remark brought me back to the present,

"As for Jasper Hale, he looks like trouble. I heard Eric tell Mike that he never talks to anyone and keeps his distance. With an expression like that, I'd keep my distance too."

"Wow! If you aren't interested he really must be odd. I thought anything in pants was fair game for Lauren Mallory."

As Jessica and she began to argue, Lauren was the acknowledged school flirt although she hated to be reminded of that fact by any of her friends, my eyes returned to the Cullen table. Rosalie and Emmett had left and Edward was talking to Jasper across the table but I realized with a thrill that Jasper's eyes were on me as he listened to his foster brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Carlisle**

I had wondered if the Quileutes would try to cause us any trouble when we arrived back in Forks but it seems the treaty was still holding good. They caused us no trouble although they kept well away from us, me especially, and I knew from his questions that Chief Swan didn't quite understand why. I tried to make excuses for them, I didn't want the police getting suspicious about us, and he seemed to accept the idea that they were superstitious and it only took a small thing to upset their trust.

We soon settled into the life of the town, the kids fitting in school and Esme endearing herself to everyone with her charm and willingness to become involved in town activities. She was soon working hard on the PTA, the clinic fundraising committee and others I couldn't keep up with. Work at the clinic was interesting and gave me more time with my patients than a large hospital did. I was able to dig deeper into some of the more serious cases and occasionally use my vampire gifts to help in diagnosis and treatment. It also gave me time to spend on research, the clinics facilities being open to me and, of course, the smaller but better equipped and up to date laboratory Esme had planned and built for me at the house.

Of course, Forks also gave us wonderful hunting opportunities and we spent a lot of spare time hiking and climbing in the Olympic range. Jasper was beginning to enjoy life now and he and Emmett vied with each other to catch the best prey, mountain lion being at the top and Jasper's favorite while Emmett preferred bear but would fight Jasper for a big cat if he saw it first. Sometimes it was like having a pair of overgrown toddlers in the house fighting each other over everything or pulling pranks but neither Esme nor I would have had it any other way. When Peter and Charlotte visited things got even more hectic, Peter couldn't resist winding the other guys up or suggesting a camping trip to the top of the range and the boys would disappear for days, sometimes even a week. He would rag Jasper about his diet but we all knew it was only in fun. Peter was relieved his long time friend was finally at peace.

What we hadn't banked on was the boys becoming such a lure for the local girls. Sure they had a certain allure that came with being a vampire, all part of our armory but Forks was such a small town that they stood out even more than usual. It had been so long since we lived outside the anonymity of a large city. Edward enjoyed hearing the thoughts of the girls about him but he usually kept his distance. This time, however, he had taken a liking to one of the girls, Angela Webber, whose father was a lay minister. We trusted his ability to control any urges he might have around humans although as always Rose was unsettled and nervous. Poor Rosalie had never really accepted her life as a vampire and was always scared that somehow our secret would get out. I think she had come to trust Edward to an extent but he had a hard time from her at first. The good thing was that Angela was such a sweet girl it was difficult not to like her and become relaxed in her presence and soon Rosalie was comfortable enough to allow Edward to bring her to the house occasionally.

Chief Swan and I became good friends and I was able to help him with a small drug problem that had arisen in town. I gave talks to the students and was able to pinpoint the pusher, a young man from Port Angeles who was dating Lauren Mallory. Of course, she jumped to the conclusion that one of the other students had talked and was quite a problem to some of the others for a while. He and I found we had a common interest in wildlife and I went on several hunting expeditions with him but of course, if they knew I would be present his friends from the reservation refused to come so I tried not to be available too often. Apart from my colleagues at the clinic and the hospital in Seattle where I held some clinics he was possibly the only real human friend I had and I valued our friendship.

I came home one evening and walked into a blazing row between Rosalie and Jasper, something that was totally out of character.

"I don't care what you say, it's too dangerous Jasper. You aren't ready for that kind of relationship and I for one don't want to find myself on the run because of your stupid egotistical mistakes."

"Hey, let me just remind you that you were the one who pointed out the fact she seemed interested in me. I hadn't even noticed her."

"Bullshit, you've been looking over at her every day for weeks. I know you think you have control of yourself but I think it's too soon to be dating a human, especially her."

Seeing how heated this argument was becoming with Rosalie's clenched fists and Jasper's set jaw I stopped any further argument by walking between the two and holding up my hands. Edward and Emmett were sitting down, seemingly ignoring the two combatants although both seemed secretly amused.

"Enough. Now will someone please explain what exactly is going on here?"

I looked at Jasper but he just stood, arms crossed, eyes hard, glaring at Rosalie and when I turned to look at her she had a similar stance.

"Rose?"

Seeing that neither was prepared to speak first I asked them both to accompany me to my study warning the others to stay where they were. And they obeyed albeit reluctantly. Once inside I pointed to two straight-backed chairs and they sat silent and sullen as I glanced from one to the other.

"Well. Someone had better speak up or we'll be here all night and I for one have more interesting things planned and Esme is not going to be happy if you make me late."

I looked at Jasper but I sensed he was waiting for Rosalie to speak first and, of course, she obliged him.

"Jasper has this crazy idea he can date a girl from school and not just any girl, oh no, this girl just happens to be Chief Swan's daughter and a good friend of the Quileutes. We all know how well he's done but I just don't think he's ready for such a step. He's putting us all in danger Carlisle and I for one am not going to stand around and wait until he blows our secret."

I thought she was being harsh on Jasper who hadn't slipped in several years although there were times when he would come to me to talk about temptations he was feeling and we would work it out between us.

"What do you have to say on the matter, Jasper?"

He glared at Rosalie before answering.

"She's got it into her head that I have feelings for Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and she's paranoid, blowing it all out of proportion."

Before Rosalie could answer this criticism I shook my head,

"You had your turn Rose, now it's Jasper's. Go on son."

"I merely said I thought she was beautiful, that's all. I haven't even spoken to the girl, let alone ask her out but even if I did it would be none of Rose's business and I resent her implication that I cannot control myself well enough to date a human. After all, it's Emmett who has killed since he joined you, far more recently than me."

"That was different, they were his singers."

Seeing this was getting us nowhere I silenced them once more.

"Rosalie, I think it's Jasper's business if he has feelings for Bella. I trust that he wouldn't approach her if he felt he couldn't control himself. So long as he does nothing to bring us to the attention of the humans I think he has the right to decide his own future. Are you intending to ask Bella out Jasper?"

He shrugged looking uneasy,

"I thought about it but what's the point? I made a bad mistake once and I have no wish to repeat it."

"You mean Maria?"

He nodded and I saw a softening in Rosalie's eyes, she may have overreacted at first but in her heart she had no wish to hurt her brother and she could see that's what her harsh words had done. She sighed heavily and turned to Jasper putting a hand on his arm,

"I'm sorry Jasper, I should trust you, I just acted out of fear."

He turned to her with a weary smile,

"I guess we're both damaged Rose, don't worry, I'm not going to put you or anyone else in danger."

The row was over but it just underlined for me how delicate everyone was in one area or another and how much we each needed the support of the others to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Jasper**

My argument with Rosalie had made me realize I was interested in Bella Swan but that in turn worried me. I had thought I was in love with Maria and she with me but that had been a costly mistake, ruining many years of my life. I couldn't trust my own feelings although I could read those of others with no problems at all but my own just had me feeling disoriented and wary. I found my eyes searching her out as I walked the school corridors or in the cafeteria and I could do nothing about it.

The others still ragged me about it and Edward offered to listen to her thoughts but then changed his mind although I wouldn't have wanted to hear her private thoughts anyway. Emmett joked about sending a "my friend fancies you" note to her but he knew I would tear both his arms off if he tried it. Watching her from a distance had been enough at first but then our eyes met. One of her friends must have noticed me although I had tried to be as discreet as possible and she turned to gaze over.

There was a jolt in my chest as our eyes met and I lowered mine quickly feeling flustered and unnerved. What the hell was I thinking of? She was a young human girl with her life ahead of her while I was a bloodstained killer with an eternity of damnation before me. I had read about vampire-human relationships and they rarely seemed to end well for either party but despite Rosalie's watchful attitude I still couldn't stop myself from glancing over from time to time.

 **Bella**

Since it had been pointed out to me that Jasper Hale was interested in me I couldn't help trying to disprove it by glancing over hoping to prove that he was interested only in his siblings but I couldn't. Often when I looked over in the direction of the Cullen table I would lock eyes with him and my heart would begin to thump harder and my palms sweat. There was no getting away from the fact he was gorgeous and I felt an attraction to him but I couldn't see what he could possibly see in me. Not that I thought I was ugly or anything, just ordinary and rather shy with people I didn't know. Jasper wasn't even in my year so I had no close contact with him... although the idea was intriguing. I stopped dead, where had that last thought originated? Well, I guess it was true but some of the girls in his own year had approached him according to the school grapevine with no luck at all. We heard he wasn't rude or anything, just neutral and disinterested. He probably had a girlfriend somewhere else.

"Hey, maybe he's more into boys than girls!"

It was just the kind of comment we had come to expect from Lauren but I was surprised to hear Edward laugh which coincided with her comment. He couldn't possibly have heard her, the cafeteria was far too noisy to allow that.

 **Jasper**

We all looked at Edward who seemed to start laughing for no reason at all.

"Well? Are you going to let us in on the joke?"

He hesitated knowing to do so would only infuriate Rosalie but when her eyes began to flash he gave in. None of us wanted to upset Rose right now, she was touchy enough as it was after the conversation with Carlisle.

"I was just listening in to the conversation at Bella's table."

I glanced over but she was talking to Angie and didn't see.

"Well? I suppose it was full of sparkling wit."

"Actually, they were discussing Jasper's sexual leanings."

I raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"It seems rumors are getting around that you might be more interested in the male of the species than the female."

Rose looked stunned for a moment then, seeing the shocked expression on my face, she burst out laughing causing all heads in the cafeteria to turn in our direction, Rose rarely cracked a smile at school let alone laugh out loud.

"Now that is funny. Poor Jasper, hey, maybe you'd better watch out on the football field. All those hunky guys giving you the eye."

I gave her the finger but it was amusing. I hadn't taken any interest in the girls who had approached me for a date, therefore, I must be more interested in guys! I was glad to hear that Bella had found the idea funny, somehow I didn't want her thinking that of me.

"Sounds like you might want to find yourself a girl Jazz, just to prove your masculinity."

I glanced at Emmett,

"Unlike you Em, I have no qualms about what and who I am. Besides you know Rose would go nuts if I asked Bella out."

The idea to do so had been rising in me for some time although I didn't feel it would be right. She was pure and innocent, too good for the likes of me, besides how would I know if she really liked me?"

"You won't unless you ask her."

I shot Edward a warning look, he knew I didn't like him reading my thoughts, and he backed off but Rose was looking worried again and I couldn't help my quiet outburst.

"How come it's fine for Edward to be going out with Angie but not me?"

"Hey man, you want to go out with Edward just say the word."

I knew I wouldn't get any sense from Emmett or Edward and couldn't stand Rosalie's expression any longer so I got up to leave almost crashing into Bella who had been on her way out of the cafeteria. I heard Emmett's comment, "Great timing bro!'" but chose to ignore it, instead turning to apologize to the girl only to find she had walked on as if afraid to talk to me.

Feeling that to pursue her wouldn't help the situation with my siblings I nevertheless followed her out of the room then turned in the opposite direction but froze when I heard her voice from behind me.

"Jasper. I just want to apologize for almost crashing into you and running out. I wasn't trying to get away from you. I just didn't want any comments from my friends. They can be so infantile sometimes, especially Lauren."

I turned smiling, my chest filling with a strange warmth which worried me, it was similar to the feeling I had with Maria but was also different in the strangest way.

"I know what you mean, my siblings can be as bad but I did want to apologize, it was my fault, not looking where I was going."

We stood looking at each other for a few more seconds then she was called by her friends who had appeared behind her.

"Well, I gotta go, bye."

I nodded and we parted, she going her way and I mine but there was something between us, some chemistry and it scared me.

 **Bella**

I had felt such a fool almost colliding with Jasper as he got up from his seat and tried to run hiding my blushes. It was a miracle I managed my escape without falling over my own feet. When he came out after me, turning in the opposite direction I felt a momentary relief but it was soon overtaken by a need to see him and speak to him so before I could stop myself I found I was calling his name. Our conversation was hardly sparkling but it left me feeling oddly excited and when my friends caught up with us I was disappointed that I had to say goodbye. Still, I had finally met him close up hoping I would see he was just like all the other guys but, in fact, he was nothing like the others. There was something almost otherworldly about him.

Jessica and Angie teased me something awful all afternoon while Lauren who hadn't gotten anywhere with the Cullens was her usual sharp-tongued self. I found it difficult to concentrate on my classes as his face with those beautiful golden eyes floated in front of mine distracting me. I could see why Angie had found herself so smitten with Edward, there was something strangely alluring about the Cullens. When Edward took her arm at the end of the day and walked her out to his car I felt envious. Not that I wanted Edward, I didn't, but because she was going to his place this evening to study and would be around Jasper. He even invaded my dreams that night, dreams that I wished would never end and I realized I was falling in love with him though I hardly knew him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Carlisle**

I was rather taken aback when Jasper asked if I would go hunting with him on our own. He usually went with Emmett and Rose or Edward but I agreed sensing that he wanted to speak to me without any chance of being overheard. Of course, my office was soundproofed against vampire hearing, the only room that could truly be called secure but it wasn't exactly private, everyone else would know we had been talking. I told Esme of course, she and I had no secrets between us and then went off into the trees struggling to keep up with Jasper who was the fastest of us all. He ran for a good ten miles before slowing and finally coming to a stop at a fallen tree where he sat down and waited for me to join him.

"So, what's troubling you son?"

He didn't answer immediately and I got the impression he was steeling himself for this conversation.

"You've known me long enough now Carlisle and I trust you to give me a straight answer to a straight question."

"Thank you for your trust. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have."

"Do you think I'm damaged, Carlisle?"

"Damaged? In what way?"

"You know my history, you know about my relationship with Maria and how that turned out. Do you think it damaged me in some way? I mean, do you think it's possible for me to trust my own feelings?"

Now I understood, this was about Bella Swan, Jasper feared he couldn't have a relationship he could believe in because he didn't trust his own instincts. Sometimes over the years, I had wished I could come face to face with that devil woman and destroy her for the damage she had done to the young man who had been Major Jasper Whitlock. She was the only person I ever dreamed of inflicting violence on and sometimes that feeling worried me too.

"How do you feel about Bella, Jasper?"

His eyes flickered to mine and back to the ground and he smiled wryly,

"I should have guessed you would understand. I'm not sure and that's what worries me. I like her, she's beautiful, gentle, and when I see her I feel a strange sensation in my chest but all that scares me, Carlisle. I don't feel I can trust my own instincts. I know I'm not the monster Maria created. You've helped me figure that out, you and the others, but I'm not sure I can trust myself to...to be with Bella and to understand what I'm feeling, to interpret it right."

I waited knowing he would continue and he did, breaking off a twig and scratching designs on the forest floor as he did so.

"What if I don't pick up the right cues? What if I can't act the way I should? I know the things Maria and I did, the way we treated each other wasn't love but I'm not sure I'll recognize the real thing when, if, it comes along. What if I hurt Bella? Even by accident."

"Son, you don't give yourself enough credit. The very fact you recognize that what you and Maria had wasn't love means that you'll recognize it when it does come along and even if this thing with Bella isn't true love why miss out on the experience? We rarely find our mate the first time around but you need the experience to enable you to recognize it when it does finally arrive."

He stood up looking a little more at ease.

"So, you think I should ask Bella out?"

"Do you want to?"

He nodded,

"But you are worried about upsetting Rosalie again?"

"Well, that's one reason. Would you mind if I brought her back to the house sometime? Once we get to know each other I mean."

"Of course not. All I will say is the same thing I said to Edward, be careful, remember she is human and vulnerable. Don't play her along and break her heart. Human hearts seem to break much more easily than vampire ones."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Thank you, Carlisle. Shall we hunt now?"

I followed him back into the forest smiling, sometimes I really felt my age...well, more or less!

 **Bella**

Angie came over on Saturday and I could see she was just bursting to tell me something and had great difficulty holding it in until dad went off to work. Once he was gone she grabbed my arm and almost dragged me up to my room shutting the door and sitting on the bed smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What is going on Angie? I thought you were going to throw my dad out at one point."

"Well, I thought he'd never leave and there's so much to tell you."

I sat down beside her and leaned in close,

"Go on then. No, wait, let me guess. Edward Cullen asked you to run away with him?"

She slapped my knee,

"No, silly. This is about Jasper Hale."

That caught my attention straight away,

"Jasper? What about him?"

"I went over to the Cullen house yesterday evening with Edward and Jasper...well, he kept asking me questions...about you."

"About me? Like what? Why was he asking you about me?"

"Bella! He's interested in you, I said he was and now I know it. He wanted to know what authors you liked, what you liked to do on weekends if you had a boyfriend out of school."

Now they sounded like the kind of questions you only asked if you were really keen on the person, so was Jasper really keen on me?

"I think he's going to ask you out, Bella. You will say yes won't you? It'll be cool having boyfriends in the same house and the Cullens are so nice, especially Mrs. Cullen, she's a real sweetie."

I refused to give her a straight answer but my heart was thudding loudly in my chest and that night I dreamed of him again. I wondered what my Quileute friends would say if he did ask me out and I accepted, it should be an interesting reaction. Sunday I half expected he might turn up at my door and I was irrationally disappointed when he hadn't appeared by lunchtime because I was going to the res in the afternoon with dad. A long term arrangement I couldn't easily get out of. We went in my car, I hated riding in the cruiser, and it meant dad could have a couple of beers with his meal. Sue Clearwater was a magical cook and there were always leftovers to take home for Monday saving me one day's cooking.

Everyone seemed to gravitate to the Clearwater house and she cooked for so many that trestle tables were laid out in front of the cabin to accommodate everyone. I always enjoyed these meals and the chat among the younger people when the older ones went into a huddle to mumble about fishing, hunting, and tribal affairs. I knew dad was still trying to persuade the Quileutes to use the clinic but that they were as adamant in their refusal as ever. It wasn't until we all assembled for dinner that I noticed some empty places at the table. Two, no three, of the young guys were missing including Jake although his dad Billy was here. He looked drawn and I asked Leah if he were ill.

"No, he's just concerned about Jake. There's something going around. A few of the guys have gone down with it."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

She shrugged,

"I don't really know. Sam was the first, a few months ago, and he just disappeared. Now he's gone again and I wondered if it had anything to do with the others. Jared was next, then the following day Paul disappeared, not that I miss him. And now Jake. I guess you haven't noticed since you haven't visited for a while."

It was a criticism and I deserved it, I had stayed away recently although I couldn't really explain why. Ignoring my thoughts Leah carried on the conversation.

"I just hope I don't get it, Seth saw Jake before he left and said he looked terrible. He was running a temperature and really flushed. Seth said when he tried to talk to Jake, he nearly got his head bitten off."

I looked at Leah concerned now,

"That doesn't sound like Jake. He's so friendly usually and he gets on really well with Seth."

"I know. Seth asked dad about it, all these guys just up and disappearing but he said dad just brushed him off. He thinks there's something strange going on but coming from my little brother who believes in ESP and flying saucers...well, you get my drift."

I did, Seth had a vivid imagination but I was still uneasy and I could feel a tension in the village I hadn't felt before.

On the way home I asked dad about the mystery of the vanishing boys but he just laughed.

"You make it sound like they've been abducted by little green men from Mars. I think you've been spending too much time with Seth. There's been a flu epidemic and the guys are just taking a while to get back to full health. When Harry told me about it I suggested they go see Doctor Cullen but that went down like a lead balloon. I just wish they would get rid of these stupid ideas that Carlisle Cullen is Dr. Death."

"Yeah, the guys feel the same way yet he's really good. Everyone in town and at school sings his praises."

"Oh yeah, especially the old ladies. They all think he's God's gift to women."

I couldn't help laughing at this, I'd overheard two old dears in the grocery store talking about the gorgeous doctor and they must have been old enough to be his grandmother. Still, it was a puzzle and added to it now was the vanishing young men, it suddenly occurred to me that neither Leah or dad had mentioned any girls getting this flu or bug which was strange!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

When I got to the cafeteria on Monday with Angie everyone was talking about the annual barbecue. Most years we used the beach at La Push but this year for some reason the Quileute elders had refused permission. Rumors were that they were holding some kind of ritual there this year, a cleansing ritual although no one could remember where they had heard the rumor. Dad thought it was because the Cullens might be going and the Quileutes refused to allow the family on their territory. Personally, I agreed with him, there was certainly something very strange going on in the village, the atmosphere had totally changed and even I felt less welcome than before. Still, the organizers had decided that rather than cancel or travel to another beach the barbecue would be held in a large clearing in the forest. It was wet enough not to worry about a forest fire and the school had rented large marquees just in case the weather was really bad. It took more than rain to stop any event in Forks, otherwise, we would do nothing most of the year!

Edward was taking Angie and Eric had asked Jessica although she was still hoping Mike Newton might finally recognize her. She had the hots for him ever since I could remember and he studiously seemed to ignore her. He'd asked me out a few times and I'd been on a couple of dates but they never amounted to anything, he and I just didn't click. Lauren had more or less forced Tyler's hand so he was going to be her date and I waited apprehensively for Mike to decide to try me one more time. I thought he might mention it at the lunch table but all the talk was of a pair of hikers who had gone missing a few days after buying supplies from his parents store. Rumors were rife that they had been attacked by bears or wolves, I even heard aliens mentioned by some of the younger students. We were of the opinion it was probably just a case of bad map reading skills, they were lost somewhere on the mountain.

"Dad went out this morning with some Quileute trackers. They'll probably be back with two red-faced hikers in a couple of hours."

Mike agreed and then we got to talking about the barbecue.

As I left the cafeteria I heard my name and turned to see Jasper Hale standing in the doorway.

"Could I walk you to class Bella? I'd like to speak to you."

Flustered I nodded and he took my books from numb hands so I began walking slowly with him acutely aware of eyes and ears all around.

"Are you going to the barbecue on Saturday?"

"Ah, yes. I have to help set up, I'm on the committee I'm afraid."

"I see, do you have an escort for the evening?"

I smiled at his quaint expression then realizing I was being rude I shook my head, my face flushing slightly.

"No, not yet."

"Then perhaps you might allow me the honor."

I turned to look at him stopping dead which of course caused a backlog of students who had to make their way around us.

"You want to go to the barbecue with me?"

He smiled and I lost the ability to breathe, it was so radiant it made him look like an angel.

"Yes, I would like to, if that's alright with you."

Pulling myself together with an effort I nodded,

"Thank you. Yes, I'd love to but I have to be there early."

"Not a problem. Perhaps we could go for coffee after school and you can tell me what time and if I can help at all."

Before I could do more than nod again, God I was beginning to look like one of those dogs you found on the parcel shelves of cars, he handed back my books, turned, and was gone.

Angie grabbed my arm and towed me into class,

"Bella, what did I tell you? Now come on back to planet Earth we have history and Mr. Sykes is giving us a pop quiz."

That brought me back to reality with a thump and as I looked round I saw Mike glaring at me, so he'd heard what had been said. By the look on Jessica's and Lauren's faces so had they. I managed to get through the quiz without making a complete fool of myself but my mind was more on Jasper's face and voice than history.

The afternoon dragged on and on and I had convinced myself by the time the afternoon bell went that it had all been a wonderful dream. That is until I closed the door of my locker to see Jasper standing there waiting.

"I'm afraid I don't have any transport. Do you mind driving?"

We drove to the small cafe on the edge of town, the last thing I wanted was the Forks old wives club tongues wagging or my dad would know everything before I even got home. We took a booth near the back and Jasper ordered coffee for us.

"Would you like anything to eat Bella?"

I shook my head wishing my mouth would stop being so numb and work again.

He must have sensed my nerves because he began to talk, about school and the staff then the other students making me laugh with his astute summing up of Lauren and Mike among others.

"I think I may have upset both of them by asking you out. Was Mike intending to?"

"Mike can't make up his mind if he likes me or not and as for Lauren, well I think she was probably hoping you might invite her."

"I think the phrase pigs will fly comes to mind, she isn't my type."

"And I am?"

He stretched out a hand and closed it over mine that lay on the table top. His was cold, icy almost but where it touched my skin I felt it burning.

"Yes, I think you are. Now tell me about the barbecue and what I can do to help set up."

"Oh, you don't have to do that just because I am. We can meet up there if you like."

"If you and I are on a date I think I'd like to have as long as possible with you. Unless you'd rather I didn't."

I rushed to assure him that I was more than happy for him to come and help. Who wouldn't want as long as possible with a guy like Jasper Hale?

I offered to drive him home after our coffee which he had allowed to get cold without touching it but he said Emmett was coming to pick him up from town. Of course, I should have known that we would be seen and sure enough, when dad got home later he wanted all the details. He seemed content for me to go on a date with one of Dr. Cullen's kids especially as it was among a crowd of others. He'd probably show up himself just to remind the crowd that he was keeping an eye out. Leah rang me later to tell me that Sam and some of the others had gotten back but she sounded a; little freaked out. When I asked her if they were all OK she said yes but it was qualified and eventually I pried out of her that they were different. That was all I could get but I decided it could wait until my next visit to the res.

I told her my news next but as I started I realized I had blundered. Her voice became cold and strained, she hated the Cullens as much as the rest of the tribe although she still wasn't prepared to discuss the subject.

"I thought you were going with Mike Newton."

"He didn't ask me and Jasper did. He's really nice Leah, you should give the Cullens a chance rather than accepting your father's prejudices."

"They are bad news and neither my dad nor Billy will be happy with the news."

"Then don't tell them, besides what's it got to do with either of them? My dad is happy enough about it and so am I. Look I don't want to argue with you. Why don't I come over tomorrow evening? I've just finished that book I was telling you about so I'll bring it over for you."

She wasn't any happier but she did agree and it was left like that. The Quileute hatred of the Cullens was becoming a little wearing these days and even my dad grumbled the Quileutes should try a little harder to be accepting of the newcomers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

I really wished I hadn't mentioned my date with Jasper Hale to Leah because she had obviously spread the word and everyone I met at the reservation when I visited next was giving me the cold shoulder or tried to persuade me not to go. First was Leah's dad Harry who took me to one side and told me that it was a very bad idea but when I asked him why he just mumbled some excuse about the Cullens being bad blood. I escaped from him into Leah's room where I found her talking to Emily and the shock at seeing her with a huge bandage strapped to the left side of her face stopped me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt? Your dad never said anything. What happened Emily?"

She shook her head and I could see tears in her eyes but it was Leah who spoke.

"It was a bear. Emily was out in the forest collecting some wild mushrooms and she wandered too close to its den. It was lucky Sam was on his way home and he frightened it off but too late to save Emily from being attacked."

I stared horrified, thinking how terrifying it must be to find yourself faced with an angry bear with no protection.

"Did you go to the clinic?"

"No, she didn't. Sam wrapped her up and brought her here, my mom cleaned and bandaged the wounds."

"But shouldn't she be seen by a real doctor? She needs a shot and maybe stitches. How bad are the wounds?"

Emily got up and I could see she was shaking. She turned scared and angry eyes on me and ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drive her out. I was just so shocked. Is she going to be scarred? At the clinic they would be able to arrange plastic surgery. Where's Sam now?"

"He and some of the men went to hunt the bear down. He was as shocked as Emily. I've never seen a man look so white with shock."

She ignored my questions about the clinic and I knew better than to push it. Instead, I handed her the book and she said she wanted to get out of the house, the depressing air was making her feel sick. I thought it was more likely shock although the atmosphere in the house was oddly oppressive and both her parents gave me strangely hostile looks as we went out the front door.

We wandered around the village for a while then saw a group of men coming back from the forest with a bear carcass slung between two rough poles. At first, I didn't recognise them and when they got closer I was shocked to see Sam, Jared, and Paul. The latter two had changed dramatically from the lean teenage boys I had remembered seeing only a few weeks ago. Now they were powerfully muscled, their long dark hair cut short and all three wore expressions that sent chills down my spine. None of them spoke to me although Sam asked Leah how Emily was and looked guilty although from what I had heard of the tragedy he had done all he could to save her and had kept her alive.

I tried to tell him how sorry I was but he ignored me, merely grunting then spitting in the dirt at my feet as he passed. I turned shocked to face Leah.

"What was that for?"

"I told you, none of them are happy about you going out with one of the Cullens."

"That's all? From the way they looked at me I thought they were accusing me of attacking Emily."

"They don't like the Cullens, the Elders think they are evil and that you should stay away from them."

"Leah, I think they are just prejudiced against newcomers. I'm surprised at the elders spreading such an attitude."

"I can't explain their attitude but I know Sam and the boys are angry with you Bella, I think maybe you should go and stay away. I get the feeling things might turn ugly if you stay."

I left shortly afterwards and I could see Leah was right, I was no longer welcome on the reservation although even she couldn't explain why in any coherent way. When I got back home my expression gave me away and dad wanted to know what was wrong. I explained as best I could but it was difficult and when I finished I could see he was angry that they had treated me so badly. He was also concerned about Emily.

"I think I'll take a ride over there in the morning, find out what the hell is going on. You said they killed the bear?"

"Well, they came back with a dead one so I guess that was the same one but why didn't Sam or Sue take Emily to see Dr Cullen?"

"More of their tomfoolery about the spirits of their ancestors I expect but I'm surprised at Sam not doing it anyway, after all, he loves that girl like crazy. It's just plain stupidity."

Then I told him about the guys I had seen and this concerned him equally,

"You say they were hostile to you? That they'd changed, gotten bigger? It sounds like there might be a problem with steroids on the res when you put together the strange growth spurt and the attitude problem. Did you see Jake?"

"No, nor any of his close friends but I wasn't really looking. There was a strange atmosphere in the village tonight, I didn't like it and I'm not sure I'll be going back anyway, not if that's the kind of greeting I'm likely to get."

"You leave it to me, I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this, I'll talk to Harry and Billy."

 **Sam**

I left the others to arrange for the bear's carcass to be dealt with and went straight to the Clearwater house to see Emily. Having Bella in the village annoyed me so much I could have strangled her with my bare hands. How could she even contemplate going out with one of the leeches? Surely she could feel the evil emanating from their filthy bodies. She was supposed to be our friend! As I approached the house I felt the guilt weigh ever more on my shoulders, I wasn't sure I could face Emily with this burden of guilt lying so heavily on me. How could I have hurt the person I loved most in this world? It was all down to the leeches, what had happened to me, what was happening to more of my brothers at this very moment. The Cullens deserved to die, every last one of them but the elders said no. They said they had agreed on a treaty and they would not be the first to break it.

When I walked into the house Emily ran to me throwing her arms around me and despite my guilt and self-loathing I pulled her close careful not to touch the bandaged side of her face although I knew only too well what lay beneath, the wounds caused by my wolf claws as I phased in anger with my dearest Emily too close to escape the attack. Harry had suggested the story of the bear attack to keep our secret and Emily had agreed to go along with it. We went and hunted down a bear easily enough in wolf form and brought it back to show Chief Swan who was sure to hear and want to hunt the animal down to protect others. Of course, we had to kill it with a rifle but the hunt had been conducted on paws not feet for the others in the pack, driving the poor beast into my rifle sights. So not only were the Cullens responsible for Emily's wounds but the life of a noble creature too.

"Bella came to see Leah and I was here. Leah told her about the bear so I think she will tell her father that story. We should expect a visit from him."

"I saw her and I think you are right Emily. I am so sorry my love, how could I have..."

She stopped me with a finger to my lips,

"What's done is done Sam and I forgive you but please make sure the others understand the danger. I don't want another girl to go through the same."

"I will. Now do you want to come home with me or would you rather stay here tonight?"

She turned taking my arm, knowing what I was really asking, did she trust and love me enough to return to our cabin?

"Let's go home, Sam. I'm tired."

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Charlie**

Although Bella had asked me not to make too much of the strange changes she had seen in several of the Quileute boys I couldn't help being worried. Forks had been more or less drug-free and I wanted to keep it that way. If the Quileutes were using then they needed to be warned that if I caught any of them high or trying to sell drugs in town I would come down on them hard. The thought they might be misusing steroids was strange, after all, they were hardly weaklings and so young most of them, still I drove over to the res the next day and after checking with Harry regarding the bear attack and finding it had been dealt with I brought up the subject of drugs.

"You must be mad Charlie. You know Sam and the boys, they wouldn't be messing with drugs of any kind. I do wonder if perhaps this isn't Bella stirring up trouble for them."

"Oh? And just why would she do that? They are her friends, or at least, I thought they were."

"Well, you know how we feel about certain people Charlie and Bella becoming friends with them hasn't gone down too well here. I know some of Bella's friends tried to get her to see sense. Maybe she was upset about that."

"You think she would be that petty? Sounds to me like it's you who are being petty. I don't know what your beef is with the Cullens but isn't it time you got over it?"

Harry remained silent, the only reply I ever got to questions about the Quileute hatred of the Cullen family.

Deciding I wasn't going to get anywhere with him I visited Old Quil out of courtesy as I had no jurisdiction on the reservation.

"You want to talk to Sam?"

I explained what I had heard and he shrugged,

"I see no problem with that but it troubles me that you could think such a thing of our young men purely on the word of your daughter."

"I worry Quil, these things have a habit of creeping into the strangest places, places you wouldn't think of, people you wouldn't imagine getting involved."

I went to talk to Sam who was alone with Emily in their cabin. While I had to agree Sam had filled out impressively my main concern, at first, was poor Emily. It was difficult for her to talk, that much was clear, but Sam explained what had happened.

"It's a good thing you were there Sam., it could have been much worse. Is she being treated for her wounds?"

"She is, there's no need for you to worry Chief Swan."

He made it pretty obvious that further questions about Emily would not be welcomed so I came to the other reason for my visit. Unlike the elders Sam wasn't offended by my questions, in fact, he laughed.

"Drugs Chief Swan? We don't need drugs, we work out, we hike and swim, that's all we need to bulk up. You should tell Bella not to worry herself over us, she has others things to worry about, things closer to home."

I knew he was alluding to the Cullens but decided I'd had enough of that subject already and I left shortly after, sorry not to have seen Jared or Paul, the other two Bella named.

 **Bella**

Dad told me he'd been to the res and spoken to Harry and Sam, he had decided there was nothing to worry about although I could tell he was annoyed by their non-stop criticism of the Cullen family.

"Did they give you the usual "X-files" type warning?"

He laughed,

"That would be something, no, just the usual "they're bad news" speech."

I was glad he hadn't been influenced by his friends on the res or he might have made it difficult for me to go to the barbecue with Jasper and I was really looking forward to that. Since I agreed to go with him Jasper had waited for me at the beginning of the school day and escorted me to many of my classes just like Edward did with Angie. It was done in an old fashioned but endearing way and I found myself liking him more and more. At lunchtime, he and Edward joined Angie and me at a table separated from our friends and the other two members of their family. I got the impression that while our friends would be more than happy if we joined them Emmett or more especially Rosalie would see hell freeze over before she would allow us anywhere near and I knew it was me after all, Angie had been to the Cullen house already a few times.

On Friday evening, Jasper rode home with me as he had done every night and like every other night, he refused an invitation to come inside.

"I have to get home Bella but I'll call for you tomorrow about six thirty."

I nodded hating it when he walked away but tonight before he did so he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I look forward to meeting your father officially tomorrow if he's home that is."

I was speechless for a second then pulled myself together.

"He will be, I think he wants to give you the "concerned father's" once over."

He laughed and again I lost my breath, how could a simple laugh do that?

" I'll be on best behavior. See you then."

I watched as he walked away wanting to call him back, to drag him inside and never let him out of my sight again but then he was gone and I wondered why he would ride home with me each night only to walk back into town to get a lift with Edward. Not that I was complaining of course.

 **Jasper**

Once out of sight of any humans I began to run knowing I would be going too fast to be seen once I gathered speed. I hated leaving Bella just as Edward hated leaving Angie each night but until I got to know her better it was only right. I wanted to be with her which was a good sign according to Carlisle and I had no problem with the smell of her blood, it didn't aggravate my thirst too much, in fact, less than most other humans I had encountered. Our first kiss, if it could be called that, had proved I could control myself after physical contact but I was still nervous about becoming more intimate. Being close to her, feeling her soft body close to mine was another thing entirely. It brought back memories of my time with Maria and although I understood that had been pure lust mixed with her controlling attitude it scared me. I couldn't wouldn't do the kind of things with Bella I had done with Maria. Not only did I not want to but the thought made me feel almost physically sick.

Rosalie had given up complaining and I hoped she was becoming less concerned now I had proved I could behave myself around Bella. She and Emmett were going to the barbecue partly in order to keep an eye on me although neither had actually said as much. Both Edward and I went hunting that night, we weren't taking any chances tomorrow and spent the rest of the night talking about Bella and Angie who were quite similar in many ways. By the time, I was ready to pick Bella up I was beginning to feel a little nervous, probably more at the thought of meeting her father than anything. I had never done the boyfriend/father thing before and it was slightly intimidating but Chief Swan made it easy. He shook hands, asked me to look after his daughter and bring her back safe later. I was glad I'd decided against turning up on my Harley, I think he appreciated Carlisle's Mercedes that I had borrowed for the evening a lot more.

When we got there the preparations were in full swing and I found myself helping out with moving chairs and tables outside as the rain had held off and lighting the barbecue pit that someone had already prepared. Meanwhile, Angie and Bella were setting out the food and drink while Edward had been roped into hanging what seemed like hundreds of jars containing lit candles in the trees around the clearing. It looked very good as dusk fell and the others began to arrive then the music started and Angie dragged Edward up to dance. Bella looked at me and I wasn't sure if I should ask her then she answered my thoughts.

"I'd rather not dance just yet if you don't mind. That way I have a chance of making it to the end of the night. I have two left feet and even they argue constantly."

"That's fine with me, maybe later when they play something slower?"

She slid over to sit nearer and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her in even closer still and found the feeling electrifying but in a wonderful way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Sam**

We were all unhappy at the thought of Bella, who was almost an honorary Quileute, going out with one of the Cullens but more than that for giving Charlie cause to come questioning us. Things were hard enough right now without Bella Swan causing trouble and it was all the fault of the Cullens. I hadn't understood what was happening to me when I phased for the first time and I was scared out of my mind. Once I finally became human once more I went to Old Quil as the most knowledgeable of the elders and found to my shock that the legends of the spirit warriors, the men who became wolves wasn't a legend at all but the truth and I was the first of the new spirit warriors. He had told me others would phase and join me now the Cullens were back. We were cursed because of the blood drinking leeches and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

I was there as first Jared, and then Paul, joined me in wolf form and after the initial shock, we found it exhilarating and even exciting. That is until the terrible day I got angry and phased too close to Emily. I had no control and as I lashed out I tore deep furrows in her beautiful face, scarring her for life and marring that beauty. I loved her even more for the way she behaved towards me, her forgiveness but it shook us all and brought us back to earth with a jolt, we were warriors, defenders of our tribe, but at the same time, we also had the ability to maim and kill those we loved. After that, we spent weeks learning self-control and welcoming the other young men who joined us, including Jake, Bella's closest friend beside Leah.

Deciding the best defense was to know your enemy we spent all our spare time observing the Cullens although we were careful to keep to the treaty, staying clear of their home which meant watching them going to and fro from the town. The school barbecue, held in the forest after the elders refused permission for the students to use La Push beach, gave us another, better, opportunity to observe them. They were on neutral ground there. We found good vantage points downwind of the barbecue and settled down to watch. All the younger Cullens were there, the blonde bitch and her mate kept to themselves while the two unattached males were busy attaching themselves to human girls, Angela Webber, and Bella Swan. Our interest was focused more on Bella's date, he was the one marked out by Old Quil as dangerous although from a distance he didn't look particularly so.

Both Jake and Paul began to growl low in their throats as the two couple began to dance to the slow music as the barbecue wore to a close. Like my companions I hated seeing two helpless girls in the clutches of monsters they didn't even recognize but there was nothing we could do. The elders had given me a direct order to stay away from the Cullens unless they attacked a human.

"They must be the first to break the treaty, Samuel. You understand?"

I had nodded my understanding and old Quil was satisfied but I hadn't known just how difficult it would be to keep such a promise with rage pulsing through my wolf body.

He must have been aware though because he had made us all sit through a council of the elders where they discussed any action regarding the Cullens. All agreed that the growing intimacy between the two girls and the leeches was worrying but they also agreed there was little they, we, could do about it.

"Why don't we just wipe them out? It's why we're wolfmen these days after all."

"No Paul. There will be no bloodshed began by us. So long as they do not break the treaty and there is no reason to suspect they will then neither will the Quileute pack."

"How can you be so sure Quil?"

"Because they did not last time they were here. And because they do not feed on humans. We signed the treaty and will not dishonor our ancestors by being the ones to break it. Besides if you were to attack the Cullens there is always the chance that Chief Swan or some other human might be injured, killed or learn our secret. No, you will not act against the Cullens."

So, we were forced to watch as the leech held Bella close dancing with her and then kissing her. The angry growls from Jake and Paul especially were becoming worryingly loud and I called for a retreat back to the reservation before the treaty was broken by a rash enraged attack.

"We should warn Bella what she's getting into. This silence isn't right."

"We tried Jake. We tried warning Chief Swan and his daughter and it got us nowhere. Now we must remain silent and hope this is not the time the Cullens break the treaty. You will not say another word to either of the Swan's or any other human, do you understand?"

I had used an Alpha command and although the other wolves didn't like it they could not disobey. I didn't like forcing them in this way but I didn't trust hot headed Paul or the Bella loving Jacob.

When we got back to the village the elders were waiting in a circle around a bonfire which was now dying down. Knowing they wanted a report on what we had observed I kept my second in command Jared with me and sent the others off home to sleep. Phasing was tiring in the extreme, when you became human again you felt exhausted and needed to sleep. I told the elders about Bella and the other girl and our concern although I knew it would do no good.

"I think the pack is almost complete Sam. Your numbers will equal roughly those of the leeches but watch, sometimes the last to phase is missed and suffers more than is necessary."

"Well, there are six leeches and the pack comprises myself, Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry and Brady so I guess we're evenly matched."

The elders looked at each other and nodded,

"You are probably right Samuel but watch out in any case. It's your duty as the Alpha."

 **Bella**

I had enjoyed the evening more than any other and it was all down to Jasper's presence at my side. We had talked while the fast dances were on for which I was grateful, especially after seeing Tyler helped back to a seat after twisting his ankle while trying to spin fast on the uneven ground. Angie and Edward had no such fears and I envied their carefree attitude on the dance floor but sitting in a quiet place with Jasper was, even more, fun. I learned a little about him, how his parents had been killed in an automobile accident leaving his sister and him to be cared for by Carlisle and Esme. He told me he had been born in Texas and liked horses but really when I thought about it laying in bed later that was all I learned. Instead, I found I had told him all about myself, my parents divorce, my quiet humdrum life in Forks. I hadn't realized there was so much to say about seventeen years in Forks! He was somehow mysterious in looks, attitude, and actions. He acted as if he belonged in a more gallant age when girls were ladies to be respected and cared for and I had the feeling if he were to be whisked away to Tara* he would have fitted straight in.

The next morning my dad, unfortunately off duty on Sunday, grilled me about my date but I found myself quite happy to talk about it mainly because Jasper had acted the perfect gentleman.

"I take it none of the Quileute boys gate crashed?"

"Dad, it was a school function you know that."

"It never stopped them before."

He was right of course, it was almost expected that a few of the guys from the res, including Jake, would turn up uninvited and they always found a willing girl to dance with.

"No, I guess not but they weren't there last night. Do you think it's got anything to do with Jasper and the others going?"

Dad shook his head and sighed,

"Harry and they rest are beginning to annoy me with their attitude towards Dr. Cullen and his family, still, it's nothing to do with me. I tried, if they want to sulk on the reservation that's down to them but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I like Jasper, he's a sensible level headed kind of boy."

Coming from my dad that was praise indeed and made seeing Jasper so much easier.

*Tara is the plantation in Gone With the Wind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Jasper**

I found myself feeling more and more for Bella as the days and weeks went by, spending as much time with her as I could. Esme and Carlisle welcomed her at the house and eventually even Rosalie stopped scowling at her. I think she finally understood how much Bella meant to me. At school I was with her as much as classes allowed, I rode to school and home with her, running back to the house later. If Charlie was working she and I would study together and I found her keen mind and thirst for knowledge much like my own. When homework and her job allowed we spent weekends together, sometimes in the company of Angie and Edward, sometimes alone. I found being around her easier than I had thought although I always made sure I had hunted well, I couldn't afford a slip up around her.

 **Bella**

Going out with Jasper was one thing, even as a foursome with Angie and Edward but going over to the Cullen house was something else entirely. Even though Angie assured me that Esme and Carlisle were very welcoming and I knew Rosalie was more relaxed about me I was still concerned but I could hardly refuse, after all, Jasper had visited me often enough while Charlie was home. That had worried me too, dad being a law officer tended to eye everyone with some suspicion, but he had taken to Jasper immediately. I even overheard him on the phone to my mom extolling his virtues. My first invitation was for lunch which was something of a nerve-wracking idea as Jasper had already explained that all his foster siblings had been born with genetic defects that made it impossible for them to digest food and drink normally.

"Carlisle has been doing research and is hoping one day to help others like us. It makes things difficult if we are invited anywhere for a meal because of course none of us like trying to explain things all the time. But Esme likes to make our lives as normal as possible so she enjoys cooking for our friends and she's dying to meet you properly."

When I spoke to Angie about it she just smiled,

"Edward told me about their health issues but I didn't want to tell you, it was told me in confidence. Don't worry about going, though, I did and I have to tell you that Esme Cullen is a wonderful cook and they all sat around with me while I ate. I didn't even notice after a few mouthfuls. Mainly because of Emmett's tall tales, he's hilarious when Rosalie allows him to let his hair down."

"Don't Esme and Carlisle eat either? I thought it was just the kids who had this problem."

"They do, I guess they think it makes it awkward for the others. I hadn't really thought about it."

As it turned out I needn't have worried, it was just like Angie said and Emmett was as funny as she had promised. Esme was a great cook and by the time I left the table I was stuffed and quite happy to sit down on the couch and watch a movie cuddled up to Jasper. After that visits became a regular thing although I didn't often stay to eat, it seemed so unfair to the others. I tried looking their problem up on the internet but I didn't know what it was called and didn't want to ask, that would seem like I was snooping. Being with Jasper was like living a fairytale where he was the tall handsome prince and I was Cinderella sitting alone in the cold ashes until he arrived to sweep me off my feet. He was always courteous and thoughtful, romantic and affectionate making me feel like a real princess. Sometimes watching him or listening to his conversation I thought he sounded far older than his years, he was so wise and not at all hot headed and boastful like some of the boys in my year that I could mention!

Would it last? I had no idea but I hoped so, I didn't imagine there was more than one Jasper Hale in this world. Then I heard that Angie and Edward had split up. She wasn't as devastated as I had thought she would be but then she admitted to me it had been at least partly her own fault.

"I only went out with him, at first, to pay Eric back for going off with Tina, besides Edward's being absolutely gorgeous of course. He was so kind and thoughtful I guess it blinded me to the fact that I wasn't really in love with him. There was always something strange about Edward like he could read my mind. Whatever I was thinking he came out with, it was creepy sometimes."

"Really? That is odd, maybe he's just good at reading faces."

"I don't think so, he even used the same words I was thinking at times. Anyway, it doesn't matter, Eric heard about the break-up and was on the phone straight away."

"So, it's you and Eric again? Maybe we can still make a foursome sometimes?"

"I doubt it, unfortunately, none of the guys like Edward or Jasper much including Eric. Personally, I think they're just jealous but what can I say?"

I broached the subject of Edward and Angie with Jasper that evening but he just shrugged,

"Edward will get over it, she just hurt his pride that's all. He can't work out why she would prefer Eric to him."

"Angie and Eric had been together forever. Then he two-timed her with Tina and I guess she went out with Edward to punish him. You might want to tell him not to act so creepy in future, though."

He frowned,

"How do you mean creepy?"

I told him what Angie had said about Edward's mind reading tricks and Jasper's face cleared, then he laughed.

"He'll be mortified to learn his party trick has backfired on him when I tell him."

"So, I was right. He just picks up cues and facial expressions really quickly and makes out he knows what you're thinking."

"Something like that yes. Anyway, enough about my brother, I'd rather talk about us."

 **Jasper**

When I got back that night I took Edward to one side and warned him what Angie had said.

"You should be more careful Edward, you can't risk anyone suspecting there's something strange about you."

"You're only worried Bella will get bored with you, Jasper. Angie didn't appreciate what I did for her and so she made up a stupid story."

"Whatever. Just be careful, if Rosalie finds out you've been careless she'll hit the roof and then….. she'll probably hit you."

He snorted and stalked off but his behaviour was worrying, if he wasn't careful people were going to talk and any talk could be dangerous to us. For that reason I went to find Carlisle, Edward would take more notice of him than me.

Carlisle had been nervous about our human girlfriends, especially Bella as the Swans were close friends of the Quileutes and they might feel they had a responsibility to keep her "safe" but the tribe kept quiet. Perhaps they understood that the only way to unmask us was to unmask themselves too, leaving us all open to danger. He did, however, see the possible danger from Edward's carelessness and promised to speak to him. Of course, Edward resented the fact I had gone "running" to Carlisle telling tales and for that reason he chose to ignore me. Not that it worried me, he and I had never really been that close, I found Edward a little immature for my liking but I knew it wouldn't last. He would forget about it in time and things would return to normal between us.

Bella and I spent more time alone after this although there were still times when she visited the reservation to see her friend even though she knew she wasn't welcome by most of the Quileutes, if not the reason for their hostility, and other times when Leah Clearwater visited her. I found myself worried for her safety in the beginning but why should she be in any more danger from them than from us? The pack would never harm a human, vampires were their only enemy and despite Bella's relationship with me, she was still a human. She tried to promote friendship between Leah and I but it was never going to happen and I would always find some excuse to be away when I knew she was visiting although I resented the time Leah took her away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

When Leah informed me that Jake was back and acting strange as well as looking different, like the other guys who had gone and then reappeared, I went to the reservation to see, steeling myself for the hostility I knew would be aimed at me. She was right, Jake had grown physically, he was taller, broader, more muscular and no longer the awkward young boy I remembered. His long glossy black hair had been cut short and on his face, the radiant smile that I remembered was replaced by a bitter twist to the mouth. I got the feeling he was trying to avoid me but I made sure to cross his path as he walked home after spending most the time I was there with a small group that centred on Sam Uley. Leah had told me that Emily had recovered from the bear attack but was terribly scarred on that side of her face and I felt for her, she had always been so beautiful in my eyes. I had tried to speak to her myself, after all, we had been friends for years but now she avoided me where she could and when she was unable to she said as little as possible and excused herself as quickly as she reasonably could.

As I stepped in front of Jake he came to a halt, eyes blazing intimidatingly. Like the others in Sam's little group, he had stopped wearing a tee shirt and the huge muscles that had grown so fast were tense.

"Jake?"

His eyes fixed mine and I felt a frisson of fear shoot through me.

"What?"

"I've been worried about you. I asked Leah and Billy but no one seemed to know where you'd gone."

"I thought you were too wrapped up in the Cullens to notice I wasn't around. Besides, it's none of your business where I've been."

"I thought we were friends Jake. What's happened to you? Why are you so angry with me? Is it because of Jasper?"

His face creased into a sneer,

"I'm not angry with you. I tried my best but you just wouldn't listen so now I wash my hands of you. If you insist on hanging around with the guy who...it doesn't matter, just leave me alone."

I reached out to take his arm and it was hot like he was running a fever.

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, sick of you, sick of the Cullens, sick of what's happened..."

He broke off suddenly as if to stop himself saying too much.

"What has happened? I don't understand Jake and I want to. I hate it that we aren't friends anymore."

Cold dark eyes pierced my soul,

"Then dump Cullen. Dump all of them and come back to the right side."

"The right side? What does that mean Jake?"

He'd finished talking, he just pushed me out of the way and ran off towards his cabin where I could see Billy sitting in the doorway watching us.

Leah couldn't explain what had happened to Jake and the others or explain his words to me but to my relief, she didn't push me away as he had. I think she found herself isolated on the reservation. There were few girls her own age living in the village and she had lost her boyfriend Sam to her cousin Emily. Although she and Emily had finally made up there was always a certain coolness between the once close friends and now things had taken a turn for the worse. Leah had been horrified at the bear attack and blamed Sam for building his home so close to a known bear trail but Emily wouldn't hear any criticism of her man and the two had fallen out again. Her younger brother Seth had been close to a couple of the guys who had disappeared and come back changed and now they had nothing to do with him, she told me he was shut out and confused. Both he and Leah had asked their father what was happening but Harry refused to explain anything and just told them they were imagining most of it.

"Sam and the others have just grown up and taken their places in the tribe. That's all you need to know so no more questions."

I even asked my dad about it again but he just shrugged,

"I have no idea what's going on but as far as I can tell they aren't breaking any laws and there's been no trouble on the res so there is nothing I can do. Maybe you're just growing away from them, maybe Jake is jealous of all the time you spend with Jasper, you know how much the Quileutes dislike the Cullens. I guess he might have decided you've made your choice."

Personally, I thought there was more to it but when I asked Jasper about it he just recited the same excuses dad had. I got the feeling he knew a lot more but was reluctant to say. Whatever the problems were between the Cullens and the Quileutes they were going to stay a mystery to me, for now at least, but I made up my mind that I would discover the truth eventually.

 **Jasper**

Edward and I had both been approached about the problems the Quileutes had with us by the girls and had brushed the questions off as casually as we could but I did speak to Carlisle about it.

"I'm afraid it's just one more difficulty of associating with humans Jasper. So far you and Edward have managed to avoid any awkwardness, you learned to hide your true nature, but it becomes harder the longer you associate with Bella. She is intelligent and is already querying things, and as she notices more the questions will become more numerous and then you will have to make a decision whether to break things off with her, leave Forks, or tell her your secret with all the consequences that come from such a disclosure. It depends on how you feel about her."

I hadn't answered that unspoken question because the answer scared me too much. I was beginning to think I was in love with Bella. The feelings of protectiveness towards her, the empty ache in my chest when we were apart, the feeling of completeness when I was with her. Yet still I was scared, was this for real? Or merely the start of the same kind of infatuation that had led me almost to disaster with Maria? It didn't feel the same but I wasn't sure I trusted my instincts where females were concerned. I could feel that Bella was very fond of me, her joy when she saw me, her contentment when we were together and her sorrow when I left mirrored my own but was that enough?

There was a bigger problem however and one that Carlisle realised from the things I had related to him that Bella had told me. This only made me feel more confused and frustrated because I was once more scared for Bella's safety. Carlisle had called a family meeting, something he rarely did and, as a result, we were all wondering what had happened.

"I thought it necessary to call this meeting as a result of things I have heard from Jasper. Things Bella Swan has mentioned to him."

"Are we in danger Carlisle? Has she worked out what we really are?"

"No Rosalie, nothing like that, but we must be extremely vigilant and careful to stick to the letter of the treaty I made with the Quileutes. I fear that our presence here has caused the guardian gene in the young Quileute men to become active."

"What does that mean for us and her Carlisle?"

As Carlisle began to answer my question I felt my anxiety for Bella's safety rise even higher. He had already explained that the Quileutes were a guardian tribe but what he hadn't reckoned with was our presence here kick starting the phasing of their young men into their guardian form, giant wolves.

"I hadn't understood what our moving here would do to the Quileutes, we saw no sign of such phasing when we were here before but it means that when Bella visits the reservation she is among guardians, a young inexperienced pack and that is dangerous in itself without her being associated with us, their natural enemy."

 **Bella**

Dad understood why I was reluctant to visit Billy with him after Jake's unfriendly attitude last time we met so I only went to see Leah when he drove over but even the atmosphere in her place was cooler than it had been so I was relieved when she began to visit me instead. From what she said, I understood life was difficult for her too, as she was still friends with me and I was still friends with the Cullens she wasn't very popular in the village. My decision not to visit her pleased Jasper too, for some reason, although he never said so out loud. I got the strangest feeling he was worried about my safety and I wondered if it had anything to do with the bear attack on Emily, I almost wished I hadn't told him about it.

The longer Jasper and I were together the less often I went to the reservation until I was almost never there and Leah was my only contact with the Quileutes outside of my dad. Even he was concerned about the change in the atmosphere in the village. He told me the young men, at least, those who had changed over the past few months, tended to group together, almost like a street gang although they never caused any trouble.

"I don't know Bells, they make me uneasy. There's a feeling of danger, suppressed violence, around them and they seem to ignore the rest of the people. If they were in town I'd be watching them closely, it's real odd. Young Seth was close to Jake and the others but they don't want anything to do with him now. Still, so long as they behave..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

I received a worrying call from Leah one evening, we'd arranged to go to the movies together as Jasper was off hiking with his brothers but she cried off. She sounded strange as if she were sick and I was worried.

"It's OK Bella, I probably caught a cold or a bug but I really don't feel well. It's making me cranky too. I almost snapped Seth's head off when he came in. I feel hot and sick and I'm going to bed. I'll ring you as soon as I feel better."

I didn't expect to hear from her for a couple of days but after a week I was getting worried. I rang the Clearwater house a couple of times but got no answer and when dad asked Billy for me he just said Leah was away.

"Away where?"

"I don't know Bella, that's all he said and Sue seemed reluctant to talk to me at all. All she would say was that Leah had gone to stay with friends to recuperate after her illness."

"Illness? She told me it was a cold or a bug. What about Seth?"

"I didn't see him so maybe he went too. Somehow everything has changed on the reservation and I can't say I like it much. he atmosphere is like just before a storm, the air is full of static and there's a sense of something bad on its way in."

 **Harry Clearwater**

Leah's absence was beginning to cause us real problems.

"What do we do Harry? I can't imagine why Leah should run off like this. She was feeling so sick before she went and she hasn't even contacted Bella, something isn't right."

"I don't know Sue. She's been having a hard time because of her friendship with Bella. If only she would break it off she'd find life much easier."

"I understand why Sam and the others are so hostile to Bella but Leah is one of them. It's not as if our daughter is consorting with the Cullens herself. I think it's all wrong, the pack is only acting this way because of Sam's attitude and he just feels guilty for dropping Leah in order to marry Emily."

"Sam imprinted on Emily, he had no choice in the matter Sue, but I agree they do seem to be overreacting. I just wish Bella would get the message and stay away, maybe Leah would see it's their friendship that is causing all her problems then."

"But that doesn't explain why Leah is missing unless you think she's run away because she's so unhappy."

"Where would she go? Leah doesn't know anyone outside of Forks. She's spent her whole life here. I think she's just gone off to lick her wounds, she'll be back soon enough, it's uncomfortable sleeping outdoors in this weather."

"But if she's sick…."

"Then she'll be back all the sooner. She hasn't gone far Sue, stop worrying."

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, a week was a long time for Leah to be absent and I was beginning to worry seriously myself.

 **Bella**

Much against Jasper's wishes, I drove to the reservation after school the next day and parked up outside Leah's. Before I reached the door Harry was there standing, arms folded, blocking my way.

"What are you doing here Bella? I thought you understood you were not welcome any longer."

"I came to see Leah."

"She is not here."

"Is she better? She was ill and I haven't heard anything from her for over a week now. I'm worried about her."

He stood silent glaring at me and I suddenly felt uneasy, almost frightened of my father's best friend.

"You should go."

"Where did Leah go if she isn't here? Couldn't I give her a call? If you could just give me a number..."

"You should go."

"I just want to speak to her, please."

"If Leah had wanted to contact you she would have done so. I suggest you leave now Bella and don't return."

I understood I would get nothing more from him and turned back to my car only to find Sam and several of his "gang" standing a few yards away and staring at me. I fumbled with my keys suddenly feeling threatened and dropped them onto the ground. Snatching them up again I scrambled into my car hurrying to start the engine and get out of the village. As I drove I got the impression I was being followed but I could see nothing in my mirrors and as I reached the highway back to Forks the feeling faded. I heaved a sigh of relief pulling over to wipe the palms of my hands that were slick with sweat. A movement to my right made me jump, then with relief I recognised Jasper. I threw the car door open and rushed into his arms speaking so fast I knew he couldn't possibly understand my words.

He held me until I stopped shaking then opened the passenger door for me and slid into the driver's seat shutting the door and turning to look at me as I tried to explain my behaviour although it was so hard now I was away from the village and it's strange atmosphere and safe with him.

"I think you should steer clear of the Quileute village from now on Bella. It seems they have taken a dislike to you and I won't feel comfortable if I think you are still visiting."

"But what about Leah and the way she just vanished? I'm worried about her Jasper, it's not like her to disappear this way."

"Well, her father was right. If Leah wanted to speak to you she would have called."

I nodded, sad that his words were so true, the Quileutes had more than taken a dislike to me, I felt they actually hated me and now it seemed Leah too felt the same way.

"What did I do Jasper? Why do they treat me like this? I haven't done anything to make them hate me. They've even turned my best friend against me."

He smiled a little sadly and stroked my cheek,

"I think it's more a case of hating us Bella, and you are suffering because of me."

"But that's so unfair. What have you done to them? You don't even go to the village."

"It's not important Bella but I think you should seriously consider staying away at least for now."

Something occurred to me then,

"How did you know where I was?"

He grinned,

"I rang your house to speak to you and your father told me you had driven to the reservation. I felt uneasy so I thought I'd wait for you to leave and I'm glad I did. You were in quite a state."

"I'm glad you did too. I think it was shock at their cold attitude as much as anything. They didn't threaten me or touch me or anything, I just felt...uneasy."

Jasper drove me home and came in with me for moral support as I gave dad a watered down version of events. Of course, my dad could tell I was upset even so.

"Well, I'm glad you went to meet her Jasper. Do you want a ride back to collect your car son?"

"No, it's OK Chief Swan. I rang the house and Emmett and Edward have gone to pick it up but thank you for the offer."

Dad was pretty upset at Harry's behaviour towards me and concerned when he heard Leah wasn't home. He wanted to ring the Clearwater house himself but I managed to change his mind.

"OK then but whatever is going on there is beginning to concern me. I've known Harry and the others for years and they've never acted this way before. I think I might visit on my next day off and see if I can find out what the hell is going on. They only started acting strange since the Cullens moved to Forks but I have no idea why. Jasper's right Bella, you should stay away, let things settle down for a while. I'm sure Leah will be in touch, you just have to leave it to her."

It wasn't until I was in bed later that I remembered I hadn't seen Jasper's car or his Harley when I stopped. I guess he must have parked it up out of sight but how did he know to meet me at that spot at that time? How long had he been standing there waiting? If I hadn't felt so upset and confused I might have driven straight by him.

My visit to the reservation had only served to make me more worried about Leah and what had happened to her. Harry hadn't seemed concerned but something was telling me that Leah was in trouble, a little voice in my mind that refused to be silenced but I had no idea what else I could do. I didn't know where she was or where her relatives lived and her phone wasn't being answered. I had filled her message service with pleas for her to ring me and surely even if the others had turned her against me she wouldn't leave me hanging like this. Tomorrow I would try to catch Sue when she came to drop off dad's weekly order of fish fry. Maybe she would tell me something, I could only hope she would be less hostile than her husband.

 **Harry**

We should have known Bella would turn up sooner or later but what could we tell her when we didn't know ourselves? Leah had been sick, that much was true, but then she had just vanished and we hadn't heard a thing since but I was hardly going to tell Bella that, she'd have Charlie here sticking his nose in and possibly causing had been a murmur that she might have run off with a boy but no one really believed that. Leah wasn't interested in boys since Sam had broken off their relationship in fact she had withdrawn from almost all human contact. Bella was her only real friend and the fact Leah hadn't contacted her was more worrying. I would send the pack out if she wasn't back soon although they hadn't found any trace of her so far in the forest, the only thing out of place was a lone wolf that smelled strange and unfamiliar. Was there a rival pack exploring our territory? It was unlikely but these days everything was turned upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

A noise woke me in the middle of the night and I lay listening for it to be repeated. A few minutes went by and I heard nothing more, it must have been the rain against my window. Just as I closed my eyes and began to drift off I heard it again, a quiet tap on the window pane, then again, and again, at shorter intervals. Dad had left for the graveyard shift and I was alone in the house so I tiptoed to the window and pulled the drapes away from the corner just enough to peer out. There was a figure standing beneath the tree in the yard and as the moon slid out from behind a cloud I recognised Leah's face. What was she doing here in the middle of the night? Understanding something was badly wrong I pulled on my robe and ran downstairs unlocking the front door to find Leah already waiting on the porch. I gasped in horror to see her filthy and naked, shaking from head to toe and sobbing.

She fell into my arms and we almost tumbled to the floor, she was shaking but although she was naked and the night freezing her skin was very warm to the touch. Was she still sick? More to the point what was she doing out in the middle of the night without any clothes on? Had she been kidnapped? Or attacked? I half carried her to the lounge and threw a couple of logs on the glowing embers then sat beside her on the couch as she grabbed my hands, her eyes wide with terror. I put an arm gently around her pulling the throw around her shoulders then asked if she was hurt. She closed her eyes and shook her head,

"No."

Even her voice trembled and I wondered if perhaps she were too ashamed and embarrassed to tell me the truth.

"Leah, you have to tell me what happened to you. Where have you been?"

She turned to look at me with hollow confused eyes.

"I don't really know, it was all such a nightmare. The first thing I remember clearly was finding myself in the forest just a few hours ago. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go home like this so I came to you."

"Were you attacked? Did you see who took you?"

She shook her head as she took in what I was implying.

"If only that were it, Bella. This is much, much, worse."

I couldn't think of anything worse than being attacked and told her so.

"Let me ring my dad, you have to tell him what happened Leah. He can find the person who did this to you. Besides, you need medical attention."

A harsh bitter laugh erupted from her throat and her eyes took on a wilder look.

"Your dad can't help me, Bella, no one can. I've been trapped in a nightmare, a legend, and I have no idea how it happened, or how I escaped."

"Leah, you aren't making any sense. If you won't let me ring my dad then, at least, let me contact your parents and let them know you're here."

She grabbed my arm as if afraid I would make good on my plea,

"Bella, I'm so scared, I don't understand what happened to me but I'm afraid it's the same thing that happened to Sam and the others. The legends Bella, the legends."

Her voice dropped to a whisper and she pulled me closer.

"I think they're all true."

Then she lowered her head again and began to cry in earnest so all I could do was to hold her until she finally cried herself out.

"Can I use your shower and borrow some clothes, Bella?"

"Of course but don't you think you should be examined first? There might be evidence….."

I stood up and she grabbed my robe, pulling herself up and looking directly into my eyes,

"Bella, there is no evidence of what happened to me. I wasn't attacked. You have no idea….. but I promise once I have a shower and get some clothes on I'll tell you everything I know, although that's little enough."

Realising there was no way of forcing her to do anything I grabbed some clothes for her then made hot chocolate and went back into the lounge both glad and concerned that my dad wasn't here. Leah had said she hadn't been raped but I couldn't think of any other reason for her to turn up in the state she had. Something terrible had certainly happened and I needed to find out what. Then I would persuade her to talk to my dad or, at least, her parents. I had toyed with the idea of ringing Sue or even Emily but Leah had come to me, not them, and that made me hesitate.

Fifteen minutes later Leah came back down dressed in a pair of my old sweatpants and a sweater with the sleeves pulled up. I couldn't see any bruises now the filth was washed off and that made me feel a little better. She sat beside me and took the steaming mug with a trembling hand without speaking, sipping slowly as if trying to get her thoughts in order then she turned to me.

"I'm sorry for turning up this way Bella but I didn't know what else to do or where to go."

"I'm glad you came to me Leah, I've been worried about you. You just disappeared without a word and your parents wouldn't tell me anything except you were sick and you'd gone away to recuperate."

Again there was that harsh bitter laugh,

"Sick? Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it. I was out of my mind with fear Bella. They must know, surely they must, or is it because I'm a girl? maybe they don't think it can happen to a girl."

"What happened Leah? You said it was the same that happened to Sam and Jake. What happened to them? Did you find out?"

She nodded sighing heavily,

"You could say that. I realised what was happening after the first few days. That the legends were true. That the spirit warriors really existed, that they still do. That's what happened to Sam and the others, it's how Emily got hurt."

My heart stuttered,

"Emily? Leah, Emily was attacked by a bear. Sam saw it happen."

"Yes he saw it happen but it wasn't a bear Bella. It was something much closer to home and I think it's all because of the Cullens."

"You think one of the Cullens attacked Emily?"

She sighed then half shook her head and half nodded confusing me further.

"In a way, it was their fault, yes. They are the reason for the changes after all. They made me what I became the same way they made the others. What I don't understand is why I was so alone, where were the others?"

I wasn't sure I understood anything Leah was saying. How could the Cullens be responsible for Emily and Sam, the other boys, and Leah? What had they done?

"Leah, I don't understand, you aren't making sense. Take a few deep breaths and then tell me what happened to you slowly, please."

I thought for a moment that I had made her think better of telling me more but then she whispered, so low I had to move closer to hear her words.

"I turned, just like the spirit warriors in the legends. I became like them and I was all alone in the forest with no idea how I got there. Bella, I turned into a wolf like the others and I think the Cullens are to blame."

I shook my head, I still didn't understand what she was saying, people didn't turn into wolves and what did the Cullens have to do with it? Leah was obviously confused, perhaps she had hit her head or something.

"Please let me take you to the station, talk to my dad."

"No. I came to you because I knew you'd listen to me, my only friend. There's nothing anyone can do, not the police, not my parents, no one, but I need you to understand."

"Leah, you know I'll stand by you whatever's happened but don't you think you should, at least, tell your mom and dad?

Her shoulders sagged,

"They already know or they will when they see me. I know my father as an elder must be aware of the wolves and the leeches. It's the only thing that explains their hostility to the Cullens. Now I understand, it's their presence here that's done this to me, to the others. Just as the legends say."

I wracked my brains to remember the Quileute legends that I'd heard from Billy and Harry when I stayed over as a young child. They said the tribe was almost wiped out by beings called the Cold Ones and were saved by spirit warriors. Men from the tribe who became giant wolves to save the rest from being killed. Leah had remembered the legend and was confusing it with reality. Did she think the Cullens were the Cold Ones? No one had ever explained what the Cold Ones were as far as I could remember but the feel of Jasper's icy touch sprang unbidden to my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

Eventually, Leah agreed to let me drive her back to the reservation where I hoped to learn the truth about what really happened to her, I still found it hard to believe the story she told, it was so utterly fantastic. We drove in silence my thoughts on Jasper and the things Leah had said about the legends and the Cold Ones. Was it possible that the Quileute legends had some basis in fact? Could men turn into wolves? No, that was plainly impossible, they were merely the monsters of legend in the same way as werewolves and zombies were. Undoubtedly something traumatic had happened to Leah but her mind had turned to the tribal legends to hide the truth of whatever that might be. I glanced at her from time to time to see tears track their way down her cheeks but I had no idea what to say and she seemed more comfortable with the silence as she never attempted to break it herself.

I pulled up outside her house wondering what her parents would say when they answered the door. Would I be welcomed for bringing their daughter home to them or sent away with no explanation? In the event as soon as Harry saw his daughter he called for Sue who came running and seeing her daughter she took her hand pulling her inside. I followed without comment shutting the door behind me. Sue threw her arms around Leah, questions cascading from her lips, while Harry stood silent, watching, and I got the impression Leah had been right, he knew, or at least suspected, what had happened to his daughter. Deciding kit might be best if I broke the silence I looked directly at him.

"Leah turned up at my place a couple of hours ago."

His response to this was strange and only proved my supposition,

"I take it Charlie wasn't there?"

"No, and she refused to let me call him even though I thought she had been attacked going by her appearance."

He nodded and surprisingly invited me to sit down,

"I'm sorry she involved you Bella but now I don't suppose I can just ask you to go home and forget what you saw and anything you heard?"

I shook my head stubbornly,

"No, you can't. Leah told me enough that if you don't explain the rest I'll go straight to my dad and tell him everything I heard and I'm assuming there's a very good reason you would rather I didn't do that"

Sue had taken Leah through to the back of the house and reappeared a few minutes later alone.

"Leah's dozing, she's shattered, but she told me enough Harry. How could this have happened? Females don't phase."

I opened my mouth to speak but then thought better of it. I might hear more if I just sat quietly, unnoticed, but Harry looked directly at me as Sue realising what she had said put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I think she told Bella our secret Sue, there's no way to keep her in the dark any longer nor would it be safe to do so. Perhaps you would make coffee while I ring Sam, he should be here for this."

"Yes, he's got some answers to give, how did he not know what happened to Leah? As pack Alpha, he should have known."

"Yes, he should, and I'm hoping he can explain why he didn't when he gets here."

I heard Harry ring Emily's and demand Sam's presence without telling him why as Sue came from the kitchen with coffee for all of us.

"Thank you for looking after Leah and bringing her home. I'm just sorry you have been drawn into this although perhaps when you hear the truth you will understand our hatred of the Cullens and maybe come to your senses, Bella."

I didn't answer just took a mug from her and nodded straight-faced. I felt like I was in the middle of some crazy dream and would wake soon to see the rain running down my bedroom window. Before I could even take a sip of my steaming coffee there was a soft tap on the door and Sam Uley appeared, how had he gotten here so fast?

He glanced questioningly at Sue then he caught sight of me and his face darkened.

"What's she doing here?"

"She brought Leah home. Do you know why Sam? Is there something you should have told us?"

"Told you? No, where was she? I thought she was sick of life here and had gone off somewhere."

"Really? You never felt her? Heard her thoughts like you did the others?"

"The others?"

He looked at me again,

"Look, whatever the problem is, I don't think she should be here."

Harry was about to answer him when Leah appeared in the doorway, still pale with dark smudges under her eyes.

"Bella already knows everything so you can stop acting the macho man Sam. I told her your dirty little secret, all about the spirit warriors, men who become wolves. Everything makes sense now, the frightened expressions, the sudden silences when I appeared, why Emily wouldn't talk about her accident. There was no bear, she wasn't attacked by one at all, you are the one responsible for the scars on her face."

Sam's face contorted with rage and he turned on Harry,

"What did you tell her Harry? Did you break our trust?"

Leah stormed over to her ex and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him round to face her.

"Dad didn't tell me anything Sam, I found out for myself. I turned into a wolf and had no idea what was going on or how to change back. I wandered for days before it happened, I turned into a human again and found my way to Bella's."

"You should have come straight back here if that were the truth but it isn't. It's a lie. If you had phased I would have felt you, we all would. We would have heard your thoughts, Leah. Whatever happened to you was nothing to do with the pack or phasing. You're a girl, girls don't phase, they aren't warriors."

I thought that was insulting and I could see Leah felt the same way, she scowled at him her jaw working angrily but the thing that worried me was that her body was shaking more and more violently. Sue put a hand to her mouth to stifle a cry of distress and Harry moved to stand in front of me protectively,

"Sam, do something before she phases. Who knows what carnage she could do, there are three humans in this room."

Sam shook his head,

"I can't, she's not a member of the pack Harry, all I can do is protect you by phasing myself. Run as soon as I turn."

I watched in shock and horror as Sam's form shimmered and there in its place stood a huge wolf, its mouth open, growling menacingly. It was joined by a second smaller wolf that stood in Leah's place but before I could witness any more Harry grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cabin.

We ran with Sue to Old Quil's cabin where Harry hammered on the door before opening it and pushing me inside. The air was full of snarls and the sounds of a fight and just before the door closed I saw the two wolves tumble out of Harry's snapping and lunging at each other. I sat in shocked silence as Harry explained what had happened to Old Quil who studied me gravely as he listened.

"So, Leah has phased? I've never heard of a female warrior before. I think we must consult Johnny H but first Leah must be isolated from the pack, especially as Sam has no command of her. This is troubling Harry, very dangerous for all concerned, especially as she dragged Charlie's daughter into our secret."

"She was scared, she didn't know what was happening to her or who she could turn to."

He turned to stare at me, his grey eyes bored into my skull,

"Nevertheless, she should not have exposed Bella to the dangerous truth. Now I have to tell her the rest of the story and swear her to secrecy."

I waited, what else was there to learn? My best friend, all my Quileute friends, were shapeshifters, turning into giant wolves, wasn't that enough?

"You have heard our legends, Bella. You know about the spirit warriors who saved our tribe from the Cold Ones."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement but I nodded anyway.

"And now you have seen that the spirit warriors exist, so it shouldn't surprise you to learn that the Cold Ones do too."

"You mean the Cullens don't you? That's why you hate them so much, but they haven't attacked the tribe, they haven't done anything to you."

"Wrong, their presence triggered the phasing, brought the spirit warriors back to protect us from their threat."

"What threat? What are the Cullens, these Cold Ones you keep referring to?"

It was hard to take it all in even as I heard the words, although I had seen the truth of them with my own eyes. When Sue drove me home I was still reeling from the truth. How could it be? The Quileutes became wolves and Jasper…...Jasper was a Cold One, the Quileute words for a vampire? How could I accept the existence of one without accepting the existence of the other? My hands were shaking and Sue looked over mistaking it for fear.

"Don't worry Bella, Sam will send a couple of the boys to watch over you tonight, and tomorrow, well so long as you break things off with the Cullens, they will continue to protect you."

I was being watched over by more of the wolves, dangerous creatures who had already scarred Emily and I was supposed to feel safer with them around? I had been forced to promise not to tell my dad about the wolves or the Cullens before Old Quil would allow me to leave. I doubted he would have believed me in any case, I hardly believed it myself!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

I put the clothes Leah had borrowed in the laundry and washed up the dirty mugs we had used almost robotically then undressed and got back into bed. It was still dark and when I looked at my clock I saw with surprise it was only five o'clock. Had all that happened in just a few hours? I felt I'd been in the grip of this nightmare situation for days. Now I had to decide what to do with the information. I couldn't, didn't even want to, tell my dad what had happened but I had to do something about Jasper, about my friendship with the Cullens. I wasn't scared of them, somehow I knew I wasn't in any danger even if they discovered I knew their secret, but I was supposed to be going out with Jasper the next evening, no…..this evening, and I wasn't sure what to do.

My loyalties were divided, poor Leah had gone through hell and was still in the grip of the wolf curse and all because of the Cullens. Merely by being here they had wrought chaos in the Quileute village, scarred Emily, and ruined Leah's life. I got the feeling her phasing had presented the elders with a dilemma. She wasn't a part of the pack and as such didn't belong. What would happen to her? Who was the Johnny H I had heard Quil Ateara refer to? Would Jasper know? And even if he did could I pluck up the courage to confront him about it?

I closed my eyes my mind in turmoil, I had a few hours to make a decision but I knew in my heart I wanted to see Jasper again despite the Quileute warnings. Was it possible to fall in love with a vampire? My heart told me not only was it possible, it may well have happened, but could I continue our relationship after knowing what he, what they, had done to my friends? Now that was the question I was really struggling with especially as I kept seeing Leah as she had appeared on my doorstep earlier. I wondered why the Cullens had returned to Forks, was it because they knew they were safe here? Because of the treaty signed so long ago? Long ago? How old was Jasper really? And did he become a monster like the Quileute wolves? Would he grow fangs? Would his eyes glow a hypnotic red? Would he drink my blood if I tried to break up with him? I shook my head, I was getting fantasy and reality mixed up…..wasn't I? It must be exhaustion fogging my mind.

When dad woke me in the morning I feigned illness to get out of school, I still didn't know what to do about Jasper or Leah, and what I had learned, I needed more time. Luckily he was headed for Seattle to meet up with some cop buddies for a fishing trip. These days he didn't go out with Harry much and I wondered what he would do if he found out what I knew. I waited until he left then got dressed and drove out of Forks on the back road out to the beach, avoiding La Push in case I met up with one of the Quileutes, to think. I was afraid Jasper might call in when he found I wasn't at school and it was better to decide how I was going to play things before I met up with him. I kept seeing Leah, then Sam, transforming into wolves. While he didn't seem to worry much about doing it Leah had been terrified and still was. I couldn't get away from the fact it was all caused by the Cullens moving to Forks. Did they know what they had done? Could I really continue a relationship with Jasper after seeing what they had done to my best friend? As I sat looking out at the ocean and thinking I felt something brush against my arm, turning quickly I saw a bedraggled cat standing there. It looked forlorn and had been trying to get my attention but knowing how dangerous feral cats could be I shooed it away. It's fur stood on end and it hissed then lunged at me but I was fast enough to get away with nothing more than a scratch before it shot into the trees. Cursing I went to the water and washed the scratch which had already stopped bleeding. This was great, I had no idea why but it seemed all four-legged animals had become hostile to me!

My phone went at lunch time and looking at the caller I saw it was Jasper. He left a message when I didn't answer and sounded concerned but after listening to it, hearing he had indeed called at the house, I deleted the message but still I didn't move. Of course, I wanted to see him, to ask him about the wolves and the Cold Ones but I just couldn't face him right now, I didn't know how to approach the situation. I could hardly ask him outright if he were a vampire, could I? Deciding I needed to speak to Leah again I rang her and was relieved when she answered although she sounded more depressed than before.

"Where are you, Bella? I really need to speak to you, I don't have anyone else, not now."

We agreed to meet in the forest, a clearing we used sometimes when we were kids, making camps there when the weather allowed. I found her already seated on the familiar fallen tree trunk, she looked lost, lonely, and hurt, and I ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Leah. What happened last night after I left? I was worried you might get hurt."

Her smile was bitter,

"No, Sam didn't want to hurt me, or so he said later. Apparently wolves heal quickly anyway. That's not why I wanted to speak to you, though, I wanted to see you before I left. To say goodbye."

"You're leaving? Why Leah?"

"I have no choice Bella. I don't belong to the Quileute pack."

"What? But you are a Quileute."

"Yeah, but it seems I don't belong. The pack communicate with each other mentally. They recognise each other and have the same Alpha in Sam. They didn't hear my thoughts, they didn't know I had phased, so you see, I don't belong. I guess I never did but now I'm a real freak. A female wolf with no pack."

"And they're kicking you out for that? It's not your fault Leah, that's so unfair. What do they expect you to do? Where will you go?"

"I'm a danger to the pack, a rogue wolf, so I have to leave. They had a meeting, one I wasn't even invited to attend, and my dad came back to give me the news. He and mom are arranging for me to go live with her sister in North Dakota until they can sort out something permanent. They told me they didn't think I would phase if I were away from the Cullens but they don't really know. I heard mom say that Old Quil is contacting Johnny H to get advice but they need me out quickly before I do something to break the treaty. They think I'm volatile and unpredictable, in short everyone is scared of what I might do which is ironic since it was Sam who attacked Emily."

It was so unfair to throw Leah out when she was so vulnerable, they should be giving her support and advice. I wanted to ask her who Johnny H was but now wasn't the time.

"You could come live with us."

Even as I said it I realised it wasn't an option, not with the Cullens so close. She smiled and brushed my hand with her own far hotter one.

"Thanks, Bella but we both know that wouldn't work. No, I'm leaving."

Something in the way she said it set alarm bells ringing in my head.

"Where Leah? You aren't going to your aunt's are you?"

She shook her head,

"No, if they want me gone then I'll go but I go where I want, not where they choose to send me."

I made my decision on the spur of the moment, led in the main by my friendship,

"I won't let you go alone. I'm going with you."

"No Bella, your place is here with your father. Besides, you have a life ahead of you and…...a boyfriend."

"Leah, you and I have been friends since forever and I'm not letting you go off alone. I'll leave a note for dad telling him I need to think, that I'll call him in a couple of days. Tell him I had trouble with someone, Jasper maybe."

She flinched as I mentioned his name but I could see she really didn't want to be wandering around alone and friendless.

"Leah you need someone with you. What happens if you phase?

"If I phase I could kill you, Bella, I'm dangerous to everyone."

"You won't Leah, I don't believe that, besides I made up my mind. I'll pick you up …."

"Not near here. I'll meet you on the Port Angeles road, just outside. You remember the picnic site we used?"

"I remember. But how will you get there?"

"Wolf form has its advantages. It means I can't bring anything with me that's the only thing. When I phase I lose my clothes but Sam told me to strap something to my leg for when I phase back."

"OK, I'll pack what I can and meet you in two hours. I want to be out of Forks before school finishes."

Leah gave me a strange look but didn't ask why she already knew. If I was to go away with her then I had to break off contact with Jasper or the problem would just follow her. Even as I left to return to my car I felt a pain in my chest at the thought of never seeing Jasper again. Was I doing the right thing? I just couldn't leave Leah on her own, not with all that had happened. She had come to me when she was in trouble, I couldn't bail on her now, however much it hurt me to leave. Maybe I could explain things to Jasper in a letter but that meant telling him that I knew what he was and he might think I was running away from him because I was frightened and using Leah as an excuse.

I was scared I might find Jasper waiting at the house for me but he was nowhere in sight when I got home and I hurried to pack my things and compose a letter for my dad. He would be angry and rightly so but I could hardly tell him everything so I made the letter as vague as I could and promised to call him in a few days. I even hinted I might drive to mom's for a while. At least, that way he wouldn't set his friends in the Police force looking out for me. I also left a letter for him to hand to Jasper when he came looking for me. I was more honest with this one or, at least, I told him I was going away with Leah who was in terrible trouble and that I was sorry to leave without saying goodbye. As I sealed it up a tear fell onto the envelope and I wiped another away. I felt horrible leaving, especially like this, but it had to be done. Leaving the letters on the kitchen table I drove away from my home with no idea when I would see it again, my dad, or Jasper Hale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Charlie**

When I got home I found Harry waiting for me and he looked worried. As soon as I pulled up he came hurrying over,

"Have you seen Leah today?"

"Leah? No, Bella's off sick today so I guess Leah might be in the house with her."

"There's no one home Charlie, I've been hammering on the door since I got here."

Now I was concerned, where was Bella? It wasn't like her to feign illness to get out of going to school but if she wasn't here then where was she?

"What makes you think Leah is here?"

He glanced at me as if gauging how much to tell me.

"Leah had a falling out with us and as Bella is her only friend I thought she might come here."

I unlocked the door and walked in calling for Bella although I didn't expect any reply unless they were hiding from Harry and how likely was that?

"Looks like no one is home Harry but if I hear from Leah or she arrives home later with Bella I'll give you a call. You can come in if you like."

Harry shook his head,

"I need to find Leah."

"Do you want me to come with you and help?"

"No, it's OK, the boys are out combing the forest but if she turns up here…."

"I told you, I'll let you know straight away."

As he left I got the feeling he thought the two girls were together wherever they were.

In the kitchen, I saw two envelopes standing propped against an empty juice jug and picked up the one addressed to me noticing the other was for Jasper, not Harry. Inside was a letter explaining that Bella had left with a vague hint that she might be driving to her mother's in Florida but no explanation as to why or if Leah were with her although I thought it more than likely that the two were together. The only thing she said with any certainty was that she would ring me soon. This was completely out of character for Bella, she wasn't prone to spur of the moment actions, thankfully she hadn't inherited that trait from her mother but something had forced her to leave home quickly and it appeared it had nothing to do with Jasper which was a relief. Boy trouble in any guise was something I didn't want to face. I went upstairs into Bella's room and soon discovered she had packed almost all her clothes, was she planning to be away so long? What kind of trouble was she in? Did it have anything to do with Harry and his daughter? Bella had been extremely worried about Leah the past week and Leah too was missing.

I put the kettle on, there was no point in trying to find Bella now, I had no idea which direction she had taken but I didn't trust that she was headed to Florida, all I knew was that she had gone off of her own free will. What would make her go off in the middle of the school year I had no idea and when the phone rang I wondered if it might be her but it was Jasper Hale. He too was looking for Bella so I explained the little I knew and told him about the letter Bella had left there for him and a few minutes later he was at the door. He must have been on his way over when he called.

"I don't understand Chief Swan, we were going to the movies tonight and she never told me she had other plans. When she didn't turn up for classes I rang her phone but there was no answer and when I came over lunch time the house was deserted. Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"None at all. She told me she was sick this morning and when I got back here an hour ago she was gone. All she said was she needed some time, I thought maybe you two had rowed although Harry seems to think she's with Leah who is also missing."

He nodded as he opened his letter and scanned the few lines Bella had written before folding it up and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"She's told me the same thing. That she'd be in touch once she sorted things out. Do you have any idea where she's gone? I don't understand why she would take off like this, she's not in any trouble is she Chief Swan?"

"Not as far as I'm aware, my initial thought was that it might have something to do with you but that's out the window now. I don't know where she might go but something tells me it's not to her mother's. I can only hope she is with Leah, I don't like to think of her driving around the country alone and maybe Leah has somewhere in mind. Just to put my mind at rest are you sure this has nothing to do with you son?"

"No, I'm as mystified as you Chief Swan but if she does contact you will you please let me know and tell her I'm worried about her?"

"Of course. Just make sure you do the same son."

 **Jasper**

I ran back to the house confused and concerned, why would Bella leave without talking to me? We had been getting on so well, this was a bolt out of the blue. The fact she was with Leah wasn't as comforting to me as it had been to Chief Swan but I hadn't said anything as she hasn't mentioned that fact in his letter. If Leah was in serious trouble Bella might have thought she owed Leah to help her out but if so, why hadn't Leah's father told his friend that when he came looking for her? There was something I wasn't privy to, some secret that meant Leah had to flee the reservation and Bella feel she had to accompany her. Somehow I had to discover that secret in order to work out where Bella had gone. If Leah were fleeing and the pack hunting her then they could both be in danger and, in that case, I had to find them first.

Once home I informed Carlisle what I knew which admittedly wasn't much,

"Son, I think you have to accept that Bella felt she had to stand by her friend. At least, she left you a letter, I think that shows she intends contacting you when she feels that she can. As for Leah's problem, I doubt the pack has anything to do with it. The wolves are brought into being to protect the rest of the tribe, it would be against their very reason for existence to pursue one of their own. Perhaps Leah is in some kind of trouble over a boy."

"Why wouldn't Bella tell me if that were the reason? I don't understand Carlisle."

"You'll just have to be patient and wait for her to contact you however hard that might be."

It was hard, harder than anything I had ever done, I wanted to track them down, to be there for Bella, and her friend if that's what it took. I found going to school too hard knowing Bella wouldn't be there and everyone would be looking to me for answers so Carlisle excused me saying I was going to be admitted to a clinic for tests. I spent the next few days wandering the forest looking for signs that the wolves were away or any sign of where Bella and Leah had gone. I came across one strange scent, it wasn't fresh but it was a wolf I didn't recognise, a wolf guardian, but not one of the Quileute pack, they had a distinct smell and this was not the same. Could the strange guardian have anything to do with Bella and Leah leaving Forks? Was Leah being pursued by the stranger? Or was it Bella who was in danger and her friend who had left with her? No, I didn't believe that, if Bella had been in any danger I would have been alerted by her emotions and there had been no sign of fear in her last time we were together, she had just been worried about Leah so she must be the one in trouble.

I returned to the house after the second day determined to hunt the girls down and find out exactly what was wrong. Packing a few things I went to tell Carlisle of my plans only to find him on the phone but as I made to leave he put up a hand to stop me. Sitting down on the edge of his desk I heard him finish the call then he turned to me,

"I think I may have some information for you about Bella. That was Darius."

"Darius? What's he heard? Are the girls safe?"

"I'm not quite sure what is going on but adding two and two together I think a picture is beginning to emerge, a picture that doesn't lend itself to any direct danger for either girl but it might explain why they left. Darius, as you know, monitors the guardian communications as well as those of the Volturi. He has heard of a solitary guardian wolf, a new female wolf with no pack who is connected in some way to the Quileutes. I think reading between the lines that this new wolf is Bella's friend Leah Clearwater.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Harry**

I guess I hadn't really expected to find Leah at Charlie's, she knew it would be the first place I'd look for her knowing she had run straight to Bella when she returned to human form. Those two were thick as thieves despite Bella's relationship with one of the leeches. Of course, Sue blamed me for Leah running off like she did but how was I to know she would react so irrationally to the news I had given her? We explained to her that the elders had decided it was just too dangerous for her to stay in the village. She was a new wolf with all the problems that might bring, she couldn't control her phasing yet and it would be easy for her to harm someone or even break the treaty by attacking one of the Cullens. She liked Sue's sister well enough and we thought she would be happy to stay there until we could contact Johnny H and get some advice.

She'd gone off very subdued and I thought she was getting ready to leave, packing her belongings so I waited to ring Johnny. There was no point in upsetting her unduly and I was concerned at what he might decide was for the best. At least, in North Dakota, she would be away from the Cullens and, as far as we knew, any other vampires. I understood it was a terrible blow to her, having to leave, but we had to think of the safety of the tribe. Besides, the pack were extremely unhappy having an unattached wolf in their territory, especially a female. I couldn't think of another female who had phased in living memory, nor were there any mentioned in the legends I had heard related.

By the time I was able to get through to our leader in Denali Leah had disappeared from the reservation taking nothing with her as far as we could tell. Sue had gone to check on her after hearing nothing from her room and found it empty, the window open. Sam and the others went to track her down albeit reluctantly. They were just relieved she was gone but they were able to track her as far as the road into Port Angeles, she'd travelled in wolf form so they worried she might be hunting someone or something, meaning a Cullen, but unless they were in a car there was no sign of any leeches either. There the trail went cold, they'd lost her. If she had travelled as a wolf then she hadn't been able to take anything with her, how could she carry clothes or money? Then Sam told me he had explained to her how the wolves strapped clothes to their leg for when they phased back. Once in human form and in the town it would be almost impossible to trace her scent and she might well have taken a bus or train.

Sue thought she might have contacted Bella and told her what she had planned and insisted I went to see if Leah were at Charlie's. I had soon discovered she wasn't and neither was Bella, Charlie knew nothing of his daughter's whereabouts but didn't seem worried that she had disappeared too. Maybe Bella had met her in Port Angeles to give her some clothes or money. I thought it was highly unlikely that she would just take off, worry her father and miss school, even for her best friend.

I got through to Johnny H when I returned and explained the situation, keeping things a little vague at first. I didn't want to tell him straight out that it was my own daughter until I knew what he might suggest.

"A female guardian is extremely rare Harry but not unheard of. They rarely attach to a pack for some reason we can't fathom but become loners which is a hard thing for a pack animal. Also, it makes them vulnerable to vampire nomads so the only other living female is here in Denali where she can phase and hunt in safety. Your female can join her if she agrees."

"Go to live in Denali? That sounds like a good idea, I'll tell her when she gets back and let you know. We were going to send her away for our own safety, with a coven of vampires so close, she would not only be in danger herself but could put the tribe in danger if she tried to attack and broke the treaty."

"Ah yes, the Cullens. That would be a pity, they are…. unique. I look forward to seeing Leah, would you like me to send someone to escort her here?"

He knew! I hadn't told him and as far as I knew neither had anyone else but somehow he knew.

"I'll bring her myself and thank you."

What I would do if we didn't find her I had no idea or if it would make any difference to him that she had disappeared. I would do my best to bring her back, hopefully Bella, when she returned, might know where Leah was headed. It didn't take long to find out that Bella was missing too, had in fact gone off with Leah as far as we could tell, and Charlie had no more idea than we did where the girls had gone. He didn't even know why Leah had left which was a relief, our secret was still safe but for how long I didn't know especially as Bella's boyfriend would be looking for her. It seemed likely there would be a clash between guardians and vampires soon unless the spirits of our ancestors were looking out for Leah.

 **Jasper**

Once I found out Bella was in the company of a shapeshifter wild horses couldn't keep me from going after her. Leah may be her friend but she was a new guardian and they could be as unpredictable and violent as newborn vampires. All Bella had to do was upset Leah or get in the way if she phased and she wouldn't stand a chance. I spoke to Darius myself to glean as much information as possible and knowing the situation between the Quileute female and the human girl who was accompanying her he dug deep.

"I intercepted another communication just after I spoke to Carlisle, between Harry Clearwater and Johnny H. It seems his daughter is a rarity and in extreme danger both from other packs and any nomads she comes across. She's too new to beat a nomad except by luck and having a human companion isn't going to help matters. It will attract any nomads in the area and other packs will see her as an enemy as she has no allegiance to any Alpha. The idea is that she move to Denali where there's another female guardian but she left before she learned of this and they have no idea where she's headed. Harry thought she might be going to his sister in law in North Dakota, the place he suggested she stay until they could sort the problem out, but personally, I doubt it Major. I'll keep an ear out for any more talk regarding Leah Clearwater and you said the girl's name is Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I doubt she understands just how much danger she is in although it's likely she knows Leah's true nature by now. I'll be headed out, try to follow Leah's trail but with transport that won't be easy."

"Oh, I don't know. It's amazing how people think they are invisible when in fact they are leaving a paper trail a mile wide. Give me a few minutes, I might be able to help you out."

I had followed Leah's trail to the edge of Port Angeles where I imagined she had met up with Bella and from there they had headed wherever. I doubted they would head to North Dakota but as to whether they headed east or south…...well that was anyone's guess.

"Major, I may have something for you. Bella used her name to rent a motel room in Helena, Montana, and then again in Sheridan, Wyoming. They are headed south and east, she filled up last in Casper. Oh, hang on a minute, what's this?... Bingo!"

"What is it? You have them?"

"I have the car, it's broken down in Scottsbluff. Looks like the garage had to order the necessary spare part so they'll be there at least a day or two. I can slow down the part's arrival if you like. Give you more time."

"Thanks, Darius, I'll fly there and get a car. If they rent a car to continue their journey…"

"You'll know as soon as I do."

At last, I had a chance to catch them up and find out exactly what was going on. Maybe Leah would be happy to live in the guardian's main camp in Denali along with the only other female guardian. If not then, at least, I could ensure Bella remained safe although how she would view me now she knew my secret was another matter. If she knew of Leah's secret it was a foregone conclusion she knew about us too. Would it mean losing her? How would she react to knowing what I really was? That was something I would worry about later, for now, I just needed to know she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

We had been doing well until the car broke down although neither of us had the faintest idea where we were headed. Leah just wanted to get away from the reservation and I was merely going along for support with no clear plans in either of our heads. She had kept up a brave front the first day but that night I woke to hear her sobbing. Sitting together on the bed I put my arms around her and listened as she poured out her feelings and fears to me. Until then I hadn't realised just what it meant to be an outcast. Everyone and everything she thought she knew had changed totally. Her friends were now indifferent to her, provided of course she stayed away. Even her parents hadn't wanted her to stay but had arranged for her to leave home because it was too awkward and perhaps dangerous for her there. I was all she had as an anchor to the old world, the familiar, her old life.

"What am I going to do Bella? I can't go home or they'll just farm me off to my aunt again and I hate her kids, they always look down on us as the poor relations and if they find out I'm a guardian without a pack my life will be even more unbearable. Where can I go? Where will I be safe and accepted? I'm even afraid of myself, I have little control over my own body Bella and that terrifies me. II could phase at any moment or, at least, that was what concerned my parents and Sam. I could kill or maim someone and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. It's not even safe for you to be here, I should tell you to go back home and leave me but I can't. I'm too scared to do that, I don't think I could cope on my own."

"I'm not going anywhere Leah and I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to call home. What about Johnny H? He's the leader of the guardian tribes, you told me that, so wouldn't he be able to help you? I can't believe you are the only female guardian, there must be others."

"Not according to Sam and the elders, they've never heard of another."

"I'm not sure how far I would trust anything that Sam says, Leah."

She turned bloodshot eyes to look at me,

"You think he wanted me out of the way because of Emily?"

"I don't know but it has worked out very convenient for him. Still, we need a plan of action Leah, we can't just drive around aimlessly for weeks."

She grabbed my arm so tightly it made me wince,

"Don't leave me, Bella, please."

"I won't, I told you I'd be here as long as you need me."

"What about Charlie though and…..?"

She couldn't bring herself to mention Jasper by name but I could understand that after all, his presence had led her into this mess. She did acknowledge that he was important to me though by her question, and I admired her for that.

"They'll keep, for now, I'm more worried about you."

When the car broke down I decided it was just as well, it would give us time to stop and think, to make plans and to get out and stretch our legs. We had found a cheap motel and booked in for two nights initially. The mechanic was hopeful he could get the part in a day or two and thankfully it wouldn't be too expensive to fix. I was relying on my college fund to keep us going if my personal savings from my weekend job ran out. Leah had nothing to speak of, just a couple of hundred dollars and she had been saving since she was a kid. I knew money was tight on the reservation and her parents wouldn't allow her to look for work in town, even before the Cullens arrived. Thinking of them I felt a sharp pain in my chest and closed my eyes to visualise Jasper's face for a few seconds, I missed him far more than I expected and the thought I might not see him again was torture but I tried to ensure Leah wasn't aware of this, it would be unfair to her and it had been my decision and mine alone to accompany her.

Deciding to get some fresh air we headed to the Monument Valley pathway taking a picnic I had prepared in our room. For the first time in a long while, I felt free, almost like a child again just enjoying the great outdoors although for someone as physically challenged as me that could be a route to disaster. Even here I missed Jasper's presence and fought hard to push him to the back of my mind. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze, just the weather for gentle hiking and as Leah got into her stride I could see her begin to relax a little. Once we were away from others with the same idea she turned to me.

"Bella, would you mind if I left you for a little while? I'm feeling strange, my limbs are tingling and I'm scared I might be about to phase. I think I'd better get away from here for a while."

I nodded in understanding,

"Sure, I'll sit here on this rock, eat, and admire the view."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Go, I'm fine but be warned, take too long and the food will be all gone."

"If I'm not back by the time you want to leave I'll join you at the motel."

She disappeared into the trees and after a few rustling sounds which I assumed, or rather hoped, was her undressing there was silence. If not then how did I explain a naked girl running around the motel parking lot?

I sat quite contented for a while before my conscience began to nudge me towards calling my dad. I still didn't know what to say but sooner or later I would have to talk to him so taking a deep breath I dialled the house and waited, half of me hoping he would be at work but then the receiver was picked up and I heard his familiar voice. As soon as he realised it was me the questions came thick and fast. I found out Harry had been bugging him to find out where we were and what we thought we were doing and although I tried to put Charlie's mind at rest there was little I could really tell him.

"Harry told me Leah is very upset although he wouldn't say why. He just thought Leah had run away because they decided to send her to her aunt's for a while. Something to do with Sam. I thought she's gotten over all that. I know Sam pulled a dirty trick on her when he dumped her for her cousin but still, it happened a while ago now. Where are you, Bella? I accept Leah is your friend and you want to help but you're missing valuable classes, lessons you can't afford to skip."

I tried to explain but I could tell he was getting ready to demand I came home so I made some excuse about my battery fading and rang off. Well, he knew I was safe and well for the time being but he was right, I was missing school and that could cause me problems later, but I couldn't just desert Leah.

There was a rustling in the trees about half an hour later and I thought it was Leah back so I turned around but there was no sign of her and the noise stopped, it must have been a wild animal of some description. I turned back to the view but then suddenly felt uneasy as if I were being watched from those same trees. Looking around again I could see I was still alone and that increase my discomfort. I packed up the picnic and slung the bag over my shoulder standing up unsure what to do. I could head back to the motel, Leah had said if I were gone she would join me later or I could carry on walking but that way I risked missing her. In the end, stupid as it later seemed to me, I strolled over to the trees peering through the vegetation to see if I could spot anybody or anything. Nothing moved except the leaves in the breeze and I stepped under the canopy where the ground was dappled with shadows of the overhead branches. Visibility was still pretty good and suddenly I saw a movement to my left, deeper in the trees. Again I thought of Leah but surely she would have made herself known to me.

Something screamed danger and I turned and ran back out onto the track but I could hear I was being followed by the snap of twigs underfoot and as I turned to look back I saw a man standing just on the edge of the trees staring at me and smiling. That smile made me shiver and I turned to run hoping to come across other visitors to the valley but the trail was empty in both directions as far as I could see. I didn't hear any more footsteps behind me and wondered if perhaps I had misjudged my watcher. Maybe he was just another hiker who had seen he had startled me and backed off. Then suddenly I came to a halt, there he was in front of me on the trail. How had he managed that when I had heard and seen nothing?

I gasped as the sun caught his skin and it flashed like crystal, what was going on? How did he do that? And more to the point, what did he want with me?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Leah**

It was almost as terrifying phasing the second time as it had been on the first occasion but at least, this time, I knew what was happening to me and had time to prepare by stripping off my clothes. The other thing that helped was knowing that I would learn to control my body, that I would phase back and once I did I had someone waiting who understood. Bella had always been my best friend but, this time, she had proved just how much of a friend she really was. proved it over and again. She had left her home, her life, and her...to help me and I would never be able to repay her for that. After the initial shock wore off I found it exhilarating running through the forest as a wolf knowing there was nothing here that could threaten or harm me, unless I ran into a leech that is. It was strange running on four paws instead of two feet but fun too, I was much faster and I knew with my sharp claws and huge fangs I could kill anything with a beating heart. I could forget all my sorrows at the mess my human life had become, I even toyed briefly with the idea of staying in wolf form but I had Bella to think of, I would soon be headed back to her.

I lifted my head and sniffed the air, I could filter out the scent of the vegetation and name every animal within hunting distance. Turning back the way I had come I came across a smell that made me wrinkle my nose, it was sweet and sickly and made my hackles rise, this smell was dangerous, I knew without knowing how that this was the scent of my enemy, a leech and he was close. As I took another deep breath I understood that he had changed direction, he was moving away from me, towards another leech whose scent was much more faint. I began to relax, I couldn't take two of them I had no idea how but then it dawned on me that they were headed in the direction where I had parted with Bella.

Fear shot through me, fear for my unsuspecting friend and I began to run as fast as I could through the trees praying I would reach Bella before they did. I had no idea how fast they could travel, I could only guess from the little I had heard in the ancient stories told around the campfires. As I approached the trail I could smell Bella but her scent was mixed with that of the leeches, they had found her first. Slowing myself even though my wolf instinct was to run faster I moved carefully forward until I could see the trail. Bella stood indecisive watching one of the leeches, a tall male who had approached her from behind. The other wasn't in sight and I realised it was further from her than I had first thought. I needed the element of surprise as I had no experience of fighting leeches so I slunk closer and got within striking distance when he turned rattlesnake fast.

Bella screamed and I launched myself at him catching him on the shoulder and knocking him over with my speed and weight so we rolled on the dirt my fangs catching the flesh of his arm and ripping a huge chunk out. It burned the inside of my mouth like acid and I spat it out as he jumped to his feet one shirt sleeve already wet with what passed for blood in a leech. He ignored me, going for Bella again, but I leapt on his back and fixed my teeth into his neck biting through the rock hard flesh and with a shake of my head I almost decapitated him. As he lay on the floor rolling around and cursing I got to my paws just in time to see the other leech appear and make a grab for Bella.

 **Bella**

When I first saw the huge wolf appear I thought I was dead for sure and screamed but as it attacked my assailant I realised it was Leah in wolf form and relaxed a little although now I was scared for her. She seemed to hold her own against the man who went down under her attack although when he didn't bleed or scream at the pain as her teeth ripped his flesh I understood, this wasn't a man, it was a vampire and then a second appeared. Leah saw him and attacked as I tried to run feeling a coward but knowing that I would be no use to Leah if I stayed and my presence was sure to distract her. As I ran past the vampire on the ground he grabbed my ankle and I fell heavily. My scream alerted Leah who left the vampire she had pinned to the ground and came to my aid. As she landed on him a swiping paw caught my head and knocked it hard against the rocky ground. I saw stars but in the fog that hampered my sight I just caught a glimpse of the second vampire approaching and tried to warn Leah but she had already seen him. The vampire who had my ankle screamed once then lay still, his head, glassy eyes staring at me, wobbled on the ground a few feet from his body.

My stomach rolled and I vomited onto the ground intensifying the pain in my head and then I heard Leah scream and thought she must be been badly injured or worse still, dead. Tensing myself for the vampire bite I knew must come next I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.

 **Jasper**

I had flown to Scottsbluff and Darius guided me to the motel they were using but the girls weren't there. However, I got lucky with the manager who told me the girls had asked for leaflets on the monument valley trail and he'd seen them go off with what looked like a picnic bag. Something told me I needed to find them quickly, that danger was stalking them and as soon as I was away from human eyes I began to run. Even so I was only just in time to avert a tragedy. Bella lay by a headless vampire who was still twitching, the body moving closer to its head while another had almost ripped one of Leah's hind legs off although she had killed him, or, at least, he would be dead once I set light to the ripped and torn body. Leah looked up when she heard me and tried to get to her feet but she was too badly hurt.

"Stay there Leah. Let me finish these two off and then I'll check you and Bella are OK."

The wolf shimmered and I saw the girl appearing and handed her my jacket to cover her nakedness while I threw a match on the body close to her and then headed for the other who was about to fuse head to shoulders. He too went up in flames and I leaned down and picked Bella up, noting the dark bruise on her temple. Putting the two girls together into the shelter of the trees I bound up Leah's badly broken leg, checked there were no other vampires close by, and then ran back to collect the rental car I had left at the motel. Neither girl was in any fit state to walk and this was the only way to get them back to their room quickly and safely.

 **Leah**

I had really thought I would die and decided that was OK, I had at least saved Bella's life. It had been almost exhilarating fighting the leeches as if I finally understood what it meant to be a guardian. As a human I had stood no chance against the stone hard, snake fast, leeches but as a wolf? Well, that was another story entirely. When I smelled the third leech coming I tried to get to my feet and then recognised one of the Cullens and knew although he was the enemy he was no danger to Bella or myself. My hackles went up once more and I growled a warning both of which were unnecessary but inbuilt to the wolf genes within me. I learned the only way to truly kill a leech was to burn the pieces after ripping them off but that meant returning to human form so it could only be done if I managed to destroy them enough to give myself time to phase back. I felt embarrassed as my strength ebbed and I phased back, a naked human female laying on the ground, in pain and helpless but Cullen didn't even look, he just threw me his jacket and sprinted to Bella's side. The smell of leech was almost more than I could stomach but I still wrapped it around my body, glad for its covering. For a moment, I felt envious if only I had a mate who loved me that much he would follow me wherever I went to make sure I was safe. I had thought I had at one time but Sam turned out to be an even bigger a bastard than most.

When Cullen left to bring transport for us I held Bella's head in my lap stroking her face and talking to her, telling her we were safe now but her eyes remained shut. My own injury was painful enough at least Cullen had stopped the flow of blood but I knew once we were back in the motel I would still need medical attention. I just hoped my blood or my strange genes wouldn't make me stand out as a freak. At least, my higher body temperature meant I wouldn't get hypothermia sitting here virtually naked. What I would say if anyone discovered us I had no idea but Bella moaning and trying to sit up stopped my daydreams in an instant.

"What happened? My head hurts."

She put a hand up but I stopped her from touching the bruised area,

"Don't, you'll only make it hurt more. I'm really sorry Bella but I think it's my fault, I kicked you as I tried to stop your attacker."

She sat up suddenly, went green in the face and vomited on the ground again.

"See, now lay back before you pass out again."

"Those men, were they….?"

"Vampires? Yes, and it's a good job you had me close by to fight them off although I have to admit to having some help at the end."

"Help?"

She was going to sit up again so I put a hand firmly on her shoulder,

"Lay still. Your leech has gone to fetch a car, he'll be back soon."

"My leech? You mean Jasper's here?"

Again I had to press down hard,

"No, but he will be soon, and if he sees you throwing up he might just decide to leave us both up here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

I owed Leah for saving Bella's life, only a guardian could hope to take on two vampires and hope to win and Leah was a new wolf with no experience so she had excelled but both she and Bella were injured and I wasn't sure how seriously. All I knew was that both needed medical attention. If only Carlisle were here, although how much he knew about wolf physiology I had no idea. It might not be safe to take Leah to a human hospital but what was the alternative? As I drove back from the motel to pick up the girls I phoned and asked his advice.

"I'm glad you found them both in time Jasper. How serious are Leah's injuries?"

"I'm not really sure. Her leg is broken and she was bleeding pretty heavily when I arrived but I managed to stem the flow. Bella looks to be concussed for sure, there's a huge black bruise on her temple. Do you think it would be safe to take them to the nearest ER?"

"Bella, certainly but I'm not so sure it would be wise to take Leah. If she isn't bleeding any more and you want I can fly down to take a look at her but if she's still losing blood you'd better chance it. I'll ask Esme to arrange a private flight and be with you as soon as I can."

When I got back Bella was sitting up but she looked pale and I could see she'd been sick more than once. When she saw me she looked embarrassed and I could feel her unease but I was just so relieved to have found her I didn't care that she'd left without any explanation. I checked Leah's leg first relieved to see that it had almost stopped bleeding although it was swollen and very badly bruised.

"I've spoken to Carlisle and he thinks it would be a mistake to take you to the ER, they might find some anomaly in your blood or physical makeup so he's flying here to treat you himself."

She scowled and tried to move but the pain was just too great.

"I don't want a leech touching me."

The words faded off through gritted teeth as the pain surged again and Bella took Leah's face in her hands.

"If you think I'm going to let your thick head stop you from getting medical attention you are badly mistaken Leah. You do as you are told or I swear I'll ring your parents and tell them where we are."

 **Bella**

I had been shocked and relieved to see Jasper but my main concern was for Leah right now. It was easy to see she was in a lot of pain and Jasper was right, she needed medical attention and Carlisle was the only one we could trust if the ER was out. He stood between us as if torn then addressed me again.

"Can you walk Bella?"

I nodded then wished I hadn't as I almost retched again but managed to stop myself.

"Sure, I'll manage, you help Leah."

I saw her tense as he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car sliding her in the back without jarring her bad leg. Then he opened my door for me and as I got in he touched my face very lightly with a cold hand,

"You and I need to talk Bella but I'm afraid it will have to wait."

I agreed, he was right of course, now I knew what he was but I had to ask myself the question, did it make any difference to the way I felt about him? As he drove I studied his profile and checked my emotional responses. My heart still beat faster and not with fear, my breathing was still affected by his closeness and all I wanted to do was to be held in his arms where I knew I would find sanctuary from all that had happened recently. I felt safe now he was here with us and terrified he might think I had run as much from him as for Leah's sake. I desperately wanted to talk to him in private but that wasn't going to be possible until Carlisle arrived to treat poor Leah.

Although Jasper tried hard to avoids any jolts Leah still hissed in pain at every small bump and I was relieved when we reached the motel. He carried Leah inside, instructing me to get a bag of ice for her swollen leg and another for the bruise and swelling on my head. Although I still had a thumping headache I hadn't realised I had a lump until I put a hand up to it in response to his words. It was tender and felt huge and as I went to the ice machine I just hoped I didn't meet anyone or they'd think I'd been in a fight!

When I joined them in our room I found Leah laying on the bed, a thick towel under her injured leg which was badly swollen and still oozing blood through a ragged tear in the flesh. She appeared to be asleep although I was amazed she could doze considering how much pain she must be in. Jasper had draped a sheet over her naked body, leaving the injury exposed and as soon as I appeared he took the larger bag of ice and placed it over the worst of the swelling. Still she didn't make a sound or open her eyes and I began to fear the worst.

Jasper turned and beckoned for me to join him by the bed.

"Don't worry too much Bella, Leah's unconscious, I thought it best to save her from the agony of her injury. She's quite a fighter and she was determined not to show me how much pain she was in but I could feel it."

His words puzzled me,

"Feel it? How?"

He sighed and took my hand,

"I guess we need to talk right now rather than later."

"Won't we disturb Leah?"

"No, I'll keep her under Bella and I think we should talk a little before Carlisle gets here."

I nodded very gingerly and we moved to sit in the two chairs that had been pushed under the small table.

"I guess I should start since you now know what I really am. This is not the way I would have chosen for you to discover the truth but now it's out in the open I would like to explain why I didn't tell you before."

"OK, but first I want to make it clear that I wasn't running away from you, I'm not frightened of you, I know you'd never hurt me, Jasper. I only left because Leah was told she couldn't stay in Forks any longer. They threw her out Jasper, how could they do that to one of their own? Her only crime was to become a guardian and she had no control over that."

I could see he was relieved by my words and understood that he had indeed thought I had run away from him as much as to help Leah.

"Brave words Bella but you have no idea how relieved I am to hear them. I thought I may have lost you and couldn't bear the thought of that. You have no idea how much you mean to me, more than anyone I have ever known."

As he spoke he held the smaller ice pack against the side of my face and I couldn't help smiling at this small intimacy.

"You must be mad, telling me how much I mean to you as I sit here with a face all swollen and discoloured. I don't remember much about the attack really, Leah was there so quickly and then everything became blurred. I think I hit my head as I hit the ground although Leah seems to think it was her fault. If not for her I'd be laying in the morgue now drained of all my blood. Not safe and well back in our room."

He winced and I realised that had probably not been terribly diplomatic but then he grinned.

"I don't know how you can be so flippant about things Bella. Aren't you at all scared at the thought of being alone in a room with a shapeshifter and a vampire? Either or both of whom could be deadly to you."

I almost shook my head but remembered what happened when I did that and decided a spoken answer was probably safer.

"No, I trust both of you. Neither of you wants to harm me. Leah is my closest friend and you….well"

I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence but luckily Jasper's phone rang and saved me any embarrassment.

He listened for a moment then put the phone back in his pocket.

"Carlisle will be landing in an hour which is a relief because Leah's wound worries me. It needs attention and the bone may have to be reset."

"Can Carlisle do that without hospital facilities like an X-ray machine?"

"You forget, not only is he a doctor, he's also a vampire, I think he'll manage. He's more worried that Leah's speeded up metabolism will heal her broken bone too quickly and in the wrong position forcing him to break the leg again in order to set it properly."

I hadn't thought that her wolf genes might help her heal more quickly and it sounded in this case that may not be such a good thing. I felt sick just thinking about it but I had faith in Carlisle's abilities although I wondered how he managed to work with humans in a clinic where blood flowed quite regularly. Then something else hit me and I grabbed Jasper's arm in horror,

"He can't break Leah's leg again without anaesthetics."

"Actually, he can, he has me."

I listened in wonder as Jasper explained his gift to me, I had been thrust into a nightmare world where it seemed almost anything could, and often did, happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Bella**

After telling me everything he felt I needed to know right now, which was enough to leave my brain reeling, Jasper left to pick up some food for Leah and me, making sure he left her deeply asleep.

"She shouldn't wake before I get back and hopefully Carlisle will be here soon. I'll call in at the garage and check on your repair while I'm out."

It wasn't until he had gone that it suddenly occurred to me to question how he knew about my car, I certainly hadn't mentioned it, there was too much going through my head to think of such mundane things as broken down automobiles. Maybe it was something to do with his vampire gifts, after all, he had told me that the things he had already explained were only a small part of the secrets I should know about him.

While he was out I grabbed a quick shower and changed then sponged the worst of the dirt from Leah's body careful to avoid her leg which to me was looking worse than ever. The swelling had stopped growing but the bruising had continued to spread both up her hip and down to the knee. The flesh looked red and angry around the wound and I began to feel really worried. Her forehead was even hotter than usual and she began to toss restlessly in her sleep.

It was a relief when heard Jasper pull up outside and I flew to the door just in time to see Carlisle step out of the passenger side. I ran to him babbling wildly in my relief and he took my arm gently to calm me.

"Bella, it's good to see you but let's take a few deep breaths and calm down. Let me see what's going on before we start worrying too much. I brought all the things I thought I might need."

He lifted the large leather bag he carried in one hand and I nodded falling into a worried silence as he disappeared inside to see Leah.

Meanwhile, Jasper put an arm around me,

"Try not to worry too much Bella, Carlisle is very good at his job."

"How did he get here so quickly? I thought we'd be waiting till morning at least."

"I told you he chartered a private plane as it was an emergency and was lucky enough to get a quick take off. When he rang to tell me he would be landing I decided to wait and bring him straight back. I'm sorry I left you alone with Leah so long, it must have been frightening but I made sure she was going to be out for a while. She didn't wake did she?"

"No, but she was getting restless. I'm very grateful to you and Carlisle especially as Leah is...I'm not sure quite what to call her, your enemy? I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her, she was trying to save me when she got injured."

I felt my head swim, I'd gotten up too quickly forgetting my own lumps and bumps and almost fell into Jasper's arms.

"You know Bella, I did think maybe once you knew what I was that I'd never feel you in my arms again. I wondered if it was something I had done that made you run."

I tipped my head to look up into his face and suddenly our lips met, there was no need for words and I relaxed into him, feeling at home at last. We stayed like this for a few minutes but then guilt at leaving Leah alone with Carlisle prodded me and breaking free of Jaspers embrace I took his hand and we went back into the room.

Carlisle looked over,

"Are you OK Bella?"

I wasn't going to nod again, I'd learned my lesson so I just pointed at my friend who, I was relieved to see, remained unconscious as Carlisle moved her leg to see the extent of the damage.

"Leah needs you much more than me Carlisle."

He acknowledged the truth of that, then turned his attention to Jasper,

"I'm going to need your help son. As I feared the bone has begun to knit and it's in the wrong place. If we don't reset it Leah will find it difficult to walk later, it might also affect her ability to run as a wolf. Bella, it might be best if you were to leave the room for a few minutes, this isn't going to be pleasant."

"No, I'll stay, but I promise not to get in the way. I'll lay on the other bed and close my eyes, I'm feeling a little sick myself actually."

Although I squeezed my eyes tightly shut I couldn't do the same for my ears and the sickening crack as they broke Leah's leg to reset it made me feel even more sick. If she had screamed I don't know if I could have stopped myself from throwing up then and there but she was silent, Jasper keeping her deeply unconscious so she didn't feel a thing.

A few minutes silence followed and then I jumped as I felt a cool hand on my cheek and opened my eyes to see Jasper leaning over me.

"It's all over Bella, you can join us again now, let Carlisle check you over Leah is really worried about you, I can feel her concern and I insist."

I wanted to demur but I could see I would have no choice so I sat quietly while Carlisle checked my vitals and examined the bruised side of my head. When he was finished he smiled,

"I think you'll live Bella although it was a nasty blow you took."

I put my hand up tentatively,

"I guess having a thick head is useful sometimes. Thank you for coming Carlisle, to look after Leah, I know you two aren't exactly friends and I appreciate what you did."

"Bella, Leah and I are not exactly enemies either, although our kind is always at war with each other. As far as I am concerned she is just another patient and my oath as a doctor ensures I try to heal all who come to me sick or injured. I'm not sure how happy she will be when she realizes who her doctor was, though."

He was probably right but we had told her before Jasper put her to sleep and I didn't imagine for a moment she would have forgotten despite the pain. I would do my best to explain that he had come to help her and she should be grateful.

As I ate the food Jasper had brought back with him, suddenly remembering I hadn't eaten since the picnic earlier he explained how they had known where we were and then asked what Leah's plans were.

"I don't think she really had any as such, we were just driving around until something came to her."

He explained what Darius had overheard in the conversation between Leah's father and the leader of the guardians.

"You mean she isn't the only female guardian? That there is somewhere she can go and not be an oddity? That will make her feel less of a freak?"

"Hopefully yes but I think she should speak to her parents and find out about the offer that way, knowing we can listen in to their communications won't make her any better disposed to us."

That was true, it would only turn her more firmly against the Cullens so it was up to me to persuade her to speak to Harry and Sue but I had no illusions that it would be easy.

Leah woke soon after that and I was wary of bringing the subject up just yet. She was already uneasy being in the presence of Carlisle and Jasper and I knew that despite having been treated by the former she still didn't trust them. Carlisle left soon afterwards understanding that his presence was only making the situation tenser but warned Leah he would be back to check on her later and when Jasper joined him, promising to be back in a little while, Leah finally began to relax. Carlisle had given her an injection of strong pain medication and I could tell the drug was making her dozy but I understood I needed to persuade her to speak to her parents sooner rather than later.

As soon as I broached the subject I could see I hadn't been diplomatic enough, she misunderstood my motive and her face darkened.

"I see, now the Cullens are here you want shot of me. I guess I should have known where your loyalties lay. Well, don't worry Bella, you don't have to nursemaid me. You go home with your boyfriend and his leech father, I can manage perfectly well on my own."

Her words annoyed me, I'd done nothing to deserve such treatment and I'm afraid my temper got the better of me.

"Hey, I came here of my own free will, leaving everyone behind because we are friends and you needed me, but if you think so little of me then yeah, maybe we should part company. I never suggested you went back to Forks, just for you to talk to your parents because I'm pretty sure they'll be worried sick about you but you do what you want. I'm tired and my head hurts, I'm going to take a nap."

I lay down on my bed turned my back on her and closed my eyes, far too wound up now to sleep but Leah didn't know that and would hopefully leave me alone and think about what I said.

She was silent for a while and I wondered if the medication had sent her back to sleep then I heard quiet sobs and knew she hadn't meant to hurt me. Between the pain and her inbuilt hostility to the Cullens she had lashed out at the only person remaining with no idea what effect her words might have on me. Then I heard a groan of pain and turned just enough to see her stretching to reach the telephone which was just out of reach on the bedside locker. Without saying a word I got up and handed it to her.

"I'll be outside. Just give me a shout when you're finished."

I didn't wait for a reply but walked out of the room closing the door firmly behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

It wasn't until I stood outside that I suddenly realised I had no idea what time of the day it was, I didn't even know what day it was, I'd lost all sense of time since the attack. Looking around I gauged it was early evening, the temperature was dropping and I began to shiver. Looking around I wondered where Jasper and Carlisle had gone, Jasper's car was still parked outside but there was no sign of them in the parking lot and one thing was certain, they hadn't popped into the café to kill time! My mind wandered, was my car ready yet? And if it was what should I do? Carry on with Leah or go home? Would Leah accept the offer of a home in Denali? Would her parents even pass the message on or would they just rant at her for leaving the way she did?

Whatever happened and wherever she decided to go, ultimately I would be saying goodbye to my best friend. If she went to Denali and I continued my relationship with Jasper chances were we wouldn't see each other again and even if she decided not to go there I couldn't spend the rest of my life driving around the country with her. I had my dad, my education, and my future to consider and there was Jasper too. Having him here had made me realise just how important he was to me, how very much I had missed him and I didn't think I could walk away from him again if it came down to it. He had shown how much he cared by following me and that made me smile.

 **Leah**

I watched Bella leave and as the door closed blotting her out from view I realised that I'd been a total jerk. I'd just insulted my best, in fact, my only, real friend when she was the one who almost died because she had come with me, to support me. So what if her boyfriend was a leech? His whole family too for that matter? He and the doctor had saved my life and all I could do was to bad mouth them. As for my family well, they didn't want me, the tribe didn't want me, and the pack certainly didn't, they'd made that all too clear. But, Bella was right, I should speak to them, tell them why I'd left, let them know how alone, depressed, and unloved I felt. I should be taking my anger out on them, not on the one person who had dropped everything to help me.

I picked up the receiver and dialled my home number wondering who would answer, hoping it might be Seth who would tell me how things were at home first but I recognised my dad's voice,

"Leah? Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused for us? I know you went off with Bella although I would have expected her to have more sense than to just take off with you on a whim."

My anger grew as I stopped him in mid flow, he hadn't asked how I was or apologised for telling me I had to leave my family and the only home I had ever known.

"You told me I was no longer welcome on the reservation, I thought you'd be happy to see the back of me and as for Bella, she's my friend and she wouldn't let me leave alone, she cares about me, unlike everyone else."

He went over the same ground, explaining why it was impossible for me to stay in Forks but not once did he ask what I thought, or how I felt.

Then I heard something that made me sit up and take notice.

"There's another female guardian?"

"Yes in Denali and Johnny H has offered you a place with her. Of course, I could hardly tell him you'd run off like a little child. I'm supposed to be taking you there in the next few days so if you get yourself back from wherever you ran we can start out."

I wanted to meet the only other female guardian desperately but there was no way I was going back to Forks, tail quite literally between my legs, so he could take me to Denali and hand me over like a chattel and I told him so.

"I'll go, but not with you. I'm going to ask Bella to go with me."

"Bella? Why? It should be one of the tribe who takes you and explains everything."

"Why? You've already done that and as I'm already out of Forks I don't see the point in going back. I'm sure Johnny will let you know when I arrive."

I put the phone down and to my horror began to cry, I felt so low, so depressed, and I'd insulted the only person who still meant anything to me so why should she agree to accompany me to Alaska?

By the time Bella came back inside I could see she was cold and held out my hands beseechingly,

"I am so sorry Bella, for all the horrible things I said to you."

She smiled and came to sit down on my bed careful not to jar my bad leg.

"It's OK Leah, we both said some things we shouldn't have. What did your parents say?"

I explained about the offer of a home in Denali and asked her if she would accompany me.

"I'll feel better if you are with me but if you need to go home I understand that too. I can hardly begrudge you wanting to go back with Culle…..Jasper after he saved my life."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at my slip and the quick way I caught myself and I wondered what she would say. The truth of the matter was that I was terrified of the idea of going to Denali, a strange place where I knew no one and where I would be under the watchful eye of our leader, the most powerful of all the guardians. The thought I would have the company of another female shapeshifter was alluring but the thought I might never see Seth again was frightening and if she continued her relationship with the Cullens I would never be able to see Bella again either. I might not even be allowed to speak to her or write. I wasn't sure I had the courage to travel there alone and there was only one person who would make that journey bearable, Bella.

 **Bella**

I was torn, I wanted to help Leah, to give her some support on her journey to a new life but at the same time the days I had spent away from Jasper, not knowing if or when I would see him again, had been torture and I was sure of one thing, I was in love with him. When I had seen him there on the trail I knew everything was going to be OK, that we were safe and that I never ever wanted to say goodbye to him again yet here I was already considering the notion.

She could see my dilemma and nodded her head,

"I understand Bella, you've sacrificed more than enough and I know you are in deep trouble with your own dad. It was selfish of me to ask, I'll be OK on my own, you go back to Forks. Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"You'll keep in touch. I know we'll never meet again but we can write and phone."

Here I was thinking of myself and knowing if I continued my relationship with Jasper then yes, we would in all probability never see each other again and I had every intention of doing just that so I could give Leah a little more of my time. I would accompany her to Denali and then I would go back to Forks and face my dad but knowing Jasper would be there with me made it less daunting.

I told Leah of my decision and was embarrassed to see that it made her cry again but then she was weak and emotional from her injury and the conversation with her father. She slipped slowly into sleep holding my hand and was still asleep when the other two returned. Carlisle checked Leah's leg and nodded,

"I thought as much, her wolf genes are aiding a quick recovery but also burning up the pain med's fast. I'll give her some more and leave a course of antibiotics although I doubt she'll really need them. I don't suppose the two of you plan on returning to Forks with me?"

"No, Leah has spoken to her father and she's decided to go to Denali."

"I think it's for the best, hard as it is for her. She's very lucky to have a friend like you, Bella."

"It's mutual Carlisle but I'd like to thank you for looking after her, it's difficult for her to tell you personally."

He nodded and smiled at me,

"I understand. We look forward to seeing you back in Forks soon. Would you like me to speak to your father? Maybe ease the way a little?"

That sounded like a great idea although I wondered exactly what Carlisle would tell Charlie, hardly the unvarnished truth!

"Well Bella, I have to return but first I need to know if you feel confident enough to change the dressing on Leah's leg? I think within a few days it will have healed up enough for the dressings to be dispensed with but make sure she stays off that leg for at least three more days and then she is only to walk to the bathroom and back for two more days. After that, she'll be up to travelling, so long as she rests often."

"We'll manage and thank you again."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Bella**

I had deliberately not looked at Jasper as I told Carlisle of my plans, I knew he would be unhappy but I hoped he would understand why I felt I had to complete the journey with Leah. Carlisle threw him a strange look before speaking,

"I think Jasper plans on staying with you until you get to Denali so I know you'll be safe. I'll tell the Chief that you went off with Leah after a family argument because she didn't know what to do and you were worried about her. Then she fell and broke her leg so you stayed longer than you originally intended. I can tell him you spoke to me for advice after the accident and that's how I know about it. Then, when I've paved the way you can call him yourself."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything."

I was relieved to hear that Jasper was staying on although it would be hard on Leah but as if he read my mind he began to explain.

"I know Leah still distrusts us so I think it would be best if I stayed in the background Bella. I'll be out of sight but close enough to be useful if necessary."

I couldn't help laughing at that,

"That's a diplomatic way of saying if we manage to get ourselves into serious trouble again I guess."

He grinned but didn't comment before continuing,

"When you have delivered your friend safely to Denali we can meet up and travel back to Forks together."

I threw my arms around him and held him close, thankful I wouldn't be parted from him for much longer and that he was going to be close by. His cold body pressed against mine calmed me and I knew I was making the right decision because he approved of it. A lot of guys I knew, especially under this kind of circumstance would have expected me to dump someone they considered their enemy.

"I'll drive Carlisle back to the airfield, you can explain the situation to Leah, hopefully before I get back, and please Bella, try to stay out of trouble until I return."

He kissed me and I shook hands with Carlisle before they left happy in the knowledge he would be back soon. Leah slept on and I sat at the window peering out into the night as it hit me Carlisle had dropped everything and paid for a private plane to get him here quickly without a word. Considering Leah was theoretically his enemy that was quite something, but then all the Cullens were something special, especially Jasper.

Leah woke up soon after they left and tried to sit up but it was just too much for her. She looked around a little dazed.

"Where are they? Or did I dream it all?"

"Carlisle has left dressings and pain killers for you but he had to get back and he thought you'd feel more comfortable without his presence."

"Yeah well he's right although I don't know what I would have done without his help. I guess I have you to thank for that Bella. So, are we still on for an Alaskan adventure?"

Her fists were clenched and I knew she was worried I might have changed my mind.

"We're still on but Jasper is coming too."

She scowled but before she could say anything in protest I clarified the situation.

"Leah, you're hurt and I'm just a weak little human so it might be good to have someone to watch out for us but he'll stay out of sight. Besides, once you're safe in Denali he'll escort me back home to face the music."

She could hardly complain at that, seeing as how she got me into hot water with my dad in the first place!

When Jasper got back she managed to be polite if distant but he took it as if it were no more than he expected and asked her if she were hungry. When Leah shook her head and asked for more pain relief I handed her the tablets Carlisle had left with a glass of water and Jasper informed her he was taking me across to the café for something to eat.

"You rest. Carlisle says you are to stay off that leg for a few days. Will you be OK for an hour?"

"I'll be fine."

With that Leah lay back and closed her eyes and within minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Jasper picked up my jacket and opened the door.

"Come on Bella, let's get you some dinner and maybe we can talk a little. I'm sure you have a million questions."

 **Jasper**

I was content just to be with Bella but I was sure she would quiz me over dinner but to my surprise once we were seated and she had ordered I found her very quiet. She sat holding my hand across the table gazing into my face.

"Are you OK? You're making me nervous."

She smiled at me and shrugged,

"How could I be anything but OK? You're here with me and I know you're staying, that's all I need to know."

I felt the warmth in my chest expand, I felt the same way about her.

"I missed you, Bella, besides being worried that you'd gone off with a new guardian which could have been extremely dangerous."

"I know but I trust Leah just as I trust you. I know neither of you would hurt me and I couldn't just leave her, everyone else washed their hands of her but not me."

"No, not you. That's something I admire about you Bella, your unflinching loyalty."

 **Bella**

I blushed but was saved from answering by the arrival of my meal and coffee for Jasper. I smiled as he took the mug between his hands just like someone ready to drink.

"You're amused."

"Yes, it's just knowing what I do I find it funny that your mannerisms are so...normal I guess."

He looked at his hands, eyebrows raised,

"It's dangerous not to fit in Bella, Leah discovered that not long ago. Besides, people notice anyone who acts differently and we want to live as everyone else does. It takes time to learn how to fit in but the rewards are worth it."

I thought about his words, he was correct of course and they did fit in, no one at school thought more than that they were a little eccentric and Carlisle, well who would imagine a vampire working in a hospital?

"I'm sorry I left without speaking to you, I hated to do it but I didn't know what else to do at the time. I'm really glad you came looking for us."

I took a mouthful of food as his eyes burned into my skull,

"I couldn't just let you go, Bella, I found I had fallen in love with you and that means something different to a …..well, not the same as if say someone like Mike Newton or Tyler had said it."

I chewed slowly giving myself time to think on his words, I had the feeling that something life changing lurked behind those few simple words. He nodded as if he had again read my thoughts,

"We will talk Bella and I'll explain myself but when we are alone."

He looked around the small, brightly lit room with its servers standing around waiting for more business than the few diners present.

"This isn't really the time or the place."

I agreed but wondered when we would get the time and place. After all, I had already agreed to go to Alaska with Leah and it would be at least a week before she was finally fit to travel according to Carlisle.

 **Jasper**

What I wanted more than anything was to whisk Bella off somewhere private and explain just how I really felt about her. To take her in my arms and kiss her, stroke her face and inhale her scent, touch her throat and kiss her right at the spot where her blood flowed close to the surface of her skin. As I thought this it just helped to underline the fact that I loved Bella, her blood called to me, of course, it did, after all, I was a vampire, but I wanted her company far more than her blood. I wanted her beside me now and for eternity and I hoped and prayed she would feel the same way about me but now was not the time to find out, I would have to be patient just a little while longer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Leah**

When I woke up I was alone and I felt it, although Bella had promised to accompany me to Denali once there I couldn't expect her to stay. Especially now her boyfriend was here. Much as it grieved me I had to admit that both he and the doctor had acted towards me as if I were a normal human being, not a shape-shifting enemy. I had been taught my entire life that the Cold Ones were dangerous killers wh0o had nearly wiped out our tribe. Only the rise of the spirit warriors had saved the Quileutes and though I thought it all just superstitious nonsense once I turned myself I knew the disgust and hatred that the guardians felt for the leeches. Now though I had to accept that not all leeches were the enemy or vile disgusting creatures in much the same way I understood not all guardians were good all the time. After all, it had been Sam who almost killed Emily and scarred her for life while the Cullens had never shown any threat of draining myself or Bella despite the blood that flowed from my injuries. Maybe the guardians should stop setting themselves on pedestals of virtue and honour and wake up to their own shortcomings, Thinking these things was one thing, speaking them out loud another altogether, they wouldn't make me popular among guardians, especially the leadership in Denali.

I was about to get up when Bella and her "friend" arrived and she helped me to the bathroom and back when I made it quite clear there was no way I was using the thing Carlisle had left, I'd die before I used a bedpan! Mind, I was exhausted by the time I got back to bed and relieved that he had turned the T.V on and seemed to be engrossed in a programme about the history of art. Bella helped me to sit up comfortably supported by pillows then sat beside me.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired and sore but not as bad as I expected. I heard the Doctor tell you that my wolf genes would make me heal more quickly and he must be right. I was so scared for you Bella. It was all my fault you were in danger, I should never have asked you to come along."

 **Bella**

I could hear her voice quiver and squeezed her hand,

"Hey, what are friends for? Do you remember that old saying we used to chant to each other?"

she smiled and closed her eyes.

"A friend gives hope when life is low,

A friend is a place when you have nowhere to go,

A friend is honest,

A friend is true,

A friend is precious and that my friend is you."

It was something we found in a magazine and adopted as our own and now it seemed more meaningful than ever.

I sat with her talking quietly of some of the crazy things we had done together as kids until her eyes closed and she slept once more. Only then did I go to Jasper although I had been acutely aware of his presence all the time we had been talking and I knew he had heard every word.

"I guess you know all my guilty secrets now."

He laughed quietly and pulled me down to sit on his lap kissing my cheek,

"It seems I have something of a rebel on my hands. Letting down Billy's wheelchair tires and hiding Harry's fishing gear? I have to wonder what else you two got up to, I'm going to have to watch my back."

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck,

"I'm glad you stayed, I missed you, Jasper. So much I almost turned around and went back to Forks but I couldn't leave Leah."

"Hey, I understand, just promise me you'll tell me next time you have the urge to travel and I'll come along to act as a bodyguard, it seems you aren't safe out on your own."

I nodded, he was probably right, besides, I didn't want to be away from him, in fact, I wanted to be far closer than we were at present. I blushed as that thought registered, it was true, I felt desire for him, I ached to be kissed and caressed, to find myself naked in his arms alone just the two of us in a motel room just like this.

 **Jasper**

I could feel desire rising in my body and I didn't think it was purely my reaction to being so close to my mate. Bella felt the connection too, I was sure of it but the time still wasn't right for the conversation we needed to have and I wasn't going to express my feelings for her when a wolf might overhear. Leah was dozing but I didn't trust that she was oblivious to everything going on in the room and I could hardly take Bella away again so soon. Instead, I flipped the channels until I found a movie and we cuddled up together as if there were nothing else in the world to think about, just for a little while, before reality nudged its way back into our lives. It was the ringing of my phone that broke the silence, and the mood, and Bella got up so I could retrieve it from my pocket. My arms felt so empty and I was annoyed to have lost the closeness. It was Carlisle with an update on Bella's father so I handed her the phone and went outside to cool down. This was just more proof, if I needed any more, that Bella was the one. I wanted to hit something, to curse Carlisle for ruining my time with Bella and I paced rapidly trying to calm my anger before I did something stupid.

 **Bella**

I took the phone hesitantly, bracing myself for bad news and hoping maybe Carlisle had been able to intercede for me.

"Bella, I thought I'd let you know I visited your father when I got back. I'm afraid he's still extremely unhappy with you although I did try to explain your reasons for calling me and your motive for leaving. He was relieved to hear that Leah was going to be OK and that you had been there for her but I understand he was going to call her parents after I left, luckily I somehow forgot to tell him your exact whereabouts, it must have slipped my mind."

"Thank you, Carlisle, that was good of you but please don't cause friction between yourself and my dad for my sake."

"Actually, I'm doing it more for Jasper's sake. After all, once you get back you don't want your father showing him the door. I can see another road trip coming if that happens. Don't worry, Chief Swan and I parted on friendly terms. I do think you should contact him now, though."

"I will and thank you again."

"No problem. How is my patient? Is she behaving herself and taking her medication?"

"Yes, she is although she's eager to get moving."

"Tell her if she moves too soon she might damage the newly healed bone. Does she want to walk with a limp for the rest of her life?"

"I'll pass that on."

When Carlisle rang off I took a few deep breaths and tapped my home number into the keypad hoping in equal measure that my dad would be home and out but then I heard him answer.

"Dad, it's me."

"Bella? Bella, where the hell are you? I've had Dr Cullen here telling me you rang him, that you and Leah were in some accident or something and she thought she'd broken her leg. Why you rang him and didn't bother to ring me I have no idea. I've had your mother on the phone giving me grief because you missed your weekly call to her and the principal wants to know when you're going back to school. Perhaps you'd like to answer that particular question young lady."

"Dad, I'm really sorry. Leah was having a bad time and I couldn't just leave her….."

"Yes, you could, you can do it right now as a matter of fact and get yourself home here. Leah will have to sort out her own problems and that includes telling her parents where she is. I'm sick of Harry and Sue phoning me every five minutes complaining you two ran off together and wanting to know where you are. You can't afford to take time off school now, what about college? What about your future? Leah might be happy to get married and have a family but your mother and I both expected more of you."

"Dad, I'm sorry about Leah's parents bugging you but they know why Leah left and she has spoken to her dad and explained. She's going to stay with friends of the family in Alaska and I'm going with her. As soon as she's safely there I'll come back and I promise to make up any schoolwork I missed."

He was silent for a moment, slightly mollified by my promises and I had deflected some of his anger where it truly belonged, on Leah's parents. Let him ring Harry, let Harry explain, that should give him something to think about!

"So, you'll be home in a couple of days? What about Leah's leg?"

"It wasn't actually broken like we thought when I spoke to Carlisle, just badly sprained so it'll be a few days before she can travel and she won't be able to drive so I have to go with her. I promise I'll get back as quickly as I can and….."

I paused here plucking up the courage to add the last.

"I'll ring mom and apologise."

That did please him, it would get off his back, for a while at least, and he spoke with a more friendly tone as he said goodbye. I heaved a sigh of relief put the phone down and settled back in the chair closing my eyes for a few minutes and found myself floating off to sleep with relief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Charlie**

I felt happier after talking to Bella, pleased she would be home soon and even more delighted she would be ringing Renee, the woman was driving me crazy, as if it was my fault Bella hadn't rung her as usual. There was no way I was letting on that I didn't know where our daughter was so I just said Bella was busy and must have forgotten. Of course, that just made matters worse and it was my fault as usual for not reminding her to call her mom. What I had ever seen in Renee I couldn't remember but these days she just drove me crazy at every opportunity. She had been furious that Bella didn't want to leave Forks to live with her and took her spite and envy out on me as often as she could. The person I was pissed off with right now was Harry Clearwater. Bella told me that Leah had rung Harry but I hadn't heard anything about that. Last time he rang me it was to complain that Bella had instigated the whole thing and he had no idea why when in fact he knew exactly why Leah had run away. Deciding I would do better to confront him face to face I decided to drive over to the reservation right now.

 **Harry**

As soon as I saw the cruiser and Charlie's face as he climbed out I knew something had happened but it came as a shock when after hammering on the door and being led into the sitting room by Sue he went straight on the offensive.

"When did you hear from Leah, Harry?"

So, he'd spoken to Bella but how much had she told him?

"You spoke to Bella? What did she say?"

His keen eyes studied me closely,

"Why? Is there something I should know Harry? Something you aren't telling me? Like why Leah left?"

My glance flickered to Sue,

"Why don't you make coffee Sue. We can sit down and talk about this like friends."

"I don't want coffee Harry, I want to know what exactly is going on and why you lied to me. I thought we were friends."

"I didn't lie to you, Charlie. I didn't know where they had gone only that Bella was with her and they went in Bella's car, it was her idea to leave Forks with Leah."

"Harry, let's forget we're friends and have been since the fucking Ice Age, Leah ran away and you know why. Bella went with her because she was worried about her best friend. Now, why don't you tell me what drove Leah to run away from home and why she's going to live in Alaska? Because I sure as hell know you don't have any relatives there."

Sue left the room and I motioned for Charlie to take a seat which he did, but not his usual place by the fire, instead he sat at the small dining table, turning the chair to face me.

"What's going on Harry? Why didn't you tell me you'd heard from Leah? You knew I was worried about Bella and that I knew they were together."

"Leah is no danger to Bella Charlie, if you are thinking there may be danger to your daughter you should be looking elsewhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I knew I was treading dangerous territory here and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Leah said Bella was going to ring you so I didn't think it necessary to tell you myself but I apologize. I'm actually glad Bella is with Leah, especially now she's had an accident. Did Bella tell you when she'd be back?"

"As soon as Leah gets to wherever in Alaska she's going."

I nodded,

"So Bella will be home soon and Leah will be safe. I don't think either of us needs to worry anymore."

What I wanted to say was that only Bella would still be in danger but I couldn't explain further without betraying our secret so instead I held back.

"Well, I'm glad you're so happy. Are you going to tell me why Leah left so abruptly and why she's not coming back?"

"I'm sorry Charlie but I can't, it's personal, private."

He got up slowly staring at me,

"Why do I think there's something going on that I should know about?"

I shrugged,

"Maybe Bella will be able to explain when she gets back."

"So, Bella knows?"

I nodded thinking to myself that no matter how much he questioned Bella he wouldn't get any more out of her than he got from me, not if she kept her promise and didn't want to let her dad know he had a coven of vampires living in Forks, one of whom was dating his daughter.

 **Charlie**

I left none the wiser but with a nasty taste in my mouth and aware there were secrets in Forks, on the reservation, secrets that made me feel extremely uneasy in my hometown For the first time since I was born here I felt I didn't know the place at all, everything had changed. More unsettling was the knowledge that Bella was aware of whatever these secrets were. As I drove back to town it suddenly struck me odd that Harry hadn't mentioned that Bella had spoken to Carlisle about Leah's accident or didn't he know? And what was it Harry had said? "Leah is no danger to Bella" what an odd thing to say. Why would he assume I might think that? He said I should look elsewhere, was he hinting that Bella was in danger from someone? From the Cullens maybe? That would be about right, paranoid as he was about the family.

Something else finally got through my thick skull, I'd heard Jasper Hale, Bella's boyfriend and Carlisle's foster son was also missing from school. Were the two connected? Where was Jasper? Had he gone along with the girls? Had he followed them later and was he with them now? It seemed unlikely knowing how much the Quileutes including Leah according to Bella, hated the Cullens, but I couldn't dislodge the thought that a lot more was going on than the little I knew about. I could visit the doctor and ask him outright but I'd look pretty stupid if he had a good explanation for his foster son's absence besides I liked Carlisle. I couldn't see him deliberately misleading me when it came to my daughter. So, when Bella returned she would have a whole lot of explaining to do.

 **Harry**

I rang Denali and left a message for Johnny H explaining that Leah would be arriving there in a week or so with her friend Bella who knew our secret. I knew there would be awkward questions about that later but I had time to come up with a good answer if Leah didn't open her mouth and put her foot in it. After all, it had been she who told Bella about the guardians. Annie, who took the message asked why there was such a delay and I had to explain Leah had broken her leg in an accident. She could tell them her story when she arrived, I was glad she had agreed to go to Alaska, it would have been hard to place her anywhere else and she couldn't come back here, the pack and the other elders had made that quite clear.

Emily and Sue had both spoken to Sam, begged him to accept Leah, they just didn't understand it was impossible. Leah wasn't a member of the Quileute pack, she was an outsider and as wolves, the pack would turn on her and kill her. It was for her own safety that she has to leave the reservation. I know Sue had called other guardian tribes to see if any of them had heard of female guardian in a pack but she was told quite firmly that there were no female guardians outside legend. One thing she did find out and that almost broke her heart was that obscure legend which spoke of a lone female guardian, a bear I think, who wandered alone changing to human form more and more infrequently until one day she found herself stuck in bear form. Deciding to make the best of it she found a mate to cure her loneliness then she found she was sterile, unable to have cubs, and tragically her mate turned on her and killed her. Whether it was true or merely a story we had no way of knowing but I tried to point out the female in the story was alone and Leah would not be, she would be among the guardian tribe in Denali and with another female but I don't think it made any difference to Sue's fears for her daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

After making that rash promise to Charlie that I would ring my mom I didn't sleep for long. I had nightmares about it and woke with a start to find myself on my bed and Jasper sitting watching me from the chair I had been sitting on when I rang my dad.

"You looked uncomfortable Bella so I thought I'd help out."

I wish you'd helped out by laying here with me I thought but all I said was "Thanks."

I picked up my phone realising I'd rung dad from Jasper's, I just hoped he didn't check the number or I'd be in even more trouble than I already was!

"I promised to call my mom and apologise for not calling her earlier. You might want to close your ears, this won't be pretty."

He smiled and the breath caught in my throat,

"Think of me as moral support if it helps."

"I'll take all the help I can get, you don't know my mom."

"Maybe you can introduce me sometime."

Now that conjured up all kinds of mayhem but, at least, he wanted to meet her.

Her phone was busy the first time I tried which only made me more nervous but the second attempt got through.

"Dwyer residence, Renee speaking."

"Mom, it's me, Bella."

"Oh! How good of you to remember me at last. Your life must be extremely hectic if you can forget your mother."

So, she was in a sarcastic mood, that just made matters worse, some serious grovelling was in order but I couldn't raise the energy for that.

"I'm sorry mom. Leah had some problems and I was trying to help her."

"It comes to something when your friends are more important than family Bella. Have you spoken to your father yet?"

I knew this was a trick question, she wanted to know if I rang him first.

"Only because your phone was busy when I tried."

I hoped to be forgiven for my little white lie but I still fell into her trap,

"I see, so he told you I was upset I guess. I know he knew about Leah, why didn't he tell me instead of pretending it was all a mystery. I think you and your father deliberately try to upset me."

"Mom, I can't stay on the phone long, Leah needs to eat and I have to go out to get something."

Of course, I then had to explain about her accident and had a short lecture on the dangers of running away from home. Now that was something coming from her! She eventually ran down and I promised to ring her once we got to Alaska.

"Why her parents aren't going with her is beyond me, she's hardly your responsibility but that's some parents for you."

Yeah, don't I know it, was what I wanted to say but instead I just told her I loved her and rang off.

Jasper and I went out to get Leah some dinner once she woke up and I was relieved when she not only ate every mouthful but rejected any pain meds.

"It's OK now Bella and besides they make me so sleepy. When can I get up? I'm sick of the trail between the bathroom and my bed. I want to go outside, see the sun."

"I could put a chair outside and carry you out there if you like."

I couldn't help laughing at Leah's outraged expression in response to Jasper's offer.

"I'd rather…."

She stopped herself as she remembered how much she owed Jasper and Carlisle,

"No, thank you. Did I hear you say you were going to accompany us to Denali? Do you think that's wise?"

"You mean because of Johnny H? I hear he's intelligent and fair. I hardly think he would send the guardians after me under the circumstances but if he did…..he might find he had bitten off a little more than he could chew."

The atmosphere in the room was tense after this conversation so in order to ease the tension I explained to Leah that she and I would travel together but Jasper would be close at hand, just to ensure we made it to Denali in one piece.

"We can manage alone Bella, we did before but I suppose he's worried I might change and attack you. After seeing what Sam did to Emily the thought had occurred to me so maybe he should stay close."

her statement shocked me, it must have taken quite a lot for Leah to admit that and I wondered how Jasper would react.

"Thank you, it would be easier if we travelled together Leah but you should know I am not worried about you attacking Bella, I think your friendship is too strong to allow you to do that unless someone angered you beyond clear thinking. Maybe we could call a truce for Bella's sake?"

I could see Leah considering Jasper's offer and the hand he had stretched out towards her then slowly she stretched her own out and they shook briefly, Leah shuddering at his touch.

"Deal, for Bella's sake."

I heaved a sigh of relief at the realisation I wouldn't be piggy in the middle all the way to Denali.

Over the next few days, things became easier as Leah no longer considered Jasper the enemy and he did his best not to crowd her while still spending time with me. We went for walks when Leah was resting and he left us while we ate dinner together in the evening. It was Leah who pointed out that he had probably gone hunting, something that hadn't occurred to me.

"Hunting?"

"Of course Bella, he needs nourishment just like us, it's just his diet is a little "different".

Her lip curled in disgust as she said this and it struck me, he was looking for blood, but how?

"I suppose he told you how different the family is from other vampires? It's the only reason the Quileutes agreed to the treaty with them."

Seeing I didn't understand she explained how it came into being.

"So, as long as the Cullens don't bite a human we allow them to live in Forks unmolested."

"What about the other way round?"

She looked at me mystified,

"Well, I take it there was no reciprocal agreement that so long as the Quileutes didn't bite a human they would be unmolested?"

"We came into being to protect the tribe from the leeches, we aren't any danger to huma…."

Her words faded away as she realised what she was saying and I nodded,

"Yes, it seems to me that the only one who has harmed a human is Sam Uley and he certainly isn't a vampire. maybe the guardians should stop with the smug attitude, the Quileutes in any case."

She didn't voice an opinion but I could see I had made my point forcefully enough.

When Jasper and I went out for our regular walk that evening he commented on the conversation having heard it as he came back.

"Were you trying to defend us, Bella? You certainly made your point, something I know the Quileutes never thought of. We are the enemy of all living creatures as far as they are concerned and it's true in many ways, we kill to feed, but so do they. They differ only in that they kill their prey and cook the flesh whereas we drain our prey's blood to sustain ourselves. I wasn't aware of the incident concerning Samuel Uley the pack alpha but it shows that all creatures can be dangerous, even to those they love. It's something you should be aware of Bella. I should tell you that I crave your blood, I'm a vampire and you are my natural prey so that will always be the case. I have learned to control my thirst around humans and my love for you would stop me from harming you as long as I have control but never think you are entirely safe in the presence of any vampire or any guardian, we're all wild animals at heart."

I stopped and turned to face him taking his other hand too and looking into his eyes,

"if there is anything I am sure of it's that you would never harm me willingly or consciously just as I trust Leah. The two of you have taught me that we should never take anyone at face value, I just follow my heart."

His face moved closer until our lips met, he freed his hands to pull me close and hug me tight.

"Bella, if anyone could tame a savage it would be you. Your goodness is like a beacon leading me home. I love you."

I never wanted to move again, just stay in this place, in this position for eternity but then a car sounded its horn and some young guys leant out of the windows shouting and gesticulating crudely and the moment was gone. We walked slowly back to the motel and Leah but something had changed, I felt different and I knew it was Jaspers love that had worked the change. I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, vampire or no.


	27. Chapter 27

****Chapter Twenty Seven****

 **Jasper**

One evening Bella asked me if I would take her for a drive. Leah was expecting a call from her brother Seth and wanted some privacy but she couldn't go anywhere so we would. Once in the car, I asked her where she wanted to go.

"Would you like to go for a meal? To the movies?"

She shook her head and I could feel that she was nervous, was it being truly alone with me making her feel that way? Surely not as she had suggested it.

"Could we just go for a drive? Maybe park up so we can talk."

Now I wondered what she wanted to talk about but I nodded and drove until I found somewhere to park up, Bella sitting in silence but becoming increasingly nervous which was driving me crazy.

"Will this be OK?"

she looked around and nodded but still didn't speak.

"Bella, whatever the problem is I wish you'd tell me. Is it something I've done?"

She turned to face me and I saw a blush appear on her cheeks,

"No, you haven't done anything Jasper and that's the problem. I..."

She stopped and sighed as if struggling for words and unable to bear the tension building up in the car I reached across and pulled her closer so I could kiss her. It wasn't until I felt the urgency of her response that I finally realised what this was all about. Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her. Not sure how far she was prepared to go I merely stroked her back and continued kissing her but then I felt warm fingers on my shirt buttons and a hot palm slide across my chest. I gasped and began to kiss lower, her chin and then her throat as my shirt was pushed down my arms until I was naked to the waist. To feel her soft warm hands on my body had my pulses racing and I felt myself stiffen. I wanted her so badly I ached but I didn't want to do anything that might frighten her.

As her knuckles brushed my ski9n above the belt of my jeans I was unable to stifle a groan and I heard her breathing quicken. She pushed me back in the seat and trailed kisses down my chest seemingly ignoring the scar ridges she must have been able to feel with her soft lips.

"Bella..."

A finger stopped me from continuing as with her other hand she began to undo my belt.

 **Bella**

I thought if I didn't have Jasper I would die, my whole body ached with desire and when I saw him naked to the waist the ache became more than I could bear. This would be my first time and I prayed I was doing things right, Jasper couldn't be a virgin like me, that was just impossible. As I fumbled to undo his belt, frustration tinged with fear growing in me he took over and I felt myself giving control to him eagerly. I was shy, embarrassed even when he pulled my sweater off and gazed at my breasts, were they too small? Would he be disappointed? He certainly didn't act like it and I gasped in pleasure as he used his hands and mouth to explore them. When he finally undid my pants and slid them off I was ready, eager even although too embarrassed to do what I wanted, to look at him and see the effect my nakedness was having on his body. That would come later, when I felt less nervous but it was easy enough to feel how stiff he was how ready to take me and I let him. I lay across the front seats and kept my ey6es on his as I felt him against my thigh and then the pain as he eased himself inside me as gently as he could. I cried out and he put his mouth to my ear,

"It's OK Bella, you won't feel any more pain I promise."

And I didn't although he felt so big I was sure he would split me open, then as he began to move I forgot about else in the waves of pleasure that set my body on fire. I knew then that Jasper was the one, the only one for me.

We stayed there until the moon was high, caressing and kissing and I never wanted to go back, just to stay here with Jasper but we both knew Leah would be waiting and I couldn't leave her alone at the motel, unable to look after herself any longer.

"Do you think she'll know?"

He smiled and nodded,

"She'd have to be blind not to Bella, she only has to see the look on your face. You do know what this means don't you?"

"Maybe, tell me."

"I will never let you go now, you're mine for all eternity."

I sighed getting up to pull on my discarded clothes that were laying in a heap on the back seat along with Jasper's.

"I like the sound of that but my dad might have something to say. He wants me to get a career, travel the world, do better than he and my mom."

"We'll do it together, we'll do everything together once we deliver Leah to her new home. I couldn't let you go, Bella, I love you."

I loved him too and knew whatever direction my life took I wanted him beside me.

Of course Leah did know, she gave me a sharp look as I came into the room but before she was able to question me about what we'd been doing I jumped in.

"How's Seth? Is he missing you? And your parents?"

"Seth is fine and yes he misses me, he doesn't understand why I left."

"So, he hasn't phased then?"

"No, I guess he's too young. I hope he never does. Maybe the leeches will have left before it gets to his turn."

"But then you'll never be able to tell him the truth Leah."

"Maybe that's for the best. Anyway, I see you two had fun."

I couldn't help blushing and wishing Jasper was here with me instead of in town getting a takeaway for Leah and me.

"Where's lover boy? Run off now he's had what he wanted."

I glared at her and she grimaced,

"Sorry Bella, that was rude and uncalled for but I do worry about you. Please don't forget what he is."

"I won't but I love him Leah and that's far more important."

She grunted,

"Yeah, I used to think that too, until Sam dumped me for my cousin."

"Jasper isn't like Sam."

"No? I hope not for your sake. Anyway, that sounds like him now and I am starving."

"Leah, please don't say anything to embarrass me in front of him."

She grinned, the first time in ages, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

"OK, but it'll cost you."

I expected the night to be more uncomfortable than it was. Leah kept her word and didn't say anything to embarrass me, instead, we talked about Seth and how upset he was that she had just upped and left for no apparent reason when they had once been so close. Her parents refused to discuss it with him and I felt sorry for Seth, first he lost his friends on the reservation, then his sister, and he was at a total loss as to why.

"He said Sam doesn't visit the house anymore. That the guys go off on mysterious trips and he feels there is something really strange going on. Even Jake ignores him these days. In some ways I wish he would phase, at least then he would understand. Maybe one day I'll go back to visit, that would be one in the eye for Sam and his precious pack."

Leah was incredibly bitter at her treatment and I tried to think how I would feel in those circumstances, my parents turning against me and everyone with secrets I wasn't privy to.

Luckily Leah took some pain killers after eating and was soon asleep so Jasper and I were able to cuddle up together on my bed although I would much rather have been in the bed naked with him.

"Can we take our time getting back to Forks?"

He made a noise of assent as he nibbled my neck.

"I hope you aren't hungry."

He sat up looking shocked until I started to laugh as quietly as I could,

"It was a joke, Jasper."

"Only you could joke about a vampire when one is so close to your blood that I can smell its aroma, like sweet wine."

"Do you want to drink it?"

He shook his head,

"No, if I did that you would be dead and I want you alive much more."

"Good."

I snuggled up in his arms and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty** **Eight**

 **Jasper**

Bella was the one, that much I knew, now all I had to do was hold on to her and I knew that wasn't going to be hard, I could feel the depth of her love for me and knew it to be true. All thoughts of Maria and the warped and twisted relationship we had disappeared, this was the real thing, I knew because my chest was aflame, every fibre of my being tingled whenever Bella was near and our lovemaking had sealed the pact. Once we had delivered Leah to Denali I would have more time alone with Bella, time we could use to get to know each other properly with nothing else to take her attention from me.

Leah was getting restless by the time she was able to travel and that made her bad tempered. While she ignored me as much as possible poor Bella bore the brunt of her ill-tempered words and I found it increasingly difficult to stop myself from intervening although I knew to do so would only make matters worse. My relief therefore when it was time to set off was almost visible. I had returned my rental car and drove Bella's complete with the newly fitted spare part. Leah had the back seat so she could sleep, having taken a painkiller for the journey although I thought it might be more so she didn't have to endure my company as for any pain she might now be in but I didn't care, it meant Bella was in the passenger seat beside me.

 **Bella**

I really thought Leah was beginning to get along with Jasper but her attitude crash-dived by day four. Although I knew she was just desperate to get moving, I thought it was extremely unfair to Jasper and almost told her so. I think he knew how upset I was because he took me to one side and begged me to let it go.

"Leah is still confused and upset. Don't let her think she's being rejected by you too. You are the only person she has to cling on to. I'm fine, I'll just ignore her acid tongue for now. Once we get going she'll relax."

He was right of course, after a few hours sleep in the back of the crux she eased up and even began to talk about what she hoped to find in Denali.

"I wonder how old the other female is, it will be nice if we are of a similar age."

"I'm not sure age means much to guardians Leah. Did Sam or the elders tell you that while you phase you stop ageing?"

"No."

She looked at Jasper suspiciously but he continued ignoring the look,

"You only start to age again once you stop phasing. It may be that in Denali you won't find the need to phase anymore. Few vampires choose to visit that area, it's guardian territory and only fools or those with a death wish would want to come face to face with Johnny H or his bears."

"What do you know about Johnny? You're a vampire."

"Yes, so is Carlisle, but he's lived centuries and heard many stories about the guardian leader."

"Centuries? Johnny H is centuries old?"

"As far as I know, yes. But then he is the leader of the guardians and spends a lot of time in bear form. There was a time the vampires and guardians were at constant war with each other."

"And now?"

"Now, we steer clear of them and Johnny H makes sure the guardians stay away from us. If the two meet then they fight but it only happens infrequently and usually it is a nomad wandering into unknown territory who falls to a guardian attack."

This was all new to me of course but Leah hadn't known any of those stories either. Only the pack, those males who phased when vampires came close to their territory knew the whole story, the rest were fed the legends and nothing more. She seemed to relax a little more as he told her more about her people. At least, she wouldn't be going into the unknown although I could see she would have preferred to hear such things from her own kind.

"You know I would always tell Bella to stay away from you don't you?"

He turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yet you're still here, driving us to Denali. Is it to be sure to get me out of Bella's life?"

"No, because if Bella were to stay away from me because you told her to then she would obviously not care about me. The fact she still wants me in her life despite your warnings tells me otherwise."

"A smooth talker too."

It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she felt a grudging respect for him.

"What will you do Bella? Once you get shot of me I mean. Will you go back and finish school or run off with him? You know it will mean saying goodbye to all your family and friends. You'll have to become a leech too. Did he tell you that I wonder?"

I hadn't really thought about it and we certainly hadn't gotten to the stage of talking about forever but now Leah had mentioned it I had to think about the long-term consequences of falling in love with a vampire. Jasper had said Carlisle was centuries old, vampires were immortal and could I face the thought of growing old and dying while Jasper remained young and beautiful? Wouldn't he leave me once I grew old? How could he possibly love an old woman with wrinkles and grey hair who walked stooped over and looked like his grandmother? He turned his gaze on me,

"I know you have a lot to think about, and even more questions now Leah has had her say. I promise we will talk about everything once the puppy here is safely kennelled."

Leah growled and I turned, afraid she might be phasing in the back seat, and was amazed to see her grinning instead.

"Watch it Dracula or I might be tempted to phase right here and now."

The relief I felt at hearing Leah make a joke was profound and I hoped this new more friendly atmosphere would continue until we reached Denali.

It was about 3,000 miles to Denali and I knew without Jasper to drive it would have taken us more than a week. As it was we stopped to eat and once to sleep in a motel, unfortunately not together although I ached to feel him inside me again. The rest of the time we slept while he drove and, as a result, we did the journey in three and a half days. The border was the most nerve racking part of the journey but luckily Carlisle's friend had arranged papers to be waiting for us so we sailed through Canadian passport control and on through Canada back on American soil, in Alaska. Neither Leah nor I had been to Canada before and we gazed at the scenery in wonder once we got out of the city and into the snowy interior of Alberta. Both of us pointed at the road sign directing traffic to Jasper.

"Hey, you never told us you had a city named after you."

"Actually, it's a town but I understand it has a sky tram that reaches the summit of The Whistler, one of Canada's highest and longest tramways. Impressive….just like me."

He pulled off the highway once we crossed into Alaska and we went to a restaurant to eat. Leah's leg was almost as good as new now, she only had a hint of a limp and that was all down to Carlisle. Once we were seated and ordered our food Jasper explained why he had stopped so close to our destination.

"I think it would be best if you took over now Bella, I don't want to stir up any trouble by approaching too close to the reservation but we need to arrange somewhere to meet once you have dropped Leah off. I'm sure she'll want you to stay with her a little while."

"Where were you thinking of?"

He took my hand and squeezed it affectionately,

"As close as I can get Bella. I hate to think of you out of my sight."

Leah leaned across and showed her teeth in a mock snarl,

"Don't worry Jasper. I'll make sure she's safe. After all, she'll be among guardians, what could be safer?"

I tensed but he just smiled,

"I'll hold you to that Leah."

As she sat back he turned his attention back to me,

"I'll meet you in Talkeetna, it's a small town south of the Denali national park. I want you to ring me when you reach the village and let me know when you are leaving. I'll be waiting when you get there.."

It wasn't until we drove away leaving Jasper behind just outside Chase, close to the park that I realised this was it. Leah would be calling our destination home from now on and I would be returning without her but I had something to look forward to and I was missing him already, our farewell kiss a ghost I could still feel on my lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

Like Leah I had no idea where we were supposed to go so, we headed for the reservation hoping some kind soul would take pity on us. It was cold and the light was beginning to fade as we drove into the village which was larger than the Quileute village in Forks but seemed almost deserted. I pulled up outside what looked vaguely like a store and got out looking around us. Seeing no one we could ask for directions t9o the leader Johnny H we went inside. The only person present was an old woman with her long grey hair tied back from her wrinkled face who was writing in a ledger on the counter. she looked up and smiled, brown eyes twinkling at us.

"Hello, may I help you?"

May I, not can I, that was strange. I jabbed Leah in the ribs and she stepped forward,

"We're looking for Johnny H could you tell us where we can find him please."

She shook her head putting the pen down and staring intently at my friend.

"You must be Leah Clearwater. We've been expecting you my dear and this is your friend?"

"Yes, Bella Swan. I'm glad you knew I was coming, I didn't quite know what to say."

The woman shut up the store and asked us to follow her to her cabin,

"You'll be wanting something to eat and drink I expect and you can sit by the fire and tell me all about your journey."

Before we could answer her she was off surprisingly fast for someone of her obvious age and we followed her exchanging glances. Did she know we hadn't travelled alone? Did she know about Leah's fight with two vampires and her injury? How much should we tell this woman? Did she know about the guardians or was she just someone we had happened to bump into? We assumed that the whole village would know a visitor was due, after all, it would be big news in such a small isolated community.

The cabin was warm and cosy and our hostess indicated for us to take off our jackets and take chairs by the fire while she disappeared through a door into what looked like a small kitchen.

"What should I tell her? Do you think she knows why I'm here?"

Leah's voice was a mere whisper which even I could only just hear and I shrugged, this was her business, not mine, I was just here for moral support but I had no idea what she should divulge. WE had no idea who this woman was or what she knew so Leah would have to play it by ear.

Our hostess reappeared a few minutes later with mugs of steaming soup and a heap of sandwiches.

"We weren't sure when you would arrive or I would have made something more substantial."

"This is fine, thank you. WE stopped to eat earlier."

She nodded and took her own seat leaning back and looking at us.

"So, y0ou are the female guardian. I'm glad you decided to join us."

My heart sank, surely this wasn't the other female guardian? No, Jasper had said guardians didn't age when they phased, but then if there were no vampires around and he said most steered well clear of Denali then maybe it was her after all.

"It must have come as a terrible shock to you. Especially finding yourself alone in a strange form. Jackie expressed much the same when she arrived some eight years ago. You'll meet her soon enough Leah. It will be good for her to have someone who understands although she seems happy enough here."

"Don't the pack resent her presence, though? The Quileute pack wouldn't allow me to stay."

"You'll find everything a little strange and different here Leah. The guardians are more understanding and their attitude to you will be as a younger sister, Johnny wouldn't allow it any other way."

"What's he like? Johnny H? Is he old?"

The woman laughed,

"Johnny? He's the leader of the guardians and has been longer than I can remember but old? You'll see for yourself. He'll be here soon and I promise you there is no reason to be scared or nervous, he doesn't bite…...unless you are a vampire of course."

The way she directed that last remark to me made me wonder if she knew about me and Jasper but I could hardly ask her.

There was a tap on the door a minute later as we ate and a young man appeared, not much older than Jasper and almost as handsome but with shiny black hair that reached his shoulders and darker skin. He stepped across to the old woman and kissed her cheeks before turning to us.

"So Annie, you have met our newest resident, I hope you explained that we were looking forward to welcoming her?"

"Of course. Girls, this is Johnny H, see what I mean? No need to be afraid."

He held out a hand to Leah and shook hers.

"I see you recovered from your injury. It's not often a new guardian can take on two vampires and live to tell the tale. I'm impressed."

Then he turned his attention to me,

"And you must be Bella Swan, Leah's friend who wouldn't forsake her. I'm happy to meet y0ou although I think our taste in companions differs somewhat. Not that I entirely consider the Cullens as the enemy but I do think you should consider your options carefully."

I nodded, not sure what to say too stunned to realise he knew all about Jasper and me.

Deciding it was too late to talk seriously that evening Johnny invited us to join him at breakfast. I can introduce Leah to Jackie and show her around and then tomorrow evening you are invited to watch Leah formally accepted into our community, Bella."

There was no way I was going to drive to Talkeetna in the dark but I had no plans to stay bey9ond morning. Leah was here and it seemed they would be welcoming to her so I was free to go. Annie showed us to a spare room with twin beds,

"I hope you will be comfortable here for a few days. The boys are building an extension to Jackie's cabin so you and she can live together but I'm afraid it isn't quite ready yet. She left us then and I collapsed onto one of the beds with a groan.

"Tired? Me too, but I feel welcome Bella. I feel like this could be home. It's going to be great being welcomed into the community, I'm just glad you'll be there with me."

She saw my expression and hers fell,

"Please Bella, just one more night, for me and I promise I won't ask anything more of you. I just want someone by my side when I meet everyone. Will you?"

Looking at her beseeching expression I could hardly say no.

I showered first and while Leah followed me I slipped on my old sweats I slept in only to find a folded note tucked in them. Unfolding it I saw it was a poem and sat on the bed to read it,

"Your love's a gathered storm

I chased across the sky

A moment in your arms

Became the reason why

You alone are my light

I would give anything to feel

You in my arms tonight"

At the bottom, Jasper had signed it with a row of kisses and suddenly I felt he was there with me. I folded it back up and slipped it under my pillow hoping I would dream of him as I slept. Then I took the opportunity of being alone to call him and thank him.

"It's good to hear your voice, Bella. Is everything OK? I've been worried you might break down or get lost."

"I think Leah's going to be OK here. We met Johnny H and tomorrow night they are throwing a welcome party for her."

There was a long silence,

"I guess that means I'll have another day without you."

"I'm sorry but she really wants me with her for the party. I promise I'll leave early the following day."

"It's OK Bella, I didn't really expect you back by tomorrow. I'll wait, you just look after yourself for me."

"I will love you, Jasper."

"Love you too, sleep tight."

Of course, I didn't, I lay asleep wondering where he was and what he was doing while I lay here thinking of him. I missed him so much it hurt, after all, we had hardly been separated since he found us after the vampire attack and there was an aching hollow in my chest that I knew wouldn't disappear until I saw him again.

My sleep was disturbed, I felt hot and then cold as if I had a chill and my head ached, maybe it was the strain or shock of the vampire attack finally hitting me now I was away from Jasper's protective arms. I would be glad to get out of here, away from these strangers and back with him. I must have dozed off because when I next opened my eyes I didn't know where I was, the room was strange and the shaft of light hitting the edge of my bed from the window seemed malevolent as if it were slowly creeping towards me. I almost cried out but who would come? I wasn't at home I knew that, but I couldn't remember where I was or who lay in the other bed across the room from mine.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Leah**

I thought Bella was ill, I'd heard her tossing and turning in the night but she seemed fine this morning if a little flushed and dazed looking. We breakfasted with Annie and then she took us on a guided tour of the village which was bustling this morning and then we learned the men had been out hunting and brought in caribou to be roasted for the party this evening. We weren't actually introduced to many people but I did finally get to say hello to my new friend Jackie. She was three years older than me and came from a reservation in Colorado. Her experience had been different to mine in as much as her parents had realised what was happening and called on their own pack Alpha for help. He had followed her and once she finally phased back had explained everything and escorted her back home. She couldn't stay, after all, she wasn't a member of the pack but her father had contacted Johnny H and brought her to Denali. They visited her whenever they could and she seemed happy enough with her life here.

"You'll soon find everyone is kind to you. I don't have much to do with the Denali pack as such but the Alpha and Johnny are really good and now you're here, we can hunt together."

 **Bella**

I felt a little left out so when Annie said she had to go home to prepare lunch for her sons I asked if I could join her and left Leah with Jackie talking about the park and its great hunting. As we drove back I started to feel hot again and the cabins around us suddenly looked strange, like the walls were bulging but the effect soon disappeared.

"Are you alright Bella? You were restless last night. It's always strange sleeping in a different place. You've been a great friend to Leah but you don't need to worry about her any longer, we will look after her."

I nodded, my headache was back and I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to lie down and told Annie so.

I was soon tucked up with a couple of Tylenol and a glass of milk and as I drifted off I heard male voices in the other room. They made me think of Jasper, I really should call him but when I reached for my phone I realised I couldn't remember how to use it, in fact, it seemed totally alien to me so I dropped it and closed my eyes hoping the headache would be gone when I woke up.

 **Annie**

Johnny joined the boys for lunch and was pleased to hear that Leah and Jackie were getting on so well but when I told him I thought Bella was sick he became concerned.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"There's a flu bug around, maybe she caught that. She looked flushed and said she had a headache when I put her to bed. She might need to stay a couple of days until she feels better. Do you think that will be a problem?"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know but it might be wise to ask Leah to ring Bella's friend who is waiting for her outside the park. I don't want to give him any reason to enter our domain, Annie."

When Leah returned mid afternoon Bella was still asleep and I asked her to ring Bella's boyfriend and explain the situation. She pulled a face but agreed to do so and I left her to go help in the store as I usually did in the afternoon.

 **Jasper**

When my phone rang I was pleased, I'd been waiting to talk to Bella, so I was concerned when I recognised Leah's voice. When she told me Bella was asleep, ill with the flu I became even more concerned but she told me that they were looking after Bella well and promised that as soon as she woke she would get Bella to ring me. It was no more than I expected, the fates conspired to keep us apart but soon it would be just Bella and me alone on the journey back to Forks and if she was ill then a warm bed and tender care was what she needed. However, even knowing that, I still worried about her and wished I were the one looking after her instead of the Denali guardians and Leah. As I would be here a few more days I decided to visit Eleazar and Carmen and made my way over to their cabin on the fringes of the park receiving a warm welcome, especially from the girls although once they knew I was "spoken for" they did ease up a little but then I was inundated with questions about Bella. The fact she was human they found hilarious and none of them bet on it lasting but they hadn't met my Bella yet. Actually, it might be a good idea to keep the girls and Bella apart, I didn't know what she would make of the trio of man-eaters. They, of course, were eager to meet her and it was with difficulty I extricated us from the promise of a visit before we went home to Forks. Charlie came in handy as a reason for a swift journey back and I thanked him silently. Eleazer and I discussed some new books he had acquired, one of which covered my favourite section of American history, the Civil War. It was written by someone who claimed to have been a confederate soldier and published 10 years after the war ended but unless I had fought a different war he was a liar and a charlatan.

Bella didn't ring but I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt if she were sick the last thing she wanted to do was to be making conversation although just to hear her voice would have been enough for me. Instead, I sent her another poem.

"You are every single word on the pages of my soul.

No one can separate you from me.

You are my world.

You are my dream.

You are my destiny.

You are my ecstasy.

You are my elixir.

I can't breathe without you.

My existence has no meaning without you."*

I hoped it told her how much I missed her and I really hoped to hear from her soon.

 **Leah**

I popped in to see Bella but she was still asleep, she wouldn't be at my welcome party and I would miss her but it couldn't be helped. She looked sick, her face was pale but her cheeks flushed and I could tell she was running a temperature. this meant she would be with me a few more days and I hoped to be able to show her my new home before she left. Annie had told me she would be back before I left for the party and would miss it to watch over Bella which I thought was very sweet of her but as she explained, Bella was an honoured guest and must be looked after as such.

I also rang my parents to tell them I had arrived and emphasised how warmly I had been welcomed. Dad wanted to talk now I was no longer a problem but I cut him short telling him I needed to get ready for a welcome party being held in my honour and said goodbye. The only person I had wanted to talk to was my brother Seth but my mom said he was out with some new friends from town. I was glad to hear he had made some new friends after losing his old ones to the pack. Thinking of Seth I wondered if he too would phase and if he didn't how would my parents explain my continuing absence to him.

 **Jasper**

The next morning I waited for a call or text but nothing came, Bella must be really ill but before I started to worry too much I remembered Carlisle telling me just before I left that there was a particularly nasty flu going around that knocked humans out for days. Poor Bella, how I longed to be there to wipe her brow and hold her hand. Instead, she was surrounded by guardians and I was out here alone and unable to go to her without starting a war. I decided if I didn't hear anything from her by the following morning I would ring the reservation personally and if Bella were still sick I would ask permission to visit her. I doubted it would be given but it would give warning that I wasn't prepared to wait here on the sidelines too long.

*From needtofeellove website


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Annie**

Although I had wanted to see Leah welcomed into the community I knew someone had to stay with her friend who had become sicker during the course of the day. At first, I thought, like Leah, that Bella had the flu but her temperature was spiking worryingly and during the course of the evening her moods swung wildly when she was awake. Some of the time she recognised me and asked where Leah was but other times she tried to get out of bed and when I attempted to stop her she became aggressive even attempting to slap me at one point. She complained of pains and tingling in her hand although I couldn't see anything to cause such feelings and as I looked she snatched her hand away accusing me of trying to bite her!

By the time Leah got back full of news, Bella was sleeping peacefully so I decided not to say anything to upset her tonight, there would be time for that if Bella's symptoms didn't settle by morning. Something told me it would be better to stay awake tonight so I made myself comfortable in an armchair by the fire and listened to Leah describe her evening. It was good to see her smiling and looking relaxed if of course I didn't have to ruin her mood in the morning. I had my fingers crossed that whatever was making Bella ill would soon run its course. For the meantime, she would have to stay here in Denali despite the friction it might cause between her boyfriend and ourselves. Not wanting to leave the girls alone, not with Bella so sick, I rang Johnny on his cell phone, he would have to be made aware of our guest's illness and the threat of her boyfriend wanting to see her.

"Do we know what's wrong with Bella?"

"I'm not really sure. I thought it was a fever, maybe the flu hit her hard but some of her symptoms are strange."

"Strange? In what way?"

"She seems confused at times, irrational, and she's complaining of pain in her arms and tingling in her hands."

"If anything, it sounds more like food poisoning to me. I'll get the doctor to check her over in the morning if you are still worried."

We talked for a while about Leah's general acceptance by the community then Johnny showed just how perceptive he was,

"It's good for Jackie to have a friend up here. I worried she was lonely at times. I'm going to speak to Leah's parents in the morning, tell them that there is no need to concern themselves any longer, that Leah has found a new home although I think they were just happy to see her leave Forks which is a shame. The news will ease any concerns Samuel Uley might have too."

 **Johnny H**

The next morning I called in at Annie's to find she and Leah grappling with a very confused and angry Bella whose temperature was high once more judging by the flush on her cheeks and feverish shine in her eyes.

"How long has she been like this?"

Annie turned to look at me and I could see she was worried,

"She was a little better when she woke up but when I opened the window just a little she began to scream and tried to hide in the closet. Since then she has become steadily more upset."

I helped them get Bella, who stopped struggling quite abruptly, back to bed, and leaving a concerned Leah at her side I took Annie out into the lounge.

"Ring the doctor and tell him it's urgent. There's something very wrong. Does she usually calm down so abruptly?"

"Yes, it seems to be a pattern. I'll ring him straight away but what about the boyfriend?"

"I'll ask Leah to talk to him, explain we have medical attention coming and we will keep him informed but we think it's a viral infection."

She looked at me steadily and I shrugged,

"I don't want a vampire trying to get into the reservation and we don't know it isn't a virus, for now, it probably is."

Annie rang the doctor who [promised to get here as quickly as he could but he was at another settlement some sixty miles away so it would be some time before he arrived. After this Annie relieved Leah at Bella's bedside and she came to see me, very distraught. I explained we had a doctor coming although that was merely a precaution,

"It's probably a viral infection, they cause strange mood swings sometimes but obviously she won't be leaving today. I'd like you to speak to Jasper Hale and explain the situation but please say nothing to worry him unduly, you know what it would mean if he were to come to the village."

She nodded and I handed her my phone, that way I could ensure that I had his number, I didn't expect trouble, at least not yet, but I wanted to be forewarned if any were likely.

 **Jasper**

When I heard Leah's voice I knew Bella wouldn't be back today, in fact, I discovered she was still sick, bad enough that they had called a doctor although general thinking was that it was just a virus. I knew enough about human illnesses to understand that was more than likely but I was uneasy, I didn't think she would be neglected in any way but I wanted to be at her side, not miles away, kept from her by a pack of guardians. Leah promised to ring again later with an update and as soon as she rang off I got in contact with Carlisle. When I told him Bella's symptoms as relayed to me by Leah, a fever, confusion at times, and some agitation he agreed to could be a virus causing it.

"I wouldn't worry too much Jasper, the temperature will make her confused and that in turn can cause agitation. So long as she is receiving medical care I'm sure she'll be fine. It just means you are having to wait a little longer. Has anyone told Charlie yet?"

I hadn't thought about that but I promised to ask Leah when she rang back later and if they hadn't spoken to Charlie then either I or Carlisle, would.

Leah's second call of the day didn't tell me any more, other than Bella seemed a little better, so much so that she spoke to me although she sounded tired and a little lost. I cut the conversation short when she began to cry because she couldn't remember what day it was and spoke to Leah again.

"The doctor is on his way now but as you can hear she's better, very tired and weak, she hasn't had much to eat or drink for a few hours but I'm going to give her some soup in a minute or two."

"You'll let me know what the doctor says?"

"Of course, as soon as he's examined her."

"Has anyone told her father?"

Leah sounded shocked,

"No, why? She's just caught a bug, there's no need to be melodramatic and worry Charlie. She'll probably be talking to him herself tomorrow."

"I hope so. I want to know the minute you find out what's wrong Leah, I'm trusting you, don't let me down."

"I won't Jasper, I know how much she means to you."

 **Leah**

In fact I was more worried than I had dared let on to Jasper, after speaking to him, just a few sentences, Bella became agitated again and I took the phone outside, away from the cabin so he couldn't hear her shouting. She refused to eat and when I tried to persuade her to drink some iced water to keep her temperature down she knocked it from my hand drenching the bed and herself which only made her more agitated. I would be glad when the doctor arrived and we found out exactly what was wrong with her. If Jasper had been able to see or hear her now he would have come straight into the reservation and the consequences be damned. Not long after I rang off, while I was out on a visit to some of the Denali guardians, we heard the doctor's plane arrive and I began to relax a little. Bella was in good hands now and she'd be back to normal soon.

How wrong I was! Only twenty minutes later Johnny received a call from Annie, the doctor had examined Bella and wanted to talk to him and me immediately. We drove back as fast as we could and I ran into Annie's cabin to find a grim-faced dark haired man standing with her. Annie's response to Johnny's enquiring glance was,

"Two of the guardians are watching Bella."

The doctor shook hands with Johnny and was introduced to me and we sat down around the table,

"Is there something wrong Doctor Hill? What is it?"

The doctor turned his dark serious eyes on me.

"I understand you travelled here with the patient?"

"Yes, we came from Scottsbluff, why?"

"Did anything unusual happen on your journey? Was Bella sick at all? Did she display any odd behaviour? Did anything out of the ordinary occur?"

I was about to shake my head when I remembered the bang on the head I gave Bella during the fight.

"She hit her head hard when she tripped and fell but we had a doctor take a look at her and he said she was OK."

"I see, did she have an X-ray?"

"No, why?"

He ignored my question and continued,

"Was she knocked unconscious?"

I shook my head,

"I don't think so."

"Did Bella show any signs of illness after her fall? Vomiting? Violent headaches?"

"She complained of feeling dizzy and she was sick a few times. She had headaches but they seemed to ease off as we travelled. Do you think she's done some damage?"

He looked extremely grave as he answered me,

Well, her symptoms could be caused by an injury to the brain. I think perhaps an X-ray might be in order first off, just to check she hasn't fractured her skull or injured any vertebrae in her neck. Luckily I come equipped for such eventualities. I'll go back to my plane and fetch the portable machine. Johnny, could you spare a couple of men to help me? I think I'll do bloods and a few other simple tests, just to be sure. I don't want to overreact and send her to Anchorage unnecessarily.

I suddenly felt sick with fear for my best friend and anger at Carlisle Cullen for brushing off her injury so casually.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Leah**

I stood looking down at Bella, Annie by my side, as Johnny went off with the doctor calling out for others to join them. Annie put a hand on my arm,

"Leah, are you OK? This must be very hard for you, your friend so ill."

I turned to her, my eyes fogged with tears as yet unshed, tears of guilt.

"You don't understand Annie, it's all my fault. I was the one who hit her head as I jumped to save her from a vampire attack."

"Then you shouldn't feel so guilty my dear if you hadn't jumped when you did there's a good chance your friend would already be dead. As it is she's alive and in good hands. Dr Hill is a very good doctor, I've known him a long time."

I sank down to my knees beside Bella's bed where she lay tossing and turning murmuring in her uneasy sleep.

"She was seen by a doctor, a good doctor by all accounts yet he missed this. I hated the Cullens before, well all except Jasper because he made Bella so happy and now I hate them even more. What if she dies Annie?"

"Hush now Leah, let's not think like that while there's still a good chance she will recover with medical assistance."

"But brain damage Annie. She'll never be the same person."

I could feel my temper rising, those fucking leeches were responsible for this. Well, let them suffer for a while like I was, like Bella was.

"I need some air. Will you stay with her Annie?"

"I'll stay with Annie and Bella."

I hadn't heard Jackie come into the room, I had been too preoccupied but I thanked her as I opened the door and left the room fumbling for the front door latch through the angry tears that now rolled down my cheeks. I realised it was snowing, it had been lucky the doctor was able to fly in, if it got worse he might be stranded here, not that it was a bad idea with Bella as sick as she was. I walked for five minutes until I knew I was away from the village, my hands shaking as I attempted to dial Jasper's number and stay in human form long enough for what I wanted to do. He answered eagerly disappointment in his voice as he recognised mine.

"Is Bella worse? Why isn't she calling me?"

"You should ask the great and mighty Doctor Cullen that question. After all, he's supposed to be God's gift to medicine. Shame he isn't as good as he thinks, especially when his mistake may well cost Bella her life."

"What? Speak, tell me what's going on Leah or I swear I'll come straight to the village and war be damned."

"That's all you can think of isn't it? Fighting? Well, it won't help Bella, she wouldn't even know you were there, she's suffering from brain damage. He said she was OK when he looked at her but he was wrong. Bella's unconscious and there's no point in you coming here, she's already left."

"Left? Where is she Leah?"

His voice was low and dangerous.

"Anchorage, the Doctor from Denali has her on her way there to a neurosurgeon, maybe they can keep her alive."

I slammed my phone shut dropping it on the ground as my form shimmered and my limbs changed shape as the wolf in me took hold and I lifted my head to the snow dimmed sky and howled my misery to the heavens.

 **Jasper**

I stood staring at my phone, the line buzzing showing Leah had rung off. Bella brain damaged? How was that possible? I remembered the terrible bruise, the way she kept throwing up and Leah's plea for Carlisle to check her out. Bella said she was fine and Carlisle was satisfied when he examined her. How could he be so wrong? Was I going to lose Bella? No, that wasn't going to happen if I had to change her to keep her with me. As I ran for my car to set off for Anchorage I called Carlisle but he was in clinic. It didn't take long to get him out when I told his secretary this was a family emergency and he promised to call the Neurosurgical department of Alaska regional hospital and get back to me. He could tell how angry I was and didn't try to defend his actions with regard to Bella's head injury, it wouldn't have done any good anyway.

"Where are you now Jasper? What are her symptoms?"

"How the fuck should I know? The doctor in Denali attended her, I only learned through Leah. If not for her I'd be sitting here waiting like a fucking statue. I'm on my way to Anchorage now, you find out what the fuck is going on and get back to me pronto Carlisle."

I almost crushed the phone in my anger but if I did that I wouldn't find out what was going on so instead I threw it on the passenger seat and started the engine cursing the snow that was now falling so heavily it was almost impossible to see the fucking road! I was about two hours driving time from Anchorage and I had no idea where the hospital was but I had to calm down, I needed to get there and find her, see for myself. I wondered when she had left, if her plane had been able to fly in this shit or if it had been forced to land somewhere on the way. What would I do then? She could die before I found her…...No, that wasn't an option. I would find her and I would do whatever it took to save her, whatever it took, and anyone who got in my way was likely to end up needing intensive care themselves or a wooden box!

 **Carlisle**

I felt terrible, had I really made such an error of judgement? Should I have insisted Bella went to the E.R? Perhaps I was too ready to trust my own instincts and now it could mean losing Jasper's mate, for that's what Bella was, I had soon realised that and my son too, for he wouldn't survive her death. I asked Maggie, my secretary, to find someone to cover the rest of my clinic today and for the next week and rearrange any she couldn't cover then shut myself in my office once more. I looked up the phone number of the biggest hospital in Anchorage waiting precious minutes to be transferred from one place to another before finally being connected to someone who could answer my query after checking I was who I professed to be.

"Dr Cullen, you were asking about a new admission to the neurosurgery department?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan. She was being flown to you from Denali."

"Just a moment and I'll check for you."

The wait seemed endless as guilt began to gnaw at my vitals but finally the mind-numbing music was replaced by her voice again.

"Dr Cullen, we have no record of that patient but several flights from the interior have been forced to make emergency landings due to the adverse weather conditions. I'm afraid communication with one flight is impossible. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you possibly call me when you establish contact with that flight? I really need to know if Miss Swan is on that plane."

"I'm very sorry, I couldn't possibly guarantee that I'm so busy but if you like to phone back in three or four hours I may have more news for you. It really depends how long the weather takes to clear sufficiently for the plane to finish its journey."

So, there was nothing I could do but watch the weather reports for Denali and Anchorage. I considered flying up there myself but I doubted I would be welcomed by Jasper and when he was in that dangerous a mood it was best to steer clear. In the end, my conscience wouldn't allow me to just sit around waiting so I decided to fly up there anyway, as soon as the weather permitted.

 **Leah**

I forced myself to calm down enough to phase back to human eventually and after pulling on my shorts and tee shirt I made my way back to the village through the thickly falling snow. If Bella did need a major hospital there was no way they could fly her there in this! I prayed it wasn't as bad as I feared, pushing my way between snow covered figures waiting outside for news of the visitor. Inside I could hear Bella cursing and thrashing around and hoped the doctor had managed to take some X-rays before she started. I was horrified to see my best friend with wild glaring eyes cursing and flailing about while Jackie and another of the bigger guardians tried to hold her down. Her lips were cracked and her cheeks hollow, I could hardly bear to look at her. Turning back to the small lounge I saw Annie, Johnny, and the doctor standing together in a huddle over a light box and joined them in time to hear the doctor's words.

"Well, I can't see anything on here. There is no fracture and the vertebrae seem intact and undamaged. That's not to say there isn't soft tissue injury to the brain itself but there's no sign of swelling, the symptoms just don't make sense. I think I'd better contact a colleague who is more experienced than me in head injuries and diseases of the nervous system."

All I could do was stand to wait and pray that whatever was happening to Bella wasn't fatal. I began to feel a little guilty at the things I had told Jasper although Doctor Hill explained he still wasn't ruling out brain injury just yet. The thing that comforted me most was that I had ensured the leech wouldn't come marching into the village and cause a fight if not worse. He would be too busy chasing Bella around the Anchorage hospitals.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Jasper**

The weather was getting worse and I cursed the slow moving traffic, I almost abandoned the car in favour of running, it would be much quicker but it meant I would arrive covered in snow, soaking wet and dishevelled and there was a good chance I would have difficulty getting in to see Bella. Carlisle's news when he rang me back was no better, in that there was no news. He hadn't been able to find out anything as the weather was prohibiting the plane carrying Bella to fly to Anchorage.

"She'll be in good hands, Jasper. Medevac planes have all the facilities and I'm sure the weather will clear soon. You probably don't want to hear this but I'm flying up son. I may be able to do something when I examine her."

"Yeah, shame you didn't do that originally isn't it? She could die because of your incompetence Carlisle."

I cut him off if Bella died it would be all his fault and he and I would have a reckoning then but for now, my only concern was to get to Anchorage and see Bella for myself.

 **Johnny**

It wasn't difficult to see that Bella was getting worse by the hour and I began to worry what would happen if she died here in Denali. How would her vampire boyfriend react? Knowing something of Jasper Whitlock's, for that was his real name, reputation I could see him coming here and that could cause terrible trouble for all of us. Leah who had left distraught was back and there was something in her eyes that bothered me, a hint of guilt among the tears that fell steadily from them. Bella was now agitated constantly and dehydration was making matters worse but if anyone tried to give her something to drink or even open a window to cool the room she would scream and attempt to fight her way out of the bed. It was taking the combined strength of two of my guardians to keep her down. Then she began spitting at them in a rage which upset Leah even more as it was so out of character for the normally placid Bella.

When the doctor reappeared he looked more worried still and I began to wonder exactly what would happen.

"Could I speak to you and Leah alone Johnny? It's rather important."

We followed him outside into the blizzard that had turned everything white again and stood in the relative shelter of the porch.

"I don't think Bella is capable of understanding anything we say but I didn't want to take the chance. Leah I must ask you, I understand you and Bella are close friends so she is likely to have told you if something had happened to her before she sustained the blow to the head, is that so?"

 **Leah**

I had no idea where this was leading but I nodded,

"Yes, we tell each other most things, why?"

"Has Bella been in close contact with any feral animals recently?"

"Sorry?"

"Would you know if your friend had been bitten by a wild animal recently?"

I still didn't see where this was leading and shook my head confused,

"Bella isn't the outdoors type really and as far as I know the answer would be no."

I saw Johnny and the doctor exchange glances and realised he knew what the doctor was driving at.

"Is there any sign on her body of a bite or scratch doctor?"

"Nothing I noticed but it can have a long incubation period I'm afraid, up to a year in a few cases."

"What? Tell me what you suspect please."

"I suspect, although I pray I'm wrong, that Bella might be suffering from Rabies."

"Rabies? No, that's not possible doctor."

"I hope you are right but it's almost impossible to tell in a living person."

"Well, why don't you vaccinate her, I know you can cure it."

"Yes, we can, but only if we are able to act before the symptoms appear."

"Then what can you do? Does she need an intensive care bed? Why are you just standing here? Do something."

Johnny took my arm and I tried to break free but he only tightened his grip as he spoke to me softly,

"Leah, there is no cure for rabies once the symptoms appear. There's nothing the doctor can do. You have to face the fact that Bella is dying."

I shook my head still trying to break free,

"No, that's a lie. You save her, doctor, there has to be a way."

The doctor looked grave,

"I'll go and see her again but anyone who has had contact with her must be vaccinated as soon as possible. I've radioed for the vaccine to be air dropped if the weather doesn't clear and I want you to stress the importance of anyone who has touched Bella and those they may have touched to be sure they are vaccinated, better to be safe than sorry. I also think if Bella has any next of kin they should be contacted, her parents might want to be here but they should move quickly, I have no idea how long she has."

"Doctor, what will happen?"

My voice cracked as I spoke and I wiped away fresh tears.

"Well, the symptoms will become progressively worse as they already are, then she will slip into a coma and then the end will come quickly. How long has she been showing signs of symptoms?"

I thought about it,

"I'm not sure, no more than a few days."

"Then she doesn't have long, I'm very sorry but by the time I was called in it was already too late."

I stayed with Johnny as he rang Bella's father in Forks, I had wanted to do it myself but I couldn't even dial his number, my hands were shaking so much.

 **Charlie**

I had no idea who this Johnny guy was or how he got my private number but when he mentioned he was ringing in connection with Bella I was all ears.

"I don't know how much you know about Bella's trip with her friend Leah but I think you know she was headed for Alaska and that's where I am ringing from Chief Swan, the Denali national Park actually. I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you."

I listened stunned as he explained that Bella lay dying in a cabin on the Denali reservation. Dying of rabies! How could that be possible, Bella knew better than to approach any wild animals and there hadn't been rabies in the Olympic range for years as far as I knew. He said she had a doctor in attendance and it had been the doctor's advice that I should travel to Alaska as soon as I possibly could because Bella's time was short.

When he rang off I grabbed a bag and threw a few items of clothing in then drove to Sea-tac lights and sirens on to get me there quicker. I hadn't even stopped to tell the station I wouldn't be in I could do that when I arrived, the only thing that mattered right now was getting to Denali as quickly as possible. Johnny had told me if I rang with my arrival time in Anchorage someone would be there to meet me but he warned me the weather had been terrible and flights might be delayed. If this was the case and I could fly as close as possible he would arrange transport from there instead. I had no idea who this guy was but I was beholden to him for his help. I debated as I drove whether to contact Renee with the news. She wouldn't be able to get to Alaska in time by the sound of things anyway but I guess she had a right to know that her only child was dying.

I was lucky, there was a flight leaving for Anchorage in three hours, provided there was a weather window so all I could do was to wait and pray she would still be alive when I arrived. I took the time to ring the station and tell Deb's briefly what had happened. Shocked she promised to call Andy and have him come in to sort out cover along with Eddie. Then I rang Renee but for once she wasn't answering either her cell phone, which was actually switched off, or the house phone and I could hardly leave a message under the circumstances so I gave up. At least, she wouldn't be tormented for as long as I was. Looking at my new cell phone which I had been told connected to the internet although I could hardly remember the demonstration I had been given when I bought the damn thing, I decided to research rabies, after all, I didn't know much about it. By the time I was finished I felt far worse, there was no chance of saving Bella. If they knew she had rabies then the time was long past for any successful treatment, all that was left was for her to fall into a coma and then…...I couldn't bear to think any further just hung my head to hide my despair.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Carlisle**

I decided against telling the others what was happening, at least until I could assure myself the diagnosis was correct. Luckily Edward was out with Emmett and Rosalie looking at a new car so I just told Esme something had come up with one of my patients and I had to make a visit to Alaska. I promised to pop in and see Eleazar and Carmen if I had time but I couldn't tell her how long I would be. Of course, she saw straight through that and I was forced to come clean at which point she insisted on accompanying me,

"If Bella is truly so sick then maybe I can be of some help. We have no idea if her parents are aware of what has happened or how quickly they can get to Anchorage, her mother lives in Florida after all. Besides, Jasper will be beside himself with worry and there's nothing he can do."

I was forced to tell her of his latest conversation with me.

"Well, I can understand why he would blame you, Carlisle, he has to have someone to blame. I'm sure he didn't mean his words, you did everything that was necessary at the time…...didn't you?"

The last was said a little hesitantly and she turned to me expecting that I would be quick to defend myself but I hesitated.

"If truth be told Esme I suppose I should have taken more notice of Bella's head injury but she was far more worried about Leah than herself and I allowed myself to be steered to her. I just hope it wasn't something I missed, Jasper will never forget me if that turned out to be the case."

"Well, I suppose if it is serious there is always the opportunity to save her just as you did us."

"I would always feel guilty though Esme, for causing Bella's transformation without allowing her the choice. After all, she and Jasper haven't been together that long and although we both know what she means to him there's no way of knowing what her true feelings are."

Joe, our pilot was waiting but he had mixed news,

"We've got a slot sir but I just heard Anchorage hasn't reopened yet to smaller planes. If it doesn't in the next half hour we'll lose the slot and I'm not sure how long it will be before we get another. You could go by scheduled airline, the bigger ones are able to take the weather better."

I decided to wait, Joe was a good pilot, one of the best and if it was possible to fly, he would. I used the time to ring the hospital in Anchorage once more and again I had trouble getting through to the appropriate person but eventually I heard her familiar voice.

"Dr Cullen, I thought I might hear from you again. I'm sorry but there is no Isabella Swan admitted to the hospital and the grounded plane has now delivered its patient, a male before you ask. Perhaps she was taken to Providence Alaska Medical Center I can give you their number if it would help."

I took the number, thanked her for her help and tried them, hoping it wouldn't take as long to find the correct person to speak to as Joe had just informed me that although the advice was not to fly he was willing to chance it.

"You'll have to make your call in the air sir, we need to go straight away before the weather closes in here."

As we made our way to the plane I could see what he meant, the clouds were dark and threatening.

Once aboard and in the air I tried the number and to my relief, I was put through almost immediately and explained what I needed.

"Isabella Swan. Could you tell me your interest in the girl doctor?"

"I'm her doctor in Forks Washington and I have heard she has been taken to a hospital in Anchorage from Denali with suspected brain damage after a blow to the head."

"I see, could I have your NPI number and the name and address of your clinic in Washington state."

I gave her all the information and waited as she verified my identity just as the other hospital had. While I waited I heard Esme talking to Rosalie. She didn't tell her anything other than we were flying to Anchorage and would ring later to explain. I think she left Rosalie with the impression there was some emergency with Carmen or one of the girls and just hoped Rose didn't ring them or she'd be very suspicious.

"Dr Cullen, I'm sorry to make you wait so long, our computer systems are being updated and they are dinosaur slow right now."

"I appreciate your caution."

"Thank you. Well, I have checked and we have no patient of that name registered but I am waiting to check the latest admissions if you don't mind continuing to hold."

"I'll wait."

 **Charlie**

I was relieved when passengers were called for the Anchorage flight and I rang the number Johnny had given me with my flight details. I tried Renee once more but again I got no answer, well I would ring from Anchorage, there was nothing else I could do now. My Bella was dying and I was hundreds of miles away. please let her survive until I got to her. I couldn't bear the thought she might die among strangers, the only face she might recognise, if she were still having lucid moments, would be that of Leah. I wanted to blame Harry's daughter for this but in truth, she wasn't responsible. Somehow Bella had come into contact with a rabid animal without knowing it and now it was too late to do anything about it. Leah must be beside herself watching her friend slowly losing her fight for life in such a terrible way. I hoped she had called her parents for support, surely either or both would make their way to her side. Maybe they were already there, I had half expected to see them on this flight but I had no idea how they would afford the costs of a flight, I knew they were struggling with Harry's hospital bills after his heart attack last year.

Four and a half hours had never seemed so long but I prayed hard all the way that somehow the doctors had made a mistake and Bella was suffering from something else, something less deadly. When we disembarked I looked around the arrivals hall with no idea who would be waiting for me. I didn't know this Johnny and decided to stand around and hope they would find me. After a few anxious minutes, I saw a tall muscular young man glance over then approach.

"Chief Swan?"

"Yes." He held out his hand as he introduced himself,

"My name is Ukuik, Johnny sent me to collect you. I'm afraid we have quite a journey ahead of us Chief so we should get going."

I was terrified to ask about Bella for fear of the reply but clenched my fists and forced out the question.

"Do you know how Bella is?"

He turned to me with a grave expression,

"When I left she was very agitated, I won't lie to you. I think she is having hallucinations but Johnny promised to call if her condition worsened further and I have heard nothing yet. I'm very sorry about your daughter Chief, she wa….is a good friend of Leah."

I appreciated the change in tense and followed him outside where the snow was still falling pretty heavily.

"Are we going to make it in this?"

He smiled showing bright white teeth,

"Oh yes, this is nothing."

It might be nothing to him but most of the traffic I could see was crawling along at a funereal pace.

As we drove, faster than any other traffic on the road which had me holding on tight, he talked about the reservation and its leader Johnny H.

"Are you related to the Quileutes? I know their senior elder, Quil Ateara. Leah's parents along with Billy Black have been my friends since we were kids."

"I know of them although we have never met. Quil Ateara is highly regarded by our elders."

"Right, I thought maybe Leah had come to live with relatives."

Again I felt the scrutiny of those dark solemn eyes,

"All the native American tribes are connected Chief Swan, we are all brothers and sisters."

"Right."

I slipped into silence after this watching the road ahead as the traffic thinned until we were almost the only vehicle on the road and UKIUK speeded up the car which was seemingly glued to the icy road. I didn't care so long as I got to Bella in one piece, the quicker the better.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I put the phone down and stared at Esme,

"Something is wrong, Bella hasn't been admitted to any neurosurgical clinic in Anchorage. What do you suppose is going on?"

"Could she be in another ward maybe? Sometimes they have to use what beds are available, I've heard you complain about that yourself over the years."

"No, I asked the very helpful admissions clerk to check all the wards and clinics and understanding how urgent this request was she tried the other hospitals and clinics in Anchorage. Whatever has happened, Bella isn't in Anchorage and now I have to give Jasper that news. He's already on his way, he may even be there by now, and if he can't find her there's no knowing how he might react. So I guess we need to find him quickly."

As soon as we landed, after a very bumpy flight, I rented an SUV and as Esme drove into Anchorage I steeled myself and called Jasper.

 **Jasper**

The drive was a nightmare and getting information from admissions clerks like getting blood from a stone. I could feel my rage and frustration growing by the hour and I knew I was becoming unstable and dangerous to the humans around me but I couldn't control myself much longer. I was standing at the reception desk at the third hospital I had tried going through the very same shit yet again when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"I think you should maybe let me try Major and go outside to calm down before there's a bloodbath."

I whirled around to find Charlotte at my back and nodded, although it cost me all my remaining willpower to walk outside where I found Peter waiting for me. He took one look at my face and whistled,

"Fuck me! I knew there was serious shit going down but this is beyond it. Now punch the shit outta me if necessary but get a grip Major and tell me what the fuck is going on."

I wanted to hit something so badly I could taste it but I knew if I lost control now I would be worse than useless to Bella for some hours. Ever since I joined the Cullens I had controlled my emotions with an iron will but the flip side of this was that when I did lose it…...I really lost it!

I stood in the snow, out of sight of the humans going in and out of the hospital main entrance, and stared at Peter as I fought for self-control. I could see my rage reflected in his eyes and knew I was scaring the shit out of him but he just stood there unflinching and studying me, ready to intervene if I did lose it, whatever it might cost him. By the time Charlotte reappeared shaking her head I had gained control once more.

"Thank you, Both of you. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

"Good, That's what I like, a good old fashioned country welcome, beats getting your fucking brains beaten out. Now would you like to explain what the fuck is going on and who this Isabella Swan is?"

It shook me, hearing her name on his lips,

"How did you…."

"Never mind that, we've been following you for the last hour. Who is she? I'll take a wild fucking guess that she's someone special so…...fuck me, it's your mate. You finally found her and now you're scouring the city hospitals so she's hurt. Just how did you manage to lose her Major? That I gotta hear."

I knew he was trying to lighten my mood but it wasn't working, I told him of Leah's call through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you just call Darius? He'd have told you if she was a patient."

I had to admit panic had clouded my judgement at which he smiled triumphantly and pulled out his phone.

"Let your fingers do the walking. Just a minute and we'll know where to look."

As he turned away to speak to Darius out of the blizzard's whipping wind my own phone rang and it was Carlisle.

"Jasper I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't blame you but I have to tell you that Bella isn't in Anchorage, or not in any hospital anyway. Have you thought that maybe Leah lied to you, or maybe just misled you?"

"Why would she do that Carlisle? Besides, I could tell she was upset and angry. Something has happened to Bella, I can feel it."

As I spoke those words I realised just how true they were. All the while I'd felt the pull towards Denali when Bella was there, and then the feeling weakened. I thought it was because she had been taken to Anchorage but if not, then why? Why didn't I feel her as strongly as I had done? What was going on? I made a decision,

"I'm going to Denali."

I snapped my phone shut and saw Peter had done the same.

"I take it you got the same news I did? Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know so I'm going back to the last place I know she was, Denali."

"Great, I haven't had a good knockdown ruck for years. I assume you mean the guardian village? Hey, we might even get to meet the famous Johnny fucking H."

 **Charlie**

As we pulled up outside a small wooden cabin, much like those Billy and Harry called home, I was seized with dread, was Bella still alive? And if so…..would she be in any state to recognise me?"

The door was opened by an elderly woman who smiled at me sadly,

"Welcome Chief Swan, I am so sorry we have to meet in such tragic circumstances."

My stomach turned over at her words.

"Is she….?"

I couldn't finish the sentence but she understood and shook her head,

"Your daughter is still alive but very sick, I fear you must brace yourself for what you are about to see. The doctor and Leah are with her."

She stepped aside and I went inside just as a terrible scream rent the air, it was coming from a room leading off this space and I ran. As I entered the room shock rooted me to the spot, Bella was barely recognisable, her hair was matted, her face red and sweaty, hollow cheeks and sunken eyes made her look almost corpse-like but from her mouth burst oaths and curses but they were not directed at her companions, instead, she was cursing those only she could see and as she did so foam dripped down onto her chin and then to her top which was soaked. I felt myself sway and the old woman clutched my arm to stop me from falling.

"Perhaps you should speak to the doctor Chief Swan."

I hesitated but then stepped to the bed calling my daughter's name in the hope she might recognise my voice but she just continued her rant at the creatures only she could see.

The doctor indicated that we should step outside and I was secretly glad of the fresh cold air on my face. Behind him stood Leah, her face white with strain.

"There must be something you can do for her surely? How long has she been like this?"

"She has become steadily worse Chief Swan but I don't think it will be long now."

"What will happen?"

"At the end, it will be very peaceful. Your daughter will slip into a coma and then her heart and lungs will simply stop working. She'll be in no pain I can assure you."

"And there's nothing you can do? No way to save her?"

Even as I spoke the words I already knew the answer, my little girl was dying and there was nothing anyone can do.

"You may sit with her if you like but I must inoculate you against the disease first."

That shocked me,

"Is she attempting to bite?"

"It's a possibility, she bit Leah but I was able to vaccinate her quickly, Bella isn't aware what she is doing Chief Swan."

Nodding I went back inside and took the place one of the young men vacated relieved Bella had stopped screaming but horrified at the foam still dripping from her mouth. I reached out and took her hand, it was hot and the bones showed so clearly through the skin.

"Bella, it's me, your dad. Can you hear me?"

There was no response to my words her eyes continued searching the room for whatever demons haunted her poor sick mind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Leah**

Charlie hadn't spoken, only nodded an acknowledgment of my presence, I couldn't even begin to understand the depth of his sorrow and horror and it was all my fault. I was the one who had brought her here only for her to die. The doctor said she had probably been infected before we left Forks but that didn't help my guilt, somehow I felt Bella's death was my penance for becoming a guardian when my sex rarely did. Everyone kept saying there was no hope, nothing they could do, but that wasn't quite true. There was a way to save her, only one, and it would mean damming her immortal soul, was it even right to think about it? I felt I owed it to my friend to at least bring the subject up so I asked to speak to Johnny in private. He studied me before agreeing and we went across the snow covered road to another cabin that served as his office. It was deserted apart from Johnny for which I was grateful and I took a seat across from him and began to speak before I lost my courage.

He listened to me in silence, his face impassive and not until I finished did he speak.

"I understand your love for your friend and the guilt, albeit unjustified, that you feel but do you understand what you are suggesting Leah?"

"Yes, and I've thought long and hard about this but it's her only chance to survive, to live."

"To live? I hardly think that describes the condition your friend would find herself in. Vampires are our mortal enemies, they prey on humans Leah, they kill to obtain their nourishment. Would you consider making yet another? Turning your friend into one of them? Do you have any idea what is involved in becoming a vampire?"

I shook my head,

"You would be condemning her to days of excruciating pain and torment as the vampire venom moved through her body like cancer, eating away her human cells, killing the human being that she is and then when she wakes up she would find herself mad with blood lust. Newborn vampires are responsible for three-quarters of all vampire attacks on humans. Just think of all those deaths you would have on your conscience besides which as a vampire Bella would become a threat to your brother and sister guardians, is that what you want? You should think very carefully about the consequences of such an ill-advised course of action."

I was still unsure although I did think about the things Johnny had said. Up to a few days ago I would have agreed with him wholeheartedly but now…..now things had changed. It was Bella laying there, my friend I was thinking about and that changed things. I knew Johnny wouldn't sanction calling Jasper to save Bella but could I sit by and watch her die when I could have saved her? Of course I couldn't accomplish it alone, I wouldn't countenance Jasper coming on guardian territory, that would mean guardian deaths, my brothers, maybe even my sister, losing their lives but if there was a way of getting Bella away from the reservation…...I needed to be sure what I was contemplating was right and the only other person I could talk to was Charlie. Bella was his flesh and blood and if he thought her becoming a vampire was better than watching her die then it had to be right, but by telling him I would be breaking every rule, both of my kind and those of the vampires, and that was a serious burden of guilt. I might well be expelled from Denali which meant a life alone as a nomad, solitary and dangerous, was it really worth it? Was Bella that precious to me?

 **Charlie**

I sat with Bella until my eyes began to close of their own accord, I hadn't stopped for food, drink or sleep since I spoke to Johnny, and Annie, who had introduced herself earlier insisted I leave my daughter's bedside to eat and rest for a little while in another room the other side of the cabin. I didn't think I could sleep but I found my eyes closing once more after Annie promised to wake me if there were any change in Bella's condition which I took to mean if she slipped into a coma. I hadn't been asleep long when I found a hot hand clamped over my mouth and a nudge to the shoulder. Leah stood over me, a finger to her lips, looking furtive, and I sat up warily. She leaned in until her mouth was at my ear and whispered low,

"I really need to speak to you Chief Swan but not here. Please come with me, I may be able to help Bella but I need your assent."

I shook my head to clear away the cobwebs, save Bella? But the doctor had said there was nothing that could be done.

I slipped out of bed and into my boots and coat and followed Leah cautiously out of the room through the window. Whatever she had planned must be against the wishes of the others here or she wouldn't be leading me out into the snow in the middle of the night. The silence was shattered by a cry from Bella and I turned back but Leah tugged urgently on my arm to force me on.

Once in the shelter of an open fronted vehicle store she sat on a snowmobile and motioned for me to join her, where the hell were we going? Surely we would be heard or seen if we left the village and if she thought I would go now, with Bella dying…... But it seemed he had no intention of going anywhere, instead, she leaned close and began to talk. I wasn't sure what I expected but it sure as hell wasn't what I was hearing. How the hell could she sit here in the freezing cold with her best friend dying just a few hundred yards away and come out with such shit? Did she really think I would believe such crap? I got to my feet furious with her,

"That's enough Leah, I don't appreciate you dragging me out here and making up stupid fucking stories. What's gotten into you, girl?"

I started back across the road then froze as I heard a low warning growl behind me and turning around real slow I saw a huge wolf standing in the shadow of the building I had just left. Was it going to attack? Had Leah seen it? If she hadn't and came out it might well savage her. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't just leave her unprotected and then before my very eyes the wolf began to shimmer and distort almost like clay that was being squeezed by a potter and in its place stood the naked form of the girl I knew as Leah Clearwater. She nodded to me and disappeared back inside while I stood open mouthed in amazement and horror.

It seemed everything she had told me, about shapeshifters and vampires was true and the only way to prove it to me was to change herself, into her wolf form. I felt my hands still shaking and rammed them deep in my jacket pocket as I trudged back to the transport building and the wolf girl wondering what I would do and if I were brave enough to take her suggestion.

Leah had returned to her place on the snowmobile dressed once more and watching for me warily.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Chief Swan but it was the only way to prove I was telling you the truth. You see, shape-shifters do exist, and so do vampires I'm afraid to say."

I nodded taking my place beside her still wary having seen what she could become.

"Why would you suggest this if you hate the vampires so much?"

"Because I love Bella more and I don't want to see her die Chief. She stuck by me during my darkest hours, I can't do less for her. But we don't have much time and I have to get in contact with Jasper Hale."

"Why can't he come here?"

She shook her head vehemently,

"No, it would start a war. We have to get Bella off the reservation without anyone seeing us. He said he would wait for her in Talkeetna but I think he's in Anchorage now."

"Why would he be in Anchorage?"

She explained with guilt written on her face what she had said to him,

"So you see, he won't listen to anything I say, he'll just think it's another lie or a trick."

"But you think he'll listen to me?"

"He has to, he'd do anything to keep Bella alive Chief, he loves her."

"Then we need to get in contact with him and think of a way to get Bella out of here but that's not going to be easy Leah."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Jasper**

We were halfway to Denali when I got a call from Bella's father, and I wondered what was I going to tell him? He was going to want to know if I'd heard any more from Bella and where she was but I didn't know myself. The feeling in my chest was changing, at first, I had felt Bella strong and vital but then she had begun to fade and I wondered if maybe that had anything to do with the fact she was in the very heart of guardian territory. Now the feeling, once warm and comforting when she was absent, was like a terrible ache as if she were moving further away minute by minute and I pushed the car harder along the silent snow covered road towards Denali praying I would find her there. If I did, then Leah would feel the extent of my rage for her lies.

I pulled over to speak to him, the pain almost crippling me and Peter took the wheel, driving off again as I answered, pre-empting his questions.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry but I don't know where Bella is. I haven't spoken to her in a few days but last I heard she was with Leah."

"Yeah, I know. I'm with Leah right now in Denali."

I froze, Charlie was in Denali? In the guardian camp? What was going on? I began to panic,

"Is Bella OK? Has she had an accident? Or was Leah telling the truth? If she's sick why is she still in the village?"

"Jasper, where are you?"

His tone of voice stopped me dead,

"On my way back to Denali, I'm coming to the reservation."

"No, I don't think that's wise do you?"

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, did he think I was a bad influence on Bella? Did he think I was responsible for her decision to leave Forks?

"I don't give a fuck if it's wise or not Chief Swan if Bella is on the reservation and sick then nothing and no one will stop me reaching her."

"Jasper, listen to me. I'm going to ask you two simple questions and I want two simple one-word answers. You got that?"

"Yes"

"Good."

I was wary now and Peter glanced at me his eyebrows knitted in confusion but he didn't speak.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes."

That was easy to answer and I wasn't ashamed that he should know of my feelings for Bella.

"Are you a vampire?"

Peter almost swerved off the road into a deep snowdrift and the tyres slid and squealed on the icy surface as he wrestled us back to the centre of our lane.

"Well? It's a simple enough question."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes to Peter's violent shake of the head.

"Yes. I take it Leah told you. It seems he'd do anything to keep Bella and me apart but it won't work, I love Bella and I'm coming for her".

"I think you underestimate her Jasper, it was her idea for me to ring you. She didn't think you'd believe her if she rang you again and yes I know what she told you, she admitted it"

"She's right of course, I wouldn't after the stunt she pulled earlier. What is it she wants me to believe now?"

"For now, I need you to forget everything Leah said, listen carefully, and trust me because we need your help. Bella's dying."

The phone slipped from my fingers as shock numbed them and only Charlotte leaning through the seats prevented it from dropping to the floor. She handed it back and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Dying? How? What? Are you sure?"

Peter had speeded up as soon as he heard Charlie's words.

"I'm afraid so and Leah tells me you are the only one who can save her."

I was still confused,

"How? You want me to bring Carlisle up?"

I couldn't believe he was going to ask me what was in the back of my mind.

"No, it's too late for that, somehow she contracted rabies and she doesn't have much time. Will you turn her Jasper?"

So he was! Relief flooded through me,

"Yes of course, but you do understand what that means don't you Chief Swan?"

"I don't give a shit Jasper. I want you to save my baby however you can. Leah told me enough, she and I will try to smuggle Bella off the reservation, she says there's a derelict cabin just outside Cantwell which she says is neutral ground. We need you to meet us there as soon as you can. Where are you now?"

I glanced at Peter who answered his question,

"About an hour and a half away."

Charlie heard him,

"Right, leave it with us but you'd better be there when we arrive. I don't know how much longer Bella can last out."

I did and that explained why the pain in my chest was getting worse, I was losing my mate!

 **Charlie**

I was so numb that it hadn't even stunned me when Jasper admitted to being a vampire, if Leah could turn into a wolf then Jasper could be a vampire, and if a vampire was the only being that could save my daughter then I would accept their help. Our biggest problem would be smuggling Bella out of the village and the park to Cantwell but Leah had an idea. I climbed back in the window of my room hoping no one had thought to check on me while I'd been gone and then quickly washing my hands and face to warm them I went back to Bella's room.

She was quiet although still mumbling and drool dripped from her mouth to add to the wet towel laid over her chest. The doctor was alone and I asked him if anything had changed.

"Not really Chief Swan, Bella is so weak now that she's unable to fight us although she is still hallucinating. I have to tell you that I think the end cannot be long."

"Then I'd like to spend some time alone with my daughter if you don't mind."

He nodded looking at me with pity filled eyes,

"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do but by the time I was called in it was already too late. I hope you understand that."

I nodded and as he reached the door I asked him to pass on the message that I wanted to be alone with Bella.

"If I need anything I'll call out."

"Very well."

I waited, listening at the door, as the doctor passed on my message to the others,

"I think it's for the best, he needs time to say goodbye."

"Thank you, doctor. We will leave them in peace. Annie, you stay in the cabin just in case. The rest of us must head out on patrol. I heard that there are some nomads travelling towards the village further north and they need to see we are aware of them. If you need us you know how to reach me, Annie."

"What about Leah Johnny? Will you take her with you?"

I tensed but then heard grumbles from some of the others.

"No, it's too soon to expect the pack to accept her presence. Besides, I think she may have taken herself off to grieve, she feels responsible for Bella's predicament, this situation is very hard for her."

I went back over to the bed and stroked Bella's sunken cheek, she looked even more corpse-like than she had a couple of hours ago and I knew the doctor was right. If we didn't get her out of here and to Jasper quickly it would be too late. I slid the window open looking out to see if anyone was watching but it overlooked an alleyway between cabins and there were no windows looking out onto it besides this one and no one around as far as I could see. Bella's murmurs grew a little louder and I turned, afraid Annie might come in but there was silence from beyond the door and I breathed a little easier. Suddenly Leah appeared at the window gesticulating which caused me to jump. her voice was no more than a whisper,

"The coast is clear Chief Swan, bring her over."

I picked Bella up wrapping her in the bed covers against the cold and she felt as insubstantial as smoke as if she weighed no more than a feather. Her eyes were open but whatever she was seeing, it wasn't me.

I gently handed her through the window to Leah who didn't seem to struggle with her cumbersome burden, obviously, the wolf genes in her gave her added strength. She carried Bella quickly to the transport shed and I followed shutting the window quietly behind me. By the time I reached them Leah had Bella tied in a sledge with furs heaped over her and handed me a rope.

"We'll have to pull her by hand a little way, any vehicle would be heard. Once out of the village there's a workshop where the vehicles go for repair. One of the smaller tracked vehicles is in there and I happen to know it's ready to be picked up. We can take that, then all you have to do is drive towards Cantwell. I'll ring Jasper and tell him you're on your way and if he gets there first he'll find you."

"But what about you? They'll know you helped me when they realise Bella is missing."

"Once you're safely away I'll go back to the village and keep watch, if Annie realises you've gone I'll try to put her off your trail and if I can't then I'll hurry to join you."

"So, you're sure they'll try to stop us if they find out?"

"I know they will. We are intending to turn Bella into the guardians greatest enemy and they won't allow that if they can stop it. Now please, hurry."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Charlie**

We made the workshop without being spotted and Leah helped me slide Bella into the back of the small vehicle that waited, keys in the ignition, just behind the huge corrugated metal door. She leaned in and kissed Bella on the forehead,

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope you make it and please don't feel ill of me. I love you like you were my own sister."

Then she turned to me,

"Please apologise to Jasper for me, it was an awful thing I did making that call and lying to him."

"I will but I'd better get going before we're missed."

Sliding the door shut she nodded to me and then pushed open the metal workshop door which made surprisingly little sound but then the wind was howling around the corner drowning out almost every other sound. I was just thankful the snow had ceased falling so visibility would be better.

Starting the engine I glanced at the map, lifted a hand in farewell to Leah and drove off into the unknown. It wasn't like driving on roads or even hunting in the forests and mountains back home. There I had signposts or landmarks but here all I could see was snow and I prayed I wouldn't get lost or if I did that Jasper would find us. Bella was restless, crying out and flailing about, trying to wrestle free of the covers heaped over her but she was too weak to do so and eventually she quietened down. her cries were like a drowning kitten as the excess saliva in her mouth and throat threatened to choke her. We had settled her against the side of the vehicle with her head raised afraid she might choke to death otherwise.

 **Leah**

I returned to the village praying we hadn't been seen and to my relief, everything looked peaceful. As I passed Annie's cabin I glanced cautiously in to see her sitting by the fire eyes closed but I knew she wasn't asleep, she was listening, and if it was too quiet for too long she might become suspicious so taking a deep breath I knocked and walked in. If only I could distract her for a while Charlie and Bella might make it to Jasper before anyone knew they were gone.

Annie made coffee and debated whether to offer Charlie some but I deflected this, after all, he would be more interested in Bella than a drink right now. She saw the wisdom in my words but then asked if I wanted to go in and say goodbye to my friend.

"No, I Already said my goodbyes, Annie, now it's time for family. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Annie asked me about Bella's mother and I related how Renee had left Charlie when Bella was only a small child.

"That's so sad. I hope they still saw each other."

"Oh they did, and they talked on the phone. Bella visited from time to time, her mom remarried and lives in Florida now."

"That explains why she isn't here then. Do you know if Charlie has told his ex-wife what's happened? I would have thought she would want to be here, to be with her daughter if not to support him."

"He tried but he couldn't reach her and she couldn't get here in time now anyway I guess."

"True but it will be hard on him when he has to tell her of their daughter's death. Do you think he will want to take Bella's body back home? She could be buried here if he preferred. I know the elders would have no objection. It's something to think about later perhaps. Poor man"

She glanced at the door then frowned.

"I haven't heard a sound from Bella in a while. Do you think we should ask Doctor Hill to check on her? It may be that she has lapsed into a coma."

I shook my head thinking furiously.

"No, besides what could he do if she has? If Charlie wants us he'll soon let us know."

"Perhaps you're right, we'll leave him a little longer."

 **Charlie**

I stopped at one point because Bella was making such distressing sounds but after holding her for a few minutes she quietened as if she knew who I was and deciding I wasn't far enough from the village to be safe from pursuit so I started off again. I had no idea how fast the shapeshifter wolves could run and I hadn't thought to ask Leah. I just hoped I didn't have to find out in person. I thought about Renee and how this would hit her, she and I had parted years ago and remained civil only for Bella's sake but Renee had always remained close to our daughter despite Bella's decision, once old enough, to stay with me in Forks. I think Renee had been too immature to be married and a mother so young, I just didn't see it at the time. She would blame me for not getting a hold of her and telling her so she could see Bella and say goodbye and I would take it in silence, it would probably be the last time we spoke. Even if by some miracle Jasper was able to find us and change Bella in time Renee could never know she survived. It was going to be hard enough for me knowing I had an immortal daughter who would never grow old or die but would live on blood, a despised creature by all others who knew of her existence. Despite all this I would fight to the very last to get her to Jasper, to see her saved from an early grave.

 **Leah**

I knew they had discovered the vehicle missing and put two and two together when two of Johnny's men came crashing into the cabin disturbing the peace and hammered on Bella's door. Annie rose to her feet glaring at them,

"What's the meaning of this? Ukiuk, explain yourself."

He turned and glared at me suspiciously while explaining the situation to Annie,

"Someone stole one of the vehicles and there are tracks of a sled leading from this cabin. I think Bella is gone and I think she knows about it."

Annie turned to look at me searchingly then motioned for him to open the door. All three stood there staring in at the empty bed, at the empty room and then Ukuik turned back to me glaring angrily, a low snarl building in his chest, a sure warning that he was close to phasing.

"Where have they gone?"

I shook my head but didn't speak and he strode over grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"They had to have help, Chief Swan didn't know his way around the village, he couldn't have done it alone. Now where have they gone? I know you know"

Annie tapped his arm as I began to shake myself, ready to phase,

"Ukuik, enough! Let her go. Leah calm down, there will be no phasing in my house, neither of you"

I pulled myself together glaring at Ukuik who had let me go and stood clenching and unclenching his fists, I could see he had guessed my plan.

"He's taking her to the leeches isn't he? Johnny told me you discussed it with him. You know what our feelings on the subject are. How could you do that to someone you profess to love?"

Annie looked equally shocked,

"Oh Leah! Is this true? You would let them turn Bella, your best friend, into a vampire? You must have told her father all our secrets or he would never have believed they could save her. That is a serious crime for which you will be punished severely surely you knew that?"

"I did what I had to do and I don't regret it."

As I answered her I made a bolt for the door eluding the other man who tried to stop me,

"You've got to catch me first."

I was in wolf form before I hit the snow covered ground outside and streaked away northwards. Let them follow me thinking I was trying to catch Charlie up. I would go a few miles then double back. If they didn't follow me they would contact Johnny for instructions and probably try to get to Charlie before he reached Jasper in which case he and Bella would need my help.

I heard no pursuit and doubled back after three miles hiding my tracks as best I could, then from behind a mound of snow, another wolf appeared and I recognized Jackie. She and I could hear each other's thoughts so we talked silently as I confronted her tensed ready to attack, if necessary, after all, Annie might have sent her.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard the commotion back at the village. How Bella's father has snatched her and was going to ask the vampires to save her. You're in real trouble Leah, they're calling you a traitor to your kind."

I felt my lip curl back in a snarl at her words while she looked around nervously,

"And what do you call me, Jackie?"

She swung her head back to study me, sharp teeth gleaming,

"I call you my pack mate, where you go, I go. After all, the guardians haven't exactly welcomed us with open arms despite Johnny's assurances that we are regarded as part of the family. Even in Denali, a lot of the guardians regard us with contempt or suspicion, as freaks. Which is a joke really, when you think about it, after all, aren't they freaks too? I admire the way you stick up for your friend, the way she stuck up for you too. I wish I'd had a friend like Bella or you. They're coming after Charlie, you know that don't you? And unless the vampire has friends he might well die too. Not that I care much about him but I won't see the guardians kill Charlie for love of his daughter, or you."

"Thank you, Jackie, let's just hope we're in time and there is no need to fight the others."

"Let's just pray he makes it for Bella's sake Leah."

After that we began to run, putting everything we had into reaching the cabin before our fellow guardians appeared.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

I tried ringing Jasper but I was getting nowhere and then suddenly his phone was answered, but not by him, instead it was Charlotte Whitlock. If she and Peter had joined Jasper then there was trouble ahead and I became even more concerned.

"Charlotte? I didn't realise you and Peter were in Alaska. I hope it wasn't trouble that brought you here. Is Jasper OK?"

"No Carlisle, he's not."

"Has he found Bella? I haven't had any luck at all and I think perhaps that she never left Denali despite what he was told by her friend. Esme and I are on our way there now although as I'm sure you are aware we cannot enter the guardian's land where she is staying with her friend."

"You mean Leah? She's not in Denali any longer, or, at least, Bella's on her way out and I assume Leah won't be far behind."

"So her last conversation with Jasper was a lie then? Bella doesn't have brain damage? I'm relieved to hear it, I was feeling very guilty that I might have missed something. I take it that Leah was just trying to upset Jasper, some kind of horrible sick joke?"

"Well, not really and I guess you wouldn't be here in Alaska if you really thought that now would you Carlisle?"

She was right of course, Leah had no reason to like us but after travelling to Denali in Jasper's company and knowing that he was Bella's boyfriend I found it hard to believe that she would play such a cruel joke on him.

"What is wrong Charlotte? I can tell something is."

"Bella's dying Carlisle, she caught rabies and no one knew."

I heard Esme gasp in horror and she clutched my hand so tightly I winced.

"Rabies? I take it she's showing symptoms? How long does she have?"

"Not long as far as we know, but Bella's father has asked The Major to save her, we're on our way to Cantwell now to meet him."

"The guardians, Johnny H, allowed Charlie to take Bella from the reservation to meet a vampire? I can't imagine him allowing us to change a human even if she is dying."

"I don't think Chief Swan or Leah asked his permission but I think we might find they try to stop him."

"How far from Cantwell are you?"

"About thirty minutes why?"

"I'll get a helicopter, fly in to meet you, it will be quicker."

"You're coming to help? I think The Major can manage to change Bella without any help."

"I don't doubt that but he might need some assistance to fight off the guardians if they arrive in force."

She was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Thank you Carlisle, it will be good to have you with us."

 **Charlotte**

The Major was curled up on the seat his eyes wide but unseeing and I knew he was feeling every second of Bella's weakening fight for life. Peter was driving far faster than the roads would allow any human but so far he had managed to stay on four wheels so I kept quiet. Unfortunately, after hearing my conversation with Carlisle he couldn't help commenting but thankfully not until I had disconnected.

"Great! Just what we fucking need, Doctor Peace and love, what's he gonna do? Scare them shitless with his compassion? He's about as much good in a fight as a fucking duck's feather."

"The point is he's coming and we should be thankful. The more of us there are the better. Don't forget this is guardian home territory, we have no idea how many of them Johnny can raise in an emergency and there's just you and me. The Major won't be any use, just look at him. And there's Charlie, what can he do to protect Bella or himself?"

"You listen to me, I don't mind how many fucking fur faces there are, what I don't want is more people who need defending."

"I think you might be surprised. Carlisle is still a vampire, Esme too."

He rolled his eyes,

"If you say so though personally I think he pensioned off his vampire traits years ago."

He subsided at this point wrestling with the steering wheel and cursing the snow instead of the Cullens for a while.

 **Carlisle**

There was no way of saving Bella without turning her and her father had made that decision but it did leave us with a dilemma, what to do about Charlie. He knew our secret and that knowledge was against our law so either he would have to be extremely discreet or he too would have to become a vampire and give up his human life in Forks, but that was for later. For now, I needed a helicopter and I needed it immediately. As usual money talks and we were able to rent one within the hour for the trip to Cantwell.

I knew the town quite well having hunted around the area with Eleazer and Carmen over the years. It was sparsely populated which was good and there were a lot of old, mainly disused, hunting cabins dotted around and it was to one of those Charlie was taking Bella. Luckily our pilot was happy to do whatever we wanted so long as the pay was good and he didn't even have to make a return journey to pick us up. I knew he thought we were crazy, it was plain in the way he looked at us, but I guess plenty of crazy people visited this area over the years and it was no skin off his nose what we did after he dropped us off.

"Good job the weather's calmed down folks or you'd a been walkin'. Couldn't see an inch in front of your nose an hour ago. Guess you'll be walkin' out too eh?"

 **Charlie**

I heaved a sigh of relief when I spotted a dark shape on the horizon exactly where the deserted cabin was supposed to be. I wanted to check on Bella who had become more peaceful. I had no illusions, I knew the lack of noise and movement meant she was falling into a coma, the final stages of rabies taking hold of her poor ravaged body, but I daren't stop or I might never get going again, terrified to leave her side, leave her alone as she drew her final breath. If Jasper wasn't there when I arrived, if the truck broke down, or Bella died before I reached the cabin, at least, I would have tried. I would have done everything I could to save her and that would be some comfort to me. I darted a look over my shoulder, her chest was still rising and falling, her lips moving, the foam still slipping out, she was alive, just.

How long would it take for a vampire to save her? Could he bring her back if necessary or did she still have to be breathing, have a beating heart? A few days ago I would have laughed in your face if you told me I would be begging a vampire to bite my daughter, to save her by turning her into one of the undead but that's just what I was doing now. As a father, I would make a deal with the devil himself if it would save my little girl and it felt a little like that's exactly what I was doing.

 **Charlotte**

The cabin was deserted when we arrived, no sounds, no heartbeats, the place was ghostlike. Peter parked up out back,

"We don't need any nosy fucking park rangers asking questions."

"Peter, we're not in the park."

He just glared at me, I guess he wasn't taking any chances, while I helped The Major inside. There were scattered pieces of broken furniture and the shutters hung off rotted hinges banging in the wind. The stove was rusted and long disused but at least we were out of the elements and Bella's father would need some kind of shelter from the cold wind. Thinking of this I collected up some of the scattered pieces of broken wooden furniture and snapping them laid a fire ready in the old stove then jammed the shutters closed to keep the wind and snow out. Peter stuck his head in the door,

"What's the matter with you girl? Don't light that fucking fire. It'll be like painting a big fucking "X marks the spot" on us. You want the fucking fur faces here? Why don't you send fucking invitations? Throw a party?"

"Peter shut the hell up. I'm not lighting it, at least not until Charlie gets here, just mind your own business."

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to The Major.

"I'm going out, see if I can find the girl and her dad, make sure there aren't any fur faces sniffing around. Which way Major?"

The Major looked up from where he sat slumped against the wall opposite,

"West"

It was all he could manage and I feared from the agony he was in that we were going to be too late. I hadn't said anything but I'd seen a boy die of rabies when I was a little girl. There were raccoons in the woods and he and his brother had tried trapping one as a pet. It scratched him and no one thought anything of it until he started acting odd. I'll never forget seeing him, foam dripping from his mouth as he fought, clawing his way out of the blankets his parents had tied him in like an Indian papoose. There was no vaccine then and he died hard. I had been terrified of raccoons ever since. Would Bella be like that? If she was, could The Major cope? Sure he was strong and determined, stubborn even, but this was his mate and she was already close to death, sapping his own strength as she failed. We couldn't lose him and that meant finding her…..quickly.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Charlie**

I saw a figure or, at least, snow flying up and glimpses of a figure, moving too fast to be human. Was this Jasper? Or was it one of Johnny H's guardians? I grabbed the huge wrench I had taken from the toolbox in the workshop just in case of trouble and hefted it. If it was someone trying to stop me they would have a fight on their hands, whoever or whatever the fuck they turned out to be. The figure reached a point about a hundred yards ahead of me and stopped waiting as I drew closer. Well, it was human in shape so chances were it wasn't a guardian, Leah had told me they became animals, wolves, bears, that kind of thing but it was too still to be human and there was no cloud as it breathed. Was this another vampire? One of Jasper's friends maybe? Or was that just wishful thinking? I came to a halt and climbed out warily.

"Are you Charlie?"

I nodded and the figure approached. I tensed, not that he appeared threatening but then I hadn't thought Leah or Jasper were possible threats until a little while ago.

"I'm Peter, a friend of The Major. How's Bella?"

He looked over my shoulder towards the vehicle that still ticked over.

"She's alive but I don't think we have much time left. Who's The Major? I was expecting Jasper Hale."

"Yeah I know, The Major is Jasper Hale, it's a long story and one thing we're really fucking short of is time. Come on, you climb in the passenger side and I'll drive."

He turned then and looking behind us he swore,

"What the fuck?"

As he crouched I saw two wolves appear, both padding silently towards us and recognised Leah from the brief look I got when she proved what she was saying was the truth back at the village by turning.

"Don't attack, they're friends"

I shouted urgently, worried Peter might attack thinking they were the enemy. He straightened up frowning,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded,

"Then they can follow us."

He climbed in and soon we were flying over the snow covered ground much faster than I would have dared to drive and in my mirror I could see the wolves following.

 **Jasper**

Bella was weakening fast and taking my energy down with her, I began to fear I might not see her in time, that she might die before I could save her. I knew hardly anything about rabies, only that it was deadly to humans if not treated before the symptoms showed themselves. If Bella died I would join her, I couldn't imagine trying to continue knowing the world no longer held her. Charlotte stayed with me while Peter went off to see if he could find Bella and her father and ensure they were not stopped by Johnny or his guardians. We both heard the sound of a vehicle crunching over the recent snow and Charlotte sprang up to peer through a chink in the shutters.

"It's Peter but he's not alone, there are two wolves shadowing him."

I struggled up to see for myself, Charlotte was right but I recognised one of the wolves.

"It's OK, that's Leah, Bella's friend. She must have come along to protect Bella and her father from the guardians so they might be on their way here too."

While Charlotte continued to scan the horizon for trouble I staggered outside to wait for Bella. I knew she was still alive but also that time was running very short to save her and I almost threw myself at the vehicle when it shuddered to a halt. Peter and Charlie jumped out and ran to the back lifting Bella's still figure from the rear. I felt a lump in my throat, panic, she was too still. Surely a rabies victim should be raving and fighting, not lying so still, just like a corpse.

"Is she…..?

I forced the two words from my mouth but the rest refused to come and lay frozen in my throat.

"She's alive but I think she's sinking into the coma the doctor spoke of. He said it would be quick after that. Do you still have time Jasper? Can you save my baby?"

Charlie looked at me beseechingly, tears in his eyes and I nodded,

"So long as her heart is still pumping blood around her body yes. Once my venom is pumped round her body then even if her heart fails we should be OK. I've changed the dying before."

He looked at me nervously and I realised what I had said but Peter grabbed his arm as I took Bella from him very gently,

"Come with me Charlie, I'll tell you a bit about The Major if there's time but I think we've got a pack of seriously pissed off bear cubs on our trail and I don't think they are going to take fuck off for an answer."

I ignored Peter's words confident that he would find a way to keep us safe long enough for me to do what was necessary and carried Bella into the dark interior of the broken down cabin. I saw Charlotte had made up a makeshift bed out of an old mouldering canvas and the broken base of a wooden couch frame. It seemed such shabby surroundings for my mate but we didn't have time to be fussy. I could hear her heart beating weakly and her lungs struggling to draw precious oxygen into her body through froth choked airways.

Laying her down I looked into the gaunt white face of my mate and wiped the saliva from her chin and lips then kissed her.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Bella but I promise I'll make it up to you, just don't die on me, I couldn't bear that."

Then I leaned in and sank my teeth into the soft but eerily clammy skin of her throat and started the process of turning her into a vampire, praying her heart would beat just long enough to pump my venom around her ravaged body.

 **Charlie**

I was relieved to see Jasper take Bella into the cabin but wanted to follow him, to see what he would do to change her but Peter shook his head.

"Leave him, Bella will be safe, he'll do what's necessary but we have to keep those fuckers away in the meantime."

Turning I saw the figures he had motioned to approaching rapidly and swore. They were close enough to make out the features of four huge grizzly bears following a larger pure white bear and all were moving faster than I would have thought possible. How the fuck were we supposed to stop them? They could tear us apart, only Leah and her friend in wolf form stood a chance but when I looked at Peter I was shocked to see that he was smiling.

Leah and her friend positioned themselves in front of me like a pair of fur clad bodyguards while Charlotte held Peter's hand to one side of me.

"Shouldn't we try to lead them away? Or put Bella back in the truck and make a run for it?"

Peter turned to me looking shocked,

"And miss a good fight? You should be fucking ashamed of yourself Charlie. Just keep out of the way and let us do the hard work. In fact it might be as well if you went inside and relieved The Major. He's had time to do what needs doing and no offence Charlie but I'd rather have him at my side than you right now."

I was too shaken to argue or become incensed, instead I approached the cabin with some trepidation and pushed open the door slowly. Bella lay on a makeshift bed, Jasper leaning over her and from her throat blood was trickling from what looked like a half healed bite mark. He turned so fast he was just a blur and the next second I found myself slammed against the wall his enraged face close to my own, eyes glowing with a rage that disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. His hand which had been wrapped tightly around my windpipe eased and I fell forward choking.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't realise it was you. Are they close?"

" The guardians? Yes. Peter sent me to watch Bella, he thinks you will be of more use to him."

I saw the merest hint of a smile cross his face then he turned back to Bella who was tossing restlessly.

"I'll try to keep her calm but if she starts screaming don't worry Charlie, as soon as we get rid of the guardians I'll be back to help her again."

I didn't have the faintest idea what he meant and I could see I wasn't going to get any explanations just yet.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shook her head,

"It's too late to do anything now. My venom is destroying Bella's human cells, it can't be reversed."

I nodded, Leah had already explained that much to me.

"Good luck."

He turned again as he reached the cabin door,

"Luck doesn't come into it Charlie, we're simply better than they are."

Then he turned and was gone, leaving me to watch over my daughter and pray whatever he did would work, and that she would survive.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Peter**

I had no idea how good the two wolves were at fighting, just that they were on our side which helped a little, provided we could trust them. The problem was that we were up against the crack troops of the guardians, Johnny H's very own hand picked fighters and they looked like they could take care of themselves. I'd heard plenty over the years about the guardians but I'd never come face to face with one before and I had the freaky feeling that the huge fucker at the front was the king kiddy himself. I was relieved when Charlie didn't stand around arguing or asking stupid fucking questions. I wanted him in the cabin, out of harm's way and The Major out here ready to fight, although how much use he would be I had no idea. Almost losing his mate had really knocked the stuffing out of him, I just hoped getting her back would set him up again. For now, there were four of us and five of them, just the kinda odds I usually revelled in but I could see Charlotte was concerned.

"Just think of them as huge teddy bears darlin', a solid kick in the balls and they'll go down."

She turned to me with a smile,

"I hope you're right Peter or we could be in real trouble."

Just then we heard a helicopter in the distance, so, it was the Cullens to the rescue, just what we needed right now! It flew low over the bears who had stopped running and stood watching it. What the pilot thought of a group of assorted bears milling around like a fucking herd I had no idea but I was sure he would have some advice for his passengers, like "let's get the fuck out of here". Would they listen to him? It seemed not as it touched down behind the cabin and then took off again and was soon out of view which is when the bears began to move again, but slower this time. They didn't know how many people had gotten off the helicopter, there might be a few more of us leeches than they expected to deal with.

Carlisle and Esme ran up to us seconds later,

"I thought we might be too late but it seems we are just in time. How's Bella? Did they get here in time?"

"Yeah, The Major is in there now with Bella and Charlie. You ready to fight Carlisle? I didn't think it was your kinda thing."

He looked at me and smiled,

"Peter, I think you, like many other people, misjudge me. I can take care of myself, you worry about your own hide."

I nodded, now he was sounding more like a real vampire, maybe I had gotten him all wrong, we'd soon see.

The two wolves hunched down ready to spring as the bears came closer and then the leader slowed to a stop watching us, and the others came to stand in a line at his shoulders. His form shimmered and there stood a guy, buck naked but proud and seemingly unconcerned at being faced by the six of us.

"Where is Bella? You had no right to take her."

I took a couple of steps forward ready to answer him but Carlisle tapped my arm,

"Allow me, please."

My initial reaction was to refuse but Charlotte was nodding her head like one of those fucking dogs you saw on the parcel shelf of cars and I stepped back,

"Be my guest.

Johnny H gazed at Carlisle, like he was taking his measure then he spoke,

"Carlisle Cullen I assume?"

"Yes, and Bella is my son's mate."

"They had no right to take her from the village and turn her over to your "son".

That final word was spat out like a bad tasting bug.

"Now that's not quite true. If anyone can make decisions for Bella it's her father and I understand he is the one who brought her here and turned her over to Jasper."

"Only because Leah told him about you and how you could "save" her. He has no idea what he is condemning his daughter to. Does he really want her to become one of the walking dead who live on the blood of his fellow humans? Has he really thought about that? I want to speak to him."

"I'm sorry but you are too late."

"You mean….?"

I couldn't help myself, I pushed forward with a huge grin on my face,

"Yep, just for once the cavalry rode over the hill just a little too fucking late. So why don't you turn those cute little furry butts around and go home."

There was an angry stir among the bears but Johnny stood staring into my eyes for a moment then turned his attention to Carlisle again.

"I'd still like to speak to Bella's father. Or are you afraid of what I might say? Or perhaps even what he might say when he has heard me? I guarantee his safety if that's what's worrying you."

"You have a reputation for being an honourable man, I don't think for one minute that you would use subterfuge."

Carlisle turned to Charlotte,

"Would you mind asking Charlie if he would be willing to speak to the leader of the guardians?"

She shot me a warning look and went back to the cabin to talk to Charlie. Personally, I would have told him to shove it and kicked his ass back to his fucking igloo but I wasn't the one giving the orders right now. The trouble was I had seen The Major appear in the doorway ready to join us but I knew if Charlie was coming to speak to Barney the bear then he would go back to Bella. I didn't blame him and it was a pat on the back for me, he knew I could hold my own just like he could but it would have been great to be fighting side by side again.

While we were waiting Johnny turned his attention on the two wolves who were watching him warily.

"Leah, Jackie, will you phase so I may speak to you?"

As I watched the two girls appeared slipping into shorts and tee shirts before they turned to look at the guy and I had to say for wolf girls they were certainly easy on the eye. Maybe there was something to be said for becoming a guardian, all that naked flesh, but then I remembered all the other guardians were male!

"Thank you. I am most disappointed in your behaviour which is tantamount to a betrayal of trust. I gave you a home, somewhere you could live safely as guardians and what do you do? How could you take a poor innocent human girl and hand her over in order to become a vampire, one of our enemies? An enemy of humanity. What were you thinking?"

Leah bristled,

"I was thinking of my best friend, of a way to save her and I asked her father. I didn't take the decision alone. Jackie was just standing by me, she didn't do anything, she didn't break any of our laws."

His face became even graver,

"Our laws Leah, not yours. You lost any entitlement to call yourself a guardian when you took the decision to kidnap Bella and doom her to a life as one of the accursed blood drinkers."

Then he turned his attention to the other girl and his expression softened a little,

"Jackie, you have allowed yourself to be led astray by your friend. I understand you feeling that you need to stand with Leah, as the only other female guardian it is natural but what she has done, is still doing, is wrong. Look at those you stand with, search your heart to find out what is right and come back to us, there is still a place for you here."

Jackie looked behind her at us then at Leah who nodded,

"You do whatever you think is right Jackie."

She nodded at Leah's words then she turned back to face him.

"Leah is not only the one other female guardian or just my friend, but my pack mate and I stand at her side. She is my pack and I am hers."

His face fell, well now that must have been a kick in the bollocks for him and I applauded her sentiments although not as quietly as perhaps I should have.

"Looks like you aren't doing so well after all fur face are you?"

"We will see."

He was gazing over my shoulder as Charlie, who had come out of the cabin, walked to where we stood.

"You wanted to speak to me, Johnny? If you plan on telling me what a monster my daughter will be then don't bother, Leah was quite honest about it all, I know what Bella will be when she wakes up, but at least, she will wake up."

"Actually, I had no doubt Leah would be truthful with you about Bella's future, that is not why I asked to speak to you. Will you talk to me in private?"

I took a step forward but Carlisle put up a hand to stop me,

"This is Charlie's decision to make Peter, wait."

Charlie nodded,

"Sure, if you want. Let's walk."

Depending on how far they went we might still be able to hear them but Charlie didn't know that.

"What the fuck is that devious asshole going to come up with now?"

"Oh, I think he'll probably try telling Charlie exactly who his daughter is getting mixed up with."

"He already knows that, unless he's thick or his memory is really fucking bad."

Leah was frowning,

"Did anyone think to tell Charlie about Jasper's background?"

I glanced from her to Carlisle and then the penny dropped.

"You mean that devious fucker is going to tell Charlie about The Major? But that's old news, he's a different guy now, we all know that."

"We do Peter, but what will Charlie think when he hears it for the first time?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Charlie**

I knew the others, Peter especially, were worried about me going off with Johnny but I didn't think he was any threat to me, if he had been they would have attacked straight away, deviousness just didn't seem to be his style. I did wonder what he was going to come out with though, surely Bella becoming a vampire was the most shocking thing and I already knew that, so I was curious. We walked quite a way before he stopped and turned to me.

"Chief Swan, I understand why you are doing this, I understand a father's love for his child although I find it hard to understand how a parent could stand by and watch that child become a monster."

"That's a relative term isn't it? After all many would call the guardians monsters if they knew of your existence."

"We do not take lives Chief, we only prey on vampires. They are the monsters, they kill humans to survive and many kill for the sheer love of it. There is a reason that so many movies and stories have been written about Dracula and other vampires, humans are hard-wired to be afraid of them, it's a self-defence mechanism. But that is not my real motive for asking to speak to you. I'm afraid there is more you should know."

"More? Go on then, I'm listening."

He sighed and looked back to where the others waited, watching us.

"What do you know about the one you call Jasper Hale? The vampire your daughter thinks she is in love with."

"I know he loves her and she loves him, that he's a vampire and he lives with the Cullen family. I'm assuming there's more to him than that though. Whatever you have to tell me is probably connected to the nickname Peter has for him, The Major."

"It's no nickname Chief Swan, he was a Major as a human, and a good man but the vampire version of The Major is a very different creature. Let me tell you about him and then you can tell me if you still want your daughter in his arms."

I listened as he began to speak and, at first, my blood ran cold, what he was describing wasn't a man it was pure unadulterated evil. I couldn't reconcile the young man I had come to know as my daughter's boyfriend with the blood crazed murderer johnny depicted but the longer I listened one thing became clear, behind all the evil was a woman., Maria. She was the one responsible for taking a pure and honest warrior and turning him into the Prince of Darkness. What I was learning didn't help Johnny's case at all, in fact, it made me even more satisfied that I had done the right thing but I kept silent and let him finish speaking.

"Do you really want your daughter to become the mate of such a monster? What parent could? But it's not too late Chief Swan. There is still time to stop this if we act quickly, let me take Bella away, allow her to die with dignity."

 **Carlisle**

I couldn't see Charlie's expression and worried that he might be persuaded by Johnny's words. If he did then Charlie became the enemy too and would probably never leave Alaska alive once Jasper and Peter found out. If I were in his shoes hearing Jasper's darkest secrets I would probably want my daughter to be taken from him too but that just wasn't going to happen. In order to get to Bella they would have to go through not only us, but Jasper too, and knowing him as I did I knew they stood no chance against the one time God of War.

"Heads up, they're coming back and that furry fucker looks happier than he did. I think we've got a fight on our hands, get ready folks."

At Peter's words, the two girls phased once more, their wolf forms crouched ready to pounce as the guardians also readied themselves.

When they reached us Johnny turned to Charlie,

"You've had time to decide what action you want to take Chief Swan, so, bearing in mind everything I have told you what would you have us do?"

Peter tensed and the air filled with menace, waiting for the word to attack.

"First of all, I want to thank you for telling me Jasper's history, I didn't know any of it although there hasn't been much time since I arrived in Alaska. I have thought about what you have just told me and I get the feeling you underestimate him. If a man can claw himself back from the gates of hell and win the heart of an angel then I'll stand by him."

Johnny stared at him dumbfounded, he realised he had lost with his last throw of the dice.

"I see, and that is your final decision?"

"It is."

"Very well, then I see there is nothing more we can do. I hope you don't live to regret that decision, Chief Swan."

He turned to his warriors,

"We are returning to the village."

They turned silently and disappeared into the distance in seconds leaving only Johnny who addressed the two wolves.

"I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished, you have betrayed your friends and family but not only that, you have also betrayed your own people. You are banished from all tribal reservations here and abroad and from approaching any guardian settlements. May you too not live to regret your actions."

Then he turned phasing as he did so and was soon lost to sight.

"Well, that went better than expected."

I looked at Esme and couldn't help laughing, mostly with relief if truth be told. I had been ready to fight for Bella and Jasper but I didn't know how effective I would be. It had been centuries since I last fought anyone in anger and Esme had never raised a hand against another.

"I'll take Jasper the good news, see how they both are."

Esme ran off to the cabin with Charlotte leaving Peter, Charlie and me with the wolves who had reappeared seconds after Johnny left pulling on their clothes once more.

"Ever thought of having clothes tattooed on? It would save any embarrassment."

The girls both glared at Peter who put his hands up in mock surrender,

"Sorry, just a suggestion, jeez girls can be so touchy!"

Ignoring him I smiled at Leah and her friend,

"I'm so sorry you have to pay such a high price for helping Bella. What will you do?"

"Find somewhere there aren't any reservations and make a home there I guess, what else can we do?"

Her friend put an arm around Leah's shoulders,

"Look at it as an adventure, we have our own pack and we'll find somewhere to settle down."

"Try Iowa."

They both looked at me mystified,

"Why Iowa Carlisle?"

"Because as far as I remember it only has one recognised Native American tribe so you should be able to find some suitable space there."

Jackie smiled and tugged Leah closer,

"See? It's not all bad like I said it'll be an adventure and at least, we have each other and we can always travel as wolves, it's cheaper."

"Just remember wolves are hunted, so be careful girls."

"We can look after ourselves, Carlisle. Two of us are a match for anyone or anything. I think we should get moving Jackie, I don't want to stay in Alaska too long and Bella is in good hands. Tell her I said goodbye will you Chief Swan and good luck."

"I will and I'm sure she would send you the same if she could."

We watched as the two girls phased once more and streaked off, two low dark shapes against the snow.

"You think they'll be OK Carlisle?"

"Oh, I think so Charlie, I'm just glad to see Leah has a companion. Shall we join the others? If it's possible, I'd like to move Bella. It's not that I don't trust Johnny or the guardians but I'd feel happier if we got out of Alaska before Bella woke up."

Charlie opened his mouth then shut it again as if he had been about to ask me something and thought better of it.

"It would be best if we took Bella somewhere secluded, in the mountains perhaps. That way she can start to hunt animals when she wakes, away from the temptation of human blood."

"The Olympic range?"

"You'd like to stay in contact I guess?"

"Of course, I want to know I made the right decision."

"That might be difficult and dangerous. Let's get Bella out of here and then we can discuss the matter more fully."

Charlie had no idea what was coming, not until he experienced it for himself, Bella. was going to be the most dangerous thing in his life and it would be difficult to control her but it must be his choice what he did now.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Jasper**

I knew Peter wanted me outside even before Charlie appeared with his message but I found the very thought of leaving Bella beyond my ability right now, I couldn't force myself to get to my feet. I had to admit that the thought of leaving her here, even with her father was more than I could bear. I was terrified something might go wrong. That her heart would falter and stop too soon to allow my venom to reach every part of her body. Would Charlie know what to do? Would he think to give her artificial respiration and keep her alive, keep her heart pumping? In the end, I wasn't forced to make the choice, Johnny wanted to speak to Charlie in person and I refused Charlotte's offer to look after Bella, there was no way I would leave her, not so close to guardian territory. She lay so pale and still, she had been so close to death when she got here, far too close.

I held her in my arms hoping that she might, somewhere in her subconscious, feel that I was here with her, that she would soon be safe from anything that could harm a human. It was quiet outside, Johnny had taken Charlie away to speak to him, did he really think we wouldn't be able to hear them? I doubted it, this was his way of making Charlie feel he could speak openly. I knew as soon as he began to speak what his subject would be, it was his only remaining chance to stop what had been begun and he would make the most of it. I heard my history laid out before Charlie who kept surprisingly silent as he listened. His heart beat a little faster but that was only to be expected, no one wanted to hear of such horrors and they would affect even the most strong-stomached of men.

Surely Johnny must have known that it would get him nowhere, in the end, Bella was already on her way to becoming a vampire, she was my mate and no one, not her father, not a guardian, or even a whole pack of them, would change that. I would kill as many as necessary to keep my mate safe but it would be interesting to hear Charlie's response, after all, it had been he who made the decision in the first place. When he finally did answer Johnny I was amazed by his words, as shocked as Johnny himself,

"If a man can claw himself back from the gates of hell and win the heart of an angel then I'll stand by him."

I agreed Bella was an angel but he was wrong in one respect, I had gone beyond the gates, to Satan's very throne itself but I had fought my way back and I would continue to fight for what I knew to be mine. Fortunately, that would not include Bella's father himself and I made a mental note to thank him for his belief in me later.

Half my mind was occupied keeping Bella out of pain just as I had promised her the evening we first made love but with the other I heard Leah and her friend take their leave, they were going off alone and I wished them every luck, Leah had stuck by Bella, even to allowing her to become a vampire rather than die and if there was ever anything I could do for the wolf girl she only had to ask. As the others approached the cabin I knew it was safe to allow myself to sink into the agonising darkness that was waiting to devour Bella if I allowed it.

 **Charlie**

As we approached the cabin I feared something had gone wrong, Leah had explained, as had Johnny H, the terrible ordeal to be undergone in order to become a vampire but there was silence. Had we been too late? Carlisle touched me on the shoulder,

"Don't worry Charlie, Jasper has everything under control, he is soaking up Bella's pain for her, he won't let her suffer if he can prevent it. I'm going to arrange a flight for us, somewhere safe for Bella just as I explained but it will be too dangerous for her to be anywhere she might be recognised or too close to you. Once she wakes up you will smell like prey to her and I'm sure you don't want her feeling guilty because she tried to kill her father. While we wait I think you and I should talk seriously about what happens next."

I nodded and went in to check on my daughter while he made a few calls. She was peaceful but Jasper looked as if he were back in the deepest pit of hell and I was grateful for all he was doing for my daughter. His love for her was only too apparent and it helped cement the feeling that I had made the right decision for Bella but now I had to decide what I would do next. That's what Carlisle would want to know and, to be honest, I had no idea, I would wait and see what he had to say on the matter. Hearing him call my name I put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, not sure if he were able to hear me or not,

"Thank you, Jasper, look after her."

Outside Carlisle and Esme waited, Peter and Charlotte having gone off to make sure the guardians were indeed returning to their village now Leah and Jackie had gone. As it had begun to snow again we sat in the small vehicle I had taken from the Denali village.

"Well Charlie, a lot has happened in the last couple of days. It must have come as quite a shock to you, learning about all the strange creatures living in your quiet little town."

"You got that right Esme, mind, I wouldn't go so far as to call you creatures, just people with….. different genes. Although, if anyone had told me I could number among my friends shapeshifters and vampires I would have had them locked away."

Carlisle sighed and looked me straight in the eye,

"Charlie we have a problem."

"You mean the fact I know about you and the shape shifters?"

"Yes, I don't know how the guardians view humans knowing about them and their secrets but it is strictly against the law as far as the vampire governing body are concerned. It is imperative that you tell no one. If they find out you have even hinted at our existence you will die and there would be nothing we could do to stop that. So, you have to decide what to do now Bella has joined us. You could join us too, become a vampire and leave everything from your old life behind you….."

I had already thought about this when I first decided to ask Jasper to save Bella. It was hard to know what to do for the best, for Bella's best, and I still wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"If I did that if I turned my back on my human life what would happen to me?"

"Well, you would become one of us and for as long as you wanted you would be welcome to join the family."

I nodded,

"You didn't start out rich I take it?"

He laughed,

"No indeed, I was the only son of a poor preacher in 17th century London. It took me many centuries to get where I am today but you are more than willing to share what I have Charlie and, of course, you would continue to be in Bella's life."

I turned away looking out through the misted windows at the snow covered ground. It was a tempting offer, immortality with my daughter and a fresh start as a part of Carlisle's family but…..there was always that but.

"If I were to go back and never speak a word of your kind how likely is it that your governing body would find out the truth?"

"I doubt anyone would speak of it, certainly no one in our family and the guardians will consider this a defeat, they aren't likely to tell anyone either."

"So, I'd be fairly safe? If they did find out they wouldn't kill people around me just in case?"

"No, they are not monsters Charlie and your death would be handled very…..discreetly shall we say."

I wanted to do what was right for everyone and to my mind there was only one solution.

"I have to go back to my old life Carlisle. It may not be much but it's mine, built up by me. Bella has a new life now, a new start, and it's right that she and Jasper have that together, they don't want me hanging around and, to be honest, I'm not sure I'm cut out to be anything but a good old lawman in my hometown. Bella going missing would be one thing but me too? It would cause a lot more trouble and might even put the spotlight on your family after all everyone knew about Bella and Jasper. I love my daughter, that's why I decided to ask Jasper to save her, now I have to let her go but I'll always know she's safe and happy."

Esme looked unhappy but I could see that Carlisle agreed with my decision and that made me feel more comfortable with it. She opened her mouth as if to speak but Carlisle touched her shoulder and shook his head,

"We must respect Charlie's decision, Esme."

I nodded, grateful for his intervention because I wasn't sure I could really explain my decision even to the soft-hearted Esme.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Charlie**

Leaving my little girl was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do and I was relieved she wasn't conscious so I didn't have to argue the point with her or see her tears. I left her in Jasper's capable hands and Carlisle arranged for me to fly back to Seattle. From there I drove home to Forks bracing myself for what was to come and promising myself I would give the performance of my life. MY story was that I had heard Bella was with her friend Leah in Alaska and flew up there to bring her back but I hadn't been able to find her so I came home to wait for news. Everyone was outwardly sympathetic although I knew some who remembered Renee were saying her daughter had taken after her and just run away.

Speaking of Renee I had to ring her and tell her that Bella was missing and that I had no idea where she was. Of course it was all my fault, I should have ordered her back when she rang me, I should never have allowed her friendship with Leah, she had a hundred different reasons why it was my fault and me; pet her get on with it. After all, she would never know her daughter was happy and healthy with her…..well, whatever he was. I knew she still had the shock and devastation to come. Carlisle and I agreed that the only way to ensure Bella's safety and mine was if she "died" and he promised to arrange that. I didn't ask how I would find out soon enough and my reaction would be more genuine…. Hopefully!

 **Carlisle**

When I explained to Jasper what Charlie had decided he didn't say much, I think he was too busy keeping her pain under control although remembering my own agony as I became a vampire, biting on a leather belt to stop myself from screaming and being discovered by my father or his disciples I couldn't believe he was able to control her pain without any sign of it on his own face. He looked too calm and controlled but now was not the time to question him about it. Instead, I told Charlie it was OK to go inside and say goodbye to Bella but to move slowly and make sure he did nothing that could be considered threatening. Jasper may be well controlled but he was with his new mate and she was still in the transformation which made her vulnerable. He would act instinctively if he thought there were any threat of danger.

While Charlie was in there and out of earshot I rang Darius and asked for his help in making Bella disappear "legally". He was delighted to help, more because Jasper had finally found his mate than anything else. We had all wondered if he ever would after his terrible experience with Maria and Bella was the answer to our prayers. He also offered to arrange Charlie's transport back to Seattle,

"I'll bump him up to first class, he deserves a little comfort after all he's been through."

I rather doubted he would even notice let alone appreciate Darius little surprise, it couldn't be easy saying goodbye to your only child, knowing that although she was now immortal he could never see her again and must act as if she had been killed in an accident. Both Darius and I decided it would be best if Charlie didn't know the manner of Bella's "death" before it was announced to everyone else, that way he would find it easier to act shocked and devastated.

Peter and Charlotte drove him back to Anchorage for his flight home having just returned from checking that the guardians had gone straight back home. They weren't known and it was better to make sure he couldn't be connected to our family in any way except Bella. After dropping him off they would continue back home and once Bella was settled in a new home they would visit. Having too many people around a newborn just confused and enraged them and no one wanted to make things any more difficult for Bella than they had to be. It would be painful enough explaining to her that her father had gone back to his life, leaving her to her new one with Jasper. She would be angry at first, almost everything angered newborns but at least, we had some experience with them. Rosalie hadn't been too difficult but Emmett! Well, Emmett had been a nightmare for the first couple of years.

 **Charlie**

I'd been home three days when the news broke and it was my deputy Andy who came to the house to tell me. There had been a call from the police in Alaska. Bella had been on a helicopter flight headed back from Denali to Anchorage when its engines failed and it crashed in the park killing the passengers and the pilot instantly. I was shocked, I hadn't expected some kind of elaborate story like this and Andy took my shock as grief at hearing the news. He rang Deb's who came over to stay with me for a while and rang Renee with the news as I was too upset to talk. In truth, I hadn't known what to say to her, especially as it was a lie that would crush her, albeit a necessary one. My friends rallied around and organised everything while I tried to console Renee who had flown straight here with Phil. He wasn't a lot of help because she just wanted to talk about Bella as a child, which was well before his time. Her abrasive manner, she still blamed me for the most part, helped me to cope with her sorrow more easily than if I had felt more genuinely sorry for her.

Of course my "friends" from the Quileute village stayed away for the most part, after all, they knew the truth behind the lie and disapproved but Harry did contact me once to reassure me that they would never put my life at risk by allowing the truth to be told, for old times sake. For that, I read that I wasn't welcome there in the future. He never asked about Leah and when I mentioned her name, telling him how good a friend she had been to Bella, he cut across me.

"We have no daughter any longer Chief Swan, she disgraced us and her own kind with her actions."

That was the only time I ever spoke to him and I was sad, more for Leah than anything else.

Carlisle

Esme had explained the situation to the others and they were arranging a new home, well away from humans, somewhere in the Monitor range of mountains Nevada. The wildlife was varied and plentiful and there was lots of open space with few humans so less chance of an accident although we would all be there to help Bella through her newborn stage. All we had to do was wait for her to wake and then we could travel, it was too dangerous to risk flying when Bella could wake during the flight. Although it usually took about three days for a transformation Bella had been very weak due to rabies so her change could well be speedier. Also, it would be dangerous to approach too closely until she woke up, Jasper could be unpredictable and just because he had allowed Charlie to say goodbye did not mean he would be as amenable to us trying to move her.

Charlie

Bella's "body" was flown back from Alaska for burial in Forks, a closed casket as she had been badly burned in the fire that broke out as the helicopter crashed. I did wonder if there were really a body in the coffin but I never attempted to find out and when it was all over and Renee and Phil flew back to Florida I was relieved. I told everyone I just wanted to get back to work, to my regular life and they said they understood, whether they did or not I have no idea, I just carried on, my only weakness a tendency to talk to Bella's photograph on my desk if I were alone in my office although I did wonder how she was coping with her new life and if she ever thought of me. The one question that I never asked myself was did I do the right thing, I knew I had. I was a small town guy born and bred, I was comfortable with my life, I knew who I was and what I was doing. I wasn't the type of guy who could just throw up everything and wander the world with no idea where I was going or what I would so when I got there. That's probably the main reason Renee and I split up and I wasn't about to change now. Besides, who wants their parent in their life for eternity, watching over their shoulder? Even if you love them you want a life of your own, I did and I knew Bella would too.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Jasper**

Something was wrong and I had no idea why or how to make it right. Bella's body was still pumping my venom and it was destroying her human cells just as intended but there was still something wrong. I was trying to monitor her emotions, see how much pain she was in and how much I could divert to my own body to save her any more suffering but it was like trying to feel wearing thickly padded gloves or see through a thick fog. I couldn't gauge how much pain she was in because I couldn't feel it properly. What worried me more though was that neither could she. It was as if she were cocooned in something that was soaking up the burn of my venom and protecting her from feeling the full force of it. In fact, if I were to be entirely honest, I doubted that she was even registering the pain her nerve endings were feeling. Had rabies broken the connection between brain and nerves? If so would my venom be able to fix whatever damage had been done? I knew that vampire venom was super powerful but Carlisle had told us even it couldn't regenerate brain cells and I feared maybe Bella's brain had been compromised by the rabies attack.

I felt helpless, all I could do was to hold her and pray for a good outcome but whatever happened, Bella was my mate and I would love her and look after her. I hardly noticed Charlie, he smelled much like Bella, like a friend, but I was happier when he left us alone once more. I liked the peace and isolation and anyone getting too close to the cabin door upset me. I could feel my rage beginning to build if I heard voices and feared if someone were to approach too close I might lose control and attack. Luckily Carlisle seemed to understand and warned me of his approach before he opened the door and came to stand just inside the cabin.

I felt a growl building in my throat, a warning, but swallowed it back down and tried to concentrate on his words.

"Jasper, I know things aren't going the way you expected but remember your venom has to heal the damage done by the rabies infection. I think Bella may wake up soon, it hasn't taken so long to destroy her human cells, they were so weak anyway. You must be prepared for her to be confused and angry, don't forget the last thing she remembers is falling sick. Rosalie has found a cabin in the Monitors, Nevada and she and the boys are getting it prepared. As soon as Bella wakes you should take her to hunt but stay away from Denali and be quick. The sooner we get out of Alaska the better for all of us. Do you understand?"

What did he think I was? Stupid?

I couldn't force words out, my jaw was clenched so tight but I managed a nod.

"Good. Don't worry, she'll be fine, it will just take some time that's all."

He did think I was stupid, I knew more about newborns than he ever would. I had turned and trained hundreds and I didn't need his words of wisdom but as I was about to tell him so I heard Bella's heart stop, her lungs collapse for the last time, and there was silence. He looked at me and backed out nodding to tell me it was down to me now. Bella had been in transition for little over thirty hours, was it possible to become a vampire so quickly?

I continued to hold her and began to speak very softly, reminding her where she was and who I was. I didn't want her opening her eyes and being totally disorientated. Her eyelids quivered and then opened to show unfamiliar crimson eyes that locked on mine. Her hand came up and touched my cheek but she didn't speak, instead, she sat up and looked around questioningly. She had been unconscious when Charlie brought her here, she didn't know where she was so I explained still speaking very quietly and soothingly.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'"

"What happened? You said we are in Alaska but why? How did I get here?"

"We drove up with Leah, remember?"

I could see confusion and fear in her eyes and feel her thirst growing.

"Let's hunt, you'll feel better then, you'll feel less confused."

"Hunt?"

It seemed she had no idea what had happened to her even though I had just explained as simply as I could.

"Do you remember what you found out about Leah and me?"

Now I felt anger and jealousy and she pushed me away jumping to her feet.

"You and Leah? What about you and Leah? Is that why I ran away? You bastard."

She made for the door and when I tried to step between her and freedom she lashed out knocking me to one side and disappeared into the snow.

Carlisle and Esme stood looking stunned,

"What happened? We were just talking to Rose when Bella came flying past and almost knocked us both over."

"I don't know, she has no memory of how she got here and she thinks Leah and I are an item."

Esme's eyebrows rose in astonishment but there was no time to stop and explain further, I needed to find Bella before she, in turn, found any humans.

"Would you like us to help?"

I almost shook my head but I needed to find Bella fast and three of us stood more chance against an extremely enraged newborn.

It wasn't difficult to follow Bella, she wasn't trying to hide her tracks, she was just running in anger and confusion, the fact she wasn't aware of what she now was could be the most dangerous factor. I was fearful she might just keep running until she hit the ocean but a few minutes later we found her hunched over a young elk, her first kill. She heard us and swung round eyes blazing and blood dripping down her chin but when I tried to approach closer she hissed and crouched ready to attack. I could probably take her although I was weak from lack of blood myself and she was not only strong but full of rage so I decided to try talking her. I squatted down and tried to look as non-threatening as possible and the others followed my lead watched warily by Bella.

"Bella, do you recognise us?"

Her eyes flickered to Esme before settling on me once more.

"Yes, Esme I recognise you but what have you done to me? Look"

She held up blood stained hands then looked down at the elk's drained body.

"I killed it. I couldn't help myself, I was so thirsty that I drank its blood."

She sounded horrified but then her mood switched and she spat at me,

"It's all your fault, you and Leah. I thought she was my friend, I thought you…"

Her eyes became unfocused for a few seconds and I knew she was remembering our time together on the way here and it only served to confuse her further.

"I should know shouldn't I Jasper? It feels like all the answers are here, locked up in my brain but I can't find them. What's happening to me?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her head in misery and I knew now was the right time to approach her. Esme also went to move forward and I tensed, Bella was my mate, it was for me to comfort her, no one else. Carlisle seemed to understand and put a restraining arm on Esme's shoulder.

"Leave it to Jasper. We'll go back to the cabin son. Try not to take too long, we really need to get out of here as soon as possible."

I nodded not taking my eyes from Bella and they melted away as I took her in my arms.

"It's all right Bella, I'll explain; everything later but you need to hunt. Come on."

With her hand in mine, I led her further away from the cabin towards the small herd of elk she had frightened earlier.

We hunted together and this time, Bella seemed to understand what she was doing was natural for the creature she had become and she relaxed after draining two larger elk. Watching as I drained my last she smiled tentatively,

"I remember us and Leah. I don't know what made me think you meant Leah and you were together but nothing really made sense and my throat was burning so much. I'm a vampire aren't I? What happened? Tell me again please, I can concentrate better now it doesn't hurt."

I explained what had happened to her and she rubbed her arm absently, before explaining.

"It was the cat. I was at the beach thinking about Leah and the mess she was in and I frightened it. I didn't know it was there and when I put my arm down it scratched me. I never thought it could be dangerous, not like that anyway. And my dad asked you to save me?"

"Yes, he loves you very much Bella and he couldn't sit by and watch you die. Not once Leah told him there was an alternative."

"I guess I never really knew how much he loved me, or maybe I just took it for granted. I want to talk to him, to thank him for everything and tell him how much I love him but I can't can I? He's gone back now and I'll never see him again, will I?"

"No, it wouldn't be safe but I promised to look after you for him and maybe you two can talk if we can find a safe way to do it."

She smiled at that and I found myself falling in love with her all over again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Jasper**

By the time Bella and I returned to the cabin Carlisle was pacing the floor anxious to leave the area as soon as possible as if he feared Johnny H might change his mind and come looking for Bella. As we had made our way slowly back she asked me where we were going and when I told her she baulked. Not at the idea of the cabin in Nevada, she was grateful we had thought to keep her far from temptation, but at the thought, the whole family would be there. She was still unclear about some things and embarrassed at her vampire traits, she wanted time to understand her cravings and learn to control herself in the same way we did. So, on the journey to the airstrip, I asked Carlisle and Esme if they would mind leaving us alone at the cabin for a while. I could see Esme was hurt, she wanted so badly to help Bella but she understood and they agreed to finish out the year in Forks and join us afterwards. He rang Rosalie when we were in the air and once Emmett and she had both spoken to Bella they too agreed albeit reluctantly.

The pilot touched down briefly in Seattle for Carlisle and Esme to disembark then flew us on to Nevada where Carlisle had arranged transport for us. Bella was very quiet during the flight, holding my hand tightly as if terrified she might lunge at the human pilot, but I knew she had enough blood in her system to hold her for the flight and I soaked up any residual hunger the scent of his blood caused her so she wouldn't feel embarrassed or upset.

Once we were in the car and on our way to the cabin she began to relax although she still held my hand tightly.

"Do you think I upset Carlisle and Esme?"

"I think they want whatever is best for you Bella. Of course, Esme would love to have been here to mother you but she'll get over it."

"I hope so, I never wanted to upset anyone but I feel so vulnerable right now. I've never been in a position when I didn't understand what was happening to me, what all the feelings mean and it's terrifying. Especially because I don't remember the week leading up to my becoming a vampire. I lost a chunk of time and woke up a different being."

"It's OK Bella, take all the time you need but remember, you aren't alone."

She smiled and squeezed my hand,

"No, I'm not am I? If not for you I don't think I could do this."

"Bella, we'll get through it together."

After this, she fell silent once more and stayed that way until we drew up at the cabin, miles from any human habitation.

"You know if I were my old self I'd be terrified. Me and the great outdoors never really got on."

"Then you are going to enjoy the new you even more."

"Really?"

"I promise, but first let's get settled in, I think Rosalie left everything ready for us."

"Like what? We don't eat and I haven't felt cold since I woke up, even in the deep snow."

"You won't but we still sometimes light a fire for the comforting look, smell, and sound of it. and of course, unless you want to bathe in cold water. It wouldn't be awful but soap and shampoo don't lather so well as in hot."

She grabbed my hand again and dragged me up the steps to the front door which swung open at her touch. Inside, the cabin was rustic but homely and as expected Rose or Emmett had laid a log fire ready and the bed was pulled back invitingly. Bella threw it a longing look but then shook her head.

"I'd kill for a bath."

"No need to go quite that far, your wish is my command."

I soon had the small water heater going and while I lit the fire Bella read the note the others had left with a smile.

"Rose says if we don't invite them by Christmas she and Emmett are coming anyway. She wants to officially welcome me as a sister. That's sweet of her. I never had a sister but I longed for one when I was little."

I put my arms around her taking deep breaths, inhaling her scent,

"Bella, she is your sister now, just as Emmett is your brother."

She sighed,

"And Esme is my new mom, well she'll be a change from Renee that's for sure. I guess that makes Carlisle my new dad."

She was silent for a few minutes and I waited to hear what she would say.

"My dad always liked Carlisle. I think he would approve of him being my second dad, don't you? Do you think he'll ask Carlisle how I'm getting on when they get back?"

"Possibly. Your father was very courageous making the choices he did. He's a very special person."

She nodded but she didn't say anymore and I left her to her personal thoughts, she wasn't sad, just thoughtful.

While she took a bath I rang Rosalie to thank her for the homely touches and assure her that Bella was doing OK and they would soon be able to visit.

"Tell her that Charlie has spoken to Carlisle. He wanted to know that everything had gone well for Bella and to send her his love and tell her he's doing fine but missing her."

Once I rang off I went through to the bathroom to give Bella Charlie's message only to find her already getting dressed.

"Was your bath OK?"

"Wonderful, I feel almost human again."

She stopped and giggled,

"I guess that's about right isn't it? Almost human. This burning in my throat, will it ever go away? Surely you don't have to live with it all the time."

"Actually, you do and it will get worse around humans, but you learn to ignore it. There is a way to get rid of it completely, for a time at least but you don't want to go down that path Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because the only way to get rid of the burn totally is to drink human blood."

I could see the panic in her eyes and I pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry, I won't let you lose control."

"But what if I can't cope with this? What if I go crazy and kill someone Jasper?"

"Then we'll start over again, it's not easy Bella but you'll learn to control your thirst, just like I did."

She appeared to be deep in thought for some time still cuddled up to me then pulled away a little to peer into my face.

"Did you feel the burn when you were close to me?"

"Of course, but I love you, I would never hurt you. Besides, I learned control, over many years. I won't lie to you Bella, it's not easy but you'll do it with my help."

She nodded looking grateful but there was no need, anything that hurt Bella hurt me too and I would do all in my power to make sure she was never hurt in any way.

"I don't feel sleepy at all, is that another side effect of being a vampire?"

"Yes, we don't sleep, we never need to, although sometimes it's nice to close your eyes and just drift in your imagination."

"I can think of something that's much more fun, especially if we never get tired."

This time, it was my turn to grin and she dragged me out of the bathroom and through to the bedroom throwing me down on the bed with a laugh.

"How did I do that? You let me."

"No, at the moment you are stronger than me, you still have the reserves of your human blood to rely on but don't worry, it won't last that long."

"Then I guess I should make the most of it."

She pounced before I could brace myself and almost crushed my chest then proceeded to rip off my clothes although I hardly put up any resistance, why would I?

It was much later that Bella finally decided we should try closing our eyes and resting but the silence didn't last long there were just too many questions whizzing around in her head.

"What happened to Leah? You said she went off with Jackie didn't you? I assume Johnny and the other guardians wouldn't let her stay."

"Not after she betrayed them by helping Charlie bring you to the vampires so I could save you."

"I guess they thought I should just die as a human, Leah was very brave to do that. She was so happy to find a new home where she would be accepted and now she's lost it."

"She has her pack mate though so she isn't alone any longer and Carlisle suggested they set up home in Iowa where there are no guardian tribes."

"Could we visit her? Once I'm safe out among the humans that is."

"Possibly, that's up to them, after all, they are still guardians but you and Leah seem to have a special bond, one I am very grateful for."

She smiled and snuggled closer contentedly and closed her eyes once more but from her rising desire I knew the silence wouldn't last long…...and who was I to complain?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Bella**

I had no idea how long we had been here alone together, time no longer seemed to have any meaning, after all, I was immortal. At first, I could think of nothing but my thirst and Jasper, my mate. Both were strong needs although I hated the fact that at first I needed blood even more than him. The idea that my blood-lust drove me more strongly than my need for my mate frightened me and I wondered if I would ever overcome it. I still felt a certain revulsion at the thought of drinking blood, even that of animals, but once I set out to hunt that revulsion dissolved away and I allowed myself to revel in the sights and sounds, the feel of tracking my prey and then the pounce. Jasper had steered me well clear of any stray humans who might be hiking or climbing in the area although I was curious to smell human blood. After all, if I couldn't control myself around it then I could never lead a "normal" life and I desperately wanted to be able to shop and go to the movies, I even missed the idea of going for a burger or pizza although Jasper told me I could try them but I would find the taste and texture disgusting. At least now I knew why the Cullens didn't eat or drink but I wanted to learn how to fool the humans into thinking I did, just like them.

I lost count of the number of times he told me I was trying to run before I could walk but he and the family had made it look so easy. One day, fed up at being told so yet again I slipped away, I was still faster than Jasper and soon drew well ahead as I powered through trees and jumped rivers, being a vampire was awesome! Something stopped me about twenty miles from home, a scent I hadn't experienced before but one that had my mouth watering and much as I struggled against the pull I knew I wasn't strong enough. In the back of my mind, I knew this was the scent of human blood and I should turn and run but I couldn't force myself to do so. Instead, I followed, drawn on as if by a drug.

Through the trees I saw two human figures, two young men who were making camp for the day and found a quiet spot to watch them, breathing in the scent of their blood and knowing very soon I would be tasting it too. One reminded me of Seth, young and dark skinned with glossy black hair that fell to his shoulders. Something made me choose the other who was taller, lighter skinned, and broader. I was shocked to realise I had chosen him not because I didn't want to attack the one who reminded me of my former life but because the other looked the tougher challenge and I loved the idea of fighting my prey. I remembered Jasper's words, that human blood would stop the insistent and annoying burn in my throat and tensed ready to make my attack.

 **Jasper**

I had known this day would come, that Bella like every other newborn would rebel, run, and probably come across the scent of a human. She was fast and powerful and I knew how strong-willed she could be once she scented human blood she would go for the kill. I was surprised therefore to see her watching the two humans and wondered what was causing her to hold back, had I underestimated her? Then I saw her tense and knew I had to act. I leapt on her back and she crashed to the ground hissing and snarling but unable to throw me off. Hopefully, the two men would think the noise a mountain lion attacking and would stay safely in their camp.

If she hadn't screamed at me, cursing and rolling around I think it would have been OK but hearing her voice they came to investigate. Cursing as she tried once more to throw me off I shoved her off the edge of the escarpment we were on and would have followed her but one of the guys came out of the trees with a rifle and fired. The bullet caught my shoulder spinning me around and I hit the ground laying still and hoping they would decide I was too dangerous to approach. One looked over the edge but couldn't see Bella who had probably already started back, luckily it was too far down for her to jump straight back up.

"Did you hit him? Is he dead? We should get the hell away from here now before anyone who heard the shot arrives."

"Don't be stupid, who's going to hear us out here? Let's take a look."

I relaxed hoping they would think me dead and go but I had underestimated the time it would take Bella to return because the younger shouted that there was a girl in the trees. She had left me no choice, I had to act before she did. Neither of the guys knew what hit them, both were dead, necks were broken, before they could feel any pain and I stood in front of them looking at Bella, knowing the scent of their blood would fade fast now their hearts were no longer beating.

 **Bella**

At first, I hadn't understood what attacked me but when I realised it was Jasper I fought tooth and nail. When he threw me over the edge of the cliff I was shocked, why? Then it hit me, he wanted my prey for himself. He thought he would have time to kill and drain them both before I could get back, well he was wrong! I caught hold of a straggly tree sticking out of a crevice in the rock and although it shuddered and swayed it held my weight and I was able to get back to the campsite much sooner than he had anticipated, he'd find out what happened to anyone who tried to get between me and my meal. I stood transfixed as he broke their necks and then stood between their corpses and me, why would he do that? Why wasn't he busy feeding? The scent of human blood weakened quickly, helped by the wind blowing away from me and suddenly I understood just what I had been about to do, what Jasper had saved me from and I sank to my knees, head in my hands and screamed in shock and horror.

Seconds later I heard the thud of bodies hitting the ground at the bottom of the cliff then my mates arms were around me, comforting me and ashamed of my actions I looked up at him,

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I couldn't stop myself. I would have killed them and drank their blood."

"But you didn't Bella, it's OK. Hush."

I shook my head,

"You killed them to save me from doing it, I made you do that, it's all my fault."

"No Bella, it's mine. You're a newborn, you don't have control over yourself yet, it takes time and I should have been more vigilant. It's over, you didn't kill anyone, and I'll make this look like a climbing accident."

I should have helped him but I couldn't force myself up off my knees, I had killed those two men, not Jasper, if not for me they would be settling down for the night in their tent. Instead, they were lying cold and still at the bottom of this cliff and soon two wives or girlfriends would be mourning their loss.

When he finished we walked slowly back to the cabin, it was almost daylight by the time we went inside and I carried on through to the bathroom without a word. Somehow I thought a bath would wash the guilt away but of course, it didn't, how could it? And I was still in the water, now cold, when Jasper joined me kneeling at the side of the tub.

"Bella, you have to understand that being a vampire is hard, I know you thought it would be easy having watched us but believe me, we all struggled at the beginning, just like you are."

"I know you killed, you told me, but what about the others? Carlisle? Esme?"

"Carlisle is the strongest man I know. He had no one when he turned but he fought his vampire nature and won. He has never killed a human or tasted human blood and he ensured Esme never did, Rose either. Edward decided to kick over the reins after a few years and killed, only criminals but even so, he has tasted human blood and understands its power, it's lure. Emmett also, both were his singers and since then he has become stronger but he too knows what being a vampire really means."

I touched his face,

"And you protected me from that, even if it meant killing two innocent men yourself."

"Yes, I would do anything to protect you, Bella, that's what being your mate means."

I laid my head on his shoulder as he picked me up out of the bath and carried me into the tiny bedroom where he helped me to forget the horrors of the day, for a while.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Leah**

I stared up at the stars wondering what I had done to end up here, out in the wilds with nowhere to call home at the tender age of eighteen. My life had been simple, mapped out from the time I learned to walk. I would go to school, then on to college and come back to the reservation to take my place on the council of elders in my mom's place, marry and have children of my own with Sam Uley, my childhood sweetheart. He was a few years older than me but on the res school years weren't so rigidly adhered too and I was bright. By the time I was fourteen everyone knew Sam and I were going to be married.

Then slowly things began to change, Sam began spending more time away from the village. He'd been very sick and I thought he was just recuperating but he seemed different, more distant, more like my father in fact. I still loved him and as far as I knew he still loved me, we even began talking about our engagement party and then my cousin Emily came to visit. She ruined everything, or so I thought but she paid for it, scarred by the man she loved, my man, Sam Uley no less. My world crumbled to dust around me and although I made things up with Emily eventually I never really forgave her and now,? Well, it didn't matter anymore. I wouldn't see her again, or my parents but maybe I could persuade Seth to visit once Jackie and I got settled in.

Jackie, she was my only friend and my family now. We were two guardians without a pack, or, at least, the smallest guardian pack in existence and more than that, we were rogues. We had sided with the vampires to save Bella's life and now we were paying the price. Our trip had been fraught with dangers, not that Johnny had sent out a warning or put a bounty on our heads but other guardians saw us as a threat and wanted nothing to do with us. We tried to avoid nomads too, neither of us felt confident enough to take on a pair of lone vampires although I had once and lived to tell the tale, with a little help from Carlisle Cullen. We travelled mainly as wolves for safety, two young women travelling alone were easy prey, or appeared to be and we didn't want to phase and kill any humans who might decide to chance their luck.

Jackie had been fascinated by my story, especially the time I spent with Bella and Jasper. To her, all vampires were the enemy and she didn't really understand why I had helped my friend to become one or why I trusted the Cullens and explaining was difficult because it was a gut feeling more than anything.

"Leah? Do you miss home?"

I turned my head to look at my pack mate,

"No, I miss belonging to a tribe but I have you as a sister. If anything I miss my brother and, of course, my friend Bella."

"I never really got to know her and I guess now I'm unlikely to but I envy the friendship you two had. I spoke to my dad earlier, he's livid at what I did. I guess I understand, he helped me all he could when I began to phase. He called me ungrateful, a traitor to my kind, he doesn't understand why I did it. He doesn't see that you and I are a pack. He says that's crazy, we need the protection of a real pack with an Alpha to guide us."

"What he means is an Alpha man. He's like my dad, girls don't lead, they just follow."

We had arrived in Iowa and were living in the forest away from the humans, for now, eating as wolves too but we needed a base and for that we needed money but neither of us could go looking for a job, we had no spare clothes, no money, no address, and nowhere to clean up except the creek. Now we really felt the isolation and I have no idea what we would have done if Charlie hadn't turned up out of the blue.

We had been sitting by the creek enjoying the afternoon sun when he appeared the other side of the water and stood to wait for us to acknowledge him. I jumped up shouting in surprise and Jackie who had been dozing almost phased in fright.

"Chief Swan! What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

He walked to the shallowest point and crossed smiling at me as he did so and it felt good to see a friendly face at last.

"I can't lie, Carlisle traced you for me. I wanted to thank you properly for everything you did back in Alaska, Jackie too."

Jackie smiled shyly at his words.

"I didn't really do much but I'm glad you were able to save your daughter."

He came to join us looking around,

"I like what you've done with the place."

I grimaced and he became serious,

"Look, I know the bind you two are in because you helped Bella and I'd like to help out."

He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and held it out to me but I just looked at it suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"It was going to be Bella's college fund but now, well needless to say she won't be going to college and she doesn't need money, Carlisle was quite firm about that so…..I'd like you, girls, to have it, use it to make a new start. I don't want it and you certainly deserve anything I can do to help."

I began to shake my head but Jackie touched my shoulder,

"You should use it yourself Chief Swan, it's your money."

"True, but there's nothing I want or need except to thank you two. Please take it, I really don't want to take it back home and give it to the Quileute Christmas party fund."

I snatched it from him with a gasp of anger then realised what he had done and saw him grinning at me.

"I thought that might change your mind, Leah. Just do one thing for me, keep in touch, just so I know you girls are OK."

We both nodded in agreement,

"We will and if we ever see Bella…"

"Don't say anything to her, she'll be thinking I've gone soft in my old age. Just take care of yourselves. Now, is there anything I can do? Build a fire? Hunt up some food? Or would you let me buy the two of you dinner? There's a decent diner about ten miles down the road and a motel so you can get cleaned up and then tomorrow look for somewhere with a roof maybe?"

What could we say? It didn't take long to get to Charlie's rental car and we were soon getting cleaned up in his motel room before going across to the diner. The smell of hot food had our mouth's watering and we were soon devouring steaks with all the trimmings followed by cherry pie and cream all washed down with gallons of coffee. Our appetites amused both Charlie and the other diners who seemed to be trying to work out the relationship between us and the middle-aged man who was with us. When we finally finished and he paid the bill I put them all out of their misery by leaning over and kissing Charlie's cheek saying "Thanks, Dad. Like you said camping can be hard work" just loud enough to carry to our audience.

It wasn't long after that night that we found a small place to rent on the outskirts of town so we could phase when we liked and both Jackie and I got jobs. I worked in the local garage, doing some paperwork while Jackie got herself a place as a waitress at the diner we had been to with Charlie. We didn't make a fortune, but enough to keep us fed and clothed and our wolf selves did the rest. A few local guys tried to date us but we gave them the cold shoulder, how could we start a relationship when we could suddenly become wolves any time they pissed us off. We had discovered that female guardians tended to have shorter fuses than the males, at least according to Jackie who had some experience of male guardians. Luckily we were happy in each others company most of the time and when one or the other got a little stir crazy that one would take off for a day or two to cool down wolf style. Were our fortunes finally turning?


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Jasper**

It had been a difficult journey for Bella but shorter than it could have been and she swore that was because of me.

"I would never have made it without you Jasper. The times you stood between me and madness, you must really love me."

I did, she had shown me that I could be the man I wanted to be, rather than the monster Maria had tried to turn me into. All it took was true love and my love for Bella was pure and beautiful. She became used to the constant nagging burn of thirst and how to quench it as best she could before meeting humans. The first time I took her into town she almost freaked out but I held on tight and sucked up a lot of her craving for blood and over the weeks she learned control until she was confident enough to enter a store full of humans and buy herself some clothes. Of course, I was with her but she did it under her own steam and from that day her confidence soared.

Her next test came with meeting the rest of the family, newborns could be unpredictable around other vampires seeing them as rivals or threats and there were days of discussion before she finally agreed for the family to visit. Unfortunately, Peter and Charlotte decided to arrive the same day and Bella found it all rather overwhelming. She was fine with Carlisle and Esme who arrived first, having decided it would be better if they didn't arrive en masse. She reacted to them like a daughter hugging Esme and thanking Carlisle for all the help he had given her and Leah. We hadn't bothered to tell her of Leah's trick, telling me that Bella was in Anchorage when she hadn't left Denali. When I had Bella safely by my side at last I understood why she had said it, how hurt and upset she had been at the time. We also decided not to tell her of the enmity between Carlisle and me when I blamed him for her illness. Carlisle had acted as if it were all forgotten but I still remembered and I did wonder if perhaps he hadn't been as diligent as he should have been over Bella's head injury. I didn't say anything but he knew what I was thinking and things were never quite as they had been between us.

Rose and Emmett's greeting when they arrived was more restrained and I smiled as Bella took hold of my hand pulling me close as Rose approached, marking her territory quite clearly for the other woman. Emmett, she relaxed more around, it was almost impossible not to relax around Emmett, the amiable giant of the family and I too started to relax not the wisest of moves when the next arrivals were Edward, Charlotte, and, of course, Peter. Bella had never met the latter two, they were complete strangers to her and she was immediately on the defensive, seeing Charlotte as another threat and Peter, well she wasn't quite sure what to make of my best friend but then that wasn't unusual, few people were. He didn't help by walking straight in and trying to flatten me with a "friendly" punch to the shoulder.

Bella was there in an instant, teeth bared at his throat as he struggled under her superior newborn strength. Looking up he pleaded for my help but I was inclined to see him squirm so I just smiled down at him.

"Hey, who was it who made sure you got to lover boy in time?"

"My father, why?"

Her teeth were grazing his Adam's apple as she spoke,

"Wrong…..I took over when he got lost and got you there in the nick of time. I also beat off the big bad bears to keep everyone, including your father and your pretty little ass, safe."

She turned to me,

"Is that true?"

I shrugged, why should I make things too easy for him?

"The pretty little ass certainly but as for the rest I doubt it, Peter thinks things up to make him look good."

"Hey! Who's side are you on Major?"

Bella turned back to him,

"If that's true then you'll know the names of the wolves."

"What? How the fuck should I know their fucking names? I was too busy saving their asses and they, by the way, were nowhere near as pretty as yours. Tails just don't rock my boat."

He won of course if he couldn't fight his way out he would talk his way out of trouble and he was soon on his feet again scowling at me.

"Major, you are a fucking turncoat. I won't forget your duplicity."

I laughed,

"You been eating dictionaries again Peter?"

"Fuck you, I have a very wide vocabulary."

Charlotte grabbed his arm tightly and smiled warningly,

"Of course, you do Peter, shame most of the words in it start with the letter f and have only four letters. Now come on and say hi nicely or you'll go to bed early with no fringe benefits"

Peter showed Charlotte his most hangdog expression but she'd seen them all before and he was forced to apologise to Bella before Charlotte, in turn, forgave him.

I was proud of my mate, while she was still a little nervous around Charlotte and Rosalie she seemed happy enough to chat away with Emmett, Edward, and Peter and I had to wonder how she would react if I were to show my jealousy the way she did hers. I knew it was crazy and totally uncalled for but I couldn't help tensing up whenever she put a hand on one of their shoulders or laughed and leaned close to hear something Peter was saying. Esme noticed my mood and came to sit with me on the porch one day while they were busy playing horseshoes, a game Peter was only too happy to teach her getting way too close in the process to my way of thinking.

"It's hard having a mate who is as outgoing as Bella, isn't it?"

I turned surprised by her words although I should have known if anyone noticed my struggle it would be her.

"I know it's stupid but I just can't help myself. Peter is crazy about Charlotte and Emmett would fall about laughing if you accused him of loving anyone but Rosalie, it's just, whenever they get too close I have this overwhelming urge to rip their arms off and beat them to death with them. Do you think I worry that Bella doesn't feel the same way I do?"

"No, I think it shows that Bella is confident in her love for you and yours for her. You must remember that Maria coloured the way you see things, even after all this time. Try not to let it worry you, son, you and Bella are the perfect couple, try to relax."

She was right of course, Maria had made me question myself as a man, my worthiness to find a mate like Bella and I determined that she wasn't going to spoil this, not after so long away from her evil influence.

Funnily enough, it was Edward who noticed Bella's gift, I hadn't even thought about it until he pointed it out and even then I was inclined to put it down to her newborn state at first. He came to sit with me while Esme, Charlotte, Rosalie, and Emmett went to town and Carlisle was busy in the cabin. Bella was watching Peter who had decided to build a campfire for the evening, one of his idiosyncrasies was a love of fires.

"Bella's very special Jasper, you're one lucky guy."

I gazed at him suspiciously, Edward wasn't usually one for small talk, at least not with me so what was he up to?

"I think….."

He paused hesitant to go on and I tensed,

"I think Bella may be gifted."

That was the last thing I expected to hear from him and I relaxed puzzling what he might have seen to lead him to such a conclusion.

"I wasn't sure at first but I've been studying her and I think her ability to beat us all is more to do with a gift than her newborn speed and strength."

Before I could answer he tapped my arm putting a finger to his lips,

"Watch."

Peter had, of course. pushed his luck, throwing a bundle of logs at Bella as she turned to look back at me waving her hand. She whipped around but not quickly enough as far as I could tell but the logs fell short mysteriously and as Peter fled she stood watching him then he jerked to a stop. It was like he had hit an invisible wall and only then did she pounce attempting to bury him under the huge pile of wood he had gathered.

"See? It's as if she can conjure up a forcefield. How else do you explain that?"

He had a valid point and I wondered how I had missed it.

"You missed it because she never uses it against you, she has no need but I felt it when we were fighting over the horseshoes at the peg, trying to get a hand on her was like trying to push your hand through thick syrup, almost impossible. It seems I may not have the best gift any longer. It explains why I can't read her thoughts too, what a valuable gift eh?"

As he got up I grabbed his arm to delay his departure but before I could vocalise the question he had already read it forming.

"Only Peter, and he's not sure. If I were you I'd keep quiet about it, you know what the Volturi are like about gifted vampires. I won't say a word."

I was glad to hear it, I didn't want Aro Volturi sniffing around like he had over Edward, I guessed that was behind my "brother's" quiet warning and I was relieved no one else had noticed it. I would speak to Bella just in case she wasn't aware of what she had and how potentially dangerous its knowledge could be.


	50. Chapter 50

****Chapter Fifty****

 **Leah**

Life had been good for us this past year, ever since Charlie appeared as our saviour. We were slowly saving up to pay him back although I doubted he would accept the money when the time came. I rang him every few weeks just so he didn't worry about us and asked if he'd heard anything about Bella but he never had. I think it was his decision to cut off contact as he would never be able to see her again and I felt guilty for that too. If I hadn't taken Bella all the way to Denali maybe the doctors could have seen something was wrong and saved her as a human. I knew Charlie didn't blame me but somehow that didn't make me feel any better and the way I had deceived Jasper Hale left me feeling bad too but I guessed I would learn to live with all this guilt as the years passed. In the meantime I worked hard and kept myself aloof from others, I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, Almost losing Bella had been bad enough but, at least, Jackie could take care of herself.

She had begun dating a guy called Saul who she had she met at the diner and though I didn't take to him I kept quiet, I couldn't afford to lose my only friend and pack mate. He was half native American although cagey about his past and the tribe he was connected to. but then we had our secrets too. We had already decided it would bring us nothing but trouble if it became known what we really were and only another guardian would recognise us. We had been nervous that Johnny might come looking for us or send some guardians to see where we had settled but it had been peaceful and quiet and lulled us into a sense of security, little did we know how short lived that would turn out to be.

Seth had managed to get away for a couple of weeks telling our parents he was going camping with friends and as his friends weren't Quileutes they would never know he had been economical with the truth! If they had known he wouldn't have been allowed to come and if they ever found out he would be in deep trouble. As far as our parents were concerned I was a traitor to my tribe and my people, a non-person and although that still hurt I was learning to live with that too.

He hadn't changed, he was still the good looking young pup he had always been, full of life and laughter and he charmed Jackie without even trying, if not for the fact he was that much younger than us I think she might even have thrown Saul over for him! As it was Saul could see this and took an instant dislike to Seth who did his best to be friendly, he hated bad feelings, always had and that I think is what led to the trouble.

The night before Seth was due to head back home Saul came up with an invitation for Seth to join him for a boy's night out with a couple of his friends. I didn't like the idea, Saul had only ever been coldly polite to my brother so far but I could hardly play the big sister and embarrass him in front of the older guy so I just had a quiet word with my little brother and Jackie warned Saul to be careful. So, both of us were amazed when Saul brought Seth back around midnight, slightly drunk but unharmed in any way. When he left the following morning Seth was full of what a good guy Saul was and how he was really interesting.

"Did you know he's related to the local tribe, the Sac and Fox? His mom had a fling with a guy from town and then when he found out Saul's mom was pregnant he did a runner. The tribe kicked her out and she became a hooker, got into drugs and overdosed. He was brought up by his dad's sister after that and he tried to get back in with his mom's people but they didn't want to know. That's awful, it reminds me of the way mom and dad treat you, I think I'm going to tell them where I've been when I get back. I shouldn't have to lie to visit my sister."

"Seth, leave it, you'll only make trouble for yourself, I'm fine really. Just call me when you get home so I know you're safe."

Jackie and I waved him off at the bus station and I wondered if I would ever see him again. I didn't want him to get into trouble at home, he belonged there and one day he would be an elder just like our father.

Things settled back into a routine after he left except that Saul spent more time with us, not just Jackie but me too and I got the distinct feeling he was looking for something. He started by telling me how much he had enjoyed talking to Seth, hearing about the Quileutes and how much he envied him having somewhere he belonged. We didn't let on that Seth had told us about his past and he never actually explained but he hinted that he had come from a powerful tribe, that his mother had been a medicine woman and if she had lived he would have learned all the tribes secrets. Looking back on the conversations I should have understood what he was driving at but at the time, it didn't really register with either of us. It never occurred to me that Seth might have told him about us, why would he?

When that didn't work he began talking about the tribal legends he had heard about, spirit warriors, ghost walkers and that kind of thing and we feigned ignorance, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him anything, he found it hard top keep his mouth shut, he was something of a braggart and the last thing we needed was more trouble with Johnny H. If he found out we had discussed the guardians with an outsider he would probably have us killed or something, we were not taking any chances. Next, he upped the pressure by asking directly about the Quileute legends of the spirit warriors.

"It must be really cool, being able to turn into something really strong and savage like a...wolf. I guess there's some secret to it, some plant you have to chew or some shit like that."

He looked at us expectantly and it began to dawn on us that he knew something but we were careful to keep straight faces.

"It sounds gross to me."

Saul scowled at Jackie's words but he soon discovered he wasn't going to get anything from us together so he put the pressure on when he and Jackie were alone and she told me she had laughed in his face when he told her he knew we were wolf girls and he wanted to know how we did it.

"I think Seth must have said something to Saul. All we can do is laugh it off, make out Seth was winding him up."

She agreed but I noticed she started spending less and less time with him which in itself was not a bad thing as far as I was concerned.

Saul wasn't at all happy about this as he spent almost all his free time at our place and had broached the subject of moving in as his rooms were cold and expensive but we both agreed that would not be a good idea. We even began going out in the evenings just to avoid him but there weren't many places to hide in town so he usually hunted us down fairly quickly. Phasing and disappearing into the mountains began to look a good idea but we were nervous about changing now we were sure Saul knew about the spirit warriors, I could have battered Seth for opening his big mouth but it was really Saul's fault for giving him the drinks almost as if he were looking for something to hold over us. Maybe it was the way he operated, find a nice girl, get to know her then dig for any dirty little secret he could use as a hold over her. It was just a theory but we thought we had him nailed pretty good. So now, Jackie had to find a way to break up with him without causing a big scene, the trouble was she still liked him and as a result was finding it hard to break off with him completely.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Leah**

Jackie finally had an argument with Saul when he turned up at our place one night with a couple of friends, drunk and demanding to come in. We told them to get the hell out of here and eventually they left but he was back the next day with flowers for her and an apology saying he had just wanted us to meet his friends, he thought I might be looking for a boyfriend of my own. Fat chance of it being one of his friends! I think he got the impression I was not amused, that I disapproved of him and it was shortly after this that things started to go bad.

We started getting silent calls in the middle of the night and when we stopped picking up we found whoever it was just changed tack, our car tires were let down, windshield wipers bent or broken and the windshield itself was covered in oil. We reported the incidents to the local police but we didn't name Saul, after all, we couldn't prove it was him and even though we could have phased and scared the shit out of whoever was responsible it felt somehow unsafe. Maybe he was waiting for us to do just that, to prove him right about us.

When we started putting the car into the garage at night things escalated alarmingly. Our house was broken into and vandalised although nothing appeared to have been stolen, things were just thrown around and although the local deputy came out and took a statement he had no idea who had done it or why.

"Haven't had any word that there have been other break-ins around here. Maybe it was folks travelling through, you say nothing has been stolen? Sounds more like a kids prank. Are you sure you locked up this morning?"

It was obvious we weren't going to get far, people looked at us a little uneasily as it was, two young women living alone who didn't talk about their pasts or where they came from. Maybe they thought we really were hiding from someone. I know the women watched to see if we were going to start making eyes at their husbands but they soon found out we weren't interested in married men, I wasn't interested in men full stop, not after Sam, and Saul was only reinforcing that decision. We had talked about giving his name to the police as a possible suspect but Jackie was still almost convinced he wasn't responsible and was still seeing him although not so often as she now had an evening job at the cinema in town.

A week went by and we had tidied up and replaced the plates and things that got busted and then Jackie came home really upset one evening. It had been her night off and she had gone out with Saul.

"He asked me what the police were doing about the damage and when I said nothing he hinted that we should track down the culprits ourselves. I told him that was crazy but he just looked at me and smiled like I should know what he meant. He wouldn't have done that if he were the one who had done it would he?"

It was more a question than a statement and I understood she was beginning to have doubts herself but then she shook her head.

"No, if he knew for sure what we were he would hardly suggest we turn into wolves and track him down. Besides, he offered to come and stay at our house for security."

"Tell me you didn't agree to that Jackie, please."

"I didn't but I wanted to. Maybe he's right, we should turn and scare the crap out of whoever is doing this Leah."

"No, we said we wouldn't use our wolf selves like that. If it isn't Saul then whoever it is, they'll get bored pretty soon."

"I hope you're right Leah because this is beginning to really annoy me."

"Even more reason not to phase, not when you are angry."

She nodded with a sigh and that was the end of the matter, for a time.

Then a couple of weeks later it happened again, this time though the damage was much worse. Windows were broken and all the cupboards had been turned out on the floor, the beds had been stripped, the blankets shredded and the bathroom splattered with red paint . Worst of all, daubed on the wall in the kitchen were the words,

"TRAITORS GET OUT."

We weren't sure what to make of this message, did it refer to our guardian selves? If so, who was our tormentor? So we cleaned it up before we called the deputy and, this time, he took more notice promising to have a patrol car go by a few times during the day when we were out. Jackie called Saul against my better judgement and he agreed to stay over for a few days just in case our tormentor decided to pay a return visit. The following morning when I went out to collect the mail, passing a snoring Saul asleep on the couch, I found crap all over the front door and when I realised it was wolf scat I knew we had been outed and probably not by Saul after all. I thought it must be the local Fox and Sac tribe although why our presence should upset a tribe that had no guardians of their own I couldn't imagine, especially as we had stayed well clear of their lands.

When Saul left to go to work in the local garage Jackie and I sat down to discuss what we should do. I had swept it off the front door without telling him and didn't even mention it to Jackie until he was gone.

"I don't want to run Leah, I like it here and there's Saul. If it is the local tribe maybe we could speak to them. Tell them we'll protect them from vampires as they don't have their own guardians."

"Jackie, the message said traitors. If it is them then they know what happened in Denali."

"But how?"

"I don't know, maybe they met a guardian or heard through the grapevine, it's not as if we've hidden. Two guardians who saved a human so she could become a vampire. They aren't likely to believe or trust us are they? Maybe we could just tell them that we don't want any trouble and we won't give them any. It's worth a try."

"And if they don't believe us?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to move along, find somewhere else."

"Until the next tribe works out who we are? Then we'll have to move again. I say we make a stand Leah. Tell the tribe here to leave us alone and we'll leave them in peace if not then they'll have two pissed wolf girls to deal with."

It sounded tempting I'll admit, we hadn't done anything so why shouldn't they leave us alone?

"Let's think about it. I don't suppose they'll be back too soon."

"And if they do come back they might just find a wolf waiting for them."

With this last comment tossed over her shoulder Jackie went off to her shift at the diner and I headed to work still worried what was going to happen to us if the attacks on our home didn't end.

Some days went by and we began to relax, I'd sent a letter to the tribal elders explaining we were no danger to them and could be a help if they found themselves threatened. I even explained the story of our banishment from Denali hoping they might understand true friendship as a motive. Jackie had a terrible row with Saul when he began pressuring her once more to let him move in with us permanently, neither of us wanted that, she wasn't ready for such permanent a relationship and I distrusted and disliked him.

On being told our decision he disappeared for several weeks during which time Jackie decided she was probably better off without him. I found out there was a side of him that I hadn't seen, he could be overbearing and jealous, frightening her with his volatile temper. Then she heard the truth about his past from a girl in town who had been a former girlfriend but was too terrified of him to speak up before now. He had wanted to move in with her and when she refused he had knocked her out. She refused to lodge a complaint because he had threatened to kill her if she said anything and she was just relieved to be free of him.

We also found out that he had lied about his parentage, Saul's mother hadn't been a hooker at all, she had been raped by a guy from town and ran away in shame to have the baby. Yes, her parents disowned her because they thought she had made the attack up but she had died as a result of a beating by Saul's biological father when he was only seven years old and only then did he go to live with his paternal aunt. It seemed he had inherited at least some of his father's temper and attitude to women. Jackie had been lucky to get away as easy as she did, or so we thought, but then his aunt came to see Jackie one evening to warn her that Saul, who had disappeared from town after their row, was coming back and bringing with him his father who had recently been paroled.

"Those two together are bad news, it would be safer if you moved on Jackie before they get here. I know Saul's upset with you and things will only get worse with his father to fan the flames. You aren't safe here, Leah either."

"Do you think he was responsible for the attacks on our house?"

"Yes, he's a very bitter man. He feels he belongs with his mother's people, she was a wise woman, like her mother before her and he feels he deserves their respect as a descendant, maybe even a medicine man in his own right, although where he got the idea he is anything special I have no idea, he's never even been on the reservation. I think he envies you your heritage and jealousy makes him even more dangerous."

When she had gone we discussed moving but decided we could take care of ourselves, we were guardians after all and Saul and his dad were only human but I did wonder if he had told the local tribe about us and turned them against us.


	52. Chapter 52

****Chapter Fifty Two****

 ** **Leah****

Two days after his aunt's warning Saul and his father Jack turned up on our doorstep expecting to be invited in and were very upset at our refusal.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, that bastard of a landlord let my old rooms. You wouldn't see me and my father out on the street surely Jackie baby?"

I was worried she might back down but to my relief Jackie remained firm and eventually the two left but not muttering threats at us and Saul's father looked as if he meant every word.

"You have no idea who you are messing with girlies. You might find yourselves alone in the house one night faced with an intruder out for just one thing and then what would you do?"

" Maybe you should get the hell away from here before we show you just what we could do."

They roared off in the beat up old pick-up Saul drove and we looked at each other.

"You think he meant that? He looks dangerous enough."

I nodded,

"Yeah, I think he did. So maybe we should spend a few nights in our wolf form, just in case. Hopefully, once they see they can't intimidate us they'll get bored and pick on someone else."

That night they visited around three in the morning only to find themselves confronted by two huge wolves ready to show them the error of their ways. His dad fled immediately like most bullies faced with someone bigger and stronger than themselves but Saul wasn't so easily intimidated.

"I know who you really are and don't think you've heard the last of this, either of you. Threatening a medicine man is a really bad fucking idea."

Once we were sure he had gone we phased back,

"What do you think he meant by that Leah?"

"It was just blustering, what can he do? He's not a medicine man, that was all bullshit and if he tries telling the authorities that two girls turn into werewolves they'll lock him up as crazy. He has no proof so I think we should just ignore him."

A letter arrived a couple of days later from the tribal elders and I wondered if Saul had tried to stir up trouble with them but after reading it I decided he hadn't. This was merely a reply to the letter we had sent them and although hostile I guess it could have been worse. When Jackie got home from work that night I gave her the gist of it.

"The tribe will leave us alone so long as we stay in human form and keep well away from the reservation. They won't tolerate us phasing and there's a warning that if we do or anyone gets harmed or killed as a result they will take action with or without the agreement of Denali. I guess our infamy has spread across the whole nation."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea moving to a guardian free area, at least if they had guardians of their own they would understand what it really means. These sound scared of us and frightened people make dangerous decisions."

I wasn't sure I agreed but there was nothing we could do but accept their restrictions, I just hoped they hadn't seen us in wolf form when we scared Saul and his dad.

"What are we going to do about Saul? If we can't phase we can't protect ourselves. Maybe we should consider moving after all Leah."

"Let's not be hasty Jackie, we haven't seen anything of them for days now, maybe they got bored."

Famous last words on my part as the attacks started up again forcing us to phase at night but we kept as low a profile as we could. They sabotaging our truck, threw cow shit at our doors and windows and started a whispering campaign against us in town, putting it about that we were hookers on the run from our pimp. We even had a couple of the local drunks banging on the door at night demanding our services and had to call the cops when they refused to take no for an answer. There was little the cops could do, we couldn't prove it was Saul and his father who were doing these things and life became so bad we even started to look for a new place to live. I didn't want to tell Charlie about our problems because I knew he would want to come down and help us out and he'd already done more than enough for us but he heard the strain in my voice one morning he rang just after a night of nuisance calls that kept us awake. I managed to make light of it and he suggested we change our number to avoid a repetition. I daren't tell him we had already done that once and mysteriously our stalkers managed to acquire it after only a week.

It was after this that the first murder occurred, a young woman walking home from basketball practise one evening went missing and her ravaged body was found the next morning on the side of the main road leading out of town, partially hidden by bushes. Everyone said it was an animal attack and the deputies went out to track it down but they could find nothing helpful. Any tracks had been messed up by the heavy rain that had fallen overnight. Rumours started to circulate that there was a rogue animal in the forest, maybe an injured bear or wolf. Jackie heard that the woman had been badly savaged by something with sharp teeth and claws. In Forks, the guardians would have offered their services to help track the animal down but we heard nothing about the local trackers from the reservation offering to help.

Three days later there was a second killing, this time, it was an older woman who had broken down just outside town. Her car was discovered with a puncture but there was no sign of the woman until her body was discovered in the woods only a quarter of a mile from our house and rumour had it that the trail of the animal, seemingly a large wolf, had headed our way before the tracks suddenly disappeared. This worried both of us,

"The tribe are going to think this is our work Jackie, we have to go."

"Go where Leah? I don't get paid until Friday, wait until then. The deputies might have found the creature responsible and captured or killed it by then."

I didn't think so, something told me this was not a wolf at all but something to do with Saul and his father. Saul had said he knew what we were, he must have gotten the truth out of Seth and he was using the knowledge to get us into trouble but did he know what the tribal elders had said and if so, how? Was he really capable of murder?... I doubted it but I wasn't so sure about his father, after all, we knew he had already murdered once at least. So, even if it was him we didn't know if he were killing because these women rebuffed him or if it had anything to do with us at all. But, either way, we couldn't afford to ignore it.

"We'll leave on Friday night Jackie, as soon as you get out of work, it's getting too dangerous to hang around here any longer"

I'd told her my fears and suspicions and although she didn't really want to believe it she understood that we had no alternative. So, we packed ready although we told no one of our plans and gassed up the truck ready to leave the moment Jackie got home from work on Friday, only four more days.

Unfortunately, we didn't move quickly enough, there was another murder the following night and this time, we found blood-soaked clothing in our bathroom and blood on the door and floor. Well, now we knew the murders were connected with the trouble we had been experiencing but was this Saul and his dad or was it something to do with the reservation. Were the elders trying to frame us for murder to force us to leave? It seemed a drastic action to take and my money was still on Saul and his father. We burned the clothes and washed the blood away but we knew if we were being framed the police would be tipped off and come looking for us, hopefully finding us destroying the evidence that had been planted on us. Looking out the window I could see evidence that I had been right. In the distance, I could see head lights approaching quickly and knew that someone, probably the police, was indeed on their way. Scared there was something else, something we had missed, to tie us to the crime we panicked and decided to run. Even if the women appeared to have been killed by an animal if the police found blood or anything that could have been used to recreate an animal attack in our house we would still be taken in for questioning and Johnny H was sure to hear about it, then he would be forced to act to protect the guardians secret and we had no idea what form that action might take.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Leah**

We hadn't gotten a mile out of town before we were stopped by a makeshift roadblock manned not by the police as we might have expected but by a group of men from the reservation armed with handguns and rifles. I guess we could have phased and made a run for it but even a guardian wolf can be slowed or stopped by a bullet and they held them as if they meant business. We pulled up and waited as men surrounded the truck, one motioning for us to move over so he could drive while another slid in behind Jackie having exchanged his rifle for a handgun that he held close to her head making escape impossible. The others climbed into a flatbed that had obviously brought them here after moving the barrier and we were driven to the reservation village in silence, an atmosphere of loathing thick in the cab.

Once there the truck pulled up outside a solid looking cabin and by the door stood four elderly men who inspected us gravely. We were ordered out and stood before the elders who studied us long and hard, why didn't they just say whatever they needed to and we would be on our way and out of their territory?

"You are the two shapeshifters are you not? The ones who were banished from Denali for fraternising with vampires?"

"Actually, I helped my best friend survive rabies the only way I knew how and we were both punished for that by being banished from guardian territory, yes. However, we are not friends of the vampires, far from it. We made a home here because there are no other guardians close by and we have kept our distance from your lands."

I saw my letter in one man's hand and gestured to it,

"You know what we proposed, I wrote it all down so why have you brought us here?"

"There have been several worrying developments since you arrived here."

"Worrying developments? Do you think we killed those women just because they appeared to have been killed by a wolf? Wouldn't that be pretty stupid of us? Anyway, we didn't. We do not kill humans, we protect them if we can."

"You protect humans? From what? Not vampires, you already admitted that, so what is to stop you killing them? Or perhaps you know who did?"

Jackie and I exchanged a look then shrugged,

"We don't know but we think it may have something to do with someone in town, Saul Blackwater."

The elders scowled and one spat disgustedly on the ground,

"He dares to use his mother's name?"

"I don't know whose name he's using but I think he might be trying to get us into serious trouble because Jackie broke up with him. We've been told he is vindictive and violent. Not only that but we know what his father is capable of and he is back in town too."

I realised this last wasn't news to them and suddenly I thought I understood, they thought he was responsible for the murders just like I did but I still didn't understand why. If he wanted to hurt us making the kills look like the work of wolves was stupid, after all, the humans had no idea of our true nature.

"You choose to blame those who you think have driven you to murder? That is not the true warriors way but then you are hardly warriors are you?"

I was puzzled, so they did think we had committed the murders and…...they thought we were trying to blame Saul and his father. Not only that but Saul probably knew how the tribe would react to the bloodshed, it was a neat way of getting us into trouble without even using the law.

"We're not trying to blame anyone, we don't need to, we haven't committed any crimes. Why did you bring us here? Because you think we are murderers? Why not just hand us over to the authorities if you think that?"

Even as Jackie asked that question the answer became apparent, they couldn't, because the authorities would never believe them and they couldn't break the secret of the existence of guardians.

Before I had time to warn Jackie what I suspected the door of the cabin opened and we were pushed roughly inside and the door slammed shut, then I heard a heavy bar drawn across and padlocked into place.

"What the fuck is going on Leah? They think we killed those women? Why?"

"Because they know we are guardians and they think any female guardian is an aberration. They think we phase and can't control ourselves and we are using Saul Blackwater and his father as an excuse for our own actions. I think they are sure we are blaming Saul and his father for causing us to lose control. Besides, what a clever way of paying us back for dumping Saul. He knew how the tribe would react to the murders and it was easy enough to drop a hint or frame us in some way."

"Do you mean you think Saul or his father killed those women, Leah? Just to frame us for the crimes? Isn't that a little extreme even for a screwball like him?"

"I don't know but even if they aren't responsible it would be easy to take advantage of the murders to get rid of us."

"Then why not hand us over to the police?...Oh, they can't admit we become wolves can they? What do you think they'll do with us Leah?"

It was dark so she couldn't see me shake my head unsure myself of what they planned to do.

"I don't know, but nothing good by the look of things."

I started to prowl the cabin which from the smell of it was newly built, the wood was fresh cut and smelled of resin but there were no chinks and the inside seemed far smaller than the outside had promised. Sitting on the wooden floor in the dark we tried to work out what to do but it was difficult to know what they had planned for us. Would they be contacting Denali? And if they did would Johnny H come here himself to deal out justice? If he did we stood a good chance of being freed, after all, he would soon work out it hadn't been us who committed the murders and though he had told us we were no longer members of the guardian community he might consider us subject to his laws and not that of this tribe.

"Do you think he'll really travel all this way for us?"

"I have no idea Jackie but I have the feeling we would fare better under his law than those of this tribe that has already found us guilty before we even go to trial. If they bother with a trial that is. They certainly built a sturdy enough jail for us, even putting in a wooden floor, maybe they thought we might try digging our way out. Did you see how thick the walls are? I guess our reputation is formidable."

"Maybe we should try anyway."

Like Jackie I didn't want to just sit here and wait to hear what was to become of us so we phased and tried to break out but after some minutes understood it was going to be a Herculean task and phased back, pulling on our clothes again.

"It's wolf proof all right Leah. They really built it to withstand anything we could throw at it, I couldn't even dig through the floor, the timbers are so thick. Maybe if we stayed as wolves and kept at it we might break through eventually."

She sounded about as convinced of that as I felt!

The cabin, it had solid walls, was about eight feet by eight feet and there wasn't a single chink in the logs, no light, no fresh air and seemingly no way to provide us with food, water, or any bathroom facilities. We sat in silence for a time, lost in our own thoughts of the future but then after an hour or so there was a creaking sound, a small opening near the base of the door opened, and a tray with cold food and drinks in cartons was pushed through.

"What about a comfort break?"

There was no reply to my shouted request and the opening was shut again with the sound of a bar being slid across the flap to secure it.

"Nervous aren't they? Do you think they understand what we are really capable of?"

"Yes, that's why they are being so cautious and that worries me, Jackie, because it means they might overreact to what they see as our guilt."  
"You think they might kill us? Surely not, that would be murder, Leah."

"Not necessarily in their eyes. They think of us as murdering freaks rather than guardians or spirit warriors and I don't like to think what their tribal law says about murderers."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Bella**

I loved my life as a vampire, the speed, the strength and most of all my mate although it took some getting used to the rest of the family who were all so eager to become a part of my new life. I missed Charlie dreadfully, especially when I found out it was he who had saved my life knowing that he would never see me again. Renee, I missed less, she hadn't been a big part of my life in years but I wondered how much grief she would give dad after I was gone. A part of me hoped she would leave him alone to get on with his life but another more selfish part hoped she would stay in touch so he wasn't so alone without me. Jasper understood my feeling of loss and offered to get in touch with Charlie for me if it would help.

"You two could talk to each other, that's far less dangerous than meeting in person. There's much more chance of the Volturi hearing about it that way and then your father wouldn't stand a chance, they would condemn him to death immediately."

"I want to say yes, to keep in contact with him but I understand that's purely selfish. He's far safer as things stand and talking to him would only make us both want to meet. Didn't you ever want to go home, see your family again?"

He smiled and I saw sorrow in his eyes,

"I never had the opportunity Bella. My introduction to the vampire world was much more bloody and undisciplined. Maria wanted a warrior and fed my newborn blood lust to ensure that's what she got. I never even remembered my family until years later, once I was free of constant bloodshed and battles. It took almost ten years to conquer all Maria's enemies and build up her empire in Mexico then another ten to crush all rebellions."

"So, did you go back then? Weren't you even interested to see what had happened to them? Or had Maria crushed that part of you then?"

I felt guilty because it was clear talking about this hurt Jasper but I couldn't help myself, I knew so little about him and wanted to do so desperately. He nodded, sighing deeply,

"Yes, she had Bella and I'm not proud of the fact. Maria knew how to manipulate me, to get exactly what she wanted, to bind me to her so closely I was blind to everything except her desires."

Now I felt worse than ever and told him to stop, to ignore my questions, that I was sorry but he just stroked my cheek and continued to talk,

"You deserve to know the truth about me, Bella. I did go back but not until I finally broke free of Maria and left with Peter and Charlotte. She thought going back would help me break free of Maria's lingering spell so I went."

I already knew whatever he discovered was bad by the tone of his voice but he continued speaking so all I could do was to cuddle him, let him know I was there for him as he relived the nightmare.

There was a long pause and I wondered if perhaps he had decided against going on but then his voice came again, quieter, more pensive.

"Of course, a long time had passed but I guess I still expected to see what I had left behind. That was crazy, the war had swept over all of Texas so how could my home have been undisturbed. The farm was still there, cows and horses in the fields but that was all I recognised. The house was new to me and the man I saw working in the barn was a stranger. I made my way to the house and peered in unseen, a woman I didn't recognise was baking in the kitchen and I decided to make myself known to her, perhaps she could tell me what had happened to my family."

When his voice trailed off again I knew whatever he heard had been bad news and I was right.

"She told me she and her husband had taken over the farm which was derelict, the house burned and nearly all the stock gone. I told her I had been brought up nearby and asked about the Whitlock family who had owned the place then.

"It was very sad from what we heard, their two sons went off to war and both were killed although there was talk of a medal for the younger one. Apparently he fought off a Union company to save a convoy of women and children on their way to Galveston. Then he went missing and was presumed dead.

"What about the others? Your parents and other siblings, I know you had at least one sister because I heard Charlotte mention her name, it was Mary."

He nodded but carried on without giving me a direct answer to my question.

"She told me that Union soldiers had burned the cabin after killing my father and took my mother and sisters away and they were never seen again."

I was horrified, I could feel his pain but not only that, there was guilt there too.

"There was nothing you could have done Jasper."

"I left them undefended to go to war Bella, I lied about my age and felt so proud and clever when I rode away with the other soldiers. As a result, my family were wiped out and I have to live with that guilt every day of my existence hoping that they didn't die cursing my name or crying out for me to save them, Bella."

I understood his anguish then, he was a warrior, probably the best in our world yet he hadn't been there to save the people he loved, those he felt he should have been there for. It was a pain that would never leave him and I was sure it coloured everything he did. It was why he stuck so close to me, watched over me, even though I too was a vampire and well able to look after myself, I was his family now and he would never make the same mistake again.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. Did you ever find out what happened to them?"

He shook his head but didn't speak and I held him close knowing that if it had been possible for a vampire to shed tears we would both be crying right now.

After that we didn't speak about his family again, I knew it hurt him too much. Apart from that, every day was filled with new experiences, laughter and love, I must be the luckiest girl alive to have captured the heart of this vampire and I never tired of telling him so. I have no idea how long our bliss would have continued but it was rudely broken by a message from Carlisle's friend Darius, the computer whiz kid. Esme broke the news when she found us playing horseshoes behind the house.

"I think Leah and her friend are in trouble Bella, Darius intercepted a call from a reservation in Iowa about two girls who are accused of murdering humans whilst in wolf form. The elders informed Johnny H that they will deal with the offenders themselves. Darius says the tribe there is not affiliated with the guardian tribes, they broke away many years ago to live their own way. He said they have never been attacked by vampires and consider the guardians as freaks of nature rather than spirit warriors."

"What will the tribe do to Leah and her friend?"

I was looking at Jasper for an answer and he shrugged,

"Well, they can't hand them over to the human authorities because they know they won't be believed and the girls only phase when they want to. and they are hardly likely to do so to prove the elders correct. They will use tribal law to try the girls and I have no idea what they will decide but I don't think we should wait to find out."

I agreed, I owed Leah and her friend my life and now it seemed there was a way to repay them. Esme understood,

"Darius will monitor any communications and Carlisle is arranging a flight straight there as we don't know how much time the elders will take to deal with the matter."

We followed her back to the house to find Carlisle explaining the situation to Emmett and Peter, the girls having gone into town shopping.

"So, it seems we aren't quite finished with the fur faces after all Major."

"Peter, it's the Fox and Sac elders who are involved, not the guardians, not yet anyway."

"Foxes, Sac's, who gives a shit what they call themselves, they're all tarred with the same brush. Are you ready to kick some ass, Major? Hey, Bella, it'll give you a chance to prove just how great that gift of yours really is."

Jasper frowned at him, talking about my gift was taboo and Peter knew it but like with everything else, he was a law unto himself, I'd worked out that much for myself.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Leah**

I didn't think the police would come looking for us on the reservation, the local deputies knew we stayed as far from the reservation as possible and one had even commented on it when we were talking in the diner one evening. We had explained our attitude by telling him that our tribe was considered an enemy by the Fox and Sac, going back into the mists of time and we had promised our parents we would steer clear of them. I could see there were other questions in his head but he never asked them, I think my cold tone told him to back off. So, as far as they were concerned we wouldn't run to the reservation for help or to hide and they probably wouldn't shelter us and even if a deputy did drive into the village he wouldn't see or hear anything suspicious and we weren't suspects, the cops were looking for wolves, not women. Hell, we might even be victims if we were found to be missing from home and didn't reappear.

When the flap opened next a collapsible bucket was pushed through, how thoughtful! And some water in a pitcher, but no food this time and it appeared someone wanted to speak to us because the flap remained open allowing in a little moonlight and some badly needed fresh air. There was a murmur of voices and we could tell the elders had assembled, were they ready to talk to us again? Maybe they'd heard something that told them we were not guilty just as we had insisted earlier. Then the sound of a voice drifted in,

"We are gathered here to decide the fate of the two shapeshifters who have killed several women in this area over the past two weeks. The violence of the acts show they could only be carried out by the most ferocious and strongest of beasts, giant wolves, and these two seemingly normal women are just such creatures."

If they thought we were going to stay quiet as well as out of sight while they tried us they were very much mistaken.  
"Hey, you listen to me. We are entitled to a trial before you decide on our fate and just for your information we are not murderers, we haven't killed anyone, ever. Now let us out of this fucking box so we can confront our accusers."

There was no response to my words, it was as if I hadn't spoken, the elder merely continued.

"We must be careful, the humans do not suspect that these girls are responsible for the murders and we must be very sure that they do not find the girls were ever here, once justice has been seen to be done."

Jackie had moved closer to me and we crouched trying to see out of the slit at our accusers but it was difficult being so low to the ground. All we could really see were feet and the glow of a recently lit camp-fire.

"Mahkwa, what are we going to do? Have we heard anything from Denali?"

This was a new voice, younger and more nervous than the first.

"No, but I told you that we had word that the two shapeshifters were banished so perhaps their leader sees them as our responsibility."  
"But he would never have allowed them to leave if he suspected they were dangerous to humans, or ourselves, surely?"

"Perhaps they hid their real natures even from him but it doesn't really matter. We are going to take care of things in our own way. Are we all agreed that the creatures are guilty?"

I was getting really pissed off by the arrogance of this elders attitude.

"Hey, we are not creatures, we are human beings like you and we deserve to be heard. Call Denali again, ask Johnny to come and we'll talk to him, he's our leader after all."

For the first time, he addressed us directly,  
"I believe he washed his hands of you after you betrayed your people so why should we be surprised that he threw you out and you became killers just like those you favour, the vampires?"  
"We are not killers and you have no right to keep us locked up here. Call the police, they'll soon tell you we are not responsible."  
"Of course, they will, they don't know what you really are but we do and we are the only ones who can take action against you."  
"What action? Are you going to keep us locked up here indefinitely? This isn't exactly luxury."

"It's better than you deserve."

This was another voice, one colder, more angry and younger than the others.

There was more talking but very low and almost impossible to overhear from inside especially as the flap had been shut once more.

"What do you think they'll do? They can't mean to keep us locked up in here forever surely? I can't stand it much longer Leah, I suffer from mild claustrophobia and this is getting to me. I want to go home."

Hearing the desolation in Jackie's voice I pulled her close to comfort her, feeling her trembling under my arm.

"It's OK Jackie, we'll find a way out, besides they won't keep us in here. They just built this out of fear to hold two wild wolves. Once they see we are human like us they'll let us out."

I hoped I sounded more certain than I felt, my gut instinct was telling me this was bad, real bad, and we needed to find a way out of here before they decided to act against us so while I cuddled Jackie I thought furiously.

When the flap opened once more it made me jump, I must have been thinking so hard that I hadn't heard the sounds of the bar being drawn back. A tray was pushed in with more food, hot this time, and another pitcher containing orange juice which was an improvement on the stale water they had supplied us with before.

"Eat and drink. When we finish our meeting and are ready we will reveal our decision."

The flap was pulled back with a bang and we were left in darkness once more but the smell of hot stew was mouthwatering and even Jackie sat up to eat. We soon cleaned the bowls wiping the gravy from the sides with the fresh bread.

"Well, hot food is a good sign isn't it? Maybe they are going to let us go or wait till Johnny gets here. Don't you think so, Leah?"  
"Sure, you're probably right. Why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you when they come back."

"I couldn't sleep Leah, I'm too scared, more scared than I have ever been in my life. I'm just glad we're together."

"Yeah, me too Jackie, me too."

I expected them to be back quickly from the words they said but no one came and I had to wonder why? What we they doing in the meantime? We should try to break out again but I didn't have the energy to phase, I felt hot and tired and both Jackie and I curled up on the hard floor and fell asleep. By the time the flap was drawn back again the sun was up and I was glad that the sound didn't disturb Jackie whose sleep had been uneasy and restless disturbing me from time to time although I always managed to go back to sleep myself. I waited but there were no voices, just the sunlight hitting the floor of our prison and I became uneasy so I shook Jackie gently and she sat up quickly blinking in the half-light.

"What is it? Are they going to free us? What did they say?"

"Nothing yet but it looks like they are feeding us so that's a good sign I guess."

Another tray had appeared with two bowls of hot milky rice and wooden spoons plus another pitcher of fruit juice and we ate and drank, watching the gap nervously for any sign of life. I expected to hear someone moving about or even a voice but there was nothing, it was as if we had been abandoned for a while. Then the light faded slowly away as my eyes closed of their own accord.


	56. Chapter 56

****Chapter Fifty**** ** **Six****

 **Leah**

I woke up with a terrible headache and a bad taste in my mouth to find myself still inside the cabin but now wearing chains around my feet and hands and peering around in the gloom saw Jackie seated on the floor chained just like me and looking as bad as I felt. Luckily the gap had been left open in the door so the sun's rays illuminated the interior a little. We must have been drugged, it was the only explanation for our present predicament. How long had we been unconscious? Was this later the same day? Or the next? We knew the elders had been frightened of our powers and in order to bind us safely, they must have put something in our food or drinks. I still felt nauseous and weak and suspected we had been drugged ever since we arrived to keep us quiet but in smaller doses so we didn't notice until they increased the dose in our last meal. Did this mean they were ready to act? Had they finally decide what they would do with us?

Jackie moaned and lifted her head looking pale in the weak light,

"What happened Leah?"  
"They drugged us, I guess they are scared of two helpless females after all."

I spoke a little louder hoping anyone standing outside would hear me and motioned for Jackie to speak in a whisper for the same reason, after all, she might say something we didn't want them to hear.  
"We should have phased and broken out of here when they first put us in."

"We tried to remember? This place was erected especially to keep us in. The walls are so thick we couldn't claw our way out and throwing our weight against the walls didn't help either. I think we've been drugged all along or we might have had more luck but I doubt it. Do you feel like you could phase now?"

Jackie closed her eyes and stiffened but soon opened them again and I saw my own fear reflected in them.

"They're going to kill us aren't they?"

"They can try but we aren't finished yet."

They were brave words but I didn't feel as optimistic as I sounded and I wondered if we really were about to die.

We both tried our bindings but the chains were new, thick, and shiny, secured with new heavy duty padlocks, the elders weren't taking any chances with us. We stopped as soon as we heard footsteps close in on the cabin, our jailers were back and we would now hear our fate.

"We have discussed what best to do with you. Unfortunately, you have already proved your powers and lack of ability to control them, therefore, you leave us with no choice but to have you taken from this world."  
"You mean to kill us don't you? Why don't you say the word out loud or are you too ashamed to admit you are frightened of something you do not understand? Guilty because you are unwilling to listen to us or look for the real killers."

"We have the real killers locked up. There have been no more murders since we captured you. Is that not proof enough?"

They weren't going to be swayed by anything we might say and I was beginning to think we really would die today but they would have to take us somewhere if they planned on killing us surely, and once out of here we could try to phase. Hopefully, even with the drugs in our system, we would be strong enough to break these chains and make a run for it once we were in the fresh air. Although I knew they would take that as a further admission of guilt, however, I didn't care what they thought of us once we had escaped.

"Is there any last message you would like to send to your families? We know you are both estranged from them but they may want to know you thought of them at the end."  
"I'm estranged from mine but Jackie isn't, her family love her and they will come looking for revenge if you murder her."

"Are you going to threaten us with your leech friends too? Because I have to tell you that they will not come here to avenge your death, it would be most unwise, especially as violating our reservation would be a declaration of war as far as the guardians are concerned."

He was right of course although I had no hope of Bella or the Cullens coming to rescue or avenge us.

"So? Do either of you wish for paper and pen to write some last words?"

Jackie asked for supplies and sat close to the gap so she could see to write and I noticed the hand holding the pencil was shaking so badly she could hardly form the words she wanted to write.

 **Bella**

Carlisle was on the phone to Denali as soon as he finished explaining to the others and I had my fingers crossed that he might step in to help Leah and Jackie, after all, he knew they couldn't possibly be guilty of murder. Listening in I could hardly believe my ears, he wasn't going to intercede for them!

"I am sorry but the girls betrayed the guardians and as such I have no control over them or the tribe they have offended."

"Offended? They have done nothing and you know they could not have killed those women."

"Do I? How can you be so sure, ungoverned guardians have been known to kill humans, Sam Uley disfigured his own mate and could have killed her when he lost his temper and phased. Unlike you Carlisle Cullen, I understand the nature of my kind. We are all animals at heart and sometimes the animal savagery breaks through. Would you trust a human in a wolf pack or among bears?"

"Well no, but you are humans first and animals second. Guardians do not make a habit of attacking humans."  
"And you know this how? Have you studied guardians closely? because I have and they are as dangerous a predator as any vampire, believe me. Leah and Jackie must go to trial and if the elders find them guilty then it is for them to decide on a just punishment. If the girls are innocent then they will prevail. I cannot help them or you."

"He's going to let them be murdered isn't he?"  
Carlisle looked at me soberly,

"His hands are tied, Bella. The girls are no longer members of the guardians and the tribe is not a guardian tribe."

"Well, someone must be able to intervene. I won't see my best friend murdered for something she didn't do."

"And you are sure of that innocence Bella?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then we should move quickly. We have no idea how long we have although Darius is listening for any news. Of course, there is a serious problem to be overcome."

I shot him a concerned look,

"We cannot go into the village without the possibility of our presence sparking a war with the guardians."

I hadn't thought about that,

"So what can we do? I won't leave Leah to die Carlisle."

"Perhaps Jasper can help us get around that, with your help."

I still didn't understand but we had to get to the airstrip so the conversation was put on hold as Carlisle called the pilot and then Darius again but there was no more news, the elders were still in conference.

Once on the plane Jasper explained what Carlisle had meant,

"I can not only feel other people's emotions but also project them, it's how I kept you calm when you were first among humans and if necessary I can ramp it up to an extent it acts like a knockout drug. I think Carlisle was thinking that we could knock the elders out and you could shield the girls as they make their escape."

It sounded like a really good idea but what if they were unable to get out of whatever prison the reservation had?

"Then we go to plan B."

"Which is?"

Jasper smiled and took my hand,

"I'm working on that now and hopefully we won't need to use it."

I took that to mean we would have to go into the village and rescue them ourselves.

"How far on the reservation is the village?"  
"Now that is one thing in our favour, the village is on the banks of the river and the other bank is not reservation land so we will be able to get very close to our goal."

What he didn't say but I could hear in his tone was that we might need to get closer still.

"We don't know how far your gift will extend, if it's powerful enough we won't need to get too close, it really depends on you, Bella."

Jasper and I had played with my shield and I knew I could extend it a few hundred yards but whether that would be sufficient or how much further I could reach was open to conjecture.


	57. Chapter 57

**I'd just like to wish everyone to whom it is special a very Happy Easter. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Fifty** **Seven**

 **Carlisle**

I was worried what would happen if we arrived too late and the girls hadn't managed to escape under their own steam. How would Bella react? I warned Rosalie and Emmett to be ready to tackle her if she lost control, we couldn't afford a war with the tribe, it was sure to bring in not only the guardians but the Volturi too and there were sure to be awkward and possibly even dangerous questions asked in that event. Then I heard from Darius, despite his protestations that he would, or could not become involved Johnny H had spoken to the elders but it seemed they had enough evidence to convince him that there was a case to answer and he then withdrew from the matter.

"Leah would never kill anyone Carlisle. I don't care what evidence they have. We have to save her and her friend."

"We'll do all we can and I think we may have just the ally we need to help us. Darius was alerted to Chief Swan travelling right where we are going. He'll have your father wait for us at the airport. Do you think you are ready to meet him yet?"

I was terrified, longing to see my dad again and to thank him for saving me but at the same time I was frightened I might not be able to resist the scent of his blood, what if I attacked him? Or worse still, killed him? Of course, Jasper understood my fears and promised me he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Charlie so I nodded. With him at my side, I knew I could do this and I longed to see my dad.

"Why has Charlie flown down here? Surely he doesn't know what's happened?"

"Apparently he's kept in touch with Leah and Jackie and when he couldn't contact them he called the local police. They didn't know anything for sure but told him about the deaths and how they had called at the girl's house after finding bloody clothing from one of the victims close by. Alarm bells started ringing and Charlie hopped on the first flight he could get. Darius will fill him in when he lands and he should be waiting for us, his flight has already landed."

That sounded like my dad, he would have taken Leah under his wing especially knowing Harry and Sue had washed their hands of their daughter. I was glad we landed soon after this news as the pressure and tension were making me feel so uptight I wanted to scream.

 **Charlie**

I was even more worried about the girls after speaking to the local police, I knew they weren't involved in the killings even if the police were not so sure if it was a wolf or human responsible. I had plenty of experience of both but my concern was for the girls, were they being set up by someone? If they were had they run? I couldn't see it myself, for one thing, no one would connect the girls with wolves and secondly they would have contacted me if they thought they were in any danger. That left only kidnap and I was determined to find out where the girls had gone. Then when I landed and my phone rang I found myself talking to a friend of Carlisle's who told me where the girls were and that the Cullens were on their way to rescue them, and Bella was with them. When he told me that I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or terrified, would she be pleased to see me? After all, I had made her a vampire without any assent from her and of course, I'd heard all about newborns and how dangerous they could be to humans. If I saw her full of rage and blood-lust would it alter how I felt about her? No, she was my baby and always would be, whatever her reaction to seeing me but as the time got closer for their plane to land, Darius had kept me up to date, I wasn't feeling quite so positive or brave!

 **Bella**

When we landed I grabbed Jasper's hand,

"Don't leave me will you?"  
"Of course not but don't worry Bella. The close relationship you had with your father will help you maintain control."

I wasn't so certain of that but of course, he was right. Passing through the crowds at the airport was hard but I knew Jasper was there helping me to remain calm and then I saw him, my dad looking around for me and when he turned as I called his name I recognised that smile and the look in his eyes. His feelings for me hadn't changed even though I had and the relief I felt almost brought me to my knees. I could hardly restrain myself from running to him and throwing my arms around his neck but would he think I was attacking? I came to a halt a few feet away and I honestly don't know what I would have done if Jasper hadn't given me a slight nudge to move me forward then suddenly I was in my dad's arms and relief flooded through me as he held me tight,

"It's so good to see you Bell's. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Are you OK? Happy?"

Then I understood he had been worried that I might blame him for becoming a vampire and rushed to reassure him that I was happy, glad to be with Jasper but missing him too.

We moved together to the parking lot where two cars were waiting, organised by the mysterious Darius and we split up. Dad joined Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and myself while Edward, Peter and Emmett drove the second. There hadn't been time to wait for the others who had gone on a shopping expedition but there were enough of us and room for Leah and Jackie once we freed them.

"Carlisle, what are Leah and Jackie going to do? They can't stay here so where will they go?"

"That's something we will need to discuss once we get them out but I'm sure between us we can find somewhere safe, obviously my suggestion of a guardian free area wasn't as clever as I thought. It's not going to be easy but we'll find somewhere."

"They can come back with me if they want Carlisle, I can look after them and the Quileutes aren't going to cause them too many problems, Leah is still a Quileute herself after all."

I reached over and squeezed my dad's hand in gratitude.

"That might not be a bad idea, Charlie if the girls agree but it might be too close to home for Leah."  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she thinks of the idea Carlisle, I just want the girls to know that someone cares about them."

I sat back thinking how lucky I was to have a man like Charlie as my father.

We stopped at the house first and went inside in case there were any clues as to why the elders thought the girls guilty. The place was a mess and it was obvious that someone was living here other than Leah and Jackie, a man or maybe two by the scents.

"Did either girl have a boyfriend that you know of Charlie?"  
"Yes, Leah told me that Jackie had a boyfriend….Saul I think his name was although Leah wasn't very keen on him. Do you think he's one of the guys who moved in here? I doubt it was while the girls were here, they wouldn't tolerate all this shit everywhere, they kept the place real nice."

"I think perhaps we should talk to this Saul. Any idea where he works Charlie?"

We didn't have to go hunting for him because at that moment he emerged from the back yard glaring at us, strangers in the house.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the hell outta my house."

Before Charlie could speak Peter appeared behind him and grabbing him by the shoulders he lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"You should go on, Eddie and I will stay, have a nice little chat with…"

He looked inquiringly at Edward who nodded,

"Yes, that's Saul."

"Great, well that saves time. You go on and we'll have a little chat with Saul here."

We left and as we drove off I heard a loud crash and saw Saul fly out the open door, Peter in hot pursuit, grinning broadly.

"Don't worry Charlie, Peter won't kill him…..not yet anyhow."

Dad nodded to Jasper looking surprisingly undisturbed by Peter's treatment of Jackie's boyfriend.


	58. Chapter 58

****Chapter Fifty**** ** **Eight****

 ** **Leah****

The door finally opened and we were half dragged half carried still in chains out into the evening air where the elders and the rest of the village sat in a half circle watching us. The men holding onto us wrapped the chains around two metal poles half buried in the ground and then joined the rest of the villagers. The chief elder stood up and addressed us gravely.

"We have discussed your guilt among us and decided that you must be prevented from attacking again. The only way we can be certain of this, certain that no one else will lose their life in such a horrific manner is to end your lives. Guardians can be saviours but they can also be bringers of death, such unnatural lives twist and warp the brains of those unlucky enough to be cursed so."  
"But we haven't hurt anyone, we deserve a proper trial at least."

"A proper trial? How can such as you have a proper trial? You have been judged by a jury of your peers, other tribal elders. We will ensure your letter reaches the right people, do you have anything else to say? Any last requests?"

I struggled against my chains and tried to phase but I was too heavily drugged to make headway with either. It looked as if we might indeed be seeing our last moon. Then suddenly there was a murmur from the back of the crowd and they began to move to the sides to allow someone through, could it be that Johnny H had come to save us after all?

 ** **Charlie****

We had decided the best thing would be for me to enter the village by road and approach the tribal gathering from the rear. Darius had rung to tell us the girls were in front of some kind of court so we knew they didn't have much time, especially as he also said he could see two iron cages on the river bank and thought the elders meant to drown the girls in the river at the conclusion of the trial. Emmett drove me in then after dropping me off he parked up and waited ready to make a speedy retreat if necessary while Carlisle, Jasper and Bella made their way to the river bank. They would wait just out of sight until I needed them, we didn't think for one minute the elders would give up their prisoners to me, but we had to try before resorting to other tactics.

The villagers crowded around the kangaroo court moved aside to allow me through somewhat taken aback by the shotgun I was toting which was more for show than anything although I was comforted a little by the heft of it, a policeman wasn't a policeman without a firearm of some kind and this was a real beauty that Carlisle had presented me with. I could hear low mutterings as I passed and the crowd closed in behind me but I sensed no menace, they were curious but not intimidated. When I reached the front I could see the two girls chained to posts like stray dogs and my anger rose but I bit it down to talk to the elders who stared at me with open hostility.

"Who are you and why are you here?"  
"My name is Chief Swan, I'm a Police Chief from Forks Washington but I'm not here in an official capacity."  
"Good because you have no authority on our lands, Chief Swan. I don't remember you being invited here. So I ask again, why are you here?"

"I came to pick up Leah and her friend and take them home."

He glanced at the two girls then back at me and shook his head,

"The two girls are on trial here Chief Swan. Leave now."

"I can't do that I'm afraid. Has there been a trial? What are they charged with and where are your witnesses? I assume tribal law insists on witnesses and evidence too?"

"You should go now, Chief Swan."

He gestured for two tall muscular men to escort me so I decided to even the odds a little and cocked the shotgun.

"Easy there. Now, you just let those two girls loose and we'll be away."

There was a lot of loud murmurs and the sound of movements and I really hoped that Jasper and the others were in a position to help me real soon.

"You have no jurisdiction on this reservation so go now and don't look back. These two girls are under our laws and our punishments will be observed. You have no idea what these two are capable of, what they have already done."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea of what they are capable of, probably more than you do, I've known them far longer and I can assure you they are no danger to anyone. Now let's just set them free and I'll go away."

The two men were about to make a move on me when they staggered once, twice, then slumped to the floor, others joining them but there were still some standing, those furthest away, obviously beyond Jasper's reach.

"Get the girls Charlie."  
Bella and Jasper stood on the river bank along with Esme and Carlisle and I nodded starting towards the girls when a few of those not affected by Jasper's strange gift tried to intercept me. I turned ready to fight and hoping I wouldn't need to use the shotgun when they stopped, just as if they had walked into a brick wall. It was strange to see them trying to push forward against an invisible barrier but I had more important things to do than watch their antics and I slipped the chains from the posts but was unable to undo the padlocks without keys.

"Can you walk? I don't have the keys. We have to get out of the village quickly."

"The chief has the keys I think, I can't swim the river in these chains and I know the others can't come across."

I nodded understanding Leah's words and went back to search the chief elders pockets finding the keys after a few seconds fumbling. It didn't take long to unlock the padlocks and unwrap the chains but both girls were weak and I worried they might drown or be swept away by the fast current that ran in the centre of the river.

"Can you phase? You'll find it easier to swim the river that way."

Leah shook her head,

"Too drugged up to do that."

"Never mind, I'll throw a rope across, you grab it and hold on, I'll pull you across."  
I helped the girls to the edge of the bank and watched as Jasper picked up the coil of rope he had brought along "Just in case" and threw it clean across. Seeing Jackie was too weak to hold on tightly enough I tied the rope around her waist and Jasper pulled her across so fast there was no danger of her drowning, then he threw it across again for Leah and I did the same again before making my way through the weakly stirring crowd and to the car and safety. I was heartily relieved to see Emmett waiting, engine ticking over ready for me on the boundary of the reservation and we took off just as the first of the villagers came running towards me in pursuit.

We were soon out of sight and minutes later we crossed the bridge to find the others waiting, the two girls shivering in wet clothes but wrapped in space blankets to warm them up. They clambered in and Emmett turned around for the drive back to their place where I hoped to find out what Saul and whoever was with him were doing living in the girl's house. I sat in the back with the girls while Jasper drove, Bella in the front passenger seat turned to one side so she could talk to us.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"  
"They'll make their own way back, probably get there before us Charlie. Are you two OK?"  
The girls nodded in answer to Jasper's question but I was busy staring at Bella who had blossomed as a vampire, looking even more beautiful than she had as a human. She smiled at me shyly,

"Hi dad, I guess I've changed and in this light you can tell. I'm so glad we got this chance to talk without crowd of people around. I wanted to thank you, and Leah and Jackie for saving my life. I didn't get much time earlier."

Leah smiled at her friend,

"How could I let you die when it was my fault you were stranded in Denali? Besides you stick by me, I had to return the favour."  
Bella smiled at her relieved Leah was friendly and I understood how nervous she had been at the thought of meeting us again as a vampire.

"How did you know where we were? I really thought it was the end when they brought us out of the cabin we'd been locked in."  
"We decide to play the cavalry but I was getting a bit worried we might be too late. Did they hurt you?"  
"No, just drugged us so we couldn't phase. I'd like to go back and rip a few stupid heads off but I guess that's out of the question?"  
"It might just prove to them what they already suspected."

"I did wonder if Johnny might put a good word in for us but I don't suppose he was the one who told you what had happened?"

"No, sorry it was a friend of ours."  
The girls both grimaced, it must be a blow to know that the leader of the guardians had washed his hands of them so completely.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Jasper**

I didn't think Carlisle would be happy at what he might find when he got back to the house, Peter wouldn't have messed around with the boyfriend and if he found that the guy was responsible in any way for the murders or the girls being framed he might not worry about keeping him alive until we got back. I just hoped he didn't decide to criticize Peter's actions or there might well be trouble.

"Where are we going? We need to get back and pack up our stuff. I'm sorry about the money Charlie but I promise once we get settled again you'll get it back. We were saving up to pay you back but I think we'll need it to start over."  
Charlie waved the money aside,

"I told you it was a gift, not a loan. I'm just sorry you can't stay here, you were both doing so well."

"Yeah, were being the operative word, it's all my fault for getting involved with that ass hole Saul. I wouldn't mind betting he's behind all the trouble."

We were all shocked at that,

"You think he murdered those women and framed you for it?"

"No, I don't think he murdered them, it might well have been wolves but he knew what we really are somehow and he used it to get us in trouble with the local tribe when I refused to let him move in with me."

"Did you know his father was a convicted murderer Jackie?"

Both girls looked horrified at that,

"God, do you think he killed those poor women and tried to pin it on us?"

I pulled up outside their house and they climbed out looking like oversized drowned rats as they trudged to the front door followed by Bella who had an arm wrapped each of them. I smiled, if I had told her she would be comforting two shapeshifters she would have laughed in my face but friendship had banished all thoughts of their blood. Coming up behind them I found Peter and Emmett sitting on the old couch, Saul and an older man, presumably his father hogtied on the floor in front of them. When they saw Leah and Jackie the two prisoners started begging for their help.

"Jackie, tell these morons who I am. Where the hell have you been? They wouldn't tell us anything, they treated us like criminals, look how we've been tied up. You tell them to untie us now girl."

Jackie knelt down close to the younger guy, her "boyfriend" Saul,

"Maybe you can tell us where we've been. After all, you were the ones who got us into this mess in the first place you bastard. Did you kill those women? Or did you just use the deaths for your own ends? What is it you wanted? Our cabin? Our money? Tell me."

Her voice had risen as she spoke and I could see her body was trembling, she might be drugged but if she didn't calm down quickly we would have an extremely pissed off wolf in the house which could potentially be very dangerous for us and her.

 **Leah**

I could tell Jackie was on the edge and I knelt beside her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's OK Jackie, he's not worth it. Come on."  
I tried to get her to rise with me but then Saul had to open his big mouth,

"So, that's the way it is eh? You and lover girl there. I thought there was something strange about you two and now I see it. Not only are you a couple of wolf bitches you're into each other too."  
Jackie began to phase but was too drugged to make a good job of it, only her arms changed and sharp claws raked across Saul's face laying it open to the bone. He screamed struggling to free his hands while his father leaned across to protect him from further attack. Jackie tried to hit out again but she couldn't reach him, something stopped her and she screamed herself in anger then slumped back onto her heels and became human again. Charlie helped her to her feet and he and I steered her through to the back of the house, away from Saul and his father, leaving them to the vampires.

 **Jasper**

We all instinctively held our breath to keep the scent of blood manageable, except for Bella that is and she stiffened, her eyes glowing with thirst.

"Peter, get rid of the trash."  
He looked over at me as I gestured to Bella in explanation then grabbed her arm and dragged her quickly outside.

"Let me go, I want to kill those bastards."

"No, you want to drain them and it's not the same thing. I said I wouldn't let you kill a human and I intend to keep my promise, now breathe and calm down. Do you want your dad to see you rip Saul open and drink his blood? You want him to think he saved you for that?"

She stopped struggling against my grip and took some deep breaths of fresh clean air untainted by the scent of human blood then relaxed and nodded.

"You're right Jasper, you saved me from myself yet again."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her,

"Whatever it takes Bella, I told you that. I love you."

Leah and Jackie joined us outside and the three girls hugged for comfort, and support I guessed, so seeing Esme watching over them I went back inside to hear Carlisle remonstrating with Peter.

"You can't just kill them in cold blood Peter, that's not justice."  
"Justice? Who are you to tell me about justice? The Major asked me to take care of things and that's just what I'm going to do. If you don't have the stomach for it then get the fuck out of here now."

As I appeared Carlisle turned to me questioningly,

"You aren't going to just kill these men without a trial are you?"  
"Well, Carlisle, who do you suggest we use for a jury? The guardians don't want to know and neither do the tribes so who? Are you suggesting we tell humans about the guardians? You think they would believe us if we did? You see two humans in front of you while I see a murderer and a man willing to frame his own girlfriend for murder. I just want to know why?"

Saul who was leaning against a chair, blood flowing from the wounds on his face, looked up at me.

"Girlfriend? She's a freak and she judged me and my dad, her so called friend too. We didn't kill anyone, and you can't prove we did."

"Oh, I probably could if I wanted to take the time but I'm not going to. You may not have killed anyone but you were willing to stand by and watch others kill Leah and Jackie which amounts to the same thing."  
Peter straightened up from his perch on the edge of the table,

"Besides your father here admitted to killing the women when he and I had a private chat. Ask him if you don't believe me."  
Saul turned to his father who merely shrugged,

"I didn't want you involved with no freak and getting the fucking redskins to do the deed seemed right. Besides those women deserved to die, they were all whores."

Saul looked shocked, so he hadn't known his father was the murderer, despite his past.

"I didn't tell you about the girls so you could get them killed and they weren't whores, they were just ordinary women. You promised me you'd finished with all that."

His father smiled and I saw the devil in his eyes,

"You've always been too soft boy, just like your mama and look what happened to her."

He shook his head as if disgusted with his son for not being a cold blooded killer like him.

"Emmett, Carlisle, take Saul out and untie him. You have an hour to get your things and get out of this town. After that hour, you will be fair game and if I ever hear you have come near Leah and Jackie again I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?"

He nodded as Emmett lifted him up,

"Good. Go."

I waited until they had left then looked at his father,

"As for you, well I think you are just too dangerous to live, what do you think Peter?"

His answer was to grab the man and toss him over his shoulder,

"Don't worry Major, I'll make sure the body is never found. Catch up with you later."  
He turned and left through the other door swinging the man so his head cracked against the door frame as he did so and I knew that was the last anyone would see of Saul's father which suited me just fine.

Once outside Carlisle started to question Leah as to how the men had found out about her true nature and if it wasn't going to be dangerous to have Saul free with the knowledge. She admitted Seth might have told Saul if he told her brother he was half native American himself.

"I guess that's why he believed Seth, he probably heard the legends as a small child from his mother.

"I think the best thing would be to keep silent on anything in the future. It's a good job Seth didn't mention vampires or we would have been forced to take two lives instead of just one although that's bad enough. I don't agree with murdering the boy's father."

"Yeah, I got that the first time Carlisle but it's done now and that makes everyone safer. So. are we ready to leave?"

Charlie shook his head,

"I'm going to stay with the girls, help them find somewhere new but could you stay just one night? I'd really like to spend a little time with Bella."

I nodded, it was the least we could do in the circumstances but Carlisle and the others would go home and hopefully explain everything to the girls before they started chewing asses off at being left out of the fun.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Bella**

I was relieved that when the others left Jasper and I stayed behind with Charlie, Leah, and Jackie. Peter had objected to being sent back "Like a naughty fucking school kid" but he soon subsided when Jasper gave him a certain look. Charlie was going to stay and help the girls get set up again somewhere new and I learned that he had used my college fund to help them settle down. I think he was nervous that I might be annoyed but I thought it was the best thing he could have done with the money if he didn't want to spend it on himself. While the girls pored over maps of the country Jasper suggested Charlie and I might like to have some time alone while he went hunting. I knew he was doing this for me because we always hunted together and had done so before we left. I found myself missing him immediately and if not for the fact I only had a limited time with my dad I would have followed him into the forest. Instead, Charlie and I went for a walk.

"Did I do the right thing, Bella? Are you happy? It was difficult for me, knowing there was a way to save you but not knowing how you would feel about my choice."  
"Yes, dad I am happy and very grateful that you made the decision you did. I missed you, though. How's mom?"

He rolled his eyes,

"Well, when she finished shouting at me, blaming me for the crash, for you being in Alaska, for the weather, and anything else she could think of she finally calmed down. I spoke to her once more after the... service but she avoids me now, Phil answers and he's always got an excuse for her not coming to the phone. I think maybe I remind her of you and the memory is just too painful. Still, she has Phil so she'll be OK."

"What about you, though? You don't have anyone else dad."

I thought he looked a little guilty at that and waited.

"Well, actually there is someone, not a girlfriend as such…..well maybe a girlfriend but….shit, I knew this was going to come up and I promised myself I would be open and honest with you. Remember Sandra Hopkins?"

I thought for a second, then,

"Sandra? You mean the woman who owns the hair salon? How did you get involved with her for goodness sake?"

"She's friends with Deb's at the station and we had a fundraiser for the clinic. I kinda got roped in to help out and Sandra was there helping too. We got talking, remember her husband died about three years ago? Hell, she was as awkward at the idea of a fundraising dance as me. I offered to take her so she wouldn't have to arrive on her own and things just went from there I guess."

I tried to visualise my dad with the peroxide blonde who always wore tight skirts and jumpers to show off her admittedly stunning figure and found it difficult but then I guess the thought of Charlie with any woman other than my mom was difficult, actually make that including my mom!

"I'm glad you have someone in your life dad, I hate the thought of you all alone in that house. Have you spoken to Harry or Sue?"

"Yeah, just the once. I tried to let them know Leah was OK, that she had a friend and somewhere to live but I shouldn't have bothered. I just got annoyed when they feigned indifference."  
"How do you know they were feigning it? They might really not be interested, especially after the way they behaved towards Leah when they found out she was a shapeshifter."

"I guess I just don't want to believe they could turn their back on their daughter like that. You know, the strange thing is that Emily has called me a couple of times looking for news on Leah. I wondered if she was doing it for them but I don't think so, I think she genuinely cares about her cousin and, of course, there's Seth. I guess I'll have to take him aside and have a word in his ear about keeping his mouth buttoned on the subject of his wolf sister. He's caused enough problems, even though he never intended to. So, where are you living now?"

"Nevada, there's plenty of game there to hunt and not so many people although I'm pretty good at controlling myself now, thanks to Jasper. He told me…..they all said it will be dangerous to keep in touch but I'm going to speak to Darius, he'll know a way to do it safely if there is one. I love you dad and I really want to stay in touch if I can."

 **Charlie**

I took my daughter in my arms and although she felt cold and strange she was still my little girl and I loved her just the same. I thought how good it would be to have her home, making a family with Sandra and myself, but it couldn't be, no one could ever know Bella was not killed in that crash. So, it would be just the two of us, I hadn't told Bella but I had already asked Sandra to move in with me and she had promised to think about it and give me an answer next weekend. I would have to come up with a good reason for disappearing this time although she knew I was trying to help Leah since her parents had turned their back on her and she approved, even offering her help if it was needed. I hadn't broken the news to Renee and it seemed I probably never would now, there was nothing that joined us any longer, not now Renee thought our daughter dead and although I knew I shouldn't, I felt a certain relief at that thought.

We settled on a small cabin on the outskirts of Salmon Idaho, in the mountains so the girls could spend time as wolves if they wanted to. There were reservations in Idaho but none that close to Salmon and, at least, one was a guardian reservation so there would be none of the blind prejudice shown by the Native American tribespeople in Iowa. It was closer to Washington too so I could visit them and help if they found themselves in difficulties while also being far enough away from Forks and Leah's family to be comfortable for her.

We discovered Bella had spoken to Carlisle who had booked us on a flight to Idaho and I would stay on with the girls a couple of days, help them settle in then fly home to Sandra and hopefully peaceful times for us all. The worst thing was saying goodbye to Bella again but I hoped she might find a way to stay in touch once she spoke to Darius. In the meantime, we said goodbye as if this might be our final farewell but at least this time she was conscious and able to hug me back.

She and Jasper accompanied us to the airport where we said another goodbye and I could see Leah was as upset at this parting as I was, Bella and she had been very close over the years and it was like losing a sister to her. I shook hands with Jasper who promised once more to look after Bella then turned to her. It was more difficult to gauge Bella's feelings as her face gave little away and there were no tears to shed but she did hang onto me tightly as we hugged goodbye before the girls and I disappeared among the crowd of passengers at the gate.

 **Bella**

I hated goodbyes, always had and today was no exception although having Jasper at my side did help a little. I was determined to find a way to stay in touch with Charlie and determined as soon as we got home I would speak to the computer whiz kid about it.

"Are you OK darlin'?"

I nodded sighing,

"I guess I'll never get used to saying goodbye although I guess you do a lot of it as vampires."  
"Yes, we have to move every few years, when people begin to notice we don't appear to be ageing, you get used to it but sometimes you meet someone you really like, then it's harder but it's the only way to stay safe. A lot of vampires never settle down, they just roam the Earth, it's a safer way to exist but I prefer the feeling of permanency that a home and family give, even if it has to change every few years. What you must also understand Bella is that this life has it's upsides too, you have eternity to see everywhere on the planet, to read every book you ever wanted to, to learn new skills and keep the old ones alive."  
"The old ones?"  
"Yes, Carlisle sometimes gives seminars and workshops on illuminated manuscripts, he learned a lot about them from his father, the preacher. Peter and I have both helped out the civil war reenactment societies and I have written books on the Civil War, accurate ones, of course, eye-witness accounts. In time you will find things we think of as modern become outdated, almost forgotten, until one of us revitalises it in some way, always careful to preserve our secret at the same time of course but just think of what lies ahead, especially now you have conquered your thirst, the world is now your oyster."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Bella**

I felt better watching Charlie leave, this time, I had been able to say goodbye properly and I knew he had someone to go back to, I just hoped Sandra would make him as happy as Jasper made me. We decided to look for a home of our own, I still felt a little on edge with too many people around me but we wouldn't go too far as having a close family was still a novelty for me. Leah and Jackie would be fine with Charlie to keep an eye on them and all our troubles were over, or so I thought. I guess I should have known better, when had life ever gone smoothly for me?

We found a home, a small ranch about fifty miles from the family which was nothing when you could run at vampire speed and I was happy for Esme and Rosalie to help me redesign the interior while Charlotte made curtains and rag rugs which I preferred to the shop bought alternatives, they made the place look more homely and less like a magazine cover. Darius had arranged a specially secure email address so I could keep in touch with Charlie safely and I finally began to find my new life less stressful, enjoying the perks that came from being a vampire.

When Carlisle rang and asked if we would visit we could tell there was something he wanted to discuss with us and by the time we reached their place I was so tense I could feel the burn in my throat as if it were a flame-thrower nozzle, almost unbearable. Everyone was there waiting for us, the family, Peter and Charlotte and a stranger who was introduced as Darius. I made a mental note to thank him personally for all he had done but it would have to wait, there was something else in the air and it wasn't good.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I'm going to let Darius tell you what he has discovered and what he thinks it might mean before I tell you my own thoughts on the matter."

Even before Darius began to speak I knew this had to do with my gift, although I had only a vague notion it might somehow be connected to the leaders of our kind, the Volturi.

"As you know I monitor Volturi communications as a matter of course but over the past few weeks there has been a lot of activity over here, Volturi guards hunting for information but they were very secretive, no one mentioned what that information was and I was intrigued, usually, the Volturi leaks like a sieve but not this time, so I went looking. When I found out what was going on I came straight here. Aro has heard of Bella's gift and he plans on acquiring it for the guard. I had difficulty finding out how he knew but it led back to a certain Arthur Glenn."

I looked at Jasper hoping he might recognise the name but he just shook his head and Darius continued,

"Yeah, I guessed as much, the name doesn't mean anything to you but I'll bet the name Blackwater does."

"That was the name of the guy who almost got Leah and Jackie killed but how did he know about the Volturi?"

"Now, that took a little more digging. Arthur is Saul Blackwater's father and he found out about the guardians somehow, he might have gotten it from Saul's mother before she died and there is always the possibility that he learned of our existence at the same time. If he and Saul were angry enough at you then it wouldn't be difficult to start a whispering campaign about Bella's gift."

"But he wasn't there when we saved Leah and Jackie so how did he find out?"

"From someone who was, possibly. One of the young women from the reservation went to find Saul after he promised her money if she could tell him anything about what happened. I think he might have been looking to find out where the girls were heading after they escaped. Of course, she didn't know but she gave him something...what had happened that day."

"You think that gave him enough to work with?"

"No, but I think he has a gift of his own, a little like Peter's, he just knows things. It's my guess he uses his strange intuition to manipulate others, to get what he wants. He manipulated Leah's brother into telling him their secret because he knew there was a secret to discover. He wants revenge on the girls and knowing Bella has a secret he was able to discover it by manipulating the girl from the reservation and then he just knew who to get the information to even though he probably doesn't understand just who he is dealing with. The fact is that he has told the Volturi about Bella although he had no way of connecting her to the Cullen name so the Volturi are hunting blind but it won't take long to put two and two together and then the shit will really hit the fan."

"So, what do we do? Run? Hide?"

Darius shook his head in answer to my question,

"It will be impossible to hide from Demetri, their tracker. He is the best and always finds his quarry sooner or later."

"Well, if we can't run or hide what do we do? I don't want to be captured by the Volturi, I'm not some item he can just acquire. There has to be a way out."

Jasper put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close,

"Think about it, Bella. He wants you for your gift which is an ability to shield yourself and others. How could he force you to do anything? He can't threaten you, or any of us, you can protect us all."

Darius grimaced before pointing out that while I could easily shield all of us the same did not hold true of Leah and Jackie, or Charlie.

"It won't take him long to realise this and send the guards to collect Bella's friends or father. Then he has all the leverage he needs."

"We must contact Chief Swan, bring him here, only then will he be safe but I don't think we need worry too much about the girls. I doubt the Volturi are prepared to go to war over this and if they were to threaten or kill Leah and her friend Johnny H would be forced to act, whether he sees them as official guardians or not. He cannot afford to show any weakness to Aro and his brothers."

"Then I guess we should get hold of Bella's father before the Volturi do."

"No sweat, you keep your ears on them and Emmett and I will go collect Charlie."

I smiled in gratitude at Peter's suggestion but I could see a flaw in the plan,

"That means Charlie will have to stay with us permanently, give up his job and leave his girlfriend behind. I doubt he would agree to that."

Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked at him expectantly, did he have the perfect plan to avoid trouble with Aro? After all, he had lived with the Volturi for some years, he must know them better than anyone here.

"I know Darius has no reason to trust the Volturi but I cannot agree with his assessment of the situation."

"And I think you, Carlisle, look at them through rose coloured spectacles."

"I know but I allowed you to speak unhindered, please allow me the same courtesy."

Darius scowled but nodded, gestured for Carlisle to continue, and subsided into his chair.

"Thank you. I'm aware that few of our kind trust the Volturi but most of that is because when they do act it is swift and silent. We need a strong leadership after all vampires are not the easiest to control and the Volturi are in essence lawgivers. They ensure we remain hidden from the humans, safe in our secrecy and controlled. Imagine the world where vampires did exactly as they liked with no laws or people prepared to enforce any laws that were made. It would be anarchy and a bloodbath for the humans. I am not saying that the Volturi always get it right, nor do they always act as I would like but they are not the enemy."

He looked around at everyone in turn as if expecting some kind of argument but no one spoke, not even Darius, and I assumed this was because in essence they knew Carlisle was right.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Bella**

Darius sat forward eager to argue the point with Carlisle as soon as he finished speaking,

"So, the Volturi are paragons of virtue are they, Carlisle? Why then are they hunting for Bella? Everyone knows Aro is acquisitive, that he collects gifts for the guard."

"Yes, he does but it is to ensure the Volturi are strong enough to confront any threat to our world. Weak leadership is no good to anyone."

"What about his sister? He murdered her to keep Marcus at his side. What kind of a man does that?"

I gasped in shock, that was a story I hadn't heard before and it sickened me.

"Aro made a terrible mistake and he has to live with it, I never said he was the most honourable of men Darius but he has never repeated such an action and do you really think if he hadn't made his peace with Marcus that the latter would not have found a way to get his revenge?"

"What does this mean for us though Carlisle? For me?"

Carlisle smiled over at me,

"It means you must decide whose story to trust Bella. I speak from centuries of experience with Aro and the Volturi and I can cite Edward as an example of Aro's attitude to gifted vampires. If he were really the man Darius takes him for then would he have left Edward free with such a gift? Surely he would be locked up in Volterra now?"

"He would be if not for the fact that you and Aro are friends."

Carlisle shrugged,

"I can see we will never agree Darius but Bella must make her own mind up who she chooses to believe."

"If she believes you she will end up in Volterra with or without her father and the Volturi will have gained the best warrior in our world as well."

I had no idea who to believe or what to do but before I could question either of them Darius began to speak again.

"Perhaps you can explain Chelsea's role in this Utopian vision of the Volturi?"

Seeing I had no idea who Chelsea was Carlisle was quick to explain,

"Chelsea is another gifted vampire, she can form or break relationships."

Darius smiled coldly and added,

"In other words, make you loyal to Aro if that's what he wants."

"Chelsea has her uses, she has prevented a terrible waste of life in some cases. Vampires who could not be trusted to keep our secret or who wanted war have been tied to the Volturi rather than face execution. I don't necessarily agree with all Aro's decisions over the centuries but he is not an evil man and if you had seen what he and his brothers had been through to build a stable world for us among the humans perhaps you would understand his methods and reasons for his actions. I understand Darius hatred of the Volturi but Aro was not responsible for Sara's death, that was Caius and he paid for his actions, Bella."

I had no idea what Carlisle was referring to and Jasper seeing this told me in a quiet dispassionate voice. Caius had wanted Sara even though she was Darius mate and when she refused him he had lost his temper and kidnapped her keeping her in a room below his villa in Italy and when he tried to force himself on her she had burned herself alive rather than give in to him. Darius went looking for her when she did not return from a visit to a friend in Volterra and heard rumours but was unable to prove Caius guilt with no evidence. So Aro refused to try Caius for the crime. Since then Darius has watched the Volturi, especially Caius, waiting for a chance at revenge, effectively trapping both Caius and his mate Athenadora inside the citadel for safety

"If Aro can read minds why didn't he question Caius?"

"Because he never used his gift on anyone without some proof of guilt in those days. He did, however, tell Athenadora of the rumours and Caius hasn't known a peaceful day since. It seemed she, unlike Aro, didn't need any proof of his guilt so he is trapped in the citadel with a mate who despises him and refuses to allow him into the tower even to speak to her."

It sounded like a life sentence to me but I could understand why Darius wanted more punishment. As a vampire, he would want to punish Caius personally but I could see how it might colour the way he looked on the Volturi as a whole.

I still wasn't sure what we should do and looked to Jasper for help,

He studied Carlisle for a few moments then turned to me.

"It's ultimately your decision Bella but I have great faith in Carlisle's ability to see the truth in people."

"OK, then, What do you suggest Carlisle?"

"I think it might be better to take the confrontation straight to Aro. Tell him that you do not appreciate being hunted down, that you would have responded to a polite invitation far better. A demonstration of what you are capable of will help to prove that whatever he might want, only you can give or withhold it. Tell him you are not interested in joining the Volturi at this time."

Darius laughed bitterly,

"And you think he's just going to take no for an answer, Carlisle? How naive of you."

"Aro will see that there is nothing he could do about it even if he were as cruel and avaricious as you think he is, Darius. He isn't stupid and it will be clear that even if he wanted Bella to join him there is no way he could force her. I'm sure he will understand that a shield could as easily become a weapon if necessary.

"But I never used my shield as a weapon Carlisle, only to stop the people on the reservation from preventing Leah and Jackie from leaving."

"I think the main point is that your shield could be used offensively. You could, for example, shield the Volturi's enemies and help them overthrow Aro, or you could reach inside Volterra itself and prevent Aro or the guard from reaching certain areas, like their communications room, or prevent food from getting inside. Aro will understand those points even if they are not pointed out to him and as a vampire he will certainly understand revenge as a motive."

Darius tried once more,

"Walking openly into Volterra is not without its risks, Carlisle, especially if you are wrong."

"Bella, allow me to contact Aro and explain we would like to meet him face to face."

I glanced around at the others, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett seemed happy with the idea while Peter and Charlotte were not so convinced and Darius was dead set against. Jasper squeezed me closer,

"Whatever you decide is fine by me, Bella."

I nodded,

"Go ahead Carlisle but if we go, we go alone, just you, Esme, Jasper and myself. I won't put anyone else in danger if you are proved wrong. Do you think he knows about Charlie?"

"No, or if Darius was correct he would have acted straight away, not given us time to whisk Charlie to safety. He is still safe in Forks I presume, Darius?"

Darius nodded curtly, so they had been watching over my dad just in case anything like this cropped up, that was good to know.

Carlisle disappeared and although the others complained at being left behind I wasn't going to be moved, no one else was going to be harmed or killed on my behalf. Peter was particularly vociferous in his complaint but I ignored him, I had a sneaky feeling that if Peter decided he was coming along nothing I could say would change his mind but I didn't voice my thoughts. Instead, I rang my dad without warning him, of any danger, that wouldn't help the situation either. Darius would keep a watch over him and Emmett and Rosalie planned on going to Port Angeles to be close enough to help if Darius saw trouble coming. I was grateful for all their help and felt happier when I heard that Charlie and Sandra had become engaged although I was sad that I wouldn't be able to join them for the party that weekend. I would, however, send a present and he would explain that it came from the Cullens, friends of his that Sandra knew about although I don't think she ever wielded her scissors over any of the family... except me.

Peter sidled over to me while Jasper was talking to Carlisle and Darius,

"If you won't let me go with you then, at least, let me track down that little Blackwater fucker and teach him what happens to snitches."

"You mean kill him?"

"I mean teach him a lesson, how much force is necessary depends on how stupid he is."

"And if I say no? You'll either go anyway or follow us to Volterra."

He smiled and I was reminded of a small child looking for mischief,

"Looks like you got the measure of me, Bella. So?"

"OK, find Saul but please, try to persuade him without draining him."

"Can't promise anything except that he won't make the same mistake twice. You watch your step in Volterra, I don't trust that sneaky little fucker or his brothers."

"I will, besides I have Jasper and Carlisle to keep me safe."

He laughed,

"Stick close to The Major, Carlisle will be as much use as a chocolate fucking kettle if it comes to a fight."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Aro**

When I first heard about the newborn with a rather interesting and valuable gift I wondered if it were merely a trick to draw the Volturi out, after all, many such ruses had been tried over the centuries and all had failed. Of course, a shield was valuable, I wouldn't be without Renata, my own personal shield but it came with one rather big drawback, she had to be in physical contact with me for her shield to cover me to but from what I heard this new shield was remote.

"You will, of course, try to persuade the owner of this gift to stay in Volterra?"

"Of course Sulpicia, it is always better to have such a powerful gift where we can watch and if necessary make use of it."

"By persuasion, I meant Chelsea, Aro. You seem reluctant to use her valuable gift too often these days."

"My dear, you were there when I had that discussion with Carlisle. In order to rule our world effectively, the people must see that we are fair as well as strong and determined. If they think we are manipulating them we lose their respect."

"Respect Aro? Who needs respect when you can have fear? Over the centuries our kind has feared the Volturi, it's what kept us where we are. Why did you let Carlisle persuade you to become soft? He used your guilt at Didyme's death to manipulate you. Carlisle is as devious as you Aro, why can you not see that? He always has been."

I put up a hand wearily in submission, Sulpicia and I had been through this many times. I had thought Carlisle had a point, did the Volturi need to be as devious and feared as it had in the beginning? Sulpicia and Caius firmly believed so but I was not sure, at least at first.

When I took my dilemma to my brothers I was surprised to find Marcus as firmly in Caius' camp as he was, considering he had been on the receiving end of Chelsea's gift.

"Just use Chelsea, Aro. We need a gift as powerful as this girl's in our control."

"And what do you say, Caius?"

"The only things vampires understand are determination and strength. If they thought for one moment the Volturi were weak then we would go down under a revolt in a second."

So, you two are in agreement? How novel! You think I have been manipulated by Carlisle too?"

"I think if you had listened to such as Carlisle Cullen we would have ceased to exist centuries ago. You did what was best for our world and I think those who care understand and approve of your strength of will."

Caius rolled his eyes,

"Do you know how pathetic you sound? Even when you say what I want to hear. You'd say anything Aro wanted to hear Marcus Do you never become weary of being his puppet?"

Marcus as always refused to rise to the bait as Caius expected but he had his own way of scoring against his brother.

"Caius I would look a little closer to home if you want to see a man controlled by outside forces. How long has it been since you were able to set foot out of the citadel? How long since your mate slept with you? I wonder which of us is the prisoner of his actions."

Caius hated being reminded of his slip up with Darius' mate, an action that had nearly cost him his life and had cost him the love of his mate. Marcus may have lost his mate through my own cruelty and impetuousness but Caius. was in a far more painful position. Athenadora treated him like an insect on the odd occasion she deigned to notice him at all. I couldn't imagine loving a woman who despised me and there was no way out for him, he was trapped more firmly than Marcus would ever be. He and I had made our peace many years ago and though Caius didn't know it Marcus was free to leave the Volturi and Italy whenever he chose to do so. Marcus knew his place was here, at my side with Caius., ruling our world and his wisdom had solved many problems over the centuries. He was a peacemaker and far more valuable to me than Caius. who would, given free rein, bring war down upon us in days.

The argument would have raged on if Heidi hadn't chosen that moment to bring us fresh news of the newborn and as I read the message I couldn't help smiling.

"Well brothers, Demetri has found the newborn and it would appear she is not only living with our friend Carlisle but is also mated to The Major."

There was a long silence from Caius but I could see the disappointment in his face, he thought there was no way he could persuade me to take any action against this particular newborn if she declined to join us, not if she was connected to my dearest friend

"Not only that but she is requesting an audience with us here in Volterra to introduce herself. I would say she has good teachers wouldn't you Marcus?"

"Carlisle has been a good friend of the Volturi, even if he has rather strange ways of seeing the world. It was a pity he refused to join us, he would have been a steadying influence on the Dog of War here."

Caius hissed in annoyance, he hated it when Marcus spoke of him disparagingly and particularly hated that nickname.

"Left to Carlisle our world would have fallen into anarchy centuries ago, he's too weak to be an effective ruler Marcus are you too blind to see that?."

"So you say, yet he was strong and determined enough to conquer his thirst and feed only on animals. He has kept a coven together, one of such disparate characters and none has even caused any trouble for us. Carlisle is exactly the kind of man to make an effective ruler and the very fact you cannot see that says that you…..are not."

I lifted a hand to silence the acrimonious argument about to break out though why Caius insisted on arguing with Marcus when he never won was beyond me, Marcus was his intellectual superior in every way.

"We will see this newborn…."

I checked the name at the bottom of the fax,

"Bella Whitlock, and her companions and she will be treated with every courtesy, do you understand Caius? I believe The Major will be with her…"

Marcus leapt in here,

"Oh, then Caius might like to hide until they leave. After all isn't he a fiend of Darius? Maybe he'll take the opportunity for a little payback."

Caius rose, fury flashing in his eyes,

"I'm not afraid of The Major or his friends Marcus, but maybe you should watch your back."

Marcus too rose and he towered over Caius although he didn't appear in the slightest concerned at the implied threat,

"Would you like to make good on that now Caius? I'll even help you along."

He slowly turned until his back was to Caius and I could see that our brother would love to stab a knife into that broad target but instead he turned and strode out without saying another word.

"Marcus, you really should stop baiting Caius. One day he might just take you up on an invitation like that which would be a pity as he has no idea how good a warrior you really are. If he had seen you when we first set out to conquer our world he would be far more careful I'm sure."

When I told Sulpicia that Carlisle and Esme were coming to visit along with the gifted newborn she was delighted, she had always been wary of Carlisle but she wanted to meet his mate.

"The newborn is a member of their coven and The Major's mate."

Her smile broadened with a cat like cruelty,

"So, he will be coming too? How wonderful, I must tell Athenadora."

I sighed,

"She doesn't need fresh ammunition to use against Caius my dear, he's quite agitated enough as it is."

"Really? Do I take it from your words that Marcus has been baiting him again? He does it so well."

"Yes, but one day Caius. will strike back and I really do not relish losing a brother."

"Caius can be replaced and you know as well as I do that he doesn't stand a chance against Marcus. You know Aro…."

Her voice became softer and her eyes had a faraway look,

"I can't remember the last time I saw Marcus reveal his true nature, he was such a magnificent warrior. I'm only glad you two were able to make your peace, you would never have held the Volturi together without him."

"I know my dear but I hope it doesn't come to bloodshed between the two of them and I am rather concerned that with The Major here he might decide to show off his prowess."

"You think he might try to impress Athenadora by taking on The Major? Now that I would love to see."

I shook my head, it never failed to amaze me how much like me Sulpicia was.

"Well, I for one will be hoping for a peaceful visit, I'm more interested in the girl and her gift."

"She won't stay, you already know that don't you?"

I nodded,

"My dear friend Carlisle will be working hard to that end my dear but as you pointed out to me only a few days ago he has been manipulating me for a very long time. Perhaps, this time, it will be me doing the manipulating, that should cheer you up even more."

She put her arm through mine and drew me to the window,

"It's a beautiful night, let's take a walk in the gardens. We can enjoy the peace and perhaps Athenadora might join us. It worries me that she keeps herself up in that tower so much. Don't you feel at all guilty about breaking her heart?"

"My dear, I was not the one who did that. Caius is the one to blame although I thought her attitude to him might have softened over the years. It seems the saying,"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" is rather apt in this situation."

She nodded and we walked through the French doors and into the moonlit courtyard filled with the scent of honeysuckle and herbs.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Bella**

I was nervous after all this was like visiting the President and I really wasn't sure I was up to it yet. Besides which I had never travelled abroad before, with the exception of my trip through Canada and that didn't really count. Italy seemed like another world, everything was different, the smells, the sounds and the views. We spent one day in Pisa so I could see the leaning tower and visit some of the other historic buildings and museums. I wondered what the food tasted like but the smell was enough to put me off, Jasper was right, I had no desire to sample any of the dishes I saw on the tables of outdoor cafés and restaurants.

The next day we made our way slowly to Volterra, stopping to hunt on the way and finally Carlisle pointed to a town on the mountainside surrounded by stone walls.

"It's beautiful, you'd never think that vampires owned the town."

"Vampires love beautiful things too Bella."

"I didn't mean it like that, Carlisle. I was just thinking it looks so ordinary, so peaceful, yet vampires who drink human blood live there."

"Hunting within the town walls is strictly forbidden on pain of death. The humans who live there are ironically enough, the safest in the world."

"Where do their prey come from then? After all, it must take a lot of humans to keep the Volturi fed."

"It does, but they are brought in by coach, lured by the opportunity of seeing treasures that are usually kept hidden away. Heidi, the Volturi fisher, goes to Pisa and other cities to hunt."

"A fisher? I guess it's an apt description but I don't think it's a job I would want."

"Heidi is ideally suited to the task, she is extremely beautiful which lures men in and she has a gift which means they ask few questions and follow her rather like a shoal of small fish."

I suppose the vision that conjured up should have shocked and horrified me but it didn't, I was a vampire and part of being one was the knowledge that I was only a few seconds from attacking humans myself to feed every time I went out. It was human blood that my body now craved and I forced it to make do with animal blood instead.

As we drove into Volterra I saw how thick the walls were and remembered that at one time they were all that stood between the inhabitants and possible death at the hands of marauding bands of brigands or enemy armies. Now the inhabitants were protected by vampires although they would never know it. There were plenty of people around, some strolling around the main square while others sat at pavement cafés drinking and chatting or laughing in the evening light. To one side of the square was a tall tower with a clock at the top and broad sweeping steps leading up to a huge iron-studded door.

"That is the entrance to the Volturi citadel."

We parked up in a space marked out near the entrance and a man appeared at the top of the steps watching as we approached. He was young, younger than I expected, were young vampires allowed?

"That's Alex, he and his twin sister were transformed centuries ago to save their lives, much like I saved yours but they were younger. These days they wouldn't be allowed. Not since the Immortal Children mess."

I didn't understand Jasper's words but he promised to fill me in later.

The boy held the door open for us to enter, greeting Carlisle warmly as a friend then he looked at Jasper and me with open curiosity.

"Aro is looking forward to seeing you again Carlisle, and meeting your companions. This way."

We followed him down a long corridor, our footsteps echoing when we stepped from thick jewel coloured rugs to flagstones from time to time. The walls were whitewashed and hung with beautiful paintings and etchings and from time to time there were niches holding beautiful sculpture and pottery. I could have lingered there all day but I knew we had business to attend to first but this wasn't at all as I expected.

We were guided into a vast circular auditorium which it seemed was the Volturi audience chamber as seated on three carved wooden armchairs behind a vast carved wooden table that looked ancient sat three men. They were pale skinned like vampires and had the spookily red eyes of human blood drinkers but they had an air of wisdom and age, like the Quileute elders but much stronger. The central figure stood, smiling, and came around the table, hand outstretched to greet Carlisle before stepping back to look at Esme.

"I have waited a long time to meet you, Esme Cullen, it is a pleasure."

He bowed over her hand and kissed it then turned his attention to us.

"Major, you are very welcome and this must be your beautiful mate Bella. I have heard much about you, Bella. I am Aro Volturi."

He waited and I stretched out my hand nervously, Carlisle had told me of Aro's gift and I knew as soon as he touched me he would know every thought I had ever had.

When he stepped back I could see the surprise in his eyes but he said nothing just returned to his seat beckoning us to chairs opposite. When we were seated he introduced his companions and I took an immediate dislike to Caius who obviously thought himself above us looking down his nose with scorn but then I saw something else flicker in those cold red eyes….it was fear, and I turned to see Jasper staring at him with a look of disdain and had a job to stop myself laughing. The other man, Marcus, was different again, he seemed relaxed, almost disinterested but when you looked a little closer it was easy to see he was watching everything, everyone, and I got the feeling he was probably the most dangerous of the three if it were to come to a fight. But also, probably the most interesting to talk to and I very much wanted to know him better. As if suddenly feeling my interest he turned his attention on me and smiled nodding in recognition before turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"It's been too long Carlisle, we must talk before you leave us again. I have some interesting papers in the archives on medicines of the classical age."

"Then I will most certainly be visiting you down there Marcus and I wanted to thank you for the various research papers you have sent over the years."

Caius rolled his eyes and sat forward impatiently,

"Shall we get on with business? I have more important things to do than sit here passing the time of day with our... visitors. This is the gifted newborn? Well, why don't you ask her to join us or, at least, give us a demonstration Aro."

Both Aro and Marcus scowled at him disapprovingly before Aro addressed me directly.

"I apologise for my associate's rudeness Bella, we are interested in your gift, though. Would you mind telling us about it? We have heard it was used to free certain friends of yours."

"You mean guardians? They are no friends of vampires Aro, stop pussy footing about. Why did you help the shapeshifters? You know their single reason for being is to kill vampires?"

"These two helped me to survive, I owed them my help in return."

He sneered but didn't say anything else.

"If what I did offends you then I'm sorry but given the same circumstances I would do the same again and I do not apologise for that."

I knew my attitude was really annoying Caius and found myself enjoying the encounter purely for that.

Aro told us what they had learned from their "source" about my gift and all I had to do was to agree it was correct.

"You know that a gift like yours would be extremely useful to us, to the Volturi. Would you consider joining us Bella?"

"I think I would rather not, Jasper and I have a lot we want to do and as far as I know the Volturi has enough gifted vampires as it is. If you are concerned about my loyalty then I can assure you I have no wish to do anything that would harm the Volturi."

"Bravo! If only we knew we could trust you to keep to your word Bella but your gift will be a beacon for those trying to destroy us."

I looked at Caius,

"Don't you trust Aro's gift? He would know if I had any intention of betraying you."

Caius was still sneering but Aro nodded,

"Yes I would and although it saddens me that the Volturi will not be able to make use of your gift I do understand and I know that no one would be able to force you to help them destroy us because you can shield yourself and your mate can also protect you. All I would ask is that if we find a need for your help you will provide such help."

We had expected this and I was happy to agree, relieved there was to be no pressure applied.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Aro**

There was something about this newborn that I liked, she was controlled and confident but not arrogant or abrasive and I could see Carlisle's influence there but I thought it had more to do with her nature. It was strange that such a gentle woman should be the mate of the most violent and bloody of our kind but then had that been his true nature or the persona Maria had forced upon him? Marcus and I would have dearly loved him to take charge of the guard, alongside Felix but he would never agree and thus, neither would his mate. I wondered how the visit would go with Caius so tense but, at first, everyone seemed happy enough. Carlisle and I locked ourselves away to talk without interruptions for a while and I realised just how much I had missed my old friend even though he and I had our differences. Sulpicia and Esme hit it off straight away and even Athenadora came out of the tower to greet her and join in the conversation. She resented bitterly the fact she could not leave Volterra, especially as it was nothing she had done. I doubted Darius would go so far as to harm her in his vendetta against her husband but I couldn't be sure.

Carlisle went straight to the archives after leaving me, I knew just how keen he was to see the papers Marcus had told him about. I found The Major and Bella with Felix in the underground arena we used to train new members of the guard. Felix had managed to persuade The Major to spar with him and a crowd was soon drawn to the spectacle. The combatants were pretty evenly matched, Felix having the experience of centuries to aid him while The Major had a natural ability, speed, and a soldier's mind. Joining Bella who was watching closely I asked her what she thought of us and our home.

"The citadel is bigger than I thought and the works of art you have on display is breathtaking but then I suppose when you have lived as long as you have collecting masterpieces is easy."

"True, we brought much with us and collected more over the centuries but both Marcus and I are fond of beautiful things and it would seem you appreciate them too."

"It's strange really, I never gave any thought to vampires having a love of art or needing a ruling council but I suppose it's logical."

She stopped as Felix knocked The Major to the ground cheered on by the other guards who had come to watch but he was back on his feet and Felix replaced him on his back in seconds.

"I take it you have never seen The Major fight before?"

She shook her head but I could see the gleam in her eye, she was excited seeing him in combat and I was sure he would find himself flat on his back again later but with Bella looming over him in place of Felix.

"Caius doesn't approve of me does he?"

"Caius approves of very few people and he is nervous. Carlisle and The Major are both friendly with his deadliest enemy."

"I know, you mean Darius. Why do you protect him?"

"Protect Caius? I don't, his own fear is his greatest jailer and don't forget he lives in torment as it is with Athenadora. Personally, I think he would be far better off going to face Darius, man to man, but it is not my decision to make."

 **Bella**

Seeing Jasper was enjoying himself among the guards and wanting to be free of Aro I went to find Esme and the Volturi wives but I had no idea where they were so I stopped a young blonde girl and asked for directions, realising that she was Alec's twin sister. They looked alike but her eyes were far harder, her face more set and I imagined how she must feel as a perpetual teenager trapped inside this place. She offered to show me to the wives tower and I got the feeling she wanted to speak to me. Sure enough, once we were outside headed towards the tower she began to quiz me about my gift.

"Alec tells me it's very powerful. Can you really prevent any attacks?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"Be careful, having a powerful gift can be a curse."

"Is that how you feel about yours?"

She stopped and stared at me scowling,

"My gift is important to the Volturi."

"So, you are important to them, that must be a heavy burden."

"Only if I couldn't rely on it and I can. My gift works instantly and can bring the strongest vampire to his knees while my dear brother's needs time to build up. You would have thought that would make me more important than him wouldn't you? Here in Volterra, there are so many gifts, we don't need any more."

She was concerned I might be joining the Volturi which could make me more important than her and she put much store by her importance. Once I told her I had no intention of staying in Italy she relaxed and became more friendly.

I had thought she would leave me once I reached my destination but instead she joined us introducing me to the two wives who had been laughing at something Esme had said when we walked in. Both welcomed me warmly and as we joined them Esme began to speak again giving me time to observe Athenadora and Sulpicia. Both had the unearthly beauty of vampires but while Sulpicia had a warmth in her expression bitterness had written itself on Athenadora's face and I couldn't imagine how she continued to live here with a mate who had betrayed her with another woman and caused that woman's death. She must have felt my scrutiny because she rose suddenly and asked me to join her on the balcony shutting the door to cut out the sound of laughter.

"So, Bella, what do you think of your new world? I wasn't sure I would meet you as I don't usually leave my rooms."

"I love it although at first I was very unsure. I'm lucky that I have Jasper to help me."

"Ah yes, The Major. You are fortunate indeed. I doubt he would betray you as my mate did me. You know my unhappy story I take it?"

I nodded, not sure what to say and she smiled but it was wintry,

"You know Darius too?"

I answered her question warily.

"Yes, we've met."

"I really thought Caius actions would kill him too, he's far stronger than I thought."

"I think the idea of revenge fuels his existence Athenadora."

"Yes, he waits like a spider in its web, ready to pounce if his enemy appears but my husband is too much of a coward to move from here although he does seem to be less anxious or perhaps he just yearns to be free of me. Did you know he plans to leave Volterra in a few weeks?"

I shook my head wondering why she was telling me this.

"Ah well, perhaps we should rejoin the others before they suspect we are plotting against my dear husband."

Before I could say anything she had opened the door and was already back with the others.

I returned to the arena as soon as I could politely get away because I saw Jasper in a new light when he was around Felix and other members of the guard. This was the warrior I had heard of but never seen before and watching him sparring with the guards had me wanting him so badly my whole body ached. Luckily we were able to find an empty room complete with bed close by and I was so hungry for him that I literally ripped his clothes off which caused plenty of ribald comment when he was seen headed for our suite later to get fresh ones. I didn't see Athenadora again and her words still rolled around in my head. I planned on telling Jasper about my conversation with Caius estranged wife but other things got in the way and I temporarily forgot about it.


	66. Chapter 66

The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following category:

1\. Favorite Veteran Author

Voting will start on April 11, 2016. We will take votes for three weeks before closing on May 2, 2016.

If anyone feels so inclined I would love for you to vote for me! Thanks Jules xx

 **Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Bella**

We stayed three more days and I spent most of my time either watching Jasper train with the guards or jumping his bones the moment he finished. Actually, the idea of staying here was beginning to have its upside. I liked Felix and Jane and enjoyed talking to Marcus although how he lived in such close proximity to his wife's murderer without killing him I couldn't begin to understand. We didn't see anything of Caius who had made himself scarce but far too much of Aro who always seemed to be lurking around although he didn't say very much. Instead, he sent other emissaries to try and coax me into staying. I was shown the beautiful apartments that were allocated to the more important of the guards, for that read the gifted ones, by Heidi and I could see why Aro would send her out to find their mealtime victims. I don't think I had ever seen such long legs and so many curves on any one woman and although she was pleasant enough I tried to ensure I stayed between her and my mate, much to his amusement.

Another girl made herself very agreeable, taking me to the storage rooms where many of the artworks stayed until it was time for a change in the upper areas. She seemed to know the history of each piece and informed me that as she showed such an interest in the art she was made one of the conservators which meant she spent as much time as she liked among the beautiful paintings and sculptures. I liked her and it was something of a shock when I realized that Chell was actually Chelsea, the same vampire who kept Marcus loyal to his brother in law and tied other vampires to the Volturi. Was she trying her gift out on me? It seemed likely as I had told Aro I wouldn't stay. Maybe that's why he was so happy to see Jasper and Felix hit it off so well.

 **Aro**

If I failed in my mission to persuade Bella and The Major to stay here in Italy it would not be for a want of trying. Felix and he hit it off without any effort on Felix part. There was such potential between them, I could see a stronger even more disciplined guard with the two of them in charge and Felix was certainly not adverse to that idea. The biggest stumbling block was, of course, Bella's gift. She and Chelsea had gotten along very well, giving my dear Chelsea all the time she could want to work her magic but it was all to no avail. It seemed Bella's shield was too strong to allow any influence on her and eventually Chelsea had to report her mission a failure. I had expected as much when I found I couldn't read Bella's thoughts although I was not about to admit that to anyone unless it became necessary.

That wasn't the end of the story, though, it merely meant Chelsea turning her attention on Bella's mate who of course was not shielded and so easy prey for Chelsea's particular gift. I made sure that Sulpicia arranged a musical evening for our female guests while the males were invited to an evening of martial skills although Carlisle declined to join us, instead preferring to accompany Esme but The Major was only too happy to join Felix, especially once he heard that Caius would be attending. Chelsea had made herself scarce allowing Bella to understand she was going to be away on "business". Of course, the business she was on would be conducted in the arena area. She didn't have to be close for her gift to have its effect, just within line of sight at first and there were many places to conceal herself in the underground training area.

Many of the guards were eager to try their luck against The Major and this was their opportunity but none was able to best him. It was good training for those who thought themselves unbeatable, I found those who thought too highly of their own skills were likely to become overconfident and arrogant and The Major was a wake-up call to them all. I stayed a while, not surprised when Caius cried off at the last minute, my brother really was becoming a coward! I joined Chelsea towards the end of the evening to find her looking less than pleased.

"What's the matter, my dear?"

"I can't reach him, or at least, I didn't feel what I normally feel Aro. Could it be that Bella is somehow shielding him from a distance?"

I was about to shake my head when it suddenly occurred to me that we knew almost nothing about Bella's gift, only what had come second hand and through Carlisle and Esme's thoughts and how would they know how powerful Bella's gift really was? They had never tested its limits as far as I could see. It was possible as The Major's mate that her gift would protect him automatically which was intriguing and I really wish there were some way to persuade Bella to stay so I could test her gift to its limits but we were going to be forced to give in gracefully. Fortunately, I had not made a big thing about Bella staying so we would not lose face when she left but I would bear her in mind, if we were ever in need of such protection then things may change, let us all remain friends for the time being. It would irk Caius but I could live with that, these days he was always irked!

We arranged for the jet to be at their disposal for the flight back and, of course, Sulpicia came to say goodbye, surprisingly Athenadora showed up too which of course explained why Caius did not. The last thing he wanted was to be shown up by his wife's behaviour towards him. Marcus was keeping a close eye on Athenadora and I wondered what was worrying him but when I asked he merely shrugged and told me she seemed happier than she had been in a long time.

"Perhaps having guests had brightened her mood for a while."

"Perhaps."

I took Bella's hand one last time, seeing nothing as I had expected,

"You will always be welcome in Volterra Bella, just as Carlisle and the rest of his family are. If you should change your mind about joining us….."

"I won't, but thank you for the offer."

"Such a pity, you would be most warmly welcomed. Still, I understand your wish to return to the rest of your new family. However, I will remember your offer to help us if it ever became necessary."

She smiled and withdrew her hand, knowing how blind my gift was when it came to her.

 **Bella**

As we drove away, back to the airport for our flight home I began to relax, realising how nervous I had been inside the Volturi citadel although I never felt threatened. I couldn't imagine living there with the atmosphere between Caius and Athenadora tainting everything and Aro watching my every move. He was like the monstrous spider sitting in the centre of his web and drawing everything he wanted towards him.

"Happy to be leaving? I'm surprised Aro didn't try using Chelsea on me, Carlisle. It would have been the logical thing to do once he knew he couldn't touch Bella. Do you think she didn't get the chance?"

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine,

"Oh, she tried, I felt it."

He turned to me in astonishment as I went on,

"Ever since I understood I had a gift I've been playing with it but until we got here I didn't realise I could...detach a part of it, or, at least, that's what it felt like. It's protecting you all the time Jasper, just your mind because that's where the threat was aimed at but I'm sure if you had been in any real physical danger it would have sprung into action there too."

"So, it would seem the two of you are untouchable. I'll have to remember that. I would guess Aro worked it out for himself and I have no doubt he will be working on finding a gift that could overcome it."

"Do you think he'll find one?"

"Probably not Bella, but it won't stop him looking. Aro hates to be thwarted. Still it will give him something to think about and he'll leave us well alone which is good to know."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Bella**

When we got back home Darius was still there, waiting perhaps for word of Caius and that's when I remembered what Athenadora had told me. Of course, the reason she had taken me to one side and told me about Caius secret escape tunnel was so I could tell Darius! She was tired of making his life a misery and wanted him dead. I wondered, did she have someone in mind to replace him? I took Jasper to one side and related my conversation with Athenadora and what I thought she meant by it.

"You're right I think. I heard from Felix that she has become close to Marcus over the years and that infuriates Caius. Maybe she has decided the time is right to rid herself of one husband to take another."

"But surely Caius knows about Marcus? How could they keep such a secret in the confines of the citadel?"

"They didn't, Felix knows, but I doubt he would tell anyone else, he isn't a fan of Caius either. So, what will you do?"

"Well, my initial reaction was to tell Darius. but I'm not sure. After all, she is just using Darius. to solve her problem, isn't that just as bad?"

He thought for a few seconds before replying,

"Does it really matter what her motive is? Darius. gets what he wants, revenge, and she gets rid of a problem."

I struggled with my conscience for a few hours before deciding Jasper had been right, Darius. needed revenge and it didn't matter how he got it so I went to find him. He was out in the garden sitting alone by the rockery staring at something in his hand.

"Can I join you?"

He nodded without looking up and moved a little so I could sit beside him and as I seated myself I saw what he held, a drawing of a woman with long blonde hair and the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Seeing the direction of my gaze he smiled,

"Yes, this is Sara. Unfortunately, she died before photography was invented, it's the only thing I have to remind me of her."

"I doubt that Darius, she lives on in your heart and your memories. I need to know something. Would you still kill Caius given the opportunity?"

"Without a moment's hesitation and he knows that, it's why he stays snug and safe in Volterra but one day I will find a way in and then…"

"Actually, he doesn't, he gets out of Volterra."

His head whipped round and he stared at me with a fierce interest it took me aback for a moment.

"How do you know that? It's a lie, I watch for him constantly."

"I won't lie to you, Athenadora told me and she has her own reasons for wanting her husband dead."

"I don't care, so long as I get my hands on Caius. Did she tell you how and where he goes?"

"Not where he goes but she said he has a rat tunnel that he uses to escape from Volterra, that it gets him to the base of the mountain."

A cold vindictive smile spread across Darius' face and I felt myself grow cold, he looked dangerous, deadly even.

"You're going to Italy aren't you?"

He took one last look at the drawing before folding the paper carefully and slipping it back into his wallet,

"What do you think?"

"I want to go with you. I can speak to Athenadora, maybe find out when he plans using his escape tunnel next. Besides it could just as easily be a trap, maybe she and Caius are really reconciled."

"Come if you want but I'm leaving as soon as I can get a flight and please Bella, don't mention this to Carlisle, he might just think it better to warn Caius."

"Why? And stop you getting revenge?"

"Carlisle thinks every time we kill we lose a little of ourselves, besides, he fears I might commit suicide after I kill Caius. He thinks the idea of vengeance is the only thing that has kept me going all these years."

"And is he right? Will you?"

He sighed heavily then shook his head,

"Sara would never forgive me if I did. No, I will keep on living as hard as that will be."

I went to find Jasper, told him what Darius. had planned and asked him to go with us to Italy.

"I just don't want him to be alone and I owe him, he helped to save my life."

"And you think it might be a trap?"

"I don't know, but if it is then I can shield him from harm."

"Then I guess I should go too, that way you'll have someone watching both your backs but are you ready to see him kill another man? It won't be pretty because I'm sure Darius will want Caius to pay for what he did and that means he'll suffer."

"Good, then you can use your gift to make sure he really suffers."

Jasper looked at me a little startled by the vehemence in my tone but then shrugged,

"OK, let's find him before he disappears."

"And we won't tell Carlisle or the others?"

"No, it's Darius.' business, no one else's."

Carlisle assumed we were going hunting when Jasper and I left shortly after Darius and I was surprised Edward hadn't caught our reason for leaving but then as we left he looked over Carlisle's shoulder and winked at me and I knew he was aware of the truth but had no intention of ruining things for Darius. It seemed everyone felt for him even if they didn't say much. We met up a mile away and drove to the airport, I must be racking up the frequent flyer miles by now! I hadn't travelled so much since Leah and I left Forks what seemed like years ago now. The flight was smooth and we landed on time so while Darius. and Jasper went to collect the rental car I rang Volterra to speak to Athenadora. I had wondered if it might be difficult to get through to her but I wasn't even asked my name or the nature of my call by the receptionist who manned the exchange within the citadel. Soon I heard her familiar voice.

"Bella! I thought I might be hearing from you. I hope you enjoyed your stay here?"

"Yes, so much so that Jasper and I decided to come back to Pisa to see all the things I missed the first time. I hear there are some old defensive military tunnels under the city walls of Luca."

That was as far as I was willing to go informing her we were here and why and I waited for a reply which came smoothly a few seconds later.

"Yes, there are although I have never seen them myself. Were you going tomorrow?"

Was she telling me that Caius would be leaving tomorrow?

"I think so, the weather is supposed to be good so it shouldn't be so crowded."

"True, you might only bump into the odd person. Well, I hope you enjoy your trip and I'm sure we will speak again soon."

I told the others of our conversation and they agreed with me that Athenadora was telling us Caius planned on going out through the tunnel tomorrow so we had time to set the trap if we could find the entrance quickly enough.

In the event, it took us hours to find the tunnel entrance when we had no idea where it might be and it was well hidden and lower than we anticipated. I could smell Caius scent although it was old and weak, so he hadn't been out in a while.

"If he's eager for his freedom then maybe he won't be so alert to danger."

"Personally, I don't give a dam Major. That bastard is mine if I have to climb the whole length of the fucking tunnel back into Volterra. So, let's find a good spot to wait for the bastard to appear."

There were several huge boulders nearby and we slipped behind the centre one to wait thankful for a strong wind blowing our scent away from the tunnel entrance where it might have warned our quarry. There was a full moon which dappled our surroundings in light and shadow, the shadows being deep and dark while the rest of the countryside was illuminated like a football stadium. It would make it easy to see him emerge and hide us better in the shadow of the rocks.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella**

We weren't kept waiting long, Caius was obviously keen to be on his way somewhere and we saw him appear in the mouth of the tunnel looking out cautiously before stepping out into plain view. I thought Darius would strike immediately but he stood still watching his quarry as Caius smoothed down his clothes and ran a hand through his hair before smiling broadly.

"If only you could see me now Darius. I wonder how it would affect you to know that I am free whenever I choose to be and one day I will have an assassin take your life so I don't need to skulk around like this. You should have died when your precious Sara did and saved me a job."

When Darius stepped out of the shadows so Caius could see him I almost jumped myself and the look on his face was enough to stop the venom flowing in my body. To his credit Caius showed little shock or surprise, he held himself together well although it must have been terrible to see his bitterest enemy standing before him in the flesh.

"So, you finally tracked me down Darius, it took you long enough. I was beginning to think you had lost your balls. You look good for a man who has lost everything. I wonder, do you still think of sweet Sara? Do you grieve for her? She can't have cared much for you if she was prepared to end her own life and leave you to a solitary existence. Have you come alone to face me?... Ah, I thought not, coward."

I hadn't noticed Jasper step out to join his friend but stayed hidden, they didn't need me for now and the look of scorn on Caius' face would only get broader if he found out that not only was The Major here with Darius but a female too, besides which he knew about my gift and I didn't want him scuttling back up the tunnel to safety and possibly lead our friend into a trap.

Caius shrugged out of his cloak and motioned Darius forward,

"Unless you would rather your friend fought your battle for you that is?"

Jasper didn't move, nor did he react in any other way to Caius' taunt but Darius joined his mates murderer in a small depression a few yards from the tunnel mouth and they began circling. I had no idea how good a fighter Caius was but I knew of Darius reputation. As I studied them I could see they were well matched, the fight would be neither quick nor violent. The two were taking the measure of each other while Jasper stood, arms folded like a dispassionate referee.

"It comes to something when your own wife betrays you, Caius."

That caused Caius to halt momentarily in shock,

"You're a liar. Athenadora would never betray me in this way. She enjoys torturing me herself too much."

"Wrong, she's bored with the game so she gave you up to me and now I'm going to do her a favour and beat you to a pulp before building a pyre with you as the scarecrow for the top."

They moved at the same time and there was an ear-splitting crash as they met, going so fast they were a blur even to my eyes. I found myself tense as Caius appeared to get a grip around Darius' throat but then he was sailing through the air while our friend stood smiling coldly and Jasper applauded.

"Not bad but a little slow perhaps Darius."

He turned to Jasper and bowed slightly,

"My apologies. I'll try to do better next time."

After this, the two clashed again and, this time, neither was willing to yield. An arm went flying into the air and for one horrible moment I thought it might be Darius' but then I saw him jump up smiling to see Caius clutching his shoulder which was leaking venom badly.

"You seem a little rusty Caius, you haven't been practising now have you?"

The two clashed again and I could see Darius wouldn't need my help, Jasper's either but I stayed in the shadows not wanting to distract either of the fighters.

Looking around I saw a movement at the tunnel mouth, Felix stood there and as he saw me he held up his hands to show he was not going to get involved. Instead, he moved into the shadows and joined me.

"Bella, Athenadora was hoping you might be here. She wanted me to give you this and to thank you for your help."

He held out a small black box and when I opened it I saw a diamond necklace glittering in the light. Looking back at him I wondered,

"Is this all you came for?"

"No, not all. She was hoping that once Darius has despatched her husband he might be willing to hand over some of the remains. She would like to bury them in the catacombs under the citadel."

"But won't he be able to fuse the parts back together? I can't see Darius agreeing to that."

We both turned as a high pitched scream caught our attention and saw Caius stagger back holding a hand to his face while Darius dropped what looked like a white marble to the ground and I realised it was one of Caius' eyes he had gouged out. It was perfectly clear who would win the fight from this moment and as Darius continued to tear Caius apart I turned away feeling sick.

When the screams finally died away I turned back to see the ground littered with parts of Caius' body and Darius standing triumphantly with a satisfied smile on his face and Sara's picture in one hand. I moved forward slowly with Felix at my side and both Jasper and Darius tensed but Felix held out his hands to show he hadn't come for trouble.

Looking around he nodded in satisfaction then turned his attention to Darius,

"Athenadora has sent me to ask you a favour."  
"If she wants him back she can forget it, the bastard stays dead."  
"Actually, the last thing she wants is Caius back in one piece but she would like, shall we say, a keepsake."

"A what?"

Darius and Jasper exchanged puzzled looks.

"I think she would like to think that at least a part of her much-loved husband is still in Volterra and close by. Perhaps…..his head?"

His voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke and I was horrified at the thought of Athenadora with Caius' head, what did she intend doing with it? I had a vision of it sitting on her mantelpiece above the fire and quickly turned my thoughts to other, less grisly, things.

"As you can see his head is a little the worse for wear Felix but if that's what she wants, who am I to stand in her way."

I was astonished by Darius agreeing to her request, I thought he would want Caius burned to ashes and blowing in the wind but Jasper merely nodded grimly.

Darius picked up the eyeless gouged head from the ground by its hair and to my horror I saw the lips still moving, Caius was begging for all of his body parts to be destroyed together. Felix took the head from him with a polite thank you and disappeared back into the tunnel while the other two began collecting up the writhing chunks of Caius 'body that were desperately trying to join together and fuse back. A thought suddenly struck me but I waited until Darius was a distance away searching for any parts they had missed to ask Jasper.

"Fire is the only thing that will destroy a vampire isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then by keeping his head Athenadora is in effect keeping Caius alive?"

"Yes."

"And the idea of that, a disembodied head living on a shelf, doesn't bother you?"

"Actually, I think Athenadora will probably keep her husband, or what's left of him, in a box somewhere out of sight, but no, I think he is getting his just reward for all the evil he is responsible for."

After watching Caius body parts burn on a small bonfire we made our way back to Pisa for the flight home although I felt somewhat guilty. After all, it had been me who had made Caius death, or torture, or maybe both, possible and the thought of being conscious and locked away in a box for eternity horrified me. Neither Jasper nor Darius spoke much during the flight back until my mate realised how upset I was and then he explained quietly that to a vampire revenge was important and Darius has suffered for centuries from the loss of his mate and now Caius would be the one suffering.

"I guess I never thought about it like that. Being a vampire is different than I expected. There are a lot of good things about it but some really bad ones too. I can't imagine an eternity of suffering, is it possible to survive that much pain?"

"If you are strong enough like Darius and hunger for revenge fuels your existence then yes but I promise you that you will never feel such pain and I will always be at your side to ensure that."

Taking his hand I felt his love and strength, knowing I was the only thing in his life that mattered now.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Aro**

We didn't notice at first that Caius was missing, he had taken years to pluck up the courage to go outside and only then when he discovered the plans of the old sewage and water system that had once served the town. he was terrified of Darius and the first few times he sneaked out he was back within hours, relief etched on his face. Later he would leave for longer periods as his confidence grew, but he kept his adventures a secret from most people in the citadel. Only Marcus and later I knew of his secret way out. He was terrified someone would give it up to Darius, after all, he wasn't exactly popular even here in Volterra. No one approved of his dalliances, especially when they led to death as in Sara's case. Vampires had few scruples but attempting to seduce a fellow vampire's mate was one that everyone with the exception of Caius held.

Only when Marcus remarked on Caius continued absence did I wonder if something was wrong. I visited Sulpicia in the tower where she shared living quarters with Athenadora and on seeing Caius' mate I suspected we might not be seeing our brother again. She had a self-satisfied serene look about her and she was much more light-hearted than I could remember her being for many years. When I got the opportunity to talk to my wife alone I voiced my suspicions.

"Is there any way Athenadora could have gotten word to Darius or arranged for him to be murdered when he took one of his clandestine trips?"

"No, I don't think so. I was with her all the time when she met Bella and the others and there's been no one else visiting who might have taken a message for her."

Then she stopped, appearing to be deep in thought, and I knew she had remembered something.

"What is it?"

"The first time Bella visited us here Athenadora and she went out onto the balcony. I didn't hear what was said, I was busy talking to Esme Cullen but she could have told Bella about Caius trips I suppose. Does she know about the tunnels, though? It's not as if they talk to each other."

"Oh yes, Athenadora would make it her business to find out where Caius goes and what he does. I do not doubt she has eyes and ears on him, it's how she continues to make his life the living hell it has become. So, she may well have gotten a message to Darius through Bella. If so then I doubt we will see Caius again."

I sighed heavily,

"I suppose I will have to confront her about this matter."

"Really? If Darius has found him then hasn't justice been done finally?"

"Maybe, but not justice sanctioned by me, my dear. We cannot have people taking the law into their own hands."

"But what will you do if you find out Athena is responsible for her husband's death?"

"I've no idea, let's hope I don't find any proof, then I cannot act."

I asked Athena to join Marcus and me in my study later that day half expecting her to refuse but she arrived all smiles and looking radiant for the first time since she found her husband was responsible for another woman's death.

"Well? What is it you wanted to speak to me about? If it's Caius I have nothing to say."

"He's missing."

"How tragic but I can't say that I've missed him."

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No."

"Would you admit to it if you did?"

She smiled at me in genuine amusement,

"No. Would you like to look for yourself?"

She held out one beautifully manicured hand but I declined to take it.

"It might be best for all concerned if I didn't but you should be careful Athena. It would not be good if I found out you had betrayed your husband. Who knows what it might lead to."

She looked completely unconcerned by my words and when she left moments later Marcus turned to me,

"She knows what happened and where he is."

"I know she does but do you blame her?"

"Not at all. Are you going to take steps to find out what she did?"

I smiled at him knowingly,

"It's already under control Marcus although I doubt we could ever prove it beyond a reasonable doubt. If we were then I would be duty bound to take action. If you will excuse me for just a minute or two."

I left him in my study passing Felix who was just going in, a folded piece of notepaper in his hand.

"Ah, this is for you Aro."

She held it out to me but I just shook my head,

"Put it on my desk Felix, I'll read it later. You don't have to concern yourself with Marcus, he isn't one to pry."

When I got back Marcus was sitting just as he had when I left but we both knew he had read the note Felix left on my desk which I knew contained the whereabouts of Caius, or what remained of him.

"Do you really think we should start an enquiry into Caius disappearance Aro?"

"Why? Do you think he might have gone of his own free will?"

"I think it will be difficult to find any clues to prove things one way or the other and might well be a waste of time that could be better spent finding a replacement for him."

"A replacement? I hadn't considered that Marcus. Perhaps we should leave his place open at our table for a while, after all, it would be most awkward if he were to return and find his place taken."

"Perhaps we could ask his mate to stand in for him in the meantime."

"That sounds like an excellent idea brother, perhaps you would be kind enough to tell her of our decision."

He got up to leave but as he stretched out his hand for the doorknob I stopped him.

"I think this might be yours, Marcus."

As he turned I gestured to the folded note that still lay on the table,

"You should take it, after all, it might contain something you do not wish me to know."

Our eyes locked and he nodded understanding that so long as I did not have any proof of Caius death at Athena's hand I could with a clear conscience ignore the reason for his continuing absence.

"Yes, thank you for pointing it out to me."

He scooped it up and thrust it into his pocket before leaving.

 **Athenadora**

I had no idea what Aro would do once he found out what had happened and that I had possession of Caius' head but I didn't care. I had waited so long for payback and finally I was rid of that bastard who called himself my husband. Would Felix tell Aro what he had seen and done? Probably, he was loyal after all. When Marcus came to see me I was surprised, he was the last person I expected to see under the circumstances.

He told me what they had decided and I looked at him confused and wary.

"You want me to take Caius place on the ruling council until such time as he deigns to reappear? Are you saying you don't know what happened to my husband?"

"I am saying that Aro has no idea and feels it would only upset you further to question you about your husband's actions. I suggest it would be a good idea to stay away from the catacombs for the foreseeable future, though. I would hate for you to give Aro any reason to search for Caius down there."

So they did know what had happened and where I buried Caius' head but were turning a blind eye to my actions.

"Thank you, Marcus, I have no reason to go down there but it is good advice even so. Perhaps now I can begin a new life here in Volterra."

"Possibly, if you are patient."

He left me with a pat on the hand and I felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I was finally free of Caius and relished everything that meant for me.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Jasper**

Bella was one special person, she had been through so much in such a short period of time. Not only almost dying as a human but becoming a newborn with all that entailed, saving her friends and meeting the Volturi. Worst of all for her had been watching as Caius was literally torn apart and then understanding what Athenadora's request had meant for her cheating and despised husband. Immortality did not come without its drawbacks and that was just one possibility. So, once we arrived back home I whisked her off for a long peaceful holiday away from everybody and everyone which didn't please everyone. Peter and Charlotte had wanted us to visit them and Esme was dying to spend more time with her new daughter but Bella needed time to herself, and I wanted her all to myself. We had spent so little time alone together since we had met and I wanted to experience life as her mate alone with her.

I took her to the most beautiful places in the country, the mountains, lakes, and vast prairies. I taught her to ride and we spent a month trekking in the foothills of Dakota once she was confident enough. We both loved the ocean and spent a month in a rented house on Cape Cod, even going out on a fishing boat once. After that, I took her diving and of course as vampires we had no need of scuba gear or snorkels and could go much deeper and get up close to the shoals of fish. We even swam with sharks who were a little nervous of our presence but then with us here they were no longer the apex predator. When she told me she wanted to see Las Vegas I was a little surprised because she tended to shy away from crowds and if there was one place that would be teeming with humans, it was Vegas but I agreed because it was the first request she had ever made. When we arrived it was midnight but the place was as busy as an anthill that had been stirred up by a small boy with a stick. As we walked down the strip she seemed to be looking for somewhere or was it, someone? When she suddenly speeded up almost dragging me along I wondered what or who she had seen and groaned when Peters smiling face appeared out of the crowd. I guess six months without sight or sound of him had been more than I could have hoped for.

"Major, fancy seeing you here. You don't look happy to see me so I guess you're going to be even less happy to see the others."

Others? I turned to where he gestured and saw the whole crowd standing grinning at me, even Darius was there along with Leah and her friend Jackie, what the hell was going on? I expected Bella to be as crushed as me at seeing them all but she was beaming. Then she turned to me with an artful grin on her face.

"I couldn't wait any longer Jasper so I guess it's down to me."

Saying this she went down on one knee to my discomfort and in a loud voice asked me if I would marry her. Of course, the crowds had stopped moving, sensing something was about to happen and I was greeted by shouts of "Yes", "Of course he does" and, "If he says no, I'll marry you instead."

What could I do but agree and that's when I found out what lie hidden behind my friends and family, a wedding chapel! Not only that, but it was smack in the middle of a Denny's restaurant.

Everything had been arranged by Carlisle and the girls including some flowers for Bella and a buttonhole and top hat for me which went great with my jeans and open-necked shirt until the others donned similar hats. Everyone cheered as we walked in and for the first time in my life I felt self-conscious, I just wished the floor would open up and swallow me but Bella was beaming and as Peter slipped a ring into my hand with a grin I decided I didn't care where we were, I was going to marry the girl of my dreams. We didn't, needless to say, stay for refreshments although Carlisle bought meals for everyone who was in there when we arrived so we left to cheers and ribald shouts which I ignored. Outside Darius handed me a key card with a wink,

"That's for the honeymoon suite at the Bellagio, enjoy."

As Bella and I turned to find our hotel Leah handed her a small parcel,

"It's a wedding present from Charlie, he sends his love and he's sorry he couldn't be here but I'll tell him all about it. I'm really happy for you both."

Bella was eager to talk and catch up so I stood back a little listening but giving her space, I knew Jackie especially found the presence of vampires intimidating and I was surprised she had accompanied Leah.

"S, how is life these days? Any more trouble with other Native Americans?"

"No, they leave us alone and we stay away from them. The guardian Alpha did deign to meet us, just to let us know he was aware and watching us but when he realised we didn't give a shit he disappeared back to his pack. Actually, Jackie and I are quite happy on our own, or, at least, she has a new boyfriend and this one is nothing like Saul, he's cute."

Jackie giggled blushing as she did so and I smiled to myself glad this boyfriend didn't sound like trouble.

"What about you? No man in your life yet?"

"Nope, not unless you count my annoying little brother?"

"Seth?"

"Yep, he's decided to join us in Idaho. Mum and dad are seething but he's old enough now so there's nothing they can do about it. Mum actually contacted me to ask if I would send him back like he was an unwanted parcel or something. Anyway, I said no, she put the phone down and we haven't spoken since."

"I'm sorry about that but I'm glad Seth has joined you, I got the feeling he was always closer to you than anyone. Well, if there's no juicy gossip I have a date with my new husband. Talk to you soon."

We said goodbye to the others, promising to surface sometime the next evening for a night at the tables and went up to our suite which was huge although the only thing I was interested in was the enormous bed which we took full advantage of along with the shower, the whirlpool tub and the thick pile carpet. Well, it was our honeymoon. Then later, much later, Bella got round to opening the gift from Charlie which turned out to be a box containing a charm bracelet with a tiny silver wedding chapel, and a pair of wedding rings charms and a DVD disc. Sliding it into the entertainment centre we lay back on the bed wondering what this was only to find Charlie and Sandra were married and he had arranged a video of it so Bella wouldn't miss out altogether and at the end was a message from him.

"I hear you and Jasper are getting married too. I just hope you are half as happy as I am right now. Take care of each other and just remember, you'll always be in my thoughts. I love you, Bella."

She snuggled closer and closed her eyes,

"Don't worry dad, I'm the happiest woman on the planet and the luckiest."

I felt the same way and I knew my life would be different, more fulfilling and happier for having Bella in it and I had Leah and Charlie to thank for that.


	71. Chapter 71

**Epilogue**

 **Annie**

Things in Denali hadn't been right since Leah and Charlie took Bella to save her life and it seemed no one was prepared to talk about it although I had heard mutterings mainly among the women. Eventually, Mary came to see me looking troubled and asked if we could speak in private. As Johnny and the guardians were out on patrol I invited her in and made coffee before seating ourselves by the fire. She was nervous, and I allowed her time to broach the subject when she felt ready although I thought I knew what was bothering her. Taking her time as always she drank slowly then put her half empty cup down and took a deep breath.

"Annie, I'm not sure who to talk to but I don't think I could face Johnny and I know he listens to you so I'm hoping you might be able to help us."

"Us?"

She nodded still looking uneasy,

"Yes, us, the women of the reservation. We understand that guardian business is really Johnny's concern but we are deeply uneasy about recent events."

"I see, go on Mary."

"The girls, Leah, and Jackie came to Denali at Johnny's invitation. He promised them a home, somewhere they could feel safe, somewhere they would belong."

"And they were accepted when they arrived."

"Not by everyone. You forget many of the guardians have wives or sweethearts and they hear what the men feel and think."

What it boiled down to was the fact that the women felt a great injustice had been done to the two female guardians.

"It's not as if they asked to become guardians, they had no control over what happened to them and we all think they should have been shown more kindness and understanding. Then when they helped Leah's friends and were banished we were shocked and horrified, it was tantamount to a death sentence. They are vulnerable to any nomads or even other bigoted tribes and recent events have proved that. Yes, they were perhaps wrong to have allowed the girl to become a vampire but it was her wish, she was already involved with one of them."

"Don't forget that the role of a guardian is to protect against vampire attack."

My argument held little force as I agreed with the other women in all that they were thinking but I had a duty to play devil's advocate.

"Now we hear that he refused to step in and help them when they were falsely accused of murder by our own kind. It was the vampires who saved them and what does that say about us? How can we hold the moral high ground if we act so? It is wrong Annie and someone has to tell Johnny before the vampires decide we are no longer a force to be reckoned with. We are ashamed to be a guardian tribe Annie and that hurts."

After she left with a promise that I would speak to Johnny he came in through the kitchen door where he had been waiting since hearing her voice. His expression was grave as I looked at him,

"I told you there would be consequences to your decisions."

He nodded and slumped into the chair opposite gazing into the flames.

"Yes, you did Annie and I ignored your words. Now I have to live with those consequences. There have never been female guardians and we have always considered it a male preserve."

"Times change, women are stronger and more opinionated than they were. Leah took on two vampires and beat them, how many males can boast that?"

"Very few but it is an ingrained attitude, that women are to be protected, standing beside us to fight feels wrong somehow. What would you have me do to put this right Annie?"

I leaned forward to touch his knee,

"Times change and females have begun to phase, they must have a place in the guardian packs. It is up to you to order them to be accepted and welcomed. But, before you do that you must invite Leah and Jackie back and make it clear they are valued members of your pack. If you don't the guardians will split as more females join them and you will have opposing packs which will make them all weak and vulnerable to vampire attack."

"They won't come back Annie, why should they after the way they have been treated?"

"Perhaps you will have to give them a good reason, you should show your change of heart by raising them to positions of power, Joe is leaving to go to college, make Leah or Jackie a Beta in his place. You are fortunate in having three Beta's here in Denali where the pack is large and the area extensive."

"The pack would never accept such a decision, Annie."

"You are the Alpha, it's your decision to make and theirs to accept but of course, you must do what you feel is right."

 **Bella**

When Leah rang us with news I thought Jackie was getting married or perhaps Charlie and Sandra were going to have a baby but I was stunned when I found the reason.

"Johnny H came to see you? What now? Does he never give up? Did the locals start complaining to him?"

"No, he came to apologise and tell us that he has given female guardians full status among the packs. It doesn't mean much yet, Jackie and I are the only ones he knows of but he thinks there will be others eventually."

"What does "full status" mean exactly?"

"It means we are accepted by all tribes as guardians and have the protection of Denali, it means we don't have to hide our true selves any longer and no one will be eyeing us suspiciously. He offered us two choices, we could stay as a small pack on our own or join his pack where there is a vacancy for a pack Beta."

"A bribe?"

"I guess so but it will make our lives easier, or mine anyway. Jackie is getting married and wasn't sure how to tell me that she wants to live as a normal person. She was holding off because she knew it would leave me alone in the world."

"So, you are taking the Beta position? It's not going to be easy. From what you have told me, the other guardians aren't going to be happy about it."

"Since when has anything been easy for me Bella? They'll soon learn I'm no pushover."

I was glad and I thought Leah was right, she would do everything to ensure the other guardians treated her with the respect she deserved.

THE END

I WILL BE TAKING A FEW DAYS BREAK BEFORE STARTING THE NEXT STORY AS I'M STILL SUFFERING WITH MY ARM UNFORTUNATELY, BUT I WILL BE BACK SOON. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO MADE THE JOURNEY WITH ME AND ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. LOVE JULES XX


End file.
